The Rise of a Dark Lord
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Dumbledore was sure he had made the right choice. Ten years later Harry shows him just how wrong he was. With little regard for most, Harry makes a name for himself at Hogwarts, and shows everyone that he is far more than just the BWL. In doing that he attracts the attention of the Dark Lord, making Voldemort believe that the Boy-Who-Lived could be far more than an enemy.
1. The BoyWhoLived

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** this story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Boy-Who-Lived**

On the night of the first of November of 1981 most of the Wizarding World of Britain was celebrating. They were celebrating the fall of the most powerful Dark Lord of the last 500 years. They celebrated cheering the Savior of the Wizarding World. But not once during their celebrating did they think about the price a young baby had to pay so they could have peace.

Not once did they think about the little orphan who was being left on the doorstep of a family who didn't want him. Not once did they think that that little boy had lost all his family that night.

It was on that night that Albus Dumbledore left the little orphan on the doorstep of his aunt's home. Albus Dumbledore, who was considered by many as the greatest wizard since the Founders of Hogwarts, was confident that he had made the right choice. They were after all the boy's family, it was best if he grew up away from all the fame that he was certain to receive, like that when he finally went to Hogwarts it would be easier to guide him in the right direction, because the boy would not have been subjected to the bigotry of the wizarding world. In all his wisdom he saw no problem with his plan, in his opinion there was no way it could go wrong.

It would take ten years for Albus Dumbledore to start to understand how wrong his plan would go, and a few more after that for him to really see just how wrong he was when it came to dealing with the young Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were in front of a house that had seen better days. It had a old and worn out look, and it emitted a cold and desolated air.

Albus Dumbledore verified the address again, and confirmed that they really were in the right place. The House wasn't a simple house, it was a orphanage, a boy's only orphanage and Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were there to see young Harry Potter.

Just like all years the Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would send of the letters of acceptance to all the children that were registered and several professors would visit the students that were new to the wizarding world personally. But this year there was something different, this year was the year that Harry Potter would come back to the Wizarding World.

Dumbledore spent several hours pondering on how to deal with the situation. If it were best to send a letter or a professor. And if he did send a professor which one would be appropriate? After several different options he concluded that it would be best if he went there himself. If he went himself he could even talk to the young boy and see what kind of child he was. Having made his choice he waited till Harry's birthday and apparated to Privet Drive.

What was supposed to be a nice afternoon talking with Harry Potter and his family was everything but.

The Dursleys lost no time telling the Headmaster that they had left the freak, it was what they called the child, in the nearest police station and they informed the Headmaster that they wanted nothing to do with freaks and then proceeded to close the door on the Headmaster's face.

It took five seconds for Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, to understand what the Dursleys had told him. When he finally understood he did the only thing he could think of; find Severus Snape, Hogwarts's Potion Master, to help him localize the young Potter. He may be the greatest wizard of his time, but even he admitted that talking to police officers and trying too find his way in the muggle world wasn't his cup of tea.

Finally, after a couple of hours, with a little magical help, they were able to locate the young Harry Potter in the orphanage for boys St. Benedict.

And that led them to be siting in a small, stuffed and moldy office talking to the matron of the orphanage.

"You are here to take young Harry to a school for the gifted? Was that what you said?" asked Mrs. Brown.

Dumbledore smiled his usual grand-fatherly smile and had a twinkle in his eyes when he answered. "That's right. He's been registered since birth, since his parents went there as well. Mrs. Brown, if you don't mind, could you tell me how long Harry's been here at the orphanage?"

"Approximately ten years, I think. A police officer brought him, if I'm not mistaken on the fifth of November of 81. he was such a beautiful baby, so calm, we never heard him cry. We never understood why nobody wanted a baby like that... But then..."

Mrs. Brown didn't continue, she seemed to be lost in old memories and Dumbledore started to have a bad felling. He could remember a talk that he had a little over 50 years ago that had started in a similar way. Even Snape started to pay more attention to the conversation.

"Was there something wrong with the baby?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"It wasn't really wrong... I would say strange to be the right word... Even when he was a baby, those eyes, they seemed to see the darkest secrets in our souls. It was unsettling."

Dumbledore 'hummed' and took another sip from his tea. "And what else could you tell us about young Harry?"

Now Mrs. Brown appeared uncomfortable and the bad felling Dumbledore was having grew.

"Ah... Well... Harry is an excellent student. He has the highest grades in school, he even jumped a couple of years. Most of his professors say that Harry could probably be considered a prodigy."

Albus visibly relaxed, maybe she was uncomfortable because she didn't want them to think that she was exaggerating. There probably was no reason for him to have a bad felling, and Albus had almost convinced himself that that was the case, until Severus ask a question that destroyed any conviction that Albus may have had.

"And friends?"

Mrs. Brown became even more uncomfortable, but she managed to smile and say. "Ah... Harry never was very social... and you know how children are... sometimes they can be really cruel..."

Snape had to contain the growl that wanted to escape his throat, he hated bully's, and the brat appeared to be following his fathers footsteps. "He's a bully? Is that it?" he ended up asking.

"Oh, no, on the contrary. The other children were often cruel to him. You know how it is, we are a small orphanage, with little funds, the children do everything they can to be adopted. And suddenly Harry shows up. A truly beautiful child, an angelic beauty many say, and on top of that he's a extraordinary student, brilliant in everything he does. Naturally the older boys started to resent him. They beat him, they would tore his clothes up, they even locked him up in the basement we couldn't find him for a couple of days..."

"And nobody did anything?" asked Dumbledore incredulous.

"Do what? We didn't have any evidence, we couldn't accuse any of the boys. And Harry was completely alone, none of the boys said anything to help him." the matron defended herself, slowly her eyes unfocused and the professors could see something like fear on her expression, "But things changed," she whispered, it seemed she was talking more to herself than to her two companions, "oh, how they changed..."

"What changed Mrs. Brown?" asked Albus gently. The bad felling he had previously was back and, although he tried, he couldn't ignore the similarities between this one and the other. But he could still convince himself that they were only coincidences.

Snape may have been to young to have been there, but he knew what his mentor was thinking, Albus had told him stories about the brilliant pupil that went trough Hogwarts fifty years back, and if he could see the similarities based on what Albus had told him, then he was sure that Albus could see it even better.

"You are going to take him, right?" asked the matron in a voice a little above a whisper.

"Harry has been registered since he was born, nothing that you tell us will stop us from taking him. We just want to know a little more about him." replied Dumbledore trying to tranquilize her.

Mrs. Brown nodded a told them everything she knew or everything she suspected. "When he turned seven things changed. We never had any evidence of anything. For all intent and purpose he continued to be a perfect student, a prodigy that charmed his professors. But as time went by the children started to fear him. It started with Ben, there was no evidence, but his arm didn't break itself now, did it? And Ben was 14 years old, little Harry was only seven.

A few months after that we went to visit a farm, so the children could see the animals, a little garden snake vent into the bus, Harry liked it and he decided to keep it. We saw nothing wrong with that, it was small, it was almost always in Harry's pocket, it didn't hurt anyone. But Steve, an older orphan, a friend of Ben's, on the night before Christmas, went into Harry's room and stole the animal, killed it, put it inside a box, wrapped it and he put the 'gift' on Harry's bed. The morning after all the boys mocked him. They told him that he was such a freak that even the snake committed suicide so that it didn't have to be near him. Trough all that Harry didn't even shed a tear.

One week after that happened Steve was hospitalized, he was in a deep coma. Nobody knows what happened, he went to bed the night before and the following morning he simply wouldn't wake up. He was two weeks in a coma. And when he did wake up he had to be institutionalized, the doctors still don't know what happened. But I remember Harry's smile.

The following year we found two boys locked in the basement, I don't know what happened, but they started to be afraid of their own shadows, they were never the same again. And they did everything they could so as not to be in the same space as Harry. It lasted for, six or seven months, I think, after that, one of the boys, Colin, killed himself. He hanged himself in his room.

There is absolutely no evidence, and even if I accuse him of something who would believe me?

Most people when they see him only see his angelic face, he charms everyone.

He's a true fallen angel."

When Mrs. Brown finished they were able to see it clearly, her expression was one of pure fear, however mixed in with that fear there was another emotion, they could almost call it awe, and that made both men shiver. The both of them had seen similar expressions, but much more intense on the faces of Death Eaters.

Snape wasn't able to contain the shiver that went down his spine when he remembered his former master. Albus made an effort to smile and asked if it were possible to speak with Harry. Only long years living as a spy stoped Snape from showing what he was felling, but the idea of seeing Potter didn't please him one bit, if it were up to him they would leave the brat there and never set foot in there again but it wasn't, and deep down he knew that they had no other choice, but there was something about Potter that unsettled him.

When Mrs. Brown showed them Harry's room, they were surprised when she simply pointed at the door and then went away, it was obvious that she didn't want to be near Harry.

As soon as they entered the room and saw Harry, both Dumbledore and Snape had to make an effort to hide their shock. Normally, when they thought about Harry Potter, both of them imagined a clone of James but with Lily's eyes, they were prepared for little changes but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw, and both immediately understood what Mrs. Brown meant by fallen angel.

Sitting on the window seat, with his back against the wall, his left leg stretched in front of him and his right leg bent against his chest, with his right arm against his knee and a book in his left hand, his head inclined a little to the side and hair as dark as night framing his aristocratic face, that was almost completely from the Black's, you could tell he was a Potter, but some characteristics were pure Black, obviously inherited from his paternal grand-mother who was a Black, he also had traces from the Malfoy's and the Rosier's whom had married Potter's along the line, Dumbledore recalled that his great-grand-mother had been the only girl from the Rosier's. Apparently Harry inherited traces from several lines, giving origin to a beauty without precedent.

Snape saw that too, but he didn't forget Lily Potter that was considered the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts in her time. And when the sun shined on Harry's hair he didn't miss the blood red sheen it had. But what surprised him the most were his eyes, they may have been the same shape as Lily's but the color was nothing like it. Neither of them could stop the shiver that went down their spine when they looked at eyes the color of death, eyes the exact same color as the '_Avada Kedavra_'.

The first to pull himself together was Dumbledore and he quickly put a smile on his face, neither of the professors missed the subtle alterations on Harry's face, he seemed more innocent, more child like. They remembered immediately what Mrs. Brown had said,_ '...and even if I accuse him of something who would believe me?... he charms everyone...'_. Crushing the bad felling he was having Dumbledore greeted him.

"Harry, it is a pleasure to see you again. My name is Albus Dumbledore and my companion is Professor Severus Snape."

"Good afternoon, pleasure to meet you." Harry replied, he had an almost musical voice, and a small smile on his face. Snape was sure that if he hadn't had that conversation with the orphanage's matron he would have believed that the smile wasn't fake.

"Well Harry, Professor Snape and I came to invite you to a school for special children."

The change was instantaneous, any and all innocence that was on his face disappeared and in it's place was a cold and calculating look, something that Snape didn't think was possible on a child.

"What type of school?" he inquired without any emotion in his voice.

"Ah, well, the school of which I am Headmaster of is named Hogwarts, it's a school of magic."

Albus was preparing himself to give Harry a great explanation on how Harry was a wizard and some spells to demonstrated that he was telling the truth, when he heard a little chuckle coming from Harry. Believing that young Harry thought he was being lied to he was going to explain that it was, in fact, the truth when he saw something in Harry's eyes; recognition and relief? But before he could better analyze the expression it was gone and Harry uttered.

"So what I can do is magic... I knew, I knew I was different from _them_."

The word '_them_' was spoken with so much disdain and disgust that both professors almost gaped. Dumbledore thought immediately of Tom Riddle, but there was a difference, when little Tom Riddle said something similar it was spoken with hate, Harry on the other hand was disdain and disgust, as if he didn't even consider them human or worthy of his attention, truthfully Albus didn't know what he considered worst.

"Is that so, and what can you do?" asked Albus in a calm and jovial tone, hiding all the anxiety and nervousness he felt.

For a second or two Snape was certain that Potter's eyes were analyzing their souls, judging them, seeing if they were trustworthy or not. Snape was certain it was some kind of test and when Potter got a little twinkle in his eyes, a warm smile on his face, and looked, for all those watching, like an excited child, Snape was certain they had paste the 'test'. But that certainty was short lived.

"Oh, strange things happen when I'm sad or angry," Harry told them, in a tone of voice so filled with innocence that it was difficult to not believe that it was true, "a professor screamed at me and suddenly his hair was blue. Sometimes when I'm angry things start to shake, things like that." finished Harry with a happy smile.

And for just a few moments both men believed the innocent image that Harry was projecting, for a few moments they thought that everything that Mrs. Brown had said was just a coincidence, for a few moments they saw nothing more than an innocent child. But that was all that it was, a moment were they saw what Harry wanted them to see.

However none of them forgot what Mrs. Brown had told them, so the image that Harry was projecting although it was persuasive, none of the professors was deluded by it. Both were brought back from their thoughts when Harry spoke again.

"Professor how can I go to that school? Do I have to do some sort of test so that I can gain a scholarship? Or something like that?"

Harry's question remembered both professors that Harry knew nothing about his own history. For a fraction of a second Dumbledore pondered not telling him, but as quickly as the impulse appeared it disappeared. The boy had the right to know, and the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived was impossible to hide. Sighing the professor answered.

"You don't need a scholarship, your parents left you everything they had."

"My parents?" Harry inquired in a flat tone with an expressionless face, "you knew my parents?"

Dumbledore breathed in deeply and conjured tree chairs for them to sit, he didn't miss Harry's interest when he saw his wand, nor the confusion, but when Dumbledore motioned the chair for him to sit, he did so, without saying a word. Dumbledore and Snape sat in the other two and shared a brief look then Dumbledore started.

"Some years ago, before you were born, our world was at war. A wizard rose to power and started the war. Your parents participated and became targets rather quickly. Your mother got pregnant, and your parents decided to go into hiding so that you could be safe. But, unfortunately, he ended up finding you. Voldemort, the name of the Dark Lord, killed your parents and tried to kill you, but the curse he used turned against him, and he lost his powers and disappeared. Lily, James and you are know as heroes that ended the war and brought peace to the Wizarding World."

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Albus and Severus didn't know for sure how to proceed, they were expecting a more emotional response, it wasn't every day that you learned that your parents were killed.

"That war ended? And what were the objectives from both sides?" Harry ended up asking expressionless.

Both professors took a little time to answer, they were not expecting those questions. They were expecting questions about his parents, not about the war.

"The war ended, yes," answered Albus, "about the objectives, it is a complex subject, it is something children of your age shouldn't worry themselves whit."

Severus was sure that was the wrong answer as soon as Albus finished answering. Potter, who had maintained a friendly and lightly interested expression on his face became closed of and cold and every emotion vanished from his expression. Severus felt a stab of apprehension seeing the child's behavior.

"I see," whispered Harry in a cold tone that caused Severus to shiver, that tone of voice was remarkably similar to the one the Dark Lord used when one of his followers had displeased him, and it was normally followed by a Crucio, "could you then inform me how I can access what my parents left me? What I need for school, where I can buy it and all that information?"

In that instant Severus knew they had lost Potter, but if he was being honest with himself he didn't think they ever had him. Potter was nothing like they had thought he would be and fr the first time of many times Severus wished that Potter would be just like his father, James Potter.

"Of course, of course," Albus replied without the usual twinkle in his eyes, "here is the letter with all the needed information. The list with everything you need to buy, the train ticket, where and how to catch the train and the day and hour it leaves. Professor Snape can accompany you to Diagon Alley where you can buy all your things for school."

Harry took his letter, opened it and inspected the contents.

"It won't be necessary for the professor to go with me. He certainly has better things to do, I don't want to impose. Besides, I'm used to doing things by myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Albus in a smooth tone, they couldn't force him to take someone with him, but neither of the professors felt at ease with letting him go alone.

"Yes." was the only response Harry gave them, and so containing a sigh Dumbledore gave him his Gringotts key, explained to him how to get to Diagon Alley and how to find the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry thanked them and with short goodbyes both professors left young Harry's room. They said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Brown and lost no time in leaving that place. None of them noticed the eyes the color of death that followed them from the window on the third floor, both focused on their thoughts about Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World.


	2. Diagon Alley

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** this story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

**A.N.:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites alerts. It made me really happy to have your support. You are all the best *hugs and kisses for all*

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

The day that professors Dumbledore and Snape told young Harry what he was, was a revolutionary day for him. As soon as both professors left a huge smile spread trough Harry's face, he was a wizard! He could hardly contain his joy. He always knew that he was different of course, but now he had confirmation that he was different from all those bugs that he lived with. And better yet, there was a whole society with people like him, and in a very short time he would be a part of it.

He would have much to do the following day, first he had to see what his parents had left him, after that, depending on what they had left him, he had to go shopping, clothing, books and school things.

He had much to learn about this new society, especially about that war that the professor mentioned. A war doesn't just end because the leader disappeared, but since the professor hadn't answered his questions he would have to find them himself. He hated reading about History, because history was written by the victors and the losers were always the bad guys, it was prejudiced, but maybe he could obtain some facts that weren't influenced by the ideas of the author, he could always hope.

And so Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face, dreaming about the time he would leave that place behind him.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual, he put on his best clothes, although that didn't mean much, they were all second-hand and not the best quality, but at least it was better than the rest that he had. He left a note to Mrs. Brown and took the first bus to London. As it was rather early in the morning he had no trouble finding someone to help him find the street that professor Dumbledore said that the Leaky Cauldron was on and before long he was entering the little old pub.

Harry could hardly believe it, he was finally where he belonged. Without losing a second he approached the counter.

"Excuse me." his voice was heard above the noise inside the pub and Tom, at least that was what professor Dumbledore told him the bartender was named, looked over to him.

"Good morning, how can I help?"

Harry made his expression as innocent as possible and had a big smile on his face. "Good morning Mr. Tom. Yesterday Professor Snape told me I was a wizard and gave me a letter with all the things I have to buy in Diagon Alley. Can you open the entrance for me?"

This mask that Harry had perfected over the years was perfect for this situation. He admitted to himself that he was excited, but he would never behave so childishly or that innocently. It just wasn't him, but he knew how useful it was to convey the idea of an innocent child, and as long as he knew nothing about this new world that he was entering it was the best mask to use.

"Of course lad," Tom told him with a smile, and led him to the back of the pub where they stopped in front of a brick wall, "pay attention to the sequence."

Harry nodded and saw Tom take out his wand and tap several bricks and in front of his eyes a doorway appeared that lead to another street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry tried to control his reaction, he really did, but it was difficult, the whole place screamed magic and Harry didn't even notice that he had left Tom on the back of the pub, he was transfixed.

However Harry remembered everything he had to do and quickly pulled himself together. Fortunately as it was rather early there were few people in the alley, and those that were there didn't pay him any mind. Following Dumbledore's directions it wasn't hard to find Gringotts, however he spend almost a whole minute near the building observing the strange creatures that were at the door. He had no idea what they were, but he suspected that they worked for the bank. As soon as he entered the bank his childish mask faded away and one that was closer to his true self came to the surface. Harry didn't know it but his gait was perfectly aristocratic, and not even the clothes that he was wearing took away from the natural beauty that he possessed. Without paying attention to the few wizards that were in the bank Harry made his way to a teller.

"Good morning. I would like to talk to someone responsible about my account." Harry always believed that manners never hurt anyone, and seeing that he was in front of a creature that he had never seen nor did he know anything about it, he believed that it was better to be safe than sorry.

The being in front of him looked at him like he was something insignificant and Harry had to stop himself from snarling, who did this creature think it was to look at him like that.

"Get lost brat. I have better things to do than lose time with scum." grumbled the creature, eying his clothes with disdain.

Harry felt his blood boil, normally he had excellent control over his emotions, but there were certain things that he did not tolerate, and the thing in front of him had crossed the line. Until that moment Harry had had perfect manners, a little too serious, but completely friendly. Now however the air around him changed, his expression lost all emotions and his eyes glowed with a fire that badly concealed the power Harry possessed. When he spoke his voice came out flat, showing just how angry he was.

"I said," he said a little above a whisper, however nobody had any difficulty in hearing him because his voice was laced with his magic, giving the idea that it filled the whole space where Harry was, "that I would like to talk with someone responsible about my account."

And just to make sure that the creature in front of him understood, Harry made his magic surround the being completely and squeezed.

The creature started having trouble breathing and it's eyes grew wide open, Harry let the creature go, and it stuttered when it spoke again.

"N-na-name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry answered, going back to his previous mask, he was still angry, but he had to remember that he knew nothing about this society and he had to control himself a little, at least until he new more about this new world.

He didn't miss the way the creature's eyes widened when it heard his name, nor did he miss the shocked look on the wizard's face that was on his side. Apparently his name was very well know, sure Dumbledore had told him his parents and he were considered heroes, but he hadn't expected his name to be so easily recognized. He had to get information as quickly as possible. He also noted how their eyes traveled to his forehead or rather his scar that was hidden by his hair.

"Griphook," the creature exclaimed when it got over it's shock, "take mister Potter to Goldaxe's office."

The creature that appeared gave a brief bow and with a sharp 'follow me Mr. Potter' led him down a corridor with several doors. Stopping in front of one that said 'Account Manager Goldaxe" he knocked and opened the door. He spoke briefly with the one inside in a language that Harry didn't understand and motioned for him to enter.

"You can go in Mr. Potter."

Harry did as he was told, and entered the office. It was richly decorated, it had several murals, and those showing battles were highlighted in gold. There was a desk by the opposite wall, with a being sitting behind it, it was larger than the ones Harry had seen, and appeared older too, but it didn't give him a weak look, it gave him a wiser look.

"You may sit Mr. Potter," his tone of voice was rather grave, and Harry thought it sounded similar to when you rub two rocks together, "how can I help?"

"Good morning. Professor Dumbledore informed me yesterday that my parents left me everything they had. I want to know what that everything is and how much I have in my account. Depending on the amount, I would like to, when I'm finished, take some money out." Harry answered politely, with a little respect in his voice.

"Very well. However, Mr. Potter, we will have to confirm your identity before we disclose that information, it's a matter of security, we take similar precautions with all the clients that have larger accounts."

"And how do you confirm my identity?" asked Harry, curios to know how things worked.

"It is a simple procedure, you just need to put tree drops of blood on this parchment, the charms on it will confirm your identity and show what accounts are rightfully yours."

"Hmm, very well then." said Harry and taking the dagger that Goldaxe had indicated he made a shallow cut in his thumb and let three drops fall on the parchment. He concentrated on the cut on his finger and slowly he saw it close, satisfied he looked back to the parchment. The blood that had dropped on it was forming words, he was able to read his name before Goldaxe took the parchment and analyzed the information.

"Well Mr. Potter let's see, you have two accounts. One is the Potter family vault and the other is your personal vault that was created when you were born. You can't access the Family vault yet, when you turn fourteen you will be able to access the vault and take out books, jewelry, weapons and other things from inside. When you turn seventeen you will gain complete control of the vault and everything it contains. Your personal vault has only money, every year on your birthday fifty thousand galleons are deposited in your personal vault from the Family vault. Seeing as you never used your personal vault you have in it 500 thousand galleons."

Harry had to control himself immensely to not let the shock show on his face. 500 thousand? And on his birthday he would receive another 50 thousand? He had lived in that orphanage with those bugs, not even having money to buy clothes, and always having to watch what they ate to make sure that they could make it the entire month with food, and all that time he had a fortune waiting for him. Controlling his emotions Harry asked his account manager.

"And if I want to buy things outside of the Wizarding World, or want to take out money?"

"In the last few years we created something similar to muggle credit cards. The cards are enchanted so that they can only be used by the client and to buy things in stores you just have to give them the card and the money goes from on vault to the other. In the muggle world it works like a normal credit card. But as it as a 100 galleons annual fee, only the more wealthy families use it. Those that don't use the card have to come to the bank to take money from their vault, and to exchange galleons into pounds if they want to buy something in the muggle world."

"I see," muttered Harry, "I want one of those cards. But I also want to take out fifty galleons and also 100 pounds."

"Alright Mr. Potter, it will only take a moment."

Goldaxe wrote something on a parchment and a little over a minute after that Griphook walked into the office with two pouches, a few parchments and something very similar to a credit card only made of gold.

"Here you have it Mr. Potter. In the dark green pouch you have the galleons, in the black one the pounds, here is your card and now all you have to do is let one drop of blood fall on the pouches and the card and sign this parchment and everything will be settled.

And if you ever lose either the pouches or the card you just need to come here and one of the tellers will take care of it."

Harry toke the dagger again and did what Goldaxe instructed, after he signed the parchment it disappeared.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Goldaxe as soon as he saw that Harry had finished.

"No, that was everything. Thank you for your time." answered Harry politely.

"Very well. Griphook will acompanhy you out."

And Harry followed the creature putting both pouches and the card in his pocket. Now that he had solved his financial matters he had shopping to do, lots and lots of shopping.

He took out the letter that had his school supplies on it and inspected what was needed, seeing that most things were rather bulky he decided to buy a trunk first, like that he could put everything in it and not walk around carrying heavy bags.

As he didn't know were anything was, he spent a bit of time walking through Diagon Alley, looking at shop windows. He had never been to such an interesting place. His favorite so far had been a bookshop, it had so many books that Harry was sure he would spend a small fortune there. He ended up seeing a store named '_Bags and Trunks for all occasions_' and went in. It had a counter in front of the door and the walls were covered in shelves that displayed a number of bags and trunks. Not knowing the difference between them he approached the counter to see if he could call someone who could help him. Before he could call someone the door that was behind the counter opened and a man in his fifty's walked trough it.

"I'm sorry, I was out back in the workshop working on a trunk. How can I help you?" the man asked in a friendly tone.

"It's no problem," replied Harry, maintaining a friendly and polite air but with an innocent smile on his face, he couldn't look to childish, but behaving like he had in the bank was not acceptable, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but could you tell me what type of trunks you have? I only learned yesterday about all of this and I didn't have the opportunity to learn much yet. As far as I know one of those trunk could eat me." concluded Harry with a little laugh.

He hated to seem so ignorant, but he knew that sometimes you had to admit your weaknesses if you wanted to overcome them.

The man laughed and said, "It's no trouble. That's why I'm here. Well, I suppose that you want a backpack for day to day use and a trunk for school, to put all your things correct?" Harry nodded and the man continued, "The backpacks have all the same enchantments, the only thing that changes is how it looks. They are bigger on the inside than the outside and they have a featherlight charm on them, no matter how many books you put in it, it will always be featherlight. The trunks have more variety. We have the basic trunk, normally students buy this one, it has one compartment that is twice as big on the inside. Then we have on that has three compartments, all the compartments are twice as big on the inside. Students that are better of sometimes buy one of these, like this they can have their clothes, potions ingredients and school things in different compartments.

These are usually the ones that students buy. But we have two other models. One of five compartments and another of seven. These models are much more expensive than the others. The one with five compartments has three basic compartments, like the trunk with three compartments. Then it has a fourth compartment, that one has the option to be a library or a potion's lab and then it has a fifth compartment that is an apartment, it has a living/dining room, a kitchen, a bedroom, an office and a bathroom.

The one with seven compartments is identical to the one with five but it has the library and the potion lab, and a second apartment."

Harry was very interested in the five compartment trunk, he had no idea how the apartment was, or how they even put an apartment in a trunk, but it couldn't possibly be worse than that little room in which he slept.

"May I see a five compartment trunk?"

"Of course lad. Come here." the shopkeeper led him to a trunk on the floor by the door he had come trough.

As far as Harry could see it was a trunk like all the others on the shelves. It was a dark wood, with a dark metal on the corners, the handle was the same metal as was the clasp but on the clasp were five stones, Harry wasn't sure but they looked like emeralds to him.

"This is a five compartment trunk. We can alter the exterior to the client's liking, this is the base look so to speak. You see these emeralds on the clasp?" seeing Harry nod he continued, "Well if you press one of them it will open that respective compartment. Look here," and the man pressed the first stone, the clasp opened and he pulled the top up showing Harry the inside. Harry saw that it was a normal compartment, bigger than the outside but normal nonetheless. The shopkeeper closed the lid and pressed the fourth stone. He opened it again and this time Harry could see shelves inside the compartment and on the lid was a parchment and a quill.

"Ah this one is one with a library. Let me explain how it works. The shelves that you are seeing here are not the only ones available. When these shelves are full the first one disappears and a new one appears at the bottom. This library can hold up to five thousand books. The parchment that is on the lid is tied to the library. Imagine that you want a specific book, but you already have a thousand books, searching through all those books would be a rather slow and boring process. To facilitated we created this, you write the name of the book on it and the book will appear on the first shelve. If you write the author's name, all the books that you have in the library written by that author will appear. If, for example you write the word 'water', all the books with the word 'water' in them will appear, but if you write 'water spell' all the books containing spells that involve water will appear. Understand? What do you think?"

Harry was rather impressed, and although he usually didn't show his emotions it was difficult to contain his enthusiasm. "I think it's brilliant," he ended up saying truthfully, "Do you think I could see the apartment? I'm very interest in this trunk, and if the apartment is as good as the library, I'm positive that I'm going to buy it."

The man smiled and closed the lid.

"I have no trouble in showing you the apartment, but when I said that these were far more expensive I wasn't joking. Are you sure you can afford one of them?"

"I believe so, yes," replied Harry with confidence, "From what I've seen I have more than enough, but even if it was a little more than what I believe it would still be worth it."

"Very well, if you're sure. Let's see the fifth compartment then."

And he opened the lid again. The first thing that Harry noticed were the stairs that appeared in the trunk. Seeing the shopkeeper go inside the trunk he followed him, as soon as his head had gone trough the opening the lid closed and little lights appeared on the walls on his sides, illuminating the way. He went down a few more steps until he reached the end of the stairs and he saw a room with white walls and white furniture. The only reason he wasn't blind from all that white was because they were different shades of white.

"Well let's see," the shopkeeper said merrily, "I know it doesn't look like much with all the white but it's for a good reason. The apartment has an enchantment that lets the client chose the colors he wants, the enchantment leaves everything in these white colors until the client changes it. To change it you just have to put the tip of your wand on the furniture or the walls and think about the color you want. But the enchantment only works that one time, so it would be better if you already had an idea of what you want. Afterward you can only change it with the right spells, but I think that you only learn those spells fourth year and up. You can't change the shape of the furniture, you can buy other and put it here, but this one can't be changed with the enchantment. To change these only with transfiguration and those spells are only taught to the older years at Hogwarts to. But apart from that it's a normal apartment that can be decorated how ever a person wants. Do you wanna see the rest of the space?"

Harry nodded and looked around. Now that he knew the reason for so much white he was paying far more attention. The room he was in had the same shape as the trunk, a rectangle were the smallest wall, the one where the stairs were, was 16ft long, and the longest was 26ft approximately. On the wall to his left were two doors, and the wall on his right had one door and an open archway. On the wall in front of him was a black marble fireplace.

"The things that aren't in white can't be changed, the enchantment doesn't work on them." the man informed him when he saw where Harry was looking. Harry nodded and continued to inspect the room. It was half living room, half dinning room. Closest to him was a couch, big enough for tree people. In front of it was a table as long as the couch and two armchairs were opposite to the couch. Near the fireplace was a dinning room table with four sitting places. And two big rugs were on the floor, one in the living room area and the other in the dinning room area.

Wanting to see the rest Harry opened the first door to his left and saw it was the study. The walls on either side of him were covered in shelves, on the opposite wall was a desk and in the middle of the room was a rug that had two armchairs and a divan on it.

"Behind the desk on the wall, is a parchment and a quill, it works the same way like the ones in the library. These shelves are linked to the library."

"Rather ingenious." praised Harry.

Closing the door, Harry opened the next one. It was the bedroom, it had a double bed, a wardrobe, a bookcase and a divan.

"This bookcase is not tide to the library." the shopkeeper informed him, and Harry 'hummed'. He didn't pay much attention to the bedroom, even if it only had a bed it was far better than his room at the orphanage. He had to admit that it was far better than what he was expecting.

The kitchen and the bathroom were completely equipped, and the only thing that was white were the kitchen walls and the high chairs by the kitchen island. The cabinets in the kitchen were a dark wood with gray marble. And the bathroom was done in blue, black and gray tiles.

When they left the trunk Harry was rather impressed. He had no idea that magic had so many possibilities, he could hardly wait to see what was all possible to do with magic. With magic he believed that not even the sky was the limit.

"I want to buy a five compartment trunk, whit a library, I just have a question or two, if you could answer them, I would appreciate it."

"I'll do my best, go ahead."

"Is there a way that makes it impossible for others to open my trunk? And how do I stop someone from moving the trunk while I'm inside?"

"That is all easily solved. If you buy our safety pack, enchantments that prevent those things are cast on the trunk and it also has the option to open every compartment with different passwords. To set the password you only have to put the tip of your wand on the stone of the intended compartment and say the password but only after the safety pack is on the trunk. The pack also has the option of shrinking and enlarging the trunk with just a touch of your wand."

"And how much would that be?"

"The trunk would be 5800 galleons, and the pack another 100 galleons."

Harry didn't have to think long about it. Seeing how much he had in his vault six thousand galleons wouldn't even dent the amount he had.

"Very well, and the trunks exterior?"

The shopkeeper's eyes grew wide open, obviously he hadn't thought that Harry would really buy it. After all six thousand galleons was a lot of money but he pulled himself together quickly and answered, "You just have to tell me the look you would like."

"I want it lined in black leather. The metal ending, the handles and the clasp I want them in silver. And the stones can stay emerald. Engraved on the lid I want the initials H.J.P. in emerald and silver. How long will it take to be finished?"

"Seeing as we already have the trunk finished, we would only need to change the exterior and put the safety pack on, it should take 10, 15 minutes at most."

"That's perfect. And if it isn't to much trouble I would like a backpack with a similar look."

"It's no trouble at all." replied the shopkeeper and taking a backpack from the shelve beside him, he went back to the workshop, telling him that he would be right back.

Harry took the time to organize his thoughts. He had to control himself immensely to not show just how amazed he was seeing an apartment inside a trunk. No matter how he looked at it, it should not have been possible, but he supposed, that with magic the things considered impossible decreased immensely. He could hardly wait to see what else was possible. Harry was extremely happy that the start of school was still a month away, like that he could at least study the basics.

A little over fifteen minutes after, the shopkeeper came back with his trunk and backpack.

"Well, here it is," he proclaimed with a smile, "How would you like to make the payment?"

"With a Gringotts card."

"Of course, of course. You just have to sign here," he said, indicating a parchment on the counter with a Gringotts seal, "And do you see the rectangle on the right corner? You just need to put the card there, front side down."

Harry did as he was told, and a soft green light enveloped the card for a second or two, showing that the items were payed. The shopkeeper looked at his signature and he gaped at him. Taking his chance Harry took his trunk and backpack and started to leave the store with a quick good-bye. When he was almost out the door he heard the shopkeeper exclaim.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter!"

Harry smiled at him and left. He had many more thing to buy and he didn't know were most of the stores were. As soon as he was outside he put his backpack inside the trunk, and explored the alley a bit more.

The second store he entered was a clothing store named '_Madame Malkins_' where he simply said that he wanted the Hogwarts uniform in the best material she had. He also asked for a whole new wardrobe, in dark tones, preferable black, gray, green, blue and red.

After Mrs. Malkins had his measurements, it took a little over half an hour to have a complete ward-robe that consisted of seven pairs of black trousers, one pair of dark gray trousers and one pair dark blue. The also had three green shirts in several different shades, two red ones, again in different shades, two blue ones and a black one. He also had two black jumpers, two gray ones and a green one, he decided to also buy two red t-shirts, three blue ones and a green one. He also bought five robes, one black, one gray, one blue, one green and one red. By the end of it he had more clothes than he had owned in all his live but he was rather satisfied.

Putting everything inside his trunk, he opted to go to the apothecary next. After all he knew that he would spend a lot of time in the bookstore, so it would be better to go to the places that would require less time first.

The apothecary was his fastest stop, he simply walked up to the counter and told the clerk he wanted three of the first year kits, and in less than five minutes he had everything, simple and effective in his opinion. Then he went to buy parchment, quills and ink. He bought large quantities of the three, he had never wrote on parchment much less with quills, he had to practice. And finally there were only two things on his list that he had to buy. A wand, that Harry had decided that he would last, and his books.

Harry went back to where he saw the bookstore and went in. Fortunately the store wasn't to full and he could look at the books in peace. Harry had to stop himself from putting all the books he could into his basket, but he resisted the temptation and managed to buy his school books first. After he had that taken care of he went trough the bookstore section by section.

He started with the history section, where he bought only two books, one name '_Hogwarts: A History_' and another called '_Big events of the last centuries_'.

Then he went to the section named Defense, where he bought five more books. Two of them talk about the basics of defense, and the other three seemed interesting. One was about duels, and the other two were about curses, their counters and shields.

In the charms and transfiguration section he chose two books, one of each. Not that any others didn't catch his attention, but he doubted that he would be able to understand them. He was a firm believer that you had first to learn how to walk and only then could you run. So he was using the same believe when it came to magic.

In the herbology section he didn't buy anything. From what he had seen it wasn't something that would hold his interest and he thought that reading the school book would be enough.

On the potion section he bought five more books, two of them had the basics in them, how to cup, the difference between the different way to cut the ingredients and all that information. The other three were about the ingredients and what reactions they could have together, they also had a number of potions in them, that went from medical use to pranks.

In the astronomy section he didn't chose anything, and when he passed one that said Divination, he didn't even look. Harry firmly believed that people made their own futures.

He found the Magical creature section fascinating, and bought several books that caught his attention, mostly because they talked about animals that until that moment he thought were myths, who would have thought that dragons were real?

He added to his collection two books of arithmancy and ancient runes, the books taught the basics and explained what was possible to do with that branch of magic.

He finished with several books of general knowledge and a few books of rules and day to day knowledge of the Wizarding World and ended his shopping. It were enough books for him to study and he could always buy more if he needed to. He payed for all his thing, putt everything inside his trunk, and left the store in search of a wand store.

He was curios about the so called wands, why did wizards use them? Where they all the same? Did all wizards need wands? He had a lot of questions, maybe when he found the store he would be able to obtain some answers.

He found the wand shop rather quickly. As soon as he entered the store he felt a shiver go down his spine. The air saturated with something that Harry could only define as magic.

"Good morning."

Someone said behind him, and if he wasn't so used to controlling himself he would have jumped out of his skin.

Turning around he saw an old man, with white hair that defied the laws of gravity and pale gray eyes that seemed a little unfocused.

"Good morning." answered Harry, trying to keep an innocent and polite look on his face, even tough he really wanted to scowl at the old man, he hated being surprised.

"Ah... Mr. Potter, I wondered when I was going to see you." the old man went on to talk about his mother's wand, and his father's wand, he even told him that he was the one that had sold the wand that had given him his scar. While he was doing that he answered some of Harry's questions without Harry having to ask.

But even so there were still things he wanted to know, but Ollivander, the old man's name as Harry found out during the man's speech, started giving him wands. Harry had no idea what Ollivander was waiting for, he didn't even know what to do whit the wands that the old man gave him, but every time he touched one something exploded, was set on fire, or nothing happened at all.

Ollivander on the other hand became more excited the more wands Harry tried. When the 20ed wand came and went Harry started to think that none of the wands would suite him, but Ollivander gained a pensive look and went to the back of his store where he came back from with a box covered in dust in his hands. He handed the wand to Harry, as soon as his fingers touched the wand he could tell the difference immediately, while the others felt like sticks of wood in his hands, this one emitted a warm wave that traveled up his arm and spread trough his body. But even so, Harry felt that something was missing.

"Hmm... strange." muttered Ollivander, looking at Harry with curiosity.

"What's strange?" asked Harry taking his eyes of the wand and focusing on the wand maker.

"I was sure that that was your wand, holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches. But apparently I was wrong, but what is strange is that the core bonded with you magic but the wood didn't."

"And does that have a solution?" inquired Harry, he had no knowledge about wand making, for all he knew it could be a daily occurrence, based on the old man's reaction he suspected it wasn't but he couldn't be sure.

"Yes, of course it has, it is just strange," commented Ollivander, "Come, let's go to my workshop take care of that, bring the wand." and not waiting to make sure that Harry was following him Ollivander started going to the back of the store. Not seeing another option Harry followed.

The back room was were Ollivander made his wands and Harry found the space rather interesting.

"Put the wand on the counter," Ollivander told him, pointing to the space in front of him, "good, what we are going to do now is seeing which is the right wood for you. It is a simple process, seeing as the core already bonded with you, you just have to hold the core in your right hand and with the left hand you have to feel the wood in the boxes on the counter. When you fell the same thing you felt with the core it's the right wood. Give me just a few minutes to extract the core."

Ollivander focused on his wand again and Harry payed close attention while he worked. With great care Ollivander put the tip of his wand on the tip of the wand on the counter and traced it all the way to the base, on both sides. After that he used something that looked similar to a scalpel but it had a different type of blade, it was thinner and it was longer and Harry could see several things engraved on the blade, and traced the same lines that his wand had previously done. And the next moment the wand was split in two and a red and gold feather was between both halves.

"You can pick up the feather Mr. Potter, right hand don't forget. Now you just have to go see which wood in those boxes responds to you."

Harry did just that and a little over five minutes later he felt the same thing he had felt the first time he touched the holly wand. When he gave the wood to Ollivander he saw his eyes grow wide and an emotion similar to trepidation crossed his expression.

"Very well," he murmured, "You can give me the core and in approximately two hours, I will have your wand ready. Why don't you go explore Diagon Alley or get a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, see you in two hours."

Now that Harry thought about it, it was almost lunch time, and he hadn't had anything to eat the entire morning, no wonder he was felling a bit hungry. So Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron and chose a tabled a little hidden in a corner, he had no wish to be disturbed. A few moments later, the barman that had opened the archway for him that morning came to take his order and Harry spent the next two hours reading one of his books about general knowledge and eating a good lunch.

Harry found his book fairly interesting, it wasn't a work of art, nonetheless it had fundamental information about the wizarding world, for example, means of communication and means of transportation, basic things but for someone that had just entered the Wizarding World interesting and quite informative.

He was so absorbed by his reading material that he almost didn't notice that the two hours were almost over. Paying for his lunch, Harry asked Tom to open the archway again and went to the wand shop.

He went inside and a few moments later Ollivander come from the back of the room, as soon as he saw him e said "Ah, Mr. Potter I just finished."

He put a box on the counter, opened it and took a wand out, it was completely white with the handle in the form of a serpent, it had it's mouth a little open and it was possible to see it's tongue and fangs, Harry was captivated, it was a work of art.

"Yew and phoenix feather, 11 inches." Ollivander whispered so low that Harry almost didn't hear him.

Harry held the wand and he knew immediately that that was the right wand for him. Sparks off all colors shoot out of the tip of the wand but the more important was the felling that surrounded his entire being, he felt warm and energy flowed trough him and in that instant he felt like he had the whole world at his feet, it was an almost addictive sensation.

"Curious... very curious..."

Hearing Ollivander's whisper Harry looked at him and asked.

"What's curious?"

Ollivander looked at him for several moments and Harry had the felling that he was internally debating if he should share the information or not. Harry wasn't sure but it appeared that he had a resigned expression for a few moments but it was quickly hidden.

"It's curious that that is the wand destined for you, when it was it's twin that gave you that scar," he ended up saying, "Yes, yew and phoenix feather, 13,5 inches."

"And is it rare for wands to be... twins?" Harry asked finding the term peculiar when talking about wands.

"It is quite rare. Brother wands aren't that rare, it means that an animal that gave a core for a wand gave another cor for another wand, normally it happens more to wands that have unicorn tail cores or dragon heartstrings. The unicorn tail because they usually give more than one, and the dragon heartstrings because one heart can be used for more than one wand. It happens a few times every century, usually members of the same family end up buying wands that are brother wands because they have similar characteristics. If the holly and phoenix feather wand had bonded with you completely, you would have had the brother wand to the Dark Lord. But it didn't and now they are twins. And, contrary to brother wands, twin wands are extremely rare. In the last 500 years there was just one recorded case of twin wands. For them to be twin wands they have to have more than cores from the same creature, they have to be made of the same wood, extracted from the same tree at the same time. That's why they are that rare, even if the wood is the same, it is extremely rare that it's from the same tree and having been obtained at the same time. Usually wand makers only obtain enough wood for one wand, and then come back later for more if they want to use wood from the same tree. Most of the wand makers prefer to have the same type of wood from several different trees."

"Hmm... I see." said Harry when Ollivander finished speaking. Harry was rather interest to know what it meat, but there was no reason for him to show Ollivander just how interesting he found the information.

Paying for the wand Harry left the store, not paying attention to the pale gray eyes that followed him with a trace of fear in them. As soon as he was near the Leaky Cauldron he took out his wand and touched his trunk with it and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face when he saw the trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. He still had shopping to do in the muggle world, that was the name that wizards gave non-magical people, according to the book he had been reading, and he had no wish in having to drag the trunk from one place to the other. With his wand and trunk in his pocket he left the Leaky Cauldron and went in to the muggle world.

Harry went to the nearest shopping center, now that he had money he had no intentions of using second-hand clothing. He bought five pairs of jeans, two in black, one in gray and another two in different shades of blue. He also bought two jumpers, the shirts, and t-shirts he had bought in the store at Diagon Alley looked muggle enough, so he didn't need to buy more.

Harry also bought groceries, he now had an apartment that he could use, just because he went back to the orphanage didn't mean he had to spend more time than absolutely necessary in the company of muggles.

_Muggle_, he quite liked the name, it showed just how disgusting they were, just how different they were, it showed the little insects their place.

He also bought several hygiene products, at the orphanage they always had to share, he had no intentions on doing that again.

Having finished his shopping, Harry took the bus that would lead him back to the orphanage. He wasn't happy having to go back there, but at least he had many books to ready, many new things to learn before he went back to where he truly belonged.

The first thing Harry did was to put a password on his trunk and after he confirmed that it could only be opened with the password, Harry started to organize it. In the first compartment he put all his school books, his parchment, quill and ink. In the second compartment he putt all his potions things, not including the books. In the third compartment he put is put his school uniforms and a fez trousers, jumpers, shirts and t-shirts. He planed to keep the rest in the wardrobe of his new room. Next he organized his library, since he didn't have that many books it didn't take that long, he also had a few muggle books, but since he didn't think he would be using them all that much he decided to put them in the bookcase in his new bedroom.

When he finished with the library came the more complicated part, decorating his apartment. Not that it was hard to do, but it was something he had no experience in and he only had one chance, if he didn't like the outcome he would be stuck with it. With that in mind he chose to use the same colors as his clothing, ate least he knew he liked them, and there were dozens different shades of gray, green, blue and red.

The walls in his living/dinning room were a pale green, and the two rugs black. The couch became emerald green, and the two armchairs forest green. The tables had a glass top and he choose a silver color for the feet. For the chairs he choose the same emerald as the couch for the cushion and the feet the same silver color.

For the walls in his study he a grayish-blue color. The rug a deep blue and the two armchairs black. For the divan he opted for a dark gray with two sky blue pillows.

His bedroom was a little more difficult, he didn't want the colors to be to bright, but if it was to dark he knew that he wouldn't like it. With that in mind he tried to make it an acceptable compromise. He made the walls a light green, the furniture black with silver highlights and the sheets dark green, the pillows became gray with green stitches and the bedspread black with green stitches. For the divan he choose a deep green and a black pillow. He considered it a job well done, the room had color but not to much.

The bathroom was completely done so he went immediately to the kitchen, which was in his opinion the easiest. The walls became a very light red, almost white, color and the cushions on the highchairs a deep red and it was finished.

When all was done he packed up his groceries, put his clothes in his wardrobe and his hygiene products in his bathroom and he was ready to star to enjoy his new flat.

Harry spend the rest of the month studying his new books. He spend most of his time inside his trunk. He just came out every morning to have breakfast and sometimes dinner. He only did it so that Mrs. Brown would leave him be, they just had to have breakfast together, so it wouldn't be strange if he didn't show up for lunch or dinner. As long as he was in his room at nine pm., that was when Mrs. Brown made her rounds to see if everyone was in their room, then he could spend practically all his time enjoying his trunk and learn all he could about magic.

And before he knew it it was the first of September and he was taking the bus to King's Cross.

Following the directions that Dumbledore had given him Harry had no difficulty in finding the right platform. When he finally crossed the barrier and saw the red train that said '_Hogwarts Express_' he couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face. Finally, he was finally where he belonged.

* * *

**A.N.:** I know that he has a lot of money in his account, but there _is_ a reason for it. It will be explained when he turns 14 and goes to his family vault.


	3. Better be

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Better be...**

Harry had no difficulties boarding the train, although there were many people on the platform nobody payed him any attention. Even if there were people looking for '_Harry Potter_' they had absolutely no idea how he looked and that suited him just fine. He had no wish to entertain the _adoring public_.

Not wanting to be surrounded by children he went to the last compartment on the train, closed the door and hoped that nobody would disturb him. He took his trunk from his pocket enlarged it and changed to his uniform immediately. Seeing as the train would take a while to arrive he chose to take a book out as well. Having done everything he needed he put his trunk in the rack above his seat, sat himself in a comfortable position and started reading his book.

It was a book about runes for beginners he had bought but hadn't had the opportunity to finish. He found it rather fascinating, and could hardly wait to have the subject. He didn't understand why they only started it in their 3rd year. Sure it was a little difficult, but it was like learning a new language, the younger you started the easier it would be for your brain to create the pathways necessary for you to speak it.

Almost twenty minutes after he arrived he heard the whistle signaling the departing of the train and Harry felt his excitement growing. He was finally going to Hogwarts.

Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about how he was going to behave. He ended up concluding that the best thing to do was to wait and see. The books he had read had indicated that he was seen as some kind of hero and that he was rather famous. That meant that people would keep their eyes on him and any little thing he did would be judged and gossiped about. Something he loathed but it couldn't be changed so he just had to be a little more careful, he was sure that he could do it.

He also found out that most of the population were rather prejudiced against wizards that came from muggle families and those that were half-bloods. It was rather stupid in his opinion, for him magical blood was magical blood, he didn't really care where they came from as long as they were useful.

But all that contributed to his decision. He would wait, learn more about the society, see how they would react to him and then choose his path. He was still young, he had time.

Harry was rather enjoying the train ride, a blond boy had looked in to his compartment, looked at his book and went away, aside from that only the trolley lady had disturbed his peace which made him rather happy.

Unfortunately his luck couldn't last forever and his peace and quiet was rudely interrupted. The door of his compartment was violently opened, hitting the wall and a girl with bushy brown hair, followed by a round faced boy who looked to be on the verge of tears entered his compartment.

Harry looked at them expressionless, he was a little peeved about the interruption and also about the way they entered _his_ compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked and Harry noticed that she had rather large front teeth, "Neville lost his, we are trying to find it."

Harry assumed that Neville was the boy with the round face. Who the hell would want a toad as a pet? But as it had nothing to do with him he answered with a simple "No." and promptly went back to his reading. If the both of them were even a little bit intelligent they would realize that he was dismissing them and that he would like to be alone.

However it appeared that neither of them understood what he was implying. Oh God, he hoped that not all the students had their level of intelligence.

"Oh, that book wasn't on the student list, was it? When you're finished could you lend it to me? My parents are muggles, you know? I knew nothing about magic. But I read all my books and all the spells I tried worked perfectly, of course."

Harry had to control himself so as to not curse the girl. He couldn't stand her type. There were a few like her in his old school. They could be relatively intelligent but they had to much faith in books and authority figures, they didn't have one original thought in their minds. And they always had that superior attitude, as if they were God's gift to mortals. And if someone had better grades than them then they must have cheated because it was impossible for someone to be better than them. And this girl had that same air and that was more that enough for Harry to want nothing to do with her, taking all that in consideration, there really was only one possible answer that Harry could give her.

"No."

He didn't even look at her. Harry assumed that at least now the girl would get the message and leave, seeing as he had made it perfectly clear that he had no interest whatsoever in their company. Apparently the girl was particularly slow. She huffed and in an extremely arrogant and pretentious tone said.

"You are being rather rude, did you know that?"

This time Harry looked up form his book, lifting an eyebrow but not showing any other emotion e replied in a flat tone.

"Oh? I'm being rude? That's strange, you see, I consider it rude to barge into a stranger's compartment without knocking or asking if you can go in. I also consider it rude to stay in that stranger's compartment when it is perfectly clear that said stranger has no wish to be in your company."

The girl blushed and she was clearly preparing herself to trow a rather long and unnecessary tantrum when the boy that was with her pulled her by the arm and out of the compartment.

"Come on Hermione. It's better if..."

Harry didn't hear anymore because the boy closed the door. Harry almost sighed in relieve. Finally alone. Gods, he hoped the other students were more tolerable. If they weren't, Harry would have to make them more tolerable, wouldn't he? A cruel smile appeared on his face and a dark chuckle left his lips. However he quickly left his daydream and remembered that he had decided to wait and see. Educating little brats on how they should behave towards him wasn't in the wait and see category. But could you _really_ blame him seeing how slow the students appeared to be? Was it really his fault if they practically begged for him to show them how to behave? Of course it wasn't. Nevertheless he had chosen to wait and see and he had rather good control. He would stick with his plan unless something drastic happened.

Approximately an hour later he felt the train slow down and he heard a voice throughout the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave all your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

Harry pulled his trunk down and put his book in the library, when he was done he felt the train stop completely and he heard hundreds of students start leaving their compartments. Not wanting to be run over by overexcited students he stayed in his comportment for a bit waiting for most of them to leave the train for him to leave.

As soon as he left the train he heard a voice shout.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Turning Harry saw the biggest man he had ever seen, you could hardly see his face with all that hair and beard. Harry thought he looked rather savage.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Harry paid really close attention to where he was stepping, the path they were on didn't seem safe at all. The giant man said something that Harry didn't hear but the next second Harry heard the other first years let out an "ooohhhhh" and Harry looked up and only with a lot of effort did he avoid making the same exclamation as his colleagues.

The path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched on a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was breathtaking and Harry felt at home.

Following the man's instructions Harry sat in one of the boats, he was followed by two boys and one girl. It seemed to Harry that one of the boys and the girl were sitting as far away from the other boy as they could. He wondered if it had anything to do with the crap he had read about blood purity but seeing as it had nothing to do with him he ignored it.

The next few moments were nothing more than vague images for Harry, he remembered crossing the lake and a professor McGonagall opening the doors and give a small speech about houses and family, he also remembered ghosts showing up in the corridor where they were waiting. However the only thing he vividly remembered was when professor McGonagall took them to the Great Hall.

Harry had never see anything more fascinating. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, then she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a wizard's hat.

Harry looked at it curiously, he wasn't really seeing what they wanted them to do. However before he could think more about it the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"*

As soon as the hat stopped singing the whole Hall began to clap. Harry admitted that it was an ingenious way to sort the students but that didn't stop him from being nervous. That hat would see what was in his mind? He didn't like that, he didn't like that one bit. What if the hat revealed his secrets? There were things that happened in that orphanage that he didn't want to come to light, things that he had done that may not be considered legal.

Sure they were only muggles, but it would draw more unwanted attention to him. If the worst did happen he could always say that it was accidental magic, there was no one there who could confirm or deny it, practically everybody would believe him, he was after all only a child, he couldn't have possible tortured another orphan to insanity while he was trapped in his worst fears, now could he? No, of course he couldn't, he was nothing more than a child after all, their perfect little savior. People were pathetic really, as long as it maintained their illusion of normalcy and peace they would rather believe a lie than the true, even if the true was looking them in the face.

While Harry was immersed in his own thoughts he didn't noticed the sorting and before he noticed it he heard professor McGonagall call.

"Potter, Harry."

The Great Hall became almost instantly silent, Harry almost wasn't able to contain a sigh, this celebrity thing didn't please him one bit.

Not showing any emotion and with secure and confident steps he walked towards the stool. There was no need to show others just how unsettled he was about the idea of something looking in to his mind, he had no wish for anyone to suspect that there was something wrong, it wouldn't do to have some nosy professor asking unwanted questions.

To most of those watching Harry looked like the perfect pure-blood heir, he had a grace about him that not many could achieve and that most old pure-blood families tried to have their children learn. More than one of those pure-bloods wondered if the rumors that Harry Potter had lived with muggles were lies after all. Though he was only eleven they couldn't deny that he posed a rather intimidating image. His beauty was angelic, but when the light from the candles shined upon his hair it gained a blood red sheen, with his expressionless face and his regal port it gave him a rather cruel look. He looked cold, untouchable and more than one person in the Great Hall felt a cold shiver run down their spins.

Harry meanwhile was sitting on the stool and the last thing he saw before McGonagall put the hat on his head was the students starting to whisper to each other and trying to have a better look at him.

"_Hmm... What do we have here,_" he heard a voice in his mind, Harry assumed that it was the sorting hat, "_It's been years since I've seen a mind like yours. Immense power and talent, above average intelligence. From what I've seen you have courage to fight for what you want. You work hard to accomplish your goals. You have a brilliant mind and love to learn new things and you would use any means to achieve what you want. I honestly think that all founders would like to have you in their house. Any preference?_"

Preference? They could chose? Honestly he hadn't thought about it. Harry supposed it didn't matter much, sure whichever house he went to would define how people saw him, at least at the beginning, he could always alter their perceptions of him later down the line, but for now no matter the house he went to he would wait and see. As long as he was left alone he would be satisfied with observing and only after that would he act. One way or another the members of the house he went to would follow his rules.

Harry heard a little chuckle in his mind.

"_I see,_" the sorting hat said, "_Taking in consideration what I saw, I believe that it is in everybody's interest that you better be..._ Slytherin!"

Harry heard the sorting hat's voice scream Slytherin to the Great Hall and took the hat of his head. He almost laughed when he saw the faces of some of the students. They were looking at him as if he was the root of all evil. It was a look he was rather familiar with, almost everyone in the orphanage looked at him the same way.

Putting the hat on the stool Harry turned and went to join the Slytherin table. It didn't escape his notice that the Great Hall was completely silent, even the Slytherin students were looking at him with some curiosity, at least some of them were, others were looking at him with disdain and something similar to hate.

Harry contained a sigh, it didn't seem like some students of his new house would leave him alone. Apparently his plan to observe first wasn't going to work for very long. At the end of the day it didn't matter he would deal with it when the time came, it annoyed him a bit however, he didn't like it when people messed with his plans.

Professor McGonagall finally seemed to pull herself together and called the next student, making most of the Hall pay attention to the sorting, something which he was grateful for.

The rest of the sorting went without another hitch and soon the feast was beginning. Harry had never seen so much food variety in his whole life. The students around him talked to each other but they never tried to start a conversation with him. Not that Harry minded, he wasn't at Hogwarts to make friends. However throughout the feast he had the feeling that he was being watched but every time he looked around no one was looking at him, it was very frustrating.

When the feast ended professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the students.

"Now that we are all fed and watered just a few more words. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore said looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few students laughed but it weren't many, Harry asked himself what in the hell was in a school that caused students a painful death. No matter how curious he may be, his survival instinct was far stronger and so he made a mental note to stay as far away from the third-floor corridor as possible. He liked being alive, thank you very much.

After singing a horrible song the Headmaster wished them a good-night and the students started leaving the Great Hall. Harry followed a girl from his house that was assembling the first years. They went to the dungeons and stopped in front of a stone wall. The girl turned to face them and explained.

"Here is the entrance to our Common Room. As you can see it looks like a simple wall, however in the right upper corner, if you look closely, you will be able to see a craving of a snake, and that is what shows the entryway. To go in we have to say the password, it changes every month on the 1st. When you wake up in the morning you will have a piece of parchment on your nightstand, it will be blank, for the new password to appear you just have to put the tip of your wand on the parchment and say the password being used, the parchment will destroy itself at the end of the day. Any questions?"

Seeing as no one said anything the girl turned back to the wall and said.

"Belladonna."

Before their eyes the wall started to slide to the side and revealed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

Harry felt immediately at home, it was decorated in black and several shades of green. The furniture was all in black and it had several highlights in greens and silver. The walls, floor and ceiling were in stone but several rugs were spread trough the room giving it a more welcoming feeling. It had two big fireplaces, on opposite sides of the room and a wall was covered in bookshelves. There were several couches and armchairs throughout the room, as well as a few work tables and chairs.

The girl that had lead them to the common room turned to face them again, but this time she was joined by a boy.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Alexis Rosier and this is Malcolm Linndon we are the fifth year prefects. If you have any questions, or any troubles you come talk to us, if we don't know how to help you we will talk to the prefects the year above ours. Your dorms are trough those doors," Alexis told them pointing to the first door to the left of the fireplace on their right, "It is the dorm for the boys and the girls. You all have single rooms and they will be your rooms until you leave Hogwarts at the end of your seventh year. You may change the rooms however you wish, even when you go back home for summer vacation the rooms do not change. As I said you may do whatever you wish with your room, for example, the rooms have no windows, but if you learn the enchantment to create false windows with an artificial view or to show the weather outside you are free to use it in your room. Nobody can enter your rooms without your permission, not including professors of course, however if you want to add more defensive or offensive wards you are free to do so, you just aren't allowed to add wards that kill immediately, aside from that, everything goes. And lastly I want you all in the common room tomorrow at seven thirty so that we can take you to the Great Hall, we will be doing this for the next three days, to make sure that you know your way. Your room will have a plaque on the door with your name, you are free to go."

Harry was the first one by the door that lead to the dorms, the right side of the corridor had the boy's rooms and the left the girl's. His door was the last one in the corridor.

The room was rather spartan, it had a double canopy bed, a bookcase, a desk and a wardrobe. The walls, floor and ceiling were in stone giving the room a rather dark look, it didn't help that the furniture was a dark wood. The only thing that wasn't dark in the room were the bedsheets and cover. They were a light gray, and the pillows a light green. Harry thought that learning the spells to change his room would be something rather high on his list of things to do, he had to spend seven years there after all. There was a door that led to a bathroom, it had a bathtub with a shower and was decorated in silver and light greens, Harry found it rather luxurious compared to the room. Being far to tiered to inspect the room more, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed, his last though being that he was finally home.

* * *

The Headmaster's office was fairly full. All the professors involved in protecting the Philosopher's Stone were there, meaning, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Quirrlle and Snape, although Hagrid also contributed to the stone's protection he was not present because there was nothing to alter in his defense.

However, instead of being discussing the stone's protection, like Albus intended, they were discussing the sorting, or the sorting of a particular student, one Harry Potter.

Severus was being particular vocal about the issue. Albus didn't know if he was in denial or if he had really thought that Harry couldn't possibly go to Slytherin, which Albus found rather strange, seeing as Severus had been at the orphanage with him, really the boy almost screamed Slytherin.

"I don't believe the brat is in my house. _In my house!_"

"Really, I never thought I would see the day that a Potter would be sorted into Slytherin." agreed Minerva, though she was far more controlled than her colleague.

Filius nodded and ended up saying, "I suppose that everyone was thinking that he would be a Gryffindor like his parents."

"I bet the brat is just as arrogant as his father. He must think that he owns the castle just because he has a little bit of fame." exclaimed Severus.

Albus seeing that the situation was going no where was preparing to intervene when they heard a chuckle come from the shelve that had the sorting hat on it. It captured everybody's attention, even Sprout and Quirrell's that had remained silent throughout the conversation.

"What is so funny Alistair?" inquired Albus looking at the hat curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing," answered Alistair, the sorting hat, "I just find it amusing that Severus is so astonished about young Potter's sorting, after all he went to the orphanage with you to inform him about Hogwarts."

"Orphanage? What do you mean orphanage?" exclaimed Minerva shocked and she wasn't the only one, the other professors were in similar states, they all thought that Harry was living with family, with his aunt and uncle on his mother's side.

Albus seemed to age right in front of their eyes.

"The Dursleys left Harry in the nearest police station with his name and date of birth, nothing else. Harry lived in an orphanage practically his whole live."

"Yes, and as I was saying," Alistair continued, "I don't know why you are that surprised Severus. I saw the reactions you had to the young Potter. Only years and more years of occlumenci stopped you from showing the shock you felt."

"Obviously I was shocked," Severus almost yelled, "Seeing the brat who wouldn't be, aside from that I am certain that he is an ignorant and incompetent brat."

The sorting had appeared to sigh and if he had a head Albus was sure he would be shaking it.

"Severus, I advise you to let that hate that you have for anything Potter die. I do not believe that this Potter would tolerate your attacks and I am not sure you would win a confrontation against him, there is a reason why I put him in Slytherin."

Severus went red with anger and Albus wanting to prevent another explosion from his Potion Master tried steering the conversation in another direction.

"Then why did you put young Harry in Slytherin?"

Everyone paid attention to the sorting hat, even Snape, they all wanted to know why the Savior of the wizarding world ended in the house were the Dark Lord came from.

"You know I can't reveal student's secrets Albus," answered the hat in an almost regretful tone, "But I guaranty that Slytherin is the best option."

"I am not asking for you the reveal his secrets Alistair. But why was Slytherin the best option for Harry? And what were the other options?"

"Young Potter could have gone in to any of the houses. I did not say that Slytherin was the best option for him, just that it was the best option."

Severus couldn't control himself anymore and demanded.

"If there were more options then why did you put him in my house when it wasn't even the best house for him?"

Severus knew he was losing his mask, but he couldn't help it. Potter gave him an uneasy feeling, he didn't want the boy in his house, hell he didn't want him in Hogwarts let alone in his house.

"Having seen what he was capable of Slytherin was the only house that would survive more or less intact.

If he had gone to Gryffindor like everyone expected it, he would have been the perfect Savior of the Wizarding World..."

"Then why the hell didn't you put him there!" exclaimed Severus interrupting the sorting hat, looking even more agitated than before.

"You are not listening Severus!" yelled the hat, surprising those in the office, "He would have been the perfect little Gryffindor, the perfect Savior and when he left this school he would have had an army at his beck and call ready to do whatever he wished, and considering he was the perfect Savior people would follow him without a second thought, he could tell them that exterminating all the muggles was the right thing to do and the people would believe him. And those who didn't believe him, would be powerless to do anything against him. And he could achieve it fairly easily, seeing as everybody expected him to be the Savior, the perfect Gryffindor, they gave him that power before he could even ask for it.

If I had send him to Hufflepuff most people would have underestimated him, nobody truly considers Hufflepuffs a threat and he would have been able to take advantage of it to an extreme. He would disappear in to the background, work from the shadows. In seven years he would have more than enough time to make the Hufflepuffs loyal to him. Imagine an army with people so loyal that if he told them not to move while he shot a '_Avada Kedavra_' at them they would do it without a second thought. And nobody would ever suspect it because, supposedly, Hufflepuffs aren't dangerous.

And Ravenclaw wouldn't have been much better, their thirst for knowledge would have been extremely easy for him to manipulate.

Slytherin is the best house for us. In Slytherin he will have much more difficulty in gaining the trust from the other houses and even from those in his house, with all that prejudice against non-pure-bloods. However if he achieves it in Slytherin, I have no doubt whatsoever that he would be great." Alistair concluded gravelly, trying to show them just how serious the situation was. He may not be able to tell them what he saw inside Potter's mind, but he could try to warn them. It was true, the boy had traits that made it possible for him to be in any of the houses, but that wasn't the reason why he would have done well in them. The reason why he could and would have done well in any of them was because the boy was an expert manipulator and a chameleon. He could and would use any and all situations to suit his needs, and adapt to any situation. He had been doing it for years already, in the orphanage were he lived, at the school he went to and the sorting hat knew he would do the same at Hogwarts.

The sorting hat knew he had made a very risky gamble. The truth was, that although Slytherin was the best house for them, it was also the perfect house for the boy. Slytherin would help him perfect his skills, would make him great. But only if the boy could handle the way Slytherin house worked and only if he used all the potential he had, but if he did, Alistair was certain that the world would become his playground and the people in it his puppets. He just didn't know what it would mean for the wizarding world, would it be it's downfall or it's salvation?

He supposed that it was the part of Salazar in him that could hardly wait to see what the boy would achieve and the Godric part of him that tried to warn those in the office about the danger that the boy could represent. He hoped it would be enough. But he had existed for a thousand years and he knew how most humans thought. He just hoped that this time they would prove him wrong. However he wasn't proven wrong and if he could he would have slumped in his shelve when he heard what Pomona said.

"He is only eleven. Surely it..."

And he blamed the part of him that was Helga for the answer he gave.

"I am not saying that those are his plans. I am just saying that he has the ability to do it. But that means nothing, Albus has the ability to cast the killing curse that doesn't mean he does it. Just because someone has the ability to do something doesn't mean they are going to do it. You are right Pomona, right now he is only an eleven year old boy who wants to learn magic."

Almost all the professors visibly relaxed when the sorting hat said that, it was right of course, just because someone had the ability to do something didn't mean they would do it.

Albus and Severus however traded a look, they would keep an eye on Potter. The meting in the orphanage was still fresh in their minds and unlike the other professors they had seen the real fear in Mrs. Brown's eyes. They weren't sure if they wanted to know what kind of eleven year old was capable of evoking that look in someone's eyes.

Nobody noticed the look on professor Quirrell's face, showing just how intrigued he was about what he had heard about the Boy-Who-Lived, supposed Savior of the Wizarding World.

Albus called the attention back to the Philosopher's Stone, the reason they were there and the words spoken by the sorting hat were soon forgotten by those in the office, except for three. Each one of them wondering just what the year would reveal about the young Slytherin.

* * *

**A.N.**: *taken from "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_".

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :)


	4. Getting a Pet

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.  
**  
Warnings: T**his story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Getting a Pet**

The first week of classes was interesting although not that difficult. Harry was expecting a bit more, but he supposed that each subject would become more challenging in the following months, at least he hoped so.

Just like the prefect Rosier had told them, they helped the first few days the first years to find their way, something for which Harry was thankful, Hogwarts was huge and he was sure that he would have lost himself at least once trying to find the right classrooms. However he did want to explore the castle, it was huge and he was sure that it had to have hundreds of secrets, he could hardly wait to uncover them.

Classes were something he found just as frustrating as interesting, and he could only hope that it would change. Still it was something he was used to, in muggle school he always found classes to be boring and he always had to find something new to study to keep himself entertained.

His first class was charms with professor Flitwick and though it had the potential to be an interesting class, they had done nothing more than theory, theory that he already knew, and it look like it wouldn't be changing in the near future. What Harry wanted to do was practical classes, he wanted to do the charms, he wanted to cast magic but knowing it would take a while for it to happen he decided he would do it on his own in his room, at least like that he would learn something.

Transfiguration was far more interesting for him, he had to admit that he quite liked it. They had a bit of theory at the start of class, but after that professor McGonagall gave them a match and told them to turn it into a needle. Harry pointed his wand at the match, said the spell and nothing whatsoever happened. He frowned, he had done exactly what the book said, why hadn't it worked?

Theoretically a needle was supposed to be on his desk in front of him, but no, on his desk, practically laughing at him, was still a match. Aside from that, he hadn't felt anything. Every time he had used magic he had felt something, just under his skin, and all around him, it wasn't always the same feeling, but he did always feel something, but now there was nothing. What was the difference? He was still looking at his match when his eyes went wide. It took him a little bit but he knew what was different. It was so obvious that he had to ask himself why he hadn't noticed it before. Every time he had done magic he had focused on what he wanted, had focused on his will, and when he tried to change the match into a needle he had only said the spell without even thinking about his will. Was that the reason why it didn't work? Well there was only one way to find out. Trying again, Harry not only said the spell he also focused on his will, on how he wanted the match to change into a needle. To his delight the match changed completely and on his desk was a needle.

"Well done Mr. Potter." a voice said from behind him, making Harry turned to see professor McGonagall looking at him, "Now try turning that needle back into a match."

As it didn't seem like the professor was going away Harry turned back to his needle and said the spell again, not forgetting to focus on his will, and the needle became a match again.

"Wonderful Potter," professor McGonagall said with a small smile on her face, "I never had a student that was able to do both of the transfigurations on the first class, 20 points to Slytherin. Continue to transfigure the match until the end of class, try changing the needle, try adding a pattern to the metal or something similar. The spell is the same, it is a matter of visualization."

Having said that professor McGonagall continued walking around the classroom helping the students that needed.

Visualization? Harry took a while pondering what the professor meant. When he thought that he had understood what she was implying he admitted that it made a lot of sense. The spell he had used to change the match into a needle and the needle into a match was the same, so logically if he wanted a different needle he had to imagine that the needle was different. When he was transfiguring the match into a needle he hadn't thought about the needle because they were both already quite different, but because he hadn't visualized the needle it turned into a basic needle, he supposed that if he had no idea how a needle looked that it wouldn't have worked. But seeing as he knew what a needle was his subconscious must have provided the needed image to complete the spell.

Satisfied with his reasoning he focused on his match again and cast the spell. However this time he focused not only on his will but also on visualizing the needle, he imagined that the needle had a floral pattern. He was quite happy when the match changed into a needle with a pattern on the metal. However when he inspected the pattern he noticed that in some places it was more blurred and not as defined. He supposed that he needed to have a clearer image of the whole needle for it to work as it should. Having a better understanding of what he had to do he proceeded to change the needle back into a match and try again and again and again, until he achieved a result that he was satisfied with.

When at the end of the class professor McGonagall asked them to turn in their match/needle only one other student had been able to change their match into a needle but not back again, it was the girl that had stormed into his compartment on the train. Harry on the other hand handed in a needle that looked like a snake, it had beautiful detailed scales, and had it's tongue out, that was the eye of the needle, and it's tail was the point. On the snake's head were his initials in a beautiful script. All in all it was an amazing work. Professor McGonagall spend almost a full minute looking at it until she reacted.

"Ten more points to Slytherin, I have never seen a student do something like this with a needle much less on their first class. Very well done Potter."

And she moved on to the next desk to collect their match, leaving the students staring at Harry. He didn't pay them any mind, he was used to most of the looks he was receiving, after all the students in his old school were also jealous of him. It was only natural that it would be the same in Hogwarts, he was after all better than them and they were starting to realize it.

While he was happy about the fact that even in this new world he was above average, not that he would accept anything else, it would hinder his plan. He was sure that one or more students would choose to confront him sooner or later about it. He would have to deal with it when the time came, after all it didn't really matter what they did, as long as by the end of it they knew their place.

History of magic was a great interest of his. Even if history was biased towards the winner it would still have some facts that couldn't be altered and he was eager to learn more about this world that he had suddenly entered. And maybe they would learn about some obscure magic that was used centuries ago. Maybe magic was like technology and was always evolving. Sure he had noticed that the wizarding world favored more ancient tools, like quills and parchment, however that didn't mean that spells and enchantments didn't change and evolve throughout the centuries, it was completely impossible for a society to not evolve at all, it would stagnate and die. It was all those little things that he could hardly wait to find out.

History class however would prove to be a disappointment. When Harry first found out that the professor was a ghost he was quite excited, the man would know in first hand experience how things had changed over the years. However the ghost only talked about goblin wars, he didn't even verify which class he was teaching, he simply floated through the blackboard and started talking about some goblin war, never even telling them which war it was or when it started. Harry managed to spent twenty minutes listening to the ghost after that he wasn't able to anymore and took a book out of his bag. He figured he would learn more if he simply read the history section in the library so he might as well make something productive of his time.

Herbology was interesting, however it would never became one of his favorite subjects. He could see how advantageous it would be to know the subject, and nothing would stop him from doing his best and achieve quite high grades, but it wasn't a subject to which he would dedicate more attention than what he had to and he certainly wouldn't go out of his way to find interesting books on the subject.

He found astronomy to be a waste of his time, it was pathetically easy. He may not like them, but he knew for a fact that muggles had developed far more in that department then the wizards in terms of knowledge.

Potions on the other hand he quite liked, even if couldn't stand the man that was supposed to teach them. By the end of the class he was thanking Merlin that he had read all those potion books. Professor Snape may have been their Head of House but Harry had no problem in saying that the man was not a professor. Putting a potion recipe on the blackboard and telling them to begin was not teaching. But no matter how inept the man was, that was not the reason he couldn't stand him, dealing with incompetents was part of life and he had gotten used to it years ago, not that he liked it, but there wasn't much he could do. Now the way the man looked at him, that was slowly but surely getting on his nerves. Most of the time professor Snape seemed happy in letting him be, but other times when he thought that Harry wasn't looking he would look at him with a sneer and open his mouth as if he was about to tell him something, that wold be without a doubt malicious or humiliating, but then he would close his mouth and look at Harry with disdain before he turned to look in another direction. You didn't have to be a genius to realize that the man hated Harry.

Harry just didn't know why that was. Sure the man had been to the orphanage with Dumbledore, and he had slipped in front of both of them, however he didn't see why the man would treat him that way just because of one meeting. Even if Mrs. Brown had told them anything, there was no evidence whatsoever, besides he had behaved at Hogwarts. He hadn't injured, tortured or killed anyone, hell he wasn't even planning on doing it in the near future. He was behaving like a little angel practically, only observing nothing more, so there truly was no reason for the looks. Even so, the truth was that the looks were starting to annoy him. Not that he would do anything of course, he wasn't a idiot and he knew that he could do nothing to the man, at least not yet. However that did nothing to stop him daydreaming about what he could to do him once he had finished school, or maybe as a birthday gift when he turned seventeen. Oh, the possibilities were endless.

So at the end of class Harry had a small smile on his face when he handed in a perfectly brewed potion. He could hardly wait for next class, it appeared that he could get quite imaginative when he was fantasizing about hurting the esteemed professor. Who knew when those ideas could be useful.

Snape didn't know why but he was sure that that smile meant nothing good, and he had to repress a shiver that wanted to go down his spine.

Yet the class Harry thought had been the most interesting was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry was one of the first to arrive and took a seat in the front of the class. This was the first class that Harry had a lot of questions. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't find the answers nor any indication of where he could possibly find them. With that in mind he opted to ask the professor, he hoped that the man could at least clear some of them or point him in the right direction.

So when the professor had finished taking attendance Harry put his hand up and said, "Professor I have a question."

Professor Quirrell seemed surprised that Harry would talk to him and more than one student was looking at him with curiosity, they were only starting after all, what questions could he possibly have.

"Y-y-yes P-p-potter?"

"Why is this class called '_Defense against the Dark Arts_'?"

Harry heard the Gryffindors laugh and even some of the Slytherins were looking at him as if he was an idiot. Quirrell on the other hand stop trembling and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Harry didn't know what it was but something about the professor's voice was different, and he didn't mean the lack of stuttering. His voice seemed deeper, smother and darker. This voice didn't seem to belong to the professor, it was like the man was wearing a custom and put on the wrong mask, it didn't match.

"I asked," Harry answered putting aside the matter of the man's voice for later consideration, "Why this subject is called '_Defense against the Dark Arts'._ I read our book from cover to cover, and the book only teaches us some spells, a few hexes and jinxes and a lot of theory. The spells also have the counter spells in the book, I suppose that's the defense part, however if that part is the defense, unless the spells are dark arts spells, I don't see how we are defending ourselves against the Dark Arts. And if they are dark arts spells why are they being taught if they are supposedly illegal? And while we are at it, what are the Dark Arts and who decides what's classified as Dark Arts? Going back to the original question if we learn to defend ourselves against magic that isn't dark why is the class called '_Defense Against the Dark Arts_'? Doesn't that give a false sense of security, not to mention how biased it is, telling students that they only need to defend themselves against the Dark Arts, isn't it given the idea that all other types of magic are safe, that only dark arts are bad?"

When Harry finished talking none of the students were laughing at him and Quirrell was looking at him with curiosity. Harry waited calmly for the professor to answer, he was perfectly aware that the students were looking at him strangely, especial the Gryffindors, but he never cared about what others thought of him, what mattered to him now was how to get all the knowledge he wanted, after all knowledge was power and Harry would never deny that power was something that interested him immensely.

Professor Quirrell seemed to come out of his stupor and answered, "The Ministry are the ones who classify what is dark magic and isn't. I don't know the reason why the subject is called '_Defense Against the Dark Arts_'. The definition of dark arts is rather complex, however most people classify '_Dark Arts_' as curses and hexes that hurt or kill people."

Harry waited for the professor to continue, but when it became apparent that he was not going to do it he stared incredulous at the man.

"The Dark Arts are pure evil!" a red-headed Gryffindor exclaimed and Harry almost went into chock when he saw several students nodding, agreeing with the idiot.

"You have got to be kidding." Harry muttered to himself but everyone heard him and the professor focused on Harry again, having previously been looking at the red-headed idiot.

"Why do you say that Mr. Potter?" and Harry noticed that there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"That is one of the most irrational things I have ever heard. I always knew that I was far more intelligent than the average person, however the stupidity that some people in the Wizarding world are showing is astounding. When I heard about the Dark Arts I thought that it was related with our magic, with the magic in our core and how we manipulate it but if it truly is the Ministry that decides what Dark Magic is then it's the most stupid thing I have ever heard."

"Why do you think that?" Quirrell asked not taking his eyes from Harry's.

"The Ministry is made out of people, and people are fundamentally afraid of what they do not understand, of what they are not able to do, of what they can not control. With that in mind what guarantee do we have that the choices they made are for the right reasons? What if someone wasn't able to do a spell, and he or she was afraid of said spell, and couldn't defend themselves against said spell, they could simply classify it as Dark Arts and be done with it. And that's not all, what if war breaks out, what then? Are we expected to cast a cheering charm or a stunning spell and hope they don't recover or that someone on their side doesn't reverse the spell? It's human stupidity at it's best."

Quirrell continued to stare at him for a few moments, then he looked around and appeared to remember where he was and focused on the class again. The rest of the class past by quite quickly, though the professor stuttered so much that it became difficult to understand him. Harry however wasn't paying attention. The answers he had obtained concerning the Dark Arts were nowhere near as satisfying as he wanted, he would find a way to gain the knowledge he wanted and he didn't really care how he did it. He was so immerse in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that professor Quirrell's eyes barely left him throughout the class.

* * *

The day after the defense class Harry noticed immediately that something had changed in the way the students looked at him. At first they pointed at him, whispered behind their hands and passed him several times in the corridor, trying to have a better look at his scar, but as he was a Slytherin they did it when they thought he wasn't looking. But now, now a new emotion was in the eyes of the students looking at him. It was an emotion he new well, he never tired of causing it to the muggles that lived at the orphanage. Fear, it was such a wonderful emotion.

As far as Harry knew the conversation he had in his defense class had spread and the general opinion was that he was the next Dark Lord. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face every time that he heard someone whispering about it. Honestly he had absolutely no idea how an eleven year old boy could be a Dark Lord, but at least it provided him with entertainment.

The Gryffindors were the worst, especial the red-head from his defense class, that he learned was named Ronald Weasley. He never missed a chance to call him traitor, dark wizard and Death Eater every time he saw Harry in the corridors. Harry almost didn't notice the red-head, to Harry he was like a fly, it could occasionally bother but never enough to receive more than a passing glance.

Though if Harry were honest, there was very little that would gain and keep his attention, especial people. They were so boring, so uninteresting, was it really any wonder he ignored most of them? Still some were useful so he tolerated them even if they could hardly hold his attention. He had been hoping that it would change in the wizarding world, that he would find someone that would truly interest him, someone like him but with enough differences that they could challenge each other. However until he found someone like that he would be quite happy with someone who could be useful and interested enough to at least entertain him.

It was also the day after the defense class that Harry found someone just like that. People would say that it was Harry's first friend, though Harry didn't quite see it like that. To him it was like acquiring a pet.

It was lunch time and the great hall was half full, Harry was seated in his usual seat a little away from the rest of the students. He was reading a book he had taken from the library about runes when he felt someone sitting beside him. Even though he didn't show it he was curious, normally nobody would sit beside him. Cursing his curiosity, Harry lowered his book a little and looked to his left. It was a boy from his year, the one that had taken the boat with him that the other two were avoiding. He was a little bit taller than Harry, with dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes, with an aristocratic face, high cheekbones and thin lips and a perfectly straight nose. He was quite handsome Harry noticed, nothing close to how beautiful he was of course, but still handsome.

"Theodore Nott." the boy introduced himself as when he saw that he had Harry's attention.

Harry lifted an eyebrow showing his confusion, even so he too introduced himself, it was only polite after all, "Harry Potter."

Nott seemed quite happy with it and before Harry could go back to his book he asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No," Harry told him, and cursing his curiosity again he added, "Although it seems rather curious that you would want to, after all the other Slytherins haven't really welcomed me with open arms."

Nott seemed uncomfortable but Harry didn't care, however when bitterness and rage crossed the boy's face Harry's interest grew a bit.

"My father is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. The Ministry took more than half of our estate. Obviously the children of exemplary citizens that only served the Dark Lord because they were under a curse, can not be seen in the company of the son of a known and loyal Death Eater." Nott ended up answering not taking his eyes from Harry.

"I see." Harry muttered, and he really did. Now that he thought about it he remembered seeing Nott sitting away from the others, he had never seen them talk either, he appeared to be quite isolated in the House, and he had no friends in other Houses because he was a Slytherin so that meant he must be pure evil.

Even so it was rather strange that the son of a loyal Death Eater choose to associate with the Boy-Who-Lived. Weren't they supposed to hate him for destroying their lord? Besides he was a half-blood, he knew that many believed the crap about blood purity. But he could see no hate in Nott's eyes. Then he saw something in his expression that explained why he was there. The boy was lonely.

It was a felling Harry knew all to well. He used to have that look in his eyes when he was at the orphanage. Before everything changed, before _he_ changed. He remembered how it was before, wanting to belong, wanting to have someone to be proud of him, hell even someone he could talk to. But it didn't matter how much he hoped, it didn't matter what he did, he was always the _freak_ to them. He could still perfectly remember all the times they hurt him, all the times they humiliated him and nobody ever did anything.

He used to pray that someone would come and take him home, that someone would be his father, his mother, that someone would want him. And a few times someone did take him home, and for a little while he believed that everything would be alright, that he could be happy and have a family. But it never lasted. They always brought him back, there was always something wrong with him. A particularly religious couple even told him that he was the Devil's child.

The other boys at the orphanage took advantage of that and told him that he was not worthy of love, of a family. That no matter what he did he would never be good enough and nobody would ever want him. And for a little while he believed them. He stopped praying, he stopped hoping, because, clearly, neither did any good.

But then he turned seven, and everything changed.

So that was why he only nodded his head and went back to his book. Besides Nott could be useful, he was raised in the wizarding world, he could give him information that he otherwise wouldn't have.

Nott appeared satisfied in just sitting and eating his lunch and Harry wasn't complaining, he appreciated the quiet and saw no need in having pointless conversations.

More towards the end of lunch Nott broke the silence.

"What are you reading? It has to be quite interesting, you practically didn't eat lunch."

Harry looked up from his book and focused on Nott, as he only saw genuine curiosity Harry answered.

"I'm reading '_Runes and their basic applications_' by Shane Willis. It is rather interesting. Though as it is only the basics it's relatively simple things. But I believe that in two or three months I will be able to understand some more advanced runes."

Harry was going to continue talking about the book when he saw that Nott's eyes were wide open.

"Something the matter Nott?" he ended up inquiring, even though he didn't really care.

"Runes?" exclaimed Nott, fortunately they were far away from the other Slytherins so they didn't hear, "You are studying runes? We only start runes in third year! I knew you were good, I mean, seeing you in class leaves no doubt about that, but runes? And you believe that you will be able to understand more advanced runes in a few months? That's incredible."

Harry almost smiled when he saw the look on the boy's face.

"I made a mistake when I bought the school books," admitted Harry, "I only bought the books for our year and a few others. But I already read them all. And our first year books as well as our classes are extremely easy. I had to find something that would entertain me, that's were runes come in."

Nott didn't say anything for a few moments, then he chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know why, but that answer doesn't really surprise me."

Both went back to their lunch, Harry was more starting his, seeing as he had his plate almost full. However after a few minutes Nott started sighing and Harry looked at him lifting a eyebrow. Knowing what Harry wanted he explained.

"They haven't stopped staring since I sat here and when they see that I noticed they look away and start whispering with each other. It's rather irritating."

"Hmm, since I am, apparently, the next Dark Lord they must be wondering if you are my first follower." Harry remarked highly amused but maintaining a serious tone, looking back to his book.

Nott didn't say anything for a few seconds then he started laughing, gaining the attention of a few Slytherins that were sitting a little closer to them.

It took a little for him to control himself but he finally said.

"Is that so? Should I address you as '_My Lord_' then?"

When Harry looked at him it was impossible to deny the amusement in the eyes of both boys and Theodore Nott was the first to see a true smile on Harry's face.

"No, I don't believe it is necessary. At least at Hogwarts, Potter or Harry will do. However outside of Hogwarts I suppose you may address me as '_Your Grace_', it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

However Nott was laughing again and was not able to give him an answer. Harry smiled and finished his lunch, maybe having Nott around wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A.N.: **Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites alerts. Never thought I would get so many of them _**:)**_

On another note, I start working next week, so it is probable that I will take a bit longer to update, although I will do my best to not take much longer than what I do now, I simply will not be home as much as I'm now. Even so I hope you stick with my story _**;)**_


	5. Hierarchy

******Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.  
**  
Warnings: **this story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Hierarchy **

Before Harry noticed it a month had past, nothing had changed, classes continued to be so easy that Harry found it almost boring and he continued to not interact with other students. Not that they would have wanted to, they still firmly believed that he was going to be the next dark lord, so most preferred to avoid him, besides Theo of course. Theo almost became his shadow, it was very rare to see Harry without Theo.

At first Harry didn't really know what to do with the boy, he never had a friend, or anyone to talk to really, so Harry did not know which mask to use with the boy. He had no wish to behave like a innocent little child every minute he spent with Theo, but he didn't believe it was prudent to show his real self either. So the first few days he was mostly silent and let Theo do the talking. Not that the boy was the talkative type, but it did help Harry see what he was like.

They spent most of their time in the library, Theo studying their first year books, and Harry searching for things that caught his interest. After the first few days, Harry found that he did enjoy Theo's company. He was quiet, more mature than most children his own age and Harry could have an intelligent conversation with him. He may not feel like he could show his true self to the boy, but at least he could be more like his true self.

Today was one of the few times that Theo wasn't with Harry. Theo had forgotten that they had homework for the next day and decided to do it in his room, teasingly saying that every time they were in the library he would get distracted with the things Harry was studying, finding it more interesting than his homework.

Harry didn't mind. He may have become used to Theo but he was still a very independent and solitary person and enjoyed being alone. He didn't like people in general so the fact that he spent so much time with Theo was in his opinion something akin to a miracle. That he actually enjoyed it was almost mind blowing.

Seeing that it was almost curfew Harry packed his things and left the library. He made his way to his common room, said the password and entered.

As soon as he went in Harry knew that something was different. He felt a shiver go down his spine and discretely looked around the room. He immediately noticed that no Slytherin first year were present. The second thing he noticed was that the common room was divided in two, it was nothing obvious, but for someone who was looking for it, it was noticeable. The third thing he noticed was a group of five older boys that where separated from both groups, they had a cruel smile on their faces and were looking at him with contempt and hate.

Harry knew immediately what it was about. Apparently some Slytherins weren't going to let him continue his observations in peace, something that irritated him. Now he only had a matter of seconds to decide how he was going to react and how he could make it so that the situation could be used to be to his advantage. He only had a few moments to decide how he wanted them to perceive him, sweet and innocent, or dark and dangerous? Or anything in between, really. He could make it work for him no matter which he used, he just had to decide which one would be more advantageous.

Before he could think more about it the five students were in front of him and one of them shoved him against the wall, making his head hit the stone and leaving him a bit dazed. Two of the boys held his arms and the other three made a barrier in front of him.

Harry recognized the boy in the middle, it was a sixth year named Jugson, he had a cruel smile on his face and Harry was sure that he was the leader of the little gang.

"I think it's time that you learn how things work around here Potter," he said in a tone that Harry had no doubt Jugson thought was menacing, Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, it was completely ridiculous, "It's time that you learn where your place is. You are nothing more than a disgusting half-blood, who shouldn't even be allowed in to Hogwarts much less the noble House of Slytherin. You are worth nothing. Your place is at my feet, liking my shoes, it's the only thing you are useful for. And you are going to learn that, one way or another." And Jugson and his two friends took their wands out of their pockets.

Before Jugson started to speak Harry was only going to do enough so that he would come out of hit without injury, but now he was angry. He was worth nothing? His place at his feet? If there was something that he could not tolerate it was being treated like that, as if he were below them. At the orphanage they did it because he was different and here they were going to do it because of his origins, at the orphanage they learned not to mess with him, at Hogwarts they were about to learn it too.

"I see," whispered Harry, but everyone in his common room heard him making more than one student shiver, "and who is going to, supposedly, put me in my place?"

"Me!" growled Jugson pointing his wand at Harry.

And that's when Harry did something that surprised every one of them, he laughed. Harry laughed and most students felt their blood freeze, it was cold and cruel and nothing like a laugh should be. And when Harry lifted his head Jugson and his two friends took a step back instinctively. Harry's eyes shone with magic and a sadistic smile made his angelic face seem demonic.

Harry lifted both of his hands, the movement followed by all those present, and put one hand on one of the arms of the boys holding him, the next moment the silence in the common room was broken by two agonizing screams coming from both boys. Both of them let go of Harry immediately, holding their arm to their chest, those closest to them could see their shirts getting soaked in blood and a few even saw a piece of bone sticking out of their flesh. Harry pointed in the direction of both boys and they fell unconscious.

Having taking care of the little inconvenience of being restrained in less then ten seconds Harry turned his attention to Jugson and his other two friends. Jugson's two friends lifted their wands in his direction, but before they could even open their mouths to say a spell, Harry had already acted and twin screams filled the common room. Both of them were on the ground with both of their legs broken. Harry pointed in their direction again, and the screams stopped, showing that both of them were unconscious.

Harry focused on Jugson, however he didn't lose sight of the rest of the room, not missing the pale faces of some students, nor the fear that some of them couldn't hide. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. Fear was truly such a wonderful emotion.

"You are going to put me in my place?" inquired Harry softly, never taking his eyes of Jugson. Moving with surprising speed he was standing in front of Jugson and took the wand from his hand, "May I know how you plan to do that?"

Even though his tone was perfectly friendly, his eyes promised pain and Jugson lost any and all color that he had on his face.

Seeing as Jugson was not going to answer Harry focused his magic in putting the teenager in front of him on his knees, as long as it were simple things he didn't need spells, his magic would do as he wanted.

With Jugson on his knees in front of him, Harry had no difficulty in caressing his face, it was a tender touch, soft and sweet and that only made his expression all the more terrifying to Jugson.

"I am a little annoyed with what you tried to do Jugson," Harry informed the other boy without taking his hand from Jugson's cheek, loving the way Jugson's eyes went wide and filled with fear, "I was perfectly satisfied with observing and studying, but you forced my hand, which, I have to admit, annoys me a bit."

When Harry finished speaking he had his right hand on Jugson's left arm, had pulled Jugson's sleeve to his elbow and was creating invisible patterns with his forefinger on Jugson's forearm.

"And all for what?" continued Harry, "Because of blood?" he asked in a soft voice, collecting his magic into his forefinger and making it cut Jugson's arm wherever his finger passed, "Tell me, how is your pure blood helping you now?" Harry asked, his finger creating a grotesque pattern on the other boy's skin, completely ignoring the pained moans the other was making.

"What matters is not the blood Jugson, it is the magic. Do you understand?" inquired Harry, as if he was a professor asking his student a question.

Despite the pain Jugson lifted his head and looked Harry in the eyes, he didn't know if it was a rhetorical question but he answered either way.

"I u-u-understand." And looking in to the eyes of the child in front of him how could he not understand.

"Good boy," whispered Harry caressing his cheek, as if he was a pet that had pleased his owner by learning a new trick, "Just so there aren't any doubts, where is my place?"

Jugson lost no time in answering.

"Above me." he said with conviction and he breathed a sigh in relieve when he saw that Harry's eyes lost some of their cold look.

"I am pleased to see that you are intelligent. Unfortunately that does not mean that you didn't annoy me, you know you will have to face the consequences, correct?"

Jugson nodded and dropped his head, he may have been a sixth year, but there was something inside of him screaming at him to submit, to obey and that's what he did, he submitted, lowered his head and waited for his punishment.

"Hmm... I hope that you don't make me regret giving you such a light punishment." Harry said a little above a whisper, touching Jugson's left hand he shattered every bone in his hand. Fortunately for Jugson he only felt the pain for a few seconds because Harry lost no time in stunning him.

"You," Harry said looking at a boy and two girls that were closer, "Take them to the infirmary."

The three slytherins didn't even think twice about obeying him and a few moments later they had left the common room with the five boys levitating in front of them.

The whole situation hadn't lasted more than five minutes. Five minutes was all it took for Harry to define the Slytherin hierarchy. He at the top, followed by all the others, depending on their usefulness and relationship with Harry the closer to the top they were, they could fight it out between them. All of that was defined in five minutes, without Harry having to say a single word about the matter, they were Slytherins after all.

Harry observed the common room, his face showing no emotion, he didn't seem to care about what he had done, when he spoke his voice was soft and melodic, making some of them wonder how such a beautiful voice could sound so cold and cruel just moments before, others thought it fitted him, his voice just like his appearance, conceals a cruel and sadistic demon, it was far more terrifying than if he looked like a monster.

"I hope that the rest of you are as intelligent as Jugson, seeing as I would not be, at all, pleased if do to your stupidity I would be in any way harmed."

Harry was rather satisfied when he saw some of them nod and others looking at him with understanding in their eyes.

Not wasting time he went to his room, there was a book he wanted to finish and he had already spent more time than what he wanted.

What he did not know was that in an alcove, hidden behind a tapestry, were all the first year slytherins aside from Theodore, watching everything that had happened.

"Did you see that Draco?" asked Blaise Zabini, his best friend, "What do we do?"

Draco looked at the other slytherins that were there and they, just like Blaise, were looking at him waiting for an answer. However he did not know what to say to them. What could he say to them? Before he came to Hogwarts he had it all planed, he would go to Slytherin, he would climb up in the hierarchy of his House with ease, he was after all a Malfoy and a pure-blood, and he would end up ruling Slytherin, just like his father before him. But five minutes, only five minutes, had changed all that. Maybe the best option would be to talk to his father and ask for his opinion, he was sure that his father would know what to do.

"We do nothing. We observe and do nothing. During Yule break I'll talk with my father, I'm sure that he will know what to do."

The rest of the slytherins nodded and discretely left their hiding place going to their rooms, they had a lot to think about.

That night the only slytherins that had a peaceful night were Harry Potter and Theodore Nott, all the others could not close their eyes without seeing a angelic face with a sadistic smile and eyes the color of death.

* * *

The next day nothing appeared to have changed in Slytherin House. Harry and Theo continued to sit a little away from the other snakes and the students of Slytherin House continued to have that superior and arrogant air around them. For practically every inhabitant of the castle nothing had changed. Severus Snape however was not one of those that saw nothing different about the Slytherin House.

For starters the night before ha had received a floo call from Poppy, telling him that five of his snakes were in the infirmary. Severus would never admit it but when he saw who the students were he was rather surprised. Jugson and his little group were some of the best students in their years. When he asked them what had happened he was even more surprised when they refused to say anything. Frustrated but knowing there was nothing he could do he went to bed, making a mental note to pay close attention to the students the next morning to see if he could get some more information about why five of his slytherins were in the infirmary. He knew that if some Gryffindors had done it they would not be able to hide it, Gryffindors did not know the meaning of subtlety.

The next morning he did not notice anything different about the other Houses and at first glance there was nothing different about his House either, but for someone like him, someone that was used to notice every little thing about his surroundings and about other people just so he could survive, it was rather easy to see that all of his Slytherins were forcing themselves to behave like they usually did, all of them but two. Harry Potter and Theodore Nott. Both of them were behaving like they usually did, they were the only Slytherins that didn't appear to be forcing themselves. The strange behavior of his snakes and the five in the infirmary made him observe them with far more attention.

The Slytherins seemed nervous, some of the younger ones could not hide the fear that sometimes appeared on their expressions, while some of the older ones couldn't hide the admiration, respect and in some cases the reverence that appeared from time to time.

Severus also noticed that those emotions only appeared when they surreptitiously looked at the two first year slytherins.

Severus could only hide his shock with effort. No! No, it couldn't be. It was completely impossible. The conclusion that he had come to had to be wrong. Potter was a first year student, it was impossible for him to put five older students in the infirmary. '_But,_' whispered a little voice in his mind, '_your Slytherins are behaving strangely and all those looks... Besides you remember the orphanage, don't you?_' he was sure the voice was mocking him, he couldn't find a valid argument and he did remember the orphanage, he wished he didn't but he did.

He continued to observe his snakes and the looks in Potter's direction didn't stop. At lunch time, when the five Slytherins left the infirmary and joined the rest of the House in the great hall Severus payed close attention to the interaction between them and the rest of the House and he almost gaped when he saw that they only sat down, and the others only made space for them when they received a little nod from Potter.

That was the confirmation that he needed, but how? How had Potter done it?

That was one of the thoughts that tormented him for the rest of the day, until he had class with the first year Slytherins.

Potter just like in all his previous classes had handed in a perfect potion and Severus was not able to contain the desire to confront him. Since Potter had arrived at Hogwarts that he was itching to find something to put the brat in detention and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Potter, stay after the end of class."

Potter just nodded and packed his things, telling Nott that he would catch up with him later. When all the students had left the room Potter approached his desk looking at him expectantly.

"Last night five students ended up in the infirmary with broken bones," Severus began hoping to see something incriminating in Potter's posture, however the only reaction he got was a raised eyebrow, "Is there nothing you want to tell me about it?"

Severus knew it had been him, he just didn't know how, and he had absolutely no prove that it had been Potter. But he was hoping that if Potter was pushed into a corner that he would confess or at least let something slip.

For a fraction of a second Severus could have sworn that he saw a smile grace the boy's lips, but when he looked again the only thing visible on Potter's face was confusion.

"Something about the five students? No professor, honestly I think I only ever spoke to one of them and I'm sure it was for less than five minutes. Theo and I heard this morning at breakfast, they were saying something about a duel between friends that got out of hand..."

If it were a different situation and a different person, Severus would have admired Potter's ability to lie without lying. Severus was an excellent legilimence and as far as he could identify, without entering Potter's mind, Potter had told the truth, not all the truth but the truth nonetheless.

Severus knew that you had to be an excellent manipulator to be able to lie while telling the truth and he didn't know what to feel knowing that the boy in front of him was able to do it. An eleven year old boy.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about the orphanage and the talk with Mrs. Brown, nor the conversation that followed with Potter. It couldn't be normal that a child made him remember the Dark Lord so much.

"Get out." Severus whispered looking at the angelical face in front of him, this time Severus was sure that a smile had appeared on that face, however it was the laugh that he heard when the door closed that made him shiver. It would not be the last time that Severus would curse the day that they had gone to that orphanage.

* * *

Albus was in the staffroom waiting for all the professors to arrive so they could start the meeting. While he waited he noticed that his Potion Master looked distracted and a bit agitated, making a mental note to talk to him at the end of the meeting Albus called his colleagues attention so that they could start.

As was usual they started with the older years, like that the professors that only gave classes to students third year and up were free to go when they reached the second and first years, considering that they hardly dealt with the students.

A little over two hours they had finally arrived to the first years and Albus had to admit that he was curious to see how young Harry had adapted.

Harry was nothing like he had imagined and he couldn't help but feel curious about the boy.

"And is there a first year that has show particular talent?" Albus inquired.

It was a usual question, he made it every year, as did every Headmaster before him. There wasn't always a student that had more talent than his peers but occasionally there was a student that was particularly talented in one field or the other and the professors would keep an eye on them and encourage them to study independently on those fields. Albus remembered perfectly some of those students, Severus Snape was a genius with Potions, he made potions when he was eleven that not all sixth years were capable. James Potter was another one, however his field was Transfiguration, he made things in transfiguration that even surprised him. And of course Lily Potter, Charms was her field, there didn't exist a charm that she was unable to do.

But this year, although it was an usual question, Albus was particularly interested in the answer. Had Harry inherited his mother's or his father's talent? Or would his strength be a completely different field? He could hardly contain his curiosity, however he did notice that the professors seemed to be far more animated than they previously were but none of them appeared to want to start. Minerva ended up being the first, she pulled something out of her pocket and put it in the center of the table.

"Minerva?" inquired Albus, asking himself what his long time friend was doing.

"That was made by a student on his first transfiguration class."

Albus lifted a eyebrow and pick up what appeared to be a needle, as soon as he saw the needle up close his eyes opened wide. The needle was a work of art.

The curious stares from his colleagues told him he hadn't been able to conceal his amazement. Knowing that if they didn't see the needle they wouldn't be able to understand Albus passed the needle to Filius who was on his left. Albus was pleased to see that the Charms professor was also unable to conceal his wonder. After the needle had gone around all the professors he asked.

"Who?"

"You didn't recognize the initials?" Minerva asked with a little smile, "HJP; Harry James Potter. Potter was able to achieve the transfiguration on his first try and he also turned the needle back into a match in the first try. Then he spend the rest of the class playing with his needle, changing it in every way he could imagine. I was the one to tell him to try and change the needle but I never expected this. I have never seen anyone with so much talent."

Albus hadn't seen Minerva this excited in a long time, she was practically gushing.

He heard Filius chuckle and saw the tiny professor shake his head.

"Apparently it isn't only my class that is child's play to him. I swear that he his bored in class. I don't think that anything I give them truly challenges him."

The other professors joined the conversation, all of them stating that Harry was among the best if not the best student of his year. Severus was one of the few who didn't say anything about Harry, Quirrell hadn't either but Albus believed it had more to do with his stutter than anything else. After almost an half hour, ten minutes of which were spent talking about Harry, Albus ended the meeting and dismissed the professors, asking Severus to stay behind.

"You appear distracted, is something wrong?" asked Albus as soon as they were alone.

"The brat, all the potions he made were perfect."

Albus sighed, having a student that talented in more than one subject was rare, the last one had been more than fifty years ago, it was strange how the similarities between the two continued to appear.

"Was that all that was distracting you?"

Albus was sure there was more to it, however if he didn't ask he was sure that Severus would not be forthcoming.

Severus looked him in the eyes and letting out a sigh he ended up saying.

"Five Slytherins ended up in the infirmary last night. I know it was him Headmaster. I am certain it was him."

"Do you have any evidence?" inquired Albus in a calm voice, he doubted there were, Tom had never left any either.

"Evidence? Of course I don't have any evidence!" Severus almost growled, "Albus there is something about the boy that unsettles me." Severus ended up admitting almost in a whisper and Albus had to refrain from smiling.

Fifty years ago it was him that was in Severus Snape's place having similar thoughts about another black haired boy with an angelical face and cold eyes.

The similarities between the both of them were so many, even so Albus still had hope because even though the similarities were many there were also many differences. Maybe it would be best to focus on the differences and hope that history wouldn't repeat itself, after all the biggest difference was that one of them was the Dark Lord and the other was the Savior of the Wizarding World.

* * *

**A.N.:** The story reached 100 reviews _**:)**_ as a gift to my wonderful readers I decided to post this chapter before the one from my other story, this chapter was only planed for the end of next week, but to show my appreciation for all of you I worked really hard so that I could finish it this week instead.

I had a review that said that the story didn't make sense because Harry didn't hate muggle-born's and didn't believe in blood purity. I hope this chapter shows a bit more why I made my Harry like that, he himself is a half-blood and he would never agree with anything that would consider him inferior to anyone else and that includes blood purity. To him the only thing that matters is that they have magic and prove themselves useful.

Another reviewer asked if Harry was going to stay at the orphanage... well for the moment yes, but he will eventually leave, can't really say when or why or anything really, it would give to much away, but it's all planed out, and Fudge... Fudge is in for a surprise, that's all I'm gonna say _**;)**_

I tried to answer the reviews trough a PM but it didn't work, no idea why, but it reported some error, so I had to put it here.

Sorry for the huge A.N.

Anyway thanks again and I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of next week.


	6. TMR

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.****

Warnings: this story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – T.M.R.**

Harry woke up with his neck sore, not really understanding why until he remembered where he was.

The day before had been the last day of school before the Yule holidays and after having said good-bye to Theo and being the only Slytherin that stayed at Hogwarts he decided to have a long bath inside his trunk. After his bath he decided to stay in his trunk, so he had picked a book and sat in an armchair in his living-room, where he apparently fell asleep which was where his sore neck came from.

The previous months passed with nothing more exciting than flying lessons happening and Harry was quite happy with that. It appeared that his House had learned their lesson, at least for the moment. He was sure that he would have to reenforce the lesson for some idiot sooner or later. He hoped it would be later, considering the circumstances. After the potion class where Snape had asked him to stay behind the man hadn't talked to him anymore, however Harry knew that Snape spend most of the day watching him. He knew that the professor didn't like him and he knew that Snape thought that he had been the one that had send Jugson and his friends to the infirmary, so he held his child-like behavior most of the time, every time he saw the professor near. So he hoped that no one caused him trouble, it would be quite bad if he slipped even more in front of Snape.

Jugson though, Jugson had surprised him. Instead of avoiding him like the plague and plotting revenge he had instead decided to spend time with him. He was with him almost as much as Theo was.

At least twice a week he would join them in the library, he would usually do his homework, however one time he saw what Harry was working on and noticed his interest in runes and offered to help him, to see which runes he had already drawn or craved and even offered him his notes from class so that Harry could understand the subject better.

Harry accepted, curious to see what Jugson wanted, but until the moment Jugson had only done his homework and talked with Harry about runes. Harry admitted that the conversations with Jugson were interesting, runes was one of Jugson's favorite subjects so he knew quite a lot about them.

Harry stretched and went to take a shower. He loved the castle but he was happy to finally have a little time for himself and having the opportunity to lose all of his masks in the safety of his trunk.

Though he wanted to he knew that he couldn't spend his holidays inside his trunk, even so he only left his trunk at lunch time.

As there had been very few students that stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, the professors decided that they would all eat together in only one table. Supposedly it was so that the few students that stayed could be more at ease with each other and spend some time together, regardless of their house.

To Harry it made no difference, the students stayed away from him, most still believed that he was the next Dark Lord, even though, as far as they knew, he hadn't done anything since entering Hogwarts. He had to wonder if they were truly that stupid or if they just pretended to believe it so as not to be seen as being on the side of the _evil Slytherin_. Honestly he didn't know what was worse, the stupidity or the lack of a back bone. He was eleven! Did they think he would sit in his room at night with Theo and make plans for world domination?

Grumbling under his breath about human stupidity he choose a seat near the professors and sat beside professor Quirrell. He didn't know why but the professor had an aura that calmed him, he supposed it was the man's magic. Harry had the feeling that the man used as many masks as he did.

Wishing the professors a good morning he started his lunch. Not wanting to spend more time than what he absolutely had to in the great hall, he finished rather quickly and went straight to the library. Now that the castle was almost empty he could explore the library to his heart's content. He lamented that he couldn't explore the restricted section, but he didn't think that any teacher would give him a pass, it did not matter how good he was he was still a first year student and they would without a doubt think that he was far too young to be in there. At least he had thousands of books at his disposition something that he would not waste.

In one of the farther away corners of the library Harry found a little work table by a window with a comfortable looking armchair. It was far enough away from the main parts of the library that it gave the illusion of privacy, it quickly became Harry's favorite place.

Harry quickly established a routine, he would spend his mornings and evenings inside his trunk, lunch and dinner in the great hall and his afternoons in the library.

It was one of those afternoons were Harry was absorbed in a book about defense against the dark arts that professor Quirrell found him. Harry was so distracted by his book that he only noticed the professor after he had called him three times.

"Harry..."

Harry lifted his head up from his book and looked in the direction from which the voice had come, he was a little surprised when he saw that it was professor Quirrell, his voice was a bit different, deeper and it had something else that he couldn't identify, it was like the first day in defense class.

"Professor," he said, letting the book drop on the table and sinking back in his armchair.

"I called you two times and you didn't notice." the professor informed him, raising an eyebrow showing that he wanted to know why Harry hadn't noticed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that professor," said Harry with a small smile on his face, "I was completely absorbed in the book."

Quirrell pulled out his wand and conjured an armchair similar to Harry's and sat, looking at the book and at Harry with curiosity.

"_'Magical forms of Defense Vol. II'_, I never thought that I would see a first year student read this book, much less understand it. Is there a reason as to why you are in here reading this book, instead of out there with the other students playing in the snow?"

Harry studied his professor carefully, he could have sworn that he had seen a red sheen in his brown eyes. Aside from that Quirrell appeared to be truly interested in the answer and for some reason Harry didn't feel like he had to use his child-like mask with him.

"I'm not a really social person." he ended up answering with no emotion in his voice.

Quirrell raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? That isn't what it looks like," he said without taking his eyes of Harry, "From what I've seen Nott is practically your shadow and as far as I know Jugson also spends a lot of time with you."

Harry focused all his attention on his professor, he knew that Snape had almost always an eye on him, but he didn't know that Quirrell also watched him, he didn't quite know what to think of that information.

"Hmm, I had no idea that you paid so much attention to what I do professor," remarked Harry, his eyes never leaving those of his professor and again he could have sworn that he saw a bit of red mixing with the brown, however Harry continued without giving the professor a chance to respond, "Tell me professor did you go to Hogwarts?"

Quirrell raised an eyebrow, not really seeing how that question was related to the topic of conversation but answered anyway.

"Yes."

"I see," Harry almost whispered, "And which was your house?"

Quirrell took a few seconds but he eventually gave his answer.

"Slytherin."

A tiny smile appeared on Harry's lips, it lasted only a moment and the next second Harry was once again expressionless.

"Then you must know how things in Slytherin work. Hierarchies, masks, power, appearances and alliances. Those are the fundamentals that rule that house.

Theodore Nott's father is in Azkaban because he did not deny having served the Dark Lord, though that kind of loyalty is laudable, his family also had to suffer the consequences. They lost most of their estate, confiscated by the Ministry and all the friends they had turned on them over night. After all, they spent thousands of galleons bribing the right people so that they could stay out of Azkaban so it simply wouldn't do to be seen with people that didn't deny their involvement with the Dark Lord.

Naturally they teach their children the same thing, which makes Theodore Nott a student that is automatically at the bottom of the hierarchy, with no power or influence. Tell me professor, do you not think it is natural that Theodore opted to form a friendship with someone who was in similar circumstances?"

For several moments none of them spoke, simply looking at each other, till Quirrell nodded.

"Maybe, however that does not explain why Jugson spends so much time with you. Nor does it explain why you would accept the company of the son of a known and loyal Death Eater."

Harry let a small smile appear on his face. He was enjoying the company and it was so difficult for him to simply enjoy someone's company, almost without him noticing he let all of his masks disappear, he couldn't remember the last time he had done it in the presence of another person.

"I only found out that I was a wizard a few months ago, there are a lot of things that I don't know that are common knowledge. Theodore was raised in the wizarding world," Harry told him as if that explained everything and it kind of did, if he had read the professor correctly he would understand.

"Even with him being the son of a Death Eater?" inquired Quirrell raising an eyebrow.

"As long as they are useful, I don't care where they come from or who they are. What does it matter to me if the father is loyal to Voldemort, if the son is loyal to me?" Harry had a little smile on his face and his eyes started to shine a little.

Professor Quirrell was completely focused on Harry, observing his every move, all of his expressions, and his eyes showed his interest when he heard Harry's answer.

"And Jugson?" the professor asked, not hiding the curiosity he was feeling. It was quite hard for Quirrell to contain the shiver that went down his spine when Harry chuckled. It was something that he never thought he would hear coming from an eleven year old boy. It was cruel, cold and dark, however it was also so very seductive and he had to forcefully remind himself that he was sitting in front of an eleven year old boy.

"Jugson... Well Jugson was simple misinformed, that misinformation made him believe in ridiculous things, I simply corrected that."

Harry's smile was sadistic almost to an extreme. Quirrell had no doubt that the situation had been handled with extreme violence, he remembered that a few Slytherin students had ended up in the infirmary almost at the beginning of the year. Quirrell just didn't know two things, how had Harry gone against five older Slytherins and won, and what the conflict was about.

"Oh?," Quirrell inquired, he knew the child would not confess anything, however he may tell him the reason why Jugson and his little group ended up in the care of the medi-witch, "And what information was that?"

Harry chuckled again, that same chuckled that made Quirrell shiver.

"Jugson... Jugson had the absurd idea that just because he is a pure-blood that he was better than me," the sadistic smile was back and this time Harry's eyes shone and their likeness to the '_Avada Kedavra_' was undeniable, with the sun shinning on his hair giving it a blood red sheen Harry looked like an angel of death, Quirrell couldn't take his eyes of him even if he wanted, "I merely showed him that he was wrong."

A small chuckle passed trough the lips of the professor before he was able to stop it, he pulled himself together quite fast and still not looking away from Harry he answered.

"I see."

And he really did, he still didn't know how a first year had won the confrontation against five older students and he also didn't know what he had done. But whatever it was had defined the Slytherin hierarchy, which explained the behavior the students had had the last months.

Though that was not everything that had happened, what ever Harry had done made a pure-blood supremacist submit to a eleven year old half-blood.

There were two possibilities, Harry either scared him so much that he submitted or Harry impressed him so much that he no longer cared about his blood.

He suspected that it had been a little bit of both, and that left him wanting to know what had happened even more. What had the child in front of him done that had scared an entire house? What he had see from Harry showed that he was a perfect Slytherin, and he had no doubt that he would have ruled the house, he just was not expecting it to be so early on.

He knew there was no point in asking, the child would never tell him what he had done, maybe later, when he wasn't his professor anymore he would tell him.

They spend several moments in silence, enjoying the comfortable presence of the other, until Quirrell remembered something the child had said and asked.

"Earlier you said that Nott's father is loyal to the Dark Lord, not that he was. Do you think that the Death Eaters are still loyal to a death master?"

Quirrell couldn't really describe the way Harry looked at him, it was part mistrust, part disappointment and part excitement and eagerness.

"Professor, you can't tell me that you truly believe that Voldemort is dead. The man is a Dark Lord, from what I read the most brilliant and terrifying Dark Lord of the last 500 years, do you really believe that he would let something as simple as death stop him? Much less that a one year old baby would be able to kill him? I have no doubt that he is alive."

Quirrell had to contain the smug smile that wanted to appear on his lips, it pleased him more than what he thought possible that Harry didn't think he was dead, that he thought that he was brilliant and terrifying, it made him feel strangely proud.

"Does that not scare you?" he asked Harry curiously, most people would be shaking just thinking that a Dark Lord that had tried to kill them was alive, but there Harry was, looking as if he had no care in the world.

"Why should it?" Harry asked and Quirrell admitted that the confused expression on his face was rather cute.

"He did try to kill you." Quirrell told him with a look that clearly said that he thought Harry was insane, or at least on his way there.

"I know that, but still, I don't see a reason to be afraid of it now. I would love to know who Voldemort is. I mean, that can't possibly be his real name, and I have found no information about him what so ever. Everyone just says that he was fighting for blood-purity but I find that hard to believe. If he was a pure-blood he wouldn't hide his name, would he? He would be proud that his blood line was the one that others feared, respected and worshiped, right? And if he were a half-blood or muggle-borne why would he fight for something that would consider him a second class citizen? It doesn't make sense. You know I would love to talk with him, even if he wants to kill me for reasons I don't know, I would still love to be able to talk to him, can you imagine all the knowledge he has?"

Harry had a bit of a dreamy expression on his face, Quirrell suspected that if he knew he would be mortified. Though he thought that he was finding the expression far more adorable than he should. Not wanting to think about the why he found that he directed his thoughts in a different direction.

"Even though he killed your parents?" Quirrell asked wanting to know the child's reasoning.

"It was war," Harry replied losing the previous expression, adopting a far more mature one, it still surprised him the way the child behaved, "They knew the risks, it was their choice to fight. I can't even say that I agree with what they were fighting for, considering that I don't know what both sides wanted. I do not hate Voldemort for killing them, nor do I blame him. I respect the man for what he achieved, and for the knowledge and power he has. Though I can not say I agree with him either, since I also don't know what he wanted."

"Even all the killing? The torture?" Quirrell probed, Harry didn't hate him. That was not something that he was expecting. He himself never knew his mother and he still hated his father for leaving them, but Harry didn't hate him. Didn't even blame him, he didn't really know how he felt about it. Being hatted was something he was used to, as was being feared, yet the child in front of him, that had reasons to feel both, didn't.

"It doesn't really bother me, to be honest," Harry answered and there was that smile again, sadistic in ways that he didn't think possible for a child, "I believe that Voldemort was always rather merciful." he added, and Quirrell had to stop himself from gaping. _Him_ merciful? That was the same as saying that basilisk were small, cute snakes, or that dementors were cuddly beings, or that dragons wouldn't hurt a fly, meaning it was inaccurate in every possible way, no matter how you looked at it. He suspected that some of his incredulity showed on his face, and he couldn't really be blamed if it did, considering what he had heard, because Harry added, "No matter who they were Voldemort always granted them death. There are far worse things than death, I don't believe I would be that merciful."

And Quirrell believed him, though death was always something that he feared, he had no trouble believing that the demon in front of him, because that was the only thing that he could be, could make anyone believe that death was a mercy. That death was a reprieve. Harry had such a knowing look in his eyes that he had to wonder if the child had already killed, had already tortured someone to the point they were begging for death, and he denied them that mercy. The strange thing was, he had no difficulty in believing that he had and a part of him, the part of him that was just as sadistic, just as twisted, wanted to laugh in glee, the Light's little Savior was just like him. He was not able to completely stop the dark, cold chuckle that escaped him and he saw Harry smile at him, it wasn't the sadistic smile he had before, it was a warm smile, that made him look so incredibly innocent that Quirrell knew the child would be far more dangerous than anyone else he had ever known, after all there was nothing more terrifying than a monster who looked like a sweet angel.

The both of them stayed silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Quirrell didn't really know how long they stayed like that till he remembered something else Harry had said that had caught his interest.

"You said that you only found out a few months ago that you were a wizard? What do you think of the wizarding world? Have you been adapting well?"

Harry focused his attention on him again, and he was sure that if he were anyone else he would have looked away, he didn't think that many people would be able to look into those eyes for very long.

But he didn't look away so he was able to see several emotions pass through those eyes, he seemed to come to a conclusion and answered.

"I grew up in an orphanage. An orphanage only for boys that hardly had money to feed us. Thinking that magic was real was not even a thought that I entertained. Naturally I knew I was different from them," Harry didn't even try to hide his disgust when he said the word 'them', making Quirrell look at him with curiosity, Harry noticed and elaborated, "They never lost an opportunity to tell me how much of a freak I was, never lost an opportunity to show that I was beneath them, that I was worth nothing. They learned the same thing Jugson did."

Quirrell felt a small smile appear on his lips, the child truly was like him when he was younger, though he didn't think that he was quite as bloodthirsty when he was his age, nor was he able to look so angelically innocent. He was more of a dark beauty when he was younger, and as he got older that dark beauty only grew.

"I believe that I'm adapting quite well," Harry continued, "Classes are rather easy. But there are some things that confuse me."

Quirrell was able to hide the surprise he felt, for someone like Harry to confess what could potentially be a weakness required a certain level of trust. A part of him couldn't help but feel pride that the young prodigy had that trust in him.

"What confuses you?" he asked genuinely wanting to know the answer, maybe he would be able to clear things up for him. He remembered how it was when he had entered the wizarding world. Quirrell had trouble hiding his shock when that thought entered his mind. He couldn't remember the last time that he wanted to help someone. Really help someone and not expect anything in exchange. Now that he thought about it he also didn't remember the last time he was interested in talking with someone, though that wasn't something that actually surprised him. It became somewhat difficult to have a interesting or stimulating conversation with someone when half the people he dealt with were on their knees in front of him trembling in fear, and the other half were crying, begging for mercy or calling him monster.

"Well your subject for starters."

Harry's melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts and he took a while to process what Harry had said.

"My subject?" he asked a bit confused, that was something else that he didn't appear to be able to avoid, with Harry he felt no need to hide what he was feeling, with him he felt no need to use any type of mask, "From what I've seen you don't appear to have any difficulties with my subject, it's quite the opposite in fact."

"And I don't. But it isn't the subject itself. In my first class I asked you what the dark arts were and the answers were far from satisfying, and even if the ridiculous notion that the dark arts are illegal because they can be used to hurt people is true, that just leaves me even more confused. Where is the logic in forbidding something just because it could be used to hurt someone? It is completely ridiculous. I can think of at least four ways to kill someone with a quill and they didn't forbid quills, did they?"

When Harry finished he was breathing a little harder, his cheeks had a little flush and his eyes were shinning, it was clear for all to see that it was something that frustrated him and Quirrell understood. He remembered having similar doubts, he was just a little bit older when he started asking similar questions.

"Oh, you only found four ways to kill someone with a quill?" he asked curiously, as if he were asking if it was hot or cold, however the humor in his eyes was impossible to deny.

Apparently Harry was able to see it because a mischievous smile appeared on his face and he answered.

"Well, without having to think about it I just remembered the more basic ones, you know? For example, stab someone trough the ear, or trough an eye, trough the nose and the mouth also work."

"Hmm, very good, but you forgot another one that is also quite basic, stab their neck."

"You are right professor, I hadn't thought of that one. You know what, we should inform the Ministry. I'm sure that if we inform them they will make quills illegal in no time at all. I, for one, would sleep better at night knowing that there are fewer evil, dark artifacts like those in the world."

Five seconds, it took Harry five seconds to lose his composure and start laughing. Quirrell also wasn't able to hold on to his amusement for much longer and chuckled, it had been so long since he had been truly amused by something that didn't involve torture.

Both of them pulled themselves together after a few moments, however their amusement was still plain in their eyes. Quirrell after seeing that Harry had calmed down focused on their conversation again.

"When I was younger I asked the same questions," Quirrell told him in a serious tone, "Dark Arts is a quite dangerous branch of magic, reason why the Ministry forbid them. Some wizards are more inclined to the Dark Arts, making them Dark Wizards. But that doesn't make them evil. Their magic is simply more compatible with that branch of magic. It is true that some of those spells required more power and more emotion, but that is it. The fact that the spells require emotion for them to work properly is another reason for the Ministry to forbid them, they argued that if the wizard that used the spells wanted to cause that effect then they could only be evil. They said that light spells didn't need that, making them safer to use."

Quirrell saw Harry incline his head to the right and a confused expression crossed his face. The confusion only lasted for a few moments and something like realization appeared in his eyes.

He was a bit surprised when he saw Harry go trough his backpack and take out a quill that he put in the middle of the table. The next moment he had his wand in hand and Quirrell almost couldn't stop the widening of his eyes when he saw the wand up close, and pointed at the quill. Muttering a spell the quill changed in to a jewelry-box, it was in black and silver tones, with '_Avada Kedavra_' green snakes engraved on the lid and his initials, in the same green, in the center of the lid.

Quirrell didn't show it but he was impressed, it was a perfect transfiguration. Something that he didn't think a first year would be able to do before the end of the year, much less with so much detail, the snakes were quite beautiful, and in such a beautiful green to. Though he did like seeing what Harry was able to do he did not understand what he had in mind by doing it.

"That," Harry said pointing at the jewelry-box, and keeping his wand on the table, "Was a quill. Now it is not because I _wanted_ it to be something else."

And Harry didn't say anything else, just continued to look at him. Quirrell took almost ten seconds to react, which in his opinion was completely normal, after all an eleven year old boy had completely shattered the Ministry's logic with a first year spell in less than a minute. And the best thing about it was that he was completely right, it wasn't only the Dark Arts that required emotions and the want of the wizards, it was all magic. All magic was based on want, on will, on emotions it was a fundamental rule, a rule that wasn't thought in schools, but a rule nonetheless.

Quirrell shook his head and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I know," he whispered, not taking his eyes of Harry, "There is no Good or Evil, only Power and those to weak to seek it."

Quirrell knew he was taking an unnecessary risk, if Dumbledore heard he would immediately know who he was, but it was a risk he wanted to take. He was certain that Harry would understand, he knew that Harry was one of the few who would be able to really understand.

So he didn't take his eyes of Harry and he saw Harry smile, his eyes showed understanding and he nodded.

"Apparently the Weak have been in power for far to long if that is the valid reason for why the Dark Arts are forbidden."

Quirrell smiled. Harry understood. For reasons that he still couldn't explain the fact that Harry understood filled him with pride.

He knew the moment he had seen Harry for the first time, when he was called to be sorted that the child was not the Gryffindor that the wizarding world was expecting, so he had decided to wait, to observe the child, instead of attacking. He had been quite satisfied with what he had seen, and the thought of recruiting the child had crossed his mind several times. But now, now that he had talked to him he didn't think that it was a good idea. This Harry Potter would never submit, would never bow, would never follow. Mere months ago that thought would have enraged him, but now they filled him with anticipation, he could hardly wait to see what Harry would be like in a few years.

Quirrell opened his mouth to continue his conversation with Harry when both of them heard footsteps coming in their direction, and a few seconds later Snape was in their little corner, Quirrell had to stop himself from cursing him.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Snape practically growled and Quirrell wasn't as surprised as he should have been when he felt the urge to _crucio_ Snape for talking to Harry like that.

"I was reading professor." Quirrell heard Harry answer but his voice was different, it was more innocent, more child-like and when he looked at Harry he almost gaped, for a few moments he had forgotten that Harry was only eleven years old and now he truly looked like the child he supposedly was.

He felt his respect for Harry grow, his mask was practically perfect. It made him wonder for how long Harry had been using masks for him to have perfected them so much with only eleven years. If he didn't know any better he would say that he had been trained by an old pure-blood family.

"That book isn't for first years." commented Snape the doubt was clear in his voice, Quirrell saw irritation flash trough Harry's eyes for a fraction of a second before an innocent smile appeared on his face.

For a few moments Quirrell wanted to see Harry angry, he was certain that it would be magnificent and he would bet that even some of his followers would cower in fear before him.

"I know professor, I heard some of the older years talk about a spell that was in the book and since I already finished all my homework and had nothing more to do I decided to have a look at it. Unfortunately the book is quite advanced for me and I didn't understand certain parts, but professor Quirrell came looking for the same book, and seeing that this is the only copy available at the moment, he offered to help me with the things I didn't understand."

Quirrell almost clapped, he was an excellent actor. With a simple and quite possible explanation he erased all suspicion that could have appeared because they were together.

"Is that so?" asked Snape trough clenched teeth and Quirrell decided to contribute to the conversation, it was easy to see that Snape wasn't happy with Harry's answer, it was clear as day that Snape wanted to make trouble for Harry, something that didn't sit well with him at all.

"Y-y-yes Se-se-severus. I wa-wa-was explaining to Mr. P-p-potter the difference between se-se-several shields."

"I see." Snape sneered, "The Headmaster send me to tell you that the meting time was changed to now." Looking at both of them with disdain Snape turned around and left their little corner.

When Quirrell looked at Harry again that child-like air had disappeared but he still had a smile on his face. Without saying anything, he got up from his armchair, put the book in his bag, and his wand up his sleeve and started to go in the direction of the library doors. Before he was to far away he said.

"Thank you professor."

"For what?" Quirrell inquired a bit confused, he didn't think that Harry was thanking him for agreeing with the story he had told Snape.

"For giving me the opportunity to be myself." It wasn't the answer he was expecting, and before he could even think about it he had already replied.

"You are welcome, I thank you for the same."

The smile that Harry gave him would have made angels sin, Quirrell was sure of that. The next moment Harry had left their little corner.

He looked at the table and saw the jewelry-box, not knowing why he pocketed it and with a sigh left the library, it was time to face the idiots that he had to tolerate daily to get what he wanted, at least Harry had provided him an afternoon of intelligent conversation, it was something that he had missed for more than a decade.

* * *

Harry woke up on Christmas morning the same way he woke every other morning. For him Christmas had no importance, it was a day like all the others at the orphanage. So that was why when he left his trunk and saw four wrapped packages on his desk he took a few moments to realize that it were Christmas gifts. Christmas gifts for him.

Any other child would have torn the wrapping paper apart with their hast to see the gifts, Harry on the other hand put the gifts on his bed and opened them carefully. It were the first gifts he had ever received he wanted to enjoy the moment, to remember it.

The first one was from Theo, a book about traditions in the Wizarding World. Harry rather liked it, it was something he hadn't found in the library and he remembered Theo having to endure an almost two hour rant about it. He chuckled a little, at least he knew that Theo was listening to what he said.

The second one was from Jugson, a rather rare book about runes and another one about historical places where runes had been used.

The third one had no name, it only said that it had belonged to his father. At first Harry didn't know what it was, but when he saw his body disappear under it he had a pretty good idea. He didn't know what to feel knowing it had belonged to his father. He never knew the man, so he couldn't say that he loved him, or missed him, it would be a lie. However he was grateful for having it, not because it was extremely useful, though that was a plus, but because it was something that connected him more to his roots, to were he came from, and that was something he was proud of, after all, it was part of who he was.

The fourth one was a collection of ten books. They had no name on their covers, only numbers engraved on the spine, from _I_ to _X_.

Harry took the first one out and opened it, on the first page was a little note that said.

'_Dear Harry,_

_When I was younger these books helped me obtain many answers that I was looking for._

_I hope that they are as useful to you as they were to me._

_T.M.R._'

On the next page were the words '_Dark Arts_'.

Harry spend almost five minutes looking at the books. He didn't know who T.M.R. was, the only person he had talked to about anything related to the Dark Arts was Quirrell, and he didn't think that the man had told anyone about it. Unless Quirrell had send him the books but used an alias. He didn't know, and if he was being honest he didn't really care, whoever it was had given him the answers to his questions and he was grateful.

Harry put those books in the book shelve in his bedroom inside his trunk, it wouldn't do to have someone see them. After having packed everything Harry went to the great hall with a smile on his face. Harry knew that it had been the best Christmas he had ever had.

* * *

**A.N.:** Well today was my day of and I was supposed to go to the beach with my sister, but it started to rain. Can you believe it? Over two months without so much as a drop of rain and the day we finally have time to go to the beach it rains.

So I stayed at home, with nothing to do and that means, new chapter for all of you! It was planned for Saturday almost an entire week before what I had planned.

There you have it, a bit of Quirrellmort. My Tom isn't insane, well he is actually, but he isn't the same type of insane as he is in cannon. That is why he isn't raging and cursing Harry left and right, but don't worry as soon as his Death Eaters are back he will be showing his Dark Lordiness. Also the reason why he his behaving the way he is will be explained at the end of Harry's fourth year, or beginning of fifth, it's related to the twin wands.

Hope you enjoy it _**;)**_


	7. Slytherin Court

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Slytherin Court**

Harry was already sitting at the Slytherin table when the students that had returned from the Yule break started entering the Great Hall. Though he rather enjoyed the holidays he was happy to see Theo again, which surprised him, he never thought that he would miss someone. Besides he may still use a mask with Theo but it was the closest to his true self, who knew maybe he would be able to be himself with Theo if things continued the way they were. At least he liked him which was quite good, considering how much he generally didn't like people.

"Hey Harry."

Theo's voice brought him out of his thoughts and a little smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Theo," Harry greeted him, "How were your holidays?"

"They were good, nothing to exciting, spend it with family in France, and yours?"

"They were... enlightening."

Theo smiled and shook his head, he didn't know why he was expecting a different answer. From what he knew of Harry, he didn't think that he would have some fun during the break or relax. He would bet that Harry had spend all his time in the library, though for Harry that probably counted as having fun.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Jugson enter the Great Hall. Almost instinctively Jugson's eyes landed on the Slytherin table, his eyes found Harry almost immediately and he started walking in the direction they were. Theo was astonished when he noticed how little that surprised him, though he didn't understand it.

Marcus Jugson was a pure-blood supremacist that considered all those that weren't, at least, a fifth generation pure-blood as dirt, scum and other less flattering things, however Harry was a half-blood and Jugson practically worshiped him.

Theo knew that it had nothing to do with Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived. At the beginning of the year Theo had seen the looks of disdain and disgust that Jugson gave Harry, occasionally Theo even had some fear that Jugson would attack Harry in some way. However after the first month that changed.

The night that Jugson and four of his friends ended up in the infirmary was when everything changed. He still didn't know what had happened but he knew that Harry had been involved, he didn't know how but Harry had defined the Slytherin hierarchy, at least until someone challenged him for the top.

However, if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't say that it surprised him, from what he knew about Harry he was certain that Harry would never tolerate not being the best at something, not being in the top, aside from that he didn't think that Harry would ever stand it if someone did anything or said anything that implied that he was beneath them. He had noticed how Harry looked at some people that he caught talking about blood purity, the sentence '_if looks could kill..._' came to mind. So, though he didn't know what happened, he knew that Jugson and his friends had tried something and he was certain that Harry had dealt with it. What he wouldn't give to have been able to see it.

Harry may hide it behind that angelical face and innocent smile but sometimes the real Harry appeared. Evil genius was what came to his mind when he thought about Harry. Every time he saw those malicious and sadistic smiles he had some difficulty to contain his laughter, he would bet all that was left of the Nott estate that the Boy-Who-Lived was nothing like they had imagined. Not that Theo was unhappy with the situation, it was the complete opposite.

Occasionally he couldn't help but think about what his father would say if he knew that he was friends with Harry Potter. He liked to believe that his father would approve, after all his father had also sworn loyalty to a Dark Lord. He knew that, technically, Harry wasn't a Dark Lord, but he didn't honestly think that those that believed that Harry was the next Dark Lord were far from the truth, Harry certainly seemed to have the potential.

He knew that Harry wasn't interested in becoming a Dark Lord, at least not yet, Harry himself found the idea ridiculous, stressing out the fact that he was only eleven, but every time something like that came up Theo couldn't help but think that he wouldn't stay eleven forever. Besides, no matter what he said, his actions didn't match his words.

He may have only wanted to observe and see how things in the Wizarding World worked, that however didn't explain why he had seized control of the Slytherin hierarchy nor did it explain why he was spreading his believes. He seemed to have converted Jugson and before he had gone home for the Yule break he had heard an older Slytherin rebuking a younger Slytherin when the younger one had used the word mudblood. The older Slytherin had looked around him and when he saw that there was no one he said with a touch of fear in his voice "Don't say that. The only thing that matters is magic.".

Theo knew were the sentence came from, he had heard his friend talk about the stupidity of the pure-blood supremacist believes. Theo agreed, he hadn't been raised with pure-blood supremacist believes, though his father was a loyal Death Eater, what the Nott family believed in was power.

He still remembered what his grand-father had told him the day before he went to Hogwarts, "Theodore, you are a Nott and the Notts always believed in the equality of all magic be it dark or light, in power, be it magical or political. Your father and I, both follow the same man, we both believe in his ideals, in his policies and we are till this day loyal to our Lord. However I never forced your father to follow my footsteps, it was a choice he made on his own free will. Neither your father nor I will force you to chose the same path we did. Chose your friends, your allies, chose your own path but never forget that you are a Nott and the only thing that matters to a Nott, besides family, is Magic and Power."

He hadn't understood then, he may not have been raised with pure-blood supremacist believes, but it was the environment he had grown up with. How many times had he heard his mother's family use the word mudblood and them saying how pure-bloods were superior?

Now though, now he understood. Harry James Potter, son of a pure-blood father and muggle-born mother, making him a half-blood, supposedly inferior to pure-bloods. Theodore didn't believe that anyone could look at Harry, talk to Harry, know Harry and consider him inferior in any way.

He supposed that that was what his grand-father meant, and even if it wasn't there was nothing he could do about it, he had chosen his path and it didn't look like he would regret it anytime soon.

"Good evening."

Jugson's voice took him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head in time to see him sit in the seat in front of Harry.

"Hello Marcus." Harry greeted him with a small smile and Theo was almost able to see a tail appear behind Jugson and move from side to side, that was how much Jugson looked like a little puppy at the moment. Theo would bet that it was because Harry had used Jugson's first name, as far as Theo knew it, it was the first time that Harry had done it.

It showed that Harry had gone from _tolerating_ his presence to _liking_ his presence, well maybe not _like_ but at least it was something above tolerating, at any rate Theo suspected that it was something like that. Knowing how Harry's mind worked wasn't something that Theo believed that he would be able to do.

Theo looked around and he wasn't able to stop the small chuckle, gaining the attention from the other two.

"What is it?" Jugson asked looking at Theo curiously.

"They are looking at you the same way they looked at me when I sat with Harry the first time."

A little smile appeared on Harry's face and he sighed.

"It's hard to believe that they still think that I'm going to become the next Dark Lord. It is starting to annoy me a little."

Theo saw Jugson pale when Harry said that he was getting annoyed and he asked himself if it was related to the night that he ended up in the infirmary. He withheld a sigh, he really, _really_ wanted to have been there.

"There is nothing you can do about it," he said looking at the students that had been looking at them with fear in their eyes with disgust, "People believe whatever they want, specially when it concerns Slytherins and considering who you are..."

Theo didn't need to continue, both Jugson and Harry knew what he meant. Jugson was nodding, agreeing whit him, he didn't seem the least bit worried that practically tree quarters of the school believed that he was a follower of the next Dark Lord, Theo contained a chuckle, from what he had seen it probably was a reason to be proud of from Jugson.

"Considering who I am..." Harry muttered gaining Theo's attention.

Harry had a calculating look in his eyes and after a few moments a malicious smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm not certain I want to know what you are thinking." Jugson remarked however his eyes showed he was teasing and smirks just as malicious as Harry's appeared on Theo and Jugson's faces.

He didn't often show it, but when Harry showed that darker side that he had it made Theo shudder. Theo was certain that when that darker side came out to play was when Harry was being his true self, or at least when he was closer to his true self and it left Theo feeling excited. Every time he saw that Harry he wanted to see more, it made him wish that Harry didn't have to use any type of mask. However he controlled himself quickly, he knew it wasn't possible, at least not yet. Seeing Jugson's smile he was sure that the other boy felt the same.

"If everything works the way I want it to then I think you will enjoy it quite a bit," Harry answered, his eyes showing just how much the idea he was having amused him, "Unfortunately you will have to wait, this things take time and have to be carefully planed, however I guaranty that you will not miss it when it happens."

Theo almost pouted, however he knew that there was no point in arguing, normally when Harry had something in mind no matter what Theo said he never changed it.

The rest of dinner went by quickly, the three boys talking about their break and about classes, with Theo lamenting the fact that he only understood about a third of what the other two were talking about. That lead to Jugson offering to tutor him whenever he wasn't busy with school work, seeing Harry's approving look both felt rather proud, they didn't know why but the fact that Harry approved and was pleased with them made them feel as if they had done something great.

When dinner ended and Theo was in bed in his room he didn't even try to stop the huge smile that appeared on his face. When he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time to go to Hogwarts he hadn't thought, even for a second that he would be so happy to be back at school, and it was all because of Harry Potter.

* * *

A little over a week after the Yule break ended Harry and Theo were in the library sitting in their usual table when Harry heard footsteps coming in their direction. He knew it wasn't Marcus, he had been with them a little while ago and left with another sixth year student to do some charm's essay that they had to hand in the next day. He was a little curious to see who it was, generally the students left him be, even the ones that called him a traitor and a dark wizard every chance they got.

Looking up from his book Harry saw a group of Slytherins coming closer to their table. From what he could see they were all first years, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, if he wasn't mistaken. Malfoy appeared to be the leader of the little group, which didn't surprise him, the first years had all flocked around Malfoy from day one. From what he had learned he had nothing to do with Malfoy himself, as far as he could tell only Zabini was really his friend, the others all flocked to him because he was a Malfoy, nothing else. He hoped that they weren't there to cause trouble, he wasn't in a particularly good mood and he didn't really want to get into trouble because he had killed or at least maimed some brat.

They stopped when they were in front of their table and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"May we sit?" Malfoy asked in what was supposed to be a confident voice, though Harry could clearly hear the uncertainty that Malfoy was trying to hide.

He couldn't say that it wasn't something that he was expecting, he had thought that the younger Slytherins would start to approach him, however he hadn't decided what do to about it, mainly because it depended on how he was approached and what they wanted.

Harry nodded, either way he would see what they wanted first and if they could be useful.

He saw the four of them relax just a little bit and sit in the vacant chairs. Not wanting the situation to became uncomfortable, well, more uncomfortable than it already was he remarked.

"I'm a little bit surprised to see you without your two body-guards Malfoy. They follow you everywhere when you are not in the common room."

Malfoy went a little pink and Harry had to contain a small chuckle, he was expecting that _the_ Malfoy heir would be able to control himself better, well that was a lie, from what he had seen Malfoy was quite temperamental, he behaved more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin.

Maybe he could get Theo to tell the Malfoy brat exactly that, he was sure that it would be rather entertaining. Yes, he would do that, probably when he got bored. Clearing his mind from the entertaining picture it was providing he went back to the matter at hand.

Malfoy really did behave like a Gryffindor, no self-respecting Slytherin would confront someone where all the teachers were able to see it, nor would they do it in front of so many witnesses that had absolutely no problem in blaming the _evil_ Slytherin even if he wasn't at blame. '_Well he is still young..._' Harry thought completely ignoring the fact that he was a little bit younger than Malfoy.

"The library isn't really a place that they would come to..."

The answer didn't surprise Harry, from what he knew Crabbe and Goyle were the type of people that he tolerated the least, well maybe not the type he tolerated the least, but definitely in the top five. They were only there for the brute strength and nothing more, they didn't even put some effort in getting better, in being more than what they were. They had the wonders of magic at their disposal and they wasted it. They could be more, they could strive to be extraordinary and they were content in being ordinary.

"It doesn't surprise me." Harry answered with an innocent little smile on his face and Theo chuckled. He loved how Harry was able to insult someone without ever losing that innocent air.

Harry was still looking at Malfoy so he didn't miss the way the blond boy looked at Theo and he narrowed his eyes.

"Stop." he ordered and they all looked at him, except Theo, who had taken out his wand and was casting a few privacy charms that Harry had taught him. He knew that Harry was about to lose his mask and he was sure that he didn't want everyone in the library to see it. It was a shame that Marcus wasn't there, Theo was certain that he would have loved to see it.

It was easy to see that the four Slytherins were confused, but none of them dared to ask anything, not that Theo blamed them, if Harry had spoken to him in that tone and had ordered him to do something he would have done it without a second thought, after all he quite liked being alive.

"Let's get something straight," Harry told them in a cold voice, he wasn't talking very loud, however that low, cold tone was far scarier than if he had been shouting, "You mean nothing to me," he continued looking at Malfoy, making the other three relax just a bit, they were quite glade that they weren't the ones that had somehow displeased Harry, the last time they had heard a similar tone coming from Harry five older students had ended up in the infirmary, "You have absolutely no value to me. The fact that you are a pure-blood and a Malfoy means nothing to me. At this moment I tolerate your presence because you may be useful in the future, nevertheless my patience for spoiled little brats with delusions of grandeur is extremely low, it doesn't matter how useful they could be. And you are quite close to the limit of my patience.

If I catch you looking at Theo like that again I guaranty that you won't like the consequences. What happened to Marcus was because I was a little annoyed, you are well on your way to making me angry."

Theo didn't think it was possible for Malfoy to become even more pale than he was, but he was proven wrong when Harry said that last sentence. Malfoy didn't look like he would be able to say anything, hell he didn't seem able to move.

He hadn't seen the way Malfoy was looking at him, but the fact that Harry cared made him want to smile like a loon. He didn't think that Harry would actually care. He knew perfectly well that Harry had only started talking to him because of the information he could give him. He didn't hold it against Harry, it was the way he was, but seeing that he actually cared, truly cared made him happy. Maybe he wasn't the only one to consider what they had a friendship.

"Do not forget that your blood and your name will not help you. Prove your value, your usefulness, because if you don't I doubt that you will be able to leave the end of the food chain.

This goes for all of you."

Harry didn't say anything else and focused on his book again. Becoming fond of Theo wasn't part of the plan, but he was and he couldn't stand the look of contempt that Malfoy had when he had looked at Theo. Theodore had been the first, he wouldn't say first friend because he didn't know if that was what Theo was, but he was _the first_, apparently that meant something to him even if he hadn't noticed it before.

He didn't know if he had made the right choice when dealing with Malfoy. From what he had seen Malfoy was used to everybody doing what he wanted just because he was a pure-blood and a Malfoy, the sooner he got used to the fact that things had changed the better. He was sure that if he let Malfoy that he would, sooner or later, cross the line and then Harry would be forced to take drastic measures to guaranty that it didn't happen again, the way he saw it he was saving Malfoy from himself. He was preventing Malfoy's arrogance from causing Malfoy future pain, he was actually being a good person, helping his peer and all that.

It was better if Malfoy had no illusions, he, at the moment, was of absolutely no use to Harry, even his school work was mediocre at best, not that Malfoy was weak, he just didn't even try, he was certain that his status would grant him anything, so he didn't even try. The sooner he learned that he had to earn on his own merits the place that he so obviously wanted the better.

The silence that followed was a little awkward, from the corner of his eye he saw Greengrass and Parkinson sharing a look. It didn't look like the two of them would want to stay for very long. It was a loss that he didn't regret. From what he had seen and heard the both of them biggest ambition was to find a pure-blood from an ancient blood-line, he had to be wealthy naturally, marry him and spend the rest of their lives being perfect pure-blood wives, spending their husbands money.

Harry thought that it was absolutely pathetic. Not even considering the fact that they were eleven how could they be satisfied with that life? How could they want that when there was so much more they could be? Harry simply didn't understand. He had always craved more, more knowledge, more power, more everything. He had always wanted to be more, he worked for it. He didn't think he would ever be able to understand how people could be content with anything less.

"I'm sorry."

The whispered apology made him look at Malfoy, it was so low that he had almost missed it. The blond had a little bit of pink on his cheeks and was doing his best to keep his eyes fixed on Harry's. Harry could see that Malfoy hated what he was doing, however he could see the sincerity in his eyes, but above all that he could see the fear lurking in those silver eyes.

"It is more habit than anything else. I...", Malfoy began to say before he stopped and took a deep breath, "I am a Malfoy and a pure-blood, I was raised believing that a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

That didn't surprise Harry one bit, he could imagine that that was something like the unofficial motto of the family. He didn't think that it was a bad way to live, after all he was also the type of person that always got what he wanted, he just thought that the Malfoy heir was going about it the wrong way.

"Nobody said you could not get what you wanted," Harry remarked in a smother, warmer tone, if he played this right maybe Malfoy could become useful and even loyal, with the right words here and there the situation could be salvaged, "You just have to work to have them. I know you are powerful and intelligent, I imagine you don't like to be at the base of the hierarchy, however, considering your power and intelligence, it is something that can be quite easily solved. Prove that you are worth more than that.

However it won't be by putting down others that you will achieve it. Putting down others won't show me that you are better, it just shows that you are an immature brat and that I would be losing my time with you."

Harry almost smiled when he saw Malfoy get a determined look and nod. Now he would be able to see how he could use the Malfoy heir, and if he was lucky he would even stop being a spoiled prat.

He did smile when he saw Malfoy take a potions book out of his backpack and start the essay that they had gotten that day, on Malfoy's right side Zabini was already writing on a piece of parchment, taking notes from a book. Apparently they had taken what he had said to heart, now he just had to see for how long it would last.

The two girls however gave some lame excuse, that Harry didn't pay attention to and left. Yes, he was sure that he would not regret losing them, the last thing he wanted was for some little princesses to think that they would be the future Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived, he was sure that he would have nightmares about it.

Trying to get those horrifying images from his mind he went back to reading his book, he was quite happy with how it turned out. True he had to endure the presence of two more people but at least they were intelligent, something for which he was quite thankful for.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast Severus knew immediately that something had changed in the serpent house. Hell, everyone in the bloody castle that was the least bit observant could tell that something had changed.

Potter and Nott were no longer sitting in the farthest end of the table away from the other Slytherins.

Potter was sitting right in the middle of the table, with his back to the wall, observing the whole Great Hall, Nott was sitting on his right side and Jugson on his left side. If that had been the only change Severus would have ignored it. However that wasn't the only change, Draco and Zabini were sitting in the seats in front of Potter, well not really in front of Potter, Draco had the seat in front of Nott and Zabini the one in front of Jugson leaving the seat in front of Potter vacant. If that was everything Severus would have only paid a little more attention, and only because Draco was his godson, he would talk to the boy and advise him to stay away from Potter. He may seem cold and uncaring but Draco was his godson and he cared for the boy and he didn't want him anywhere near Potter.

But that wasn't everything and once again Severus was forced to hide his shock and it was those changes that made him know that he couldn't talk to Draco, couldn't tell him to stay away from Potter. In all honesty he could but it would be for nothing, Draco may not act like it sometimes but he was a Slytherin and Severus knew that there was nothing that would keep him away from Potter now. The only way would be if Potter himself turned him away and if that happened then Draco would become a pariah in Slytherin.

Severus looked to his left and he saw more than one professor looking at the Slytherin table, he saw the understanding in the Headmaster's eyes and the little bit of apprehension, not that he blamed the old man he was certain that the Headmaster knew what it meant, and he saw Sinistra's eyes widen even Quirrell was looking at the Slytherin table with surprise, if he didn't find the situation so serious he would have snorted, even Quirrell noticed but really how could he not?

The Slytherins were making a statement.

The first years were sitting all together at the end of the table closest to the head table, they were followed by the second year students, then came the third years and it ended with the fourth years.

Then there were two vacant seats on both sides of the table, after those vacant seats came Potter's little group and after them came another two seats that were empty on both sides.

Imidiately after the empty seats came the fifth years, followed by the sixth years and ended with the seventh years at the end of the table.

It was such a radical change that it was no wonder that they had noticed, however he doubted that most of them knew what it meant. Probably only former Slytherins would know what it was and even then he suspected that most wouldn't remember, at least not immediately. He himself only remembered right away because he remembered Lucius's father talking about an identical situation.

Slytherin house had established it's court.

The Slytherin hierarchy was always changing. Occasionally there was a student that would be able to hold the top off the hierarchy for two or three years, but usually who was on top changed constantly.

When you were part of a house like Slytherin it was inevitable, it was a constant fight between the students that had more influence, power and ambition.

But what Severus was seeing was an established court, that only happened when the student that had defined a hierarchy made the ones that could oppose him submit to him, establishing him as the King so to speak. Obviously it didn't mean that someone wouldn't try to define a new hierarchy it also didn't mean that everyone approved of the person, however they were Slytherins and self-preservation was something all Slytherins treasured and going against an established court was suicide.

But usually the ones that weren't to happy with it were the older students and they would be gone in one or two years at most, and the younger years would be _drilled_ to respect, almost worship the court. And considering who the Slytherin King was he would have seven long years to influence the younger ones, and from what Severus was seeing even the older ones.

Severus was certain that Jugson was the one responsible for the establishment of the court, considering that it had to be one of those that would be a part of the court that would convince the rest of the house that all the conditions to establish a court were achieved.

Jugson was a Slytherin, Severus was sure that as soon as he had seen that more than one condition to establish the court had been achieved that he had acted. Jugson was the one on top of the hierarchy before so he knew what to look for, he knew what was needed and he acted as soon as he saw the signs, after all, considering his position it would be a huge advantage for him if a court was established, seeing that even after they left Hogwarts the position that hey had in Slytherin's court would influence them.

After all every member from the last Slytherin court became the first Inner circle Death Eaters.

* * *

Marcus looked around and couldn't help but feel proud. He never would have thought that he would be part of a Slytherin court but he was a part of it and all because of the boy sitting beside him.

As soon as Theo had told him what had happened in the library with Malfoy he immediately thought about the court.

Without even knowing it Harry had already fulfilled two of the three objectives needed to establish a court. Jugson himself was the first one, he was at the top of the hierarchy before Harry had send him to the infirmary, after that Jugson had two choices, continue to fight with Harry or submit. He had submitted, he did it gladly, not holding a grudge for being beaten. At first he only wanted to see what Harry was capable of, only wanted to try and understand who the Boy-Who-Lived really was but after spending some time with him he started to respect him, sure he still feared him, but Harry wasn't merciless, well as long as people didn't anger him.

And just like that he had achieved the first objective, however it was also the easiest, so he hadn't thought about it too much.

Malfoy was the second objective.

In terms of political power and wealth Malfoy was the only one that could stand in somewhat of an equal ground to Harry, the only one that could, if he wanted to, try and take the top of the hierarchy from Harry, not in a direct confrontation of course, in raw magical power and intelligence Harry was far out of their reach, however politically and wealth wise Malfoy could hold his ground and if he was able to gather a sufficient number of Slytherins then maybe he would have been able to define the hierarchy, at least for as long as he would be able to hold on to it.

However he opted not to fight Harry, he opted to follow and that changed everything.

Harry had, without even meaning to, achieved the most difficult step that was needed to establish a court. They were Slytherins, they wanted power, they were ambitious so it was only natural that someone who could be on top of the hierarchy wouldn't give it up, would fight for it, even if they would only be able to hold it for a year, or even a month, it didn't matter, what mattered was the power they would gain. Factions were formed every day, alliances were created and the fights would continue. Of course it wasn't daily duels or anything like it, sure sometime there were duels, but mostly it was all politically.

So when Malfoy didn't fight Harry had achieved the second step he needed to establish a court, he needed only one more and he would have all the requirements.

The third one was the easiest, he only needed three people from every year in Slytherin to respect him, they didn't have to agree with his believes or anything like that, they just needed to respect the power he had, respect what he was able to do, they just needed to respect him, nothing more.

Generally it was a difficult step as well, but in this case Harry had a huge advantage. The simple fact was you can't respect someone you don't know and sometimes it was difficult to know every student in the house, so most of the time it was difficult to achieve the three number per year, especial since those that would be part of the court didn't count. But Harry was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World that was sorted into Slytherin, the first year that had defined the Slytherin hierarchy after being one month at Hogwarts in only five minutes, _everyone_ knew him.

Marcus had hardly been able to wait to see if Harry could achieve the last step, but he hadn't wanted to do anything that would displease Harry. Marcus had felt a shiver go down his spine when he remembered what had happened the last time he had angered Harry. So he had waited till dinner time where he explained to Harry what he could do, the opportunity he had.

Harry had listened to what he had to say and when he finished Harry had been silent for a few moments. Marcus had waited patiently he knew better than to disturb Harry when he was immersed in his thoughts, finally Harry had nodded and said.

"Very well, if it is possible to establish a court take care of it and tell me tomorrow morning before breakfast, if it isn't possible don't worry. One way or another they will follow my rules, this way would simply be the fastest. However I want you to make it clear that I want no one else to join the court, at least for now. You and Theo were the first ones and I'm still trying to see what use Malfoy and Zabini have. It's enough for now."

Having his orders Marcus lost no time following them. As soon as they had entered the common room he immediately started to see if the number of students were enough.

From first to forth year, the students hadn't understood what he was doing, however from fifth year and up they understood almost instantly, it hadn't surprised Marcus, every Slytherin student would get informed when they entered their fifth year about the court, it was a tradition, besides nobody had believed that a younger student would have been able to do it.

Some of them where quite shocked when they found out, they couldn't believe it was possible, while others felt their respect for Harry grow.

By the end of the night Marcus had not been able to contain his smile.

They had a court.

So Marcus thought that he was justified in feeling proud. Proud for having contributed, proud for being a part of it and above all proud because Harry had looked at him, smiled and said.

"Well done, very well done."

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed trying to sleep but he simple couldn't. He had too many things to think about, so he tossed and turned but sleep wouldn't claim him.

The next day they would be leaving Hogwarts, he couldn't even say that he would be going home. Hogwarts was more his home than that orphanage ever was. However that didn't change the fact that they would be leaving.

Not wanting to linger on depressing thoughts Harry let his thoughts drift to the end of the school year.

He was quite happy with what had happened during the time he had been at Hogwarts. True, it wasn't what he had planed, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleased with the results, especially the court.

He hadn't done much with it yet but the simple fact that there was a court made things much easier. He would get daily information about what was going on in Slytherin house and Hogwarts in general. The information he got from Slytherin helped him to see who could be useful or who could cause problems in the future. He had quite liked the intelligence network and he had some things in mind about how it could be used and improved, though first he had to see if he would be able to do the things he had planed for the summer break.

The court also made it easier to have Slytherins follow his orders, considering that the court was established only a suicidal imbecile would go directly against them. Though he wasn't an idiot, he didn't go around lording it over them, he generally let them be, they could do as they wished, he had just three rules that should be followed no matter what and he made it perfectly clear that they would not like the consequences of not following those simple reasonable rules.

The first one was not to spread their pure-blood believes outside the common room. Inside the safety of Slytherin house they could spout anything they wanted, they would just have to deal with the consequences if he heard them, but outside the house they would behave as the perfect gentlemen and ladies, and Merlin help them if they even thought the word mudblood outside the common room.

Only the four in his court knew why that rule was implemented and Marcus still got a little malicious smirk when he remembered what Harry was planing, Harry found it quite amusing, the first time he had told them part of what he was planing he had half expected Marcus to start cackling.

The second one was don't bully and if you do be Slytherin about it and don't get caught. Harry didn't give a shit about the students, however he had plans, plans that wouldn't work if everyone thought that Slytherins were evil. Harry had bluntly told them that if they wanted to bully a little first year so that they could feel all big and powerful then they should at least glamor their robes and faces so that they wouldn't get caught, they were Slytherins after all, they should use their supposed cunning.

The third rule was the easiest to follow in Harry's opinion, chose one student from every year and only that student would be talking with those in the court unless the members of the court talked to them first.

That was a rule that they had all agreed was needed after the first few days. Those in the court would be practically chased all day by students who wanted to be close to the members of the court and maybe get a chance to join. It was exhausting and Harry had had to be restrained more than once so he wouldn't maim one of the cretins. However after the rule was implemented and Harry having send to the infirmary a seventh year student with two broken arms in three places after he had ignored the rule everyone followed it. Though he had to admit that it could also be related to the quite sadistic smiles that graced the faces of the members of the court when they looked at the bleeding boy on the floor without moving a finger to help him while he screamed.

His little snakes were such sadists Harry thought with a fond smile.

All in all he was really pleased with the outcome.

Another thing that had pleased him were Draco and Blaise. After that first encounter in the library the both of them changed a little, they became more studious. They truly appeared to have had taken what he told them to heart, especially the part about earning their place, when they found out about the court both had wanted to prove that they deserved to be a part of it, that they deserved the place Harry had given them.

The effort they put into studying was rewarding, Theo as well as Draco and Blaise were all in the top five in their exams, first place going to Harry in all subjects. The other three fought for second, third and fourth places amongst themselves. Occasionally the Granger girl would get third or fourth place but in general the first places belonged to them.

Speaking about exams, on the day of the last exam Harry woke up and on his bedside table was a book with a little note. He could still perfectly remember what was written on it.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I can't explain how interesting this year was for me, mostly thanks to you._

_Consider this a little gift showing my appreciation._

_It is a set of ten books, they are the second volume of the set of ten you already have._

_If you read and understood all the books of the previous set, which I have no doubt that you will be able to, then you will have no difficulty in ending the enchantment that has compressed the ten books into one. Consider it a test of your skills if you will. _

_I can hardly wait to see what you will be able to do in a few years._

_Sincerely,_

_T.M.R._'

That same day at dinner time they were informed that professor Quirrell had gone missing. That lead Harry to suspect, again, that Quirrell and T.M.R. were some how connected, maybe they were even the same person, but he had no way of verifying it. So though he was quite curious to know what had happened to Quirrell and who T.M.R. was he tried not to think about it, after all he had no leads and he didn't think he would be able to find anything. Maybe he would look into it next year, or the year after that, it could be his little pet project or something like that.

Thinking about T.M.R.'s note Harry finally fell asleep, exhaustion having finally caught him.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hey, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but my laptop died and I could only use my brother's laptop for a little over the weekend and I could only buy one for myself yesterday. I was really lucky that my old faithful laptop decided to die now, I had a little money put aside for my vacation, that went into the new one, otherwise there would be no laptop, meaning you would have had to wait even longer for an update _**=P**_

On another note I received some PMs asking why there was **no troll and no baby dragon**. Well the truth is that I made my Voldemort much less insane, at least I think so, keep in mind that he is a genius and a Slytherin, any Slytherin would know that the best way to steal something is to not draw attention to the fact that you want to steal it. So he made his time, studied the protections and when the time came he went for it. I believe it is much more logical than to practically scream at the top of your lungs that you wanna steal it, because that was what he practically did, with that troll and all, it would only draw Dumbledore's attention. Hope that clears up any doubts about that.

**And about the pairing**... well I'm sorry if you don't like it but the final pairing for Harry will be Tom, the way I'm making him he couldn't be with anyone else, he would get bored. Harry may find his new friends entertaining and he may become fond of those that will be his 'inner circle', but they are not his equal, they don't challenge him and he would become bored quickly.

For those who would like to see another pairing, well Harry will be with someone else before Tom for about a year and he will flirt with a few of those he trusts.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the next chapter out by Monday_**=D**_


	8. Deal with the Devil

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash, but seeing as Harry is only eleven, it will take a while for anything to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Deal with the Devil**

Harry looked at the door in front of him with disdain, he was back. Taking a deep breath he entered the building and went to the matron's office, to tell her that he was back and would be staying till the beginning of September.

He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Mrs. Brown telling him to enter. The face she made when she saw who it was, was quite entertaining to Harry.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Brow." he said maintaining a polite and mature air, however her look of dread didn't disappear.

It wasn't something that surprised Harry, Mrs. Brown always suspected that he did things to the other boys at the orphanage, however she was far to afraid of him to do anything about those suspicions.

"Harry I thought that you would only be returning tomorrow." Mrs. Brown said, trying to hide her apprehension behind a fake smile.

"Yes, that is my fault, when I send the letter to inform you about the day that I would be back I got the date wrong."

It was partially true, it was his fault, it just hadn't been a mistake. Harry had no wish whatsoever for them to pick him up at the station. He preferred to maintain the contact he had with the muggles at the orphanage to a minimum.

"Is my room still the same?" he asked, the sooner he left the woman's presence the better.

"Yes, of course it is." she replied rather sharply, as if it was an insult to suggest otherwise, he sometimes forgot how seriously she took her job, considering how she never did anything to help him when he was younger he thought it was rather normal. Perhaps she only cared about appearing to be doing her job and not actually doing it, oh well, it didn't really matter to Harry, as long as they left him be, he wouldn't bother with them.

"Hmm, very well. Normally I will be staying until the first of September, unless of course I spend some time with some colleague from school. Have the rest of a nice afternoon."

He was out of the office before the matron had the possibility to reply. He had many things planned, he hoped that he would be able to do everything. He had to contain the smile that wanted to appear on his face when he remembered everything he had planned, it was going to be fun.

* * *

A little over two weeks after he had arrived at the orphanage he had established a routine identical to what he had before he went to Hogwarts.

The same day he had arrived he went shopping and filled his cooling cupboard, he still found it odd that there were no fridges in the Wizarding world, instead there were cupboards with several charms on them that maintained the food fresh, cold or in some cases frozen.

Having those little magical things during the summer was a blessing. After having been in a world full of magic it would have killed him if he had to spend a whole summer cut of from that. At least he could practice potions, runes and arithmancy and had all of his books, otherwise he thought he would have gone insane, pretending that he was nothing more than a muggle.

Speaking about books, now he could finally read the books he had received from the mysterious T.M.R. as a Christmas present. Though he was dying to read them he hadn't touched the books at Hogwarts. He knew that the books were illegal and he didn't want to risk someone finding them, even if they were inside his trunk. Accidents did happen, he could put a book inside his backpack or something like that and though he was careful he would rather not risk it.

Now though there was nothing that would stop him from reading his books. He knew he couldn't do magic, but nothing stopped him from piking up a stick from the ground and practice the wand movements and when he went back to Hogwarts he would be able to practice with a wand.

However that wasn't everything he dedicated his time to. Being the Boy-Who-Lived and being sorted into Slytherin was making things more difficult than what they needed to be. On one hand he didn't particularly care, he always liked a challenge, however the future Dark Lord thing was getting on his nerves. He could do nothing without having half of Hogwarts following his movements with distrust. They followed his movements because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and with distrust because he was a Slytherin. Considering that he couldn't stop being one or the other he had to change people's perceptions.

What he planned on doing was risky, he knew that and some consequences were rather bothersome but if things went the way he wanted to, even if just a little bit, the advantages would by far surpass the disadvantages. Of course he had no guaranty that his plan would work, however sometimes you had to take risks.

A few days after Harry had made his final decision on what he would do he received an opportunity to put his plan into action.

He was in his room at the orphanage waiting for the matron to make her round and see him in his room when he heard something knocking at his window. Curious he looked at his window and saw an owl sitting on the window sill, if he hadn't seen the envelope on the owls leg he would have thought that it was just an ordinary owl. Shaking his head, he got up from his bed and went to open the window, Harry still found the way wizards send their mail rather strange, though he admitted that it appeared to be quite effective.

The owl went inside the room as soon as the window opened and landed on his bed, sticking the leg that had the letter on it out.

Taking the letter he looked at the bird, he could swear that he had seen it somewhere before.

"I assume that you are waiting for an answer since you are still here?" Harry asked keeping an eye on the owl, when it hooted and got into a more comfortable position Harry shook his head. It couldn't be normal how smart those birds were.

Focusing on his letter he read.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know we didn't plan anything when we where at Hogwarts but I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the summer break with me?_

_We could invite the others to join us as well, however if I'm not mistaken then Blaise as well as Theo are out of the country till August, so I think that they would only be able to come after they came back._

_Send your answer back with Ares and if you want to then we will meet tomorrow at ten at the Leaky Cauldron, alright? However if you would prefer another day or another time I'm sure that it could be arranged._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Draco Malfoy_'

A small smile appeared on Harry's face when he finished the letter. Spending his summer away from the orphanage? He didn't even have to think about it twice, besides now he could see if the Malfoy library was as good as Draco bragged about. Quickly he wrote an affirmative response and gave it to Ares, the bird took flight the next moment and Harry closed the window. Harry sat back on his bed and started to read a book, now he only had to wait for the matron and inform her that he would be leaving the next day.

A little over half an hour later Harry heard a knocking on his door.

"Come in." he said lifting his head from his book, just as he was expecting it Mrs. Brown's head appeared in the crack of the opened door.

"Good evening Mrs. Brown."

"Good evening Harry. Lights out in an hour." she told him, just like all the other nights, it was almost mechanic.

Harry nodded, though before she was able to close the door he called her. Her astonishment was plain on her face, generally Harry didn't speak to anyone at the orphanage.

"Yes?" she asked and Harry could see the fear on her face, he found it strange that she feared him so much, considering that she had never seen what he did.

"I will be leaving tomorrow." Harry informed her.

"What?" the shock she felt made the fear that was always in her eyes go away.

"I said that I will be leaving tomorrow."

"I heard what you said, but what do you mean you will be leaving tomorrow? I am responsible for you, you can't leave just like that."

Harry withheld a sigh, he had hoped that she would simply let him go considering how much she feared him, however her sense of responsibility surpassed the fear that she had of him. If it were a different situation Harry could have felt a bit of respect for her, in this case however the situation only annoyed him.

"Mrs. Brown, let's be honest. I don't like being here, you don't like having me here. Having all that in consideration and seeing that a friend of mine from school invited me to spend the summer break with him wouldn't it be better, for everyone, to simply let me go?"

Several feelings appeared on Mrs. Brown's face, it was clear that her sense of responsibility was trying to impose itself over her desire to see him go, however humans were creatures that, mostly, lived based on their desires and Mrs. Brown was no exception.

"Very well, will they be picking you up here?" she inquired, trying not to show the relief she felt about Harry leaving.

"No, I will be meeting them where we buy our school supplies. I will see you next year Mrs. Brown."

The matron only nodded and closed the door. A little smile appeared on his face, he was free of the muggles. With that in mind he packed the few things that he had taken out of his trunk and went to sleep. Thoughts about leaving the orphanage running through his head.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up quite early, he had no wish to have breakfast at the orphanage, even if it meant he had to wait at the Leaky Cauldron till Draco arrived.

Just like the previous year Harry had no difficulty in reaching the Leaky Cauldron and though it was a little before nine o'clock it was fairly full, it wasn't the first time that he was thankful that the public in general didn't know what '_Harry Potter_' looked like, he didn't even want to think about what it would be like if everyone in the pub knew who he was.

Not wanting to linger on those thoughts he went to the counter.

"Good morning Mr. Tom." Harry had to practically shout to be heard above the noise in the pub.

"Good morning lad, how may I help you?" the old barman asked leaning a bit over the counter so that he could see Harry better.

"I want to have some breakfast while I wait for my friend to arrive, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course lad, no trouble at all. Choose a table, everyone of them has a menu, choose what you want with a touch of your finger and I'll take it to you."

"Alright, thank you." Harry answered with the biggest smile he could.

Choosing a table a little away from the racket of the pub, Harry selected his breakfast and waited for Draco to arrive while he ate.

A little after an hour of waiting the fireplace on the other side of the room lit up again, Harry was sure that if he hadn't already read about the Floo Network he would have freaked out the first time he saw someone enter or exit the fireplace, and a blond boy about as tall as Harry exited. As soon as he was out his eyes scanned the pub and when he found Harry his eyes lost that cold look and a smile appeared on his face. He paid no attention to the people around him and almost ran in Harry's direction. Harry only had a few seconds to understand what was going to happened and the next moment, rather resigned to what was about to happen, he had the blond's arms around him.

"Harry, I missed you." Draco's voice was a little above a whisper and Harry chuckled, '_One would think he hadn't seen me in years_,' Harry thought fondly.

"Hello Draco." Harry replied with a soft voice and he chuckled again, yes he was quite fond of his snakes.

Only a few moments after Draco arrived the fireplace lit up again and a man that could only be Draco's father stepped out. His gray eyes scanned the pub and almost immediately spotted his son who had his arms around a raven haired boy, who he thought was Harry Potter, he couldn't be sure since the boy had his back turned to him and even if he wasn't Lucius wasn't sure if he would have been able to identify him, considering that he had never seen the boy.

He approached the two and cleared his throat gaining both boys' attention. Draco let go of the boy but the joy on his face was there for all to see, the boy that Lucius thought was Potter turned and Lucius had to control himself to not show his shock.

The child was beautiful, there was no other word to describe him and Lucius could see some Malfoy traces in him, however it was clear that he was a Potter. What truly surprised him though were his eyes, he had seen the '_Avada Kedavra_' hundreds of times and never before had he thought the color of death to be mesmerizing. But seeing the innocent smile on the boy's face the thought that the color didn't match the child briefly passed his mind, after all he seemed so innocent how could that color match him.

"Father, this is Harry Potter, my friend." Draco said bringing his attention back to his son and it was impossible to miss the pried in Draco's voice, "Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy and thank you for allowing me to spend my vacation in your home."

Lucius almost smiled, the child even had an innocent and melodic voice. He couldn't help but wonder how he had been sorted into Slytherin of all places.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Potter and there is nothing to thank me for, Draco was so insistent that there really was no other choice if I wanted to have a moment of peace. Not that I didn't want you in our home, I just thought that you would have liked to spend some time with your family."

For a fraction of a second Lucius thought that Potter's expression had become colder, that he had lost that innocent air however the next moment it was gone and he thought that it had only been a trick of the light.

"You may call me Harry, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hmm, very well, Harry then. I hope you don't mind but I have some business to take care of at the apothecary and since we are here I wouldn't need to make the trip twice."

"I don't mind at all." the boy replied with a small smile and Lucius nodded telling Draco and Harry to fallow him.

Lucius knew that taking Harry Potter along wasn't one of his brightest ideas, he really did, but he had no other choice. He had gotten notified that his order had arrived that same morning and he knew that if he didn't go to the apothecary till twelve o'clock of the day that it arrived that the shop owner would get rid of it, it were safety measures that Lucius understood, considering the times they lived in, and usually he had no trouble in following them, however he had to admit that his order arrived at a really bad time. Narcissa was in France until August so there really was no choice but to pick up Harry himself and then take them along, he couldn't leave them alone at home. If he hadn't already paid for it, another of those pesky security measures, he wouldn't have bothered with the thing.

Containing a sigh he looked back and saw that both boys were following him. Draco hadn't stopped talking for a second and Lucius was able to hear several references about what they would be doing that summer, Harry on the other hand just nodded once in a while with a small smile. Suddenly the image of an older brother indulging his younger sibling came into Lucius mind.

He wasn't really sure how the dynamic between the boys worked. His son appeared to want to impress Harry, though he hadn't heard him once use his usual _I-am-a-Malfoy-so-I'm-better-than-everyone_ tone he used every time he was trying to impress some of his friends.

Shaking his head and telling himself that he had the whole break to study the dynamic of the boys' relationship Lucius told the boys to walk in front of him so that he could keep a better eye on them, after all in Knockturn Alley it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Draco," he called when he saw the apothecary, "You know what to do right? You will stay at the apothecary's door, I won't take more than ten minutes. Don't go anywhere, understood?"

"Yes father."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

Both boys answered and seeing that they weren't lying Lucius nodded and went into the store, if it were another store he would have no problem in taking the boys but the apothecary had things that he preferred that his son and his friend didn't see, at least not while they were so young.

However he had been a Slytherin, so as soon as he knew where he would have to go he had cast a charm on his son, if anyone with bad intentions approached the boys he would know immediately, so he wasn't that worried, besides it was morning and Knockturn Alley was rather calm during the mornings, the usual clients preferred the night to do their business.

Lucius was almost done with his business when he felt the charm that he had cast on Draco flare to life.

Cursing Lucius turned to the front door and was preparing himself to curse the idiot that dared to try something against his son when he saw something that made him freeze.

The front of the store was charmed to show what was going on outside and let sound through while looking like a normal wall on the outside and Lucius couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Draco had his wand out and was pointing it at a man's chest, he had such a rage filled expression that Lucius could hardly believe that it was his son. He felt Anthony join him but he didn't take his eyes of what he was seeing. Both boys were facing the front of the store so he could see their faces clearly, Draco with his wand in hand his face contorted in rage and disgust while Harry was completely expressionless and his eyes shined, looking more than ever like the killing curse.

"How dare you," Draco growled and Lucius was surprised with the amount of hate his voice had, "You are not even worthy to kiss the ground he walks on much less breath the same air as him."

Lucius didn't know what the man had done, however it appeared to have been against Harry, Lucius would have liked to know what Harry had done to make his son defend him with such ferocity.

"Don't be like that lad, you are really pretty too, I could have fun with you as well... But your friend over there... Oh, your friend... I'm gonna make him scream so prettily."

Disgust and hate coursed through his body like never before, Lucius already had a hand on the doorknob when he heard something that made his blood freeze. A dark, cold, low chuckle was coming from the front of the store. Lucius looked to his left and his eyes fixed on Harry, where previously he was expressionless now he had a sadistic smile, Lucius eyes opened wide, this Harry was nothing like the child he had meet less than an hour ago.

"Did you hear him Draco?" Harry asked with a cold and smooth voice, Lucius looked at his son and saw him lower his wand and a smile only a little less sadistic appeared on his face, Lucius knew that expression well, it was similar to the one he had when he tortured someone for his Lord, he never thought that he would see a similar expression on his son's face, special not on his twelve year old son, "He is saying that he is going to make me scream."

Harry lifted his hand and pointed in the man's direction and he fell to his knees. Lucius could hardly believe his eyes, he had never seen an eleven year old that was able to control their magic like that.

"Tell me," Harry spoke again in that cold, smooth tone however now it was different, now Lucius could feel Harry's magic in his voice, he could feel Harry's magic surrounding the man, imposing itself above the man's magic, making him obey Harry, it was almost like a rudimentary _Imperius_ curse, Lucius was thankful that he was behind the store's wards and that they absorbed most of the magic, he didn't want to know what the bastard was feeling, not that he cared, "Do you have family?"

Lucius had to resist the urge to answer and going by the sharp intake of breath by Anthony he was sure that he had too.

"No." Lucius wasn't surprised at all to hear the wizard's voice trembling.

"Hmm, so if you went missing... Would anyone notice?"

"No." the man's voice failed a little bit at the end and Lucius saw Harry's eyes shine with excitement, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, Harry was having fun.

"So sad, don't you agree Draco? His whole life goes by and if he disappears nobody notices, it is sad, isn't it?" Harry inquired and he had an innocent smile on his face, for those who didn't know any better they would believe that it was nothing more than an innocent question from a child.

"Very sad." Draco replied, he looked like a child waiting for the show to start.

"Hmm, yes very. It is sad when a person is _nothing_," Harry's voice changed a little, it was more gentle, sweeter and Lucius also felt Harry's magic change. Before it was forceful, it made you do things even if you didn't want to, now though the magic was gentle, it wasn't forcing, it was persuading, it was molding what it came in contact with. Again Lucius thanked Merlin that he was behind the wards, he had no wish to see what the magic would do to him if he weren't, though considering that Draco was outside and not showing any effects the magic might have on him he suspected that Harry was directing it to his victim and that the only reason they were feeling it was because Harry didn't know they were there and was letting his magic run free on their end, "Because that is what you are, you know? _Nothing. You are nothing_."

Lucius could feel the magic hold on, for lack of a better word, to that thought and loge it firmly in the wizard's mind, the only reason why he could feel it was because the magic was so strong that the intent of it wasn't absorbed by the wards, the only reason the magic wasn't doing the same to them was because they were not the magic's target, it was the same with the Dark Lord, when he was truly angry he didn't even have to curse you, you would feel the intent behind the magic when he was torturing one of the other Death Eaters, that was why he knew what Harry was going to do and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You are worth nothing. You have no use. You. Are. _Nothing_."

At the last '_nothing_' Harry's magic grew and Lucius heard the man cry, beg, only a few words were possible to identify between the sobbing, the main being '_no_' and '_please_'. Harry started to walk around the kneeling wizard and Lucius couldn't help but compare him to a predator observing it's prey. The man was following him with his eyes, as if he was hypnotized, when he turned enough for Lucius to see his face Lucius almost took a step back seeing the terror in his eyes. Lucius didn't think that it was possible for the terror in those eyes to increase, but then Harry laughed, proving that he was wrong.

"You wanted to hear me scream," Harry remarked as if he was talking about the weather, "And I want to hear you beg. It seems that at least one of us will get what he wants."

"No! Please, no! I'll do anything! Please! Please! Have mercy!"

Hearing that terrified voice Lucius knew that the man knew what Harry's magic was doing to him, knew what was going to happen to him, could feel what was happening to him and it terrified him, not that Lucius blamed him.

"Oh Merlin..." he heard his colleague whisper and he nodded, understanding what he was feeling, if he weren't seeing it with his own eyes he would not have believed it.

"Anything?" Harry's sweet voice asked, "Even dying?"

"Yes! Please, yes."

Both boys laughed and Lucius looked at Draco, he had almost forgotten that Draco was there, he saw the look both boys shared and could only stare. It was hard to believe that they were having fun however the evidence was there, right in front of his eyes.

"Hmm, you know what, I don't think I will." Harry told the wizard, "After all you are nothing, why should I deal with nothing? Don't you agree, _Nothing_?"

Lucius saw the terror in the eyes of the man, he saw him fighting to hold on to the traces of himself that his mind still remembered and every time he failed his terror grew, every time he lost a part of himself that made him somebody he begged even more, only for the child in front of him to smile, laugh and deny him the mercy he begged for, having fun while the human being in front of him slowly ceased to exist, because that was what he was doing. When Harry's magic was done with the man he would be nothing, he would lose all sense of anything, only knowing that he was nothing.

"All your life you were nothing, now you will die as _nothing_."

When Harry said the last '_nothing_' Lucius saw the man's eyes glaze over and the sobbing stopped, the tears stopped flowing and all signs of struggle or resistance disappeared and Lucius knew that Harry's magic had done what it intended.

Lucius looked at the man in front of him and felt a shiver go down his spine, it was similar to the Dementor's Kiss, the only difference was that the man in front of him still had his soul, though Lucius doubted that it served the man any form of consolation.

"You see Draco, I told you he was nothing." Harry laughed looking at the man that he had destroyed with a sadistic smile, "Let's go to the store next door, it's a bookshop, we could see what they have, it will be far more interesting than staying here looking at nothing."

Draco nodded and both boys started going in the store's direction when they heard Harry's voice again, it was just a soft whisper and Lucius was sure that the only reason they could hear it was because his magic still laced his voice.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. As I said, you will die as nothing."

Lucius eyes went wide and the next moment the nameless wizard's neck was in an impossible position and life and completely left his eyes, when the body hit the ground with a loud, at least it appeared loud in the silence of the morning, 'thud' Harry's cruel and sadistic laughter rang through the street.

Lucius would never admit it but he was shocked speechless, how had he missed this when he had met the boy? How hadn't he even suspected? How could a child be that sadistic, that powerful?

"Who is he?" Anthony asked, his voice held as much fear as awe.

Lucius didn't really know what to tell him, until he remembered his son having gone to speak to him during the Yule break, about a boy that had defined the Slytherin hierarchy in five minutes, he also remembered Severus having gone to the manor after the Yule break, as he did every month to tell him how Draco was doing, he remembered asking if Severus was alright because Severus appeared to be more agitated than usual and Severus telling him that a Slytherin court had been established, he remembered asking if that wasn't good news considering that it was a way for the fights in Slytherin to stop at least for as long as the court lasted and now he clearly remembered the apprehension that briefly passed through his friends eyes and he heard Severus' words in his mind clearer than ever "Lucius, the child will bring only death.".

At the time he thought that Severus was being his usual dramatic self, but now...

"He is the new King of Slytherin." he ended up replying, knowing the other would understand.

"But... But he is only a child."

Lucius had to contain a laugh, as far as he had seen that was a demon pretending to be a child.

"Do you truly believe that? That he is nothing more than a child?" seeing Anthony's look Lucius almost smiled, "Exactly. Anthony..."

Lucius didn't have to say any more, Anthony was already shacking his head.

"You know perfectly well that I didn't see anything Lucius. Everyone knows, I am completely neutral, I don't get involved with whichever sides there might be."

"I know Anthony, just had to make sure."

Anthony nodded and gave him a package that contained Lucius order.

"Do me a favor, yes?"

Lucius lifted a brow telling him to continue.

"Next time you come here, don't bring him."

The request was made half jokingly, though the fear was present in his eyes and Lucius didn't blame him, if he hadn't been in the presence of the Dark Lord he would probably feel the same.

Nodding Lucius pocketed the package and left the store. He passed the body of the wizard not even looking at it and went to meet the boys that were looking at the showcase with some interest.

"Didn't I tell you to stay near the door boys?" he asked, as if he hadn't seen the raven haired child torture and kill a man mere minutes before.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I saw the bookshop and was curious." Harry answered and his innocent smile was back, together with that child-like air and Lucius almost forgot what the boy was capable of, almost.

Laughing he shook his head and he had wondered how Harry Potter had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Come boys, let's go home." he told them, indicating to hold his cane, whispering a word he activated his portkey. The last thing he saw before the portkey took them away was eyes the color of death and he almost laughed, apparently he was also wrong in that aspect, he couldn't imagine a color that matched the child better than the color of the '_Avada Kedavra_'.

* * *

Harry stumbled a bit when he landed, he knew what portkeys were he just had never used them and he found the transportation method a bit disconcerting. Draco prevented him from falling by holding his arm and with a smile on his face he said.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Harry looked around, they were in what he assumed to be the entrance hall. Harry had to contain a smile, the place practically screamed '_we have money_'.

The floor looked like black marble, or something like it Harry was no expert in those things, the walls were a pearly white and several paintings were on the walls giving the room some color, to his left was a fireplace with two big windows that occupied almost all of the wall on either side showing part of the beautiful grounds around the manor.

"Yes Harry, welcome." the voice of Lucius Malfoy interrupted his observations, "I hope you make yourself at home. Until, approximately, mid August it will only be us, Narcissa, my wife, is in France attending several charity functions. She is sorry for not being here to welcome you, however it was impossible to alter the dates of the events and she couldn't miss it."

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure I will have the opportunity to meet Mrs. Malfoy on a later date."

"Hmm, then I shall be leaving you boys, I still have some work to do. If you need anything tell a elf to go find me Draco. I'll see both of you at lunch."

"It was much less formal than what I was expecting." Harry remarked after Lucius had left them.

Draco laughed ans started pulling him in the direction of the stairs that were on their right.

"At home my dad his much more relaxed than what he usually shows in public. You know how it is, generally Slytherins never stop using their masks unless they feel safe. Come I'm going to show you your room."

In Harry's opinion it weren't only the Slytherins that used masks, they were just more honest about it.

Harry took the opportunity to study the blond while he was being dragged to his room. He was quite happy with Draco's reaction to what had happened. Harry admitted that he had lost control but he couldn't help it. As soon as Harry knew what the man wanted that he was dead. He could have killed him and make it look like an accident, nobody would have blamed him specially if he told them what the man had said, they would have just assumed that he did accidental magic because he was afraid. However the idiot had to dig himself in deeper and he lost it for a bit. For a few moments after he had killed the man he thought that maybe it had been to much for Draco but before he could say anything the blond had whispered "He deserved it, what he said... What he wanted to do... He deserved it."

Harry had just nodded and they stayed in silence looking at the showcase. Harry could tell that Draco was thinking about something, but he wouldn't force him to talk about it, when Draco wanted to he would come to him.

"You will be sleeping here. My room is the first one on the left."

Draco's voice brought him back to reality and he noticed that he was in front of a door with Draco looking at him expectantly, he supposed that Draco wanted him to open the door so he turned the doorknob and entered what would be his room for the rest of summer break.

Harry had to control himself to not show the surprise he felt. The room was huge, as far as Harry could tell his old room at the orphanage could fit five times in it. He wasn't really sure what to do with that much space if he was being honest. The wall that faced the door was made completely out of windows showing the wast grounds surrounding the manor. The room itself was decorated in shades of green and black. The double bed had what must have been dozens of pillows on it, starting at the foot of the bed with a really light green and as the pillows got closer to the headboard they would darken a few shades, it created a rather beautiful effect.

"I saw that you liked green, so I asked the house-elfs to decorate your room in that color, do you like it?"

Harry could see that Draco was a little nervous, so he smiled and sincerely answered.

"It's perfect Draco."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Harry had accepted the invitation Draco had made and he was quite happy to have accepted.

The Malfoy's library was as good as Draco said, if it were up to Harry he would have spent the whole summer in the library reading however Draco dragged him out of his new found paradise, saying that the summer break was made for students to relax and that he should at least get a little of fresh air.

Harry ended up always giving in to the blond, though rather reluctantly.

After Lucius found them in a rather funny situation, where Draco was trying to drag Harry away pulling him by his arm and Harry was completely ignoring the blond reading the book that he was holding in his other hand, he offered to let Harry take as many books as he wanted to Hogwarts, he would gladly let Harry borrow them. After that offer Harry left the library with much less reluctance.

Speaking about Lucius, Harry almost never saw the older Malfoy, however every time they were in each others' presence Harry could almost feel Malfoy's eyes on him, as if he was studying all his movements, all his actions. However he didn't appear to be doing it with malicious intentions, the few times he caught the elder Malfoy looking he could only see curiosity in his expressions, which didn't mean he didn't have malicious intentions, it just meant that he couldn't find them. And that was the reason why he always had his child-like mask when Malfoy senior was present. Harry was used to that mask so much that it had become something of a defense mechanism.

Draco naturally noticed the drastic change every time his father was present though he just shook his head the first few times and never mentioned the fact. He knew perfectly well that that was who Harry was and that it didn't matter how many times he said that his father was trustworthy Harry wouldn't lose his mask. He considered it a major victory that Harry was himself in his presence and for the moment he would be content with that.

The morning of the 31st of July Harry woke up like all the previous mornings. He knew it was his birthday but it wasn't something that he paid much attention to. He had never celebrated his birthday, nor had he had anyone to celebrate it with and considering he hadn't told anyone when his birthday was he wasn't expecting it to be any different this year, so when he entered the dinning room he was quite surprised with what he saw.

Sitting at the table were Draco and his father, but what surprised him was that Theo, Blaise and Marcus were there as well.

The first to see him was Theo and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Happy birthday Harry." he said as soon as his eyes landed on Harry, making the others look in his direction making the same exclamation.

Harry was quite surprised, he didn't remember anyone ever wishing him a happy birthday. He sat at the table and though he still felt a little stunned he said.

"Thank you," and it was one of the few times that he was really thankful, "Aren't you supposed to be out of the country?" he asked looking at Theo and Blaise trying to get back to what he considered safe ground. Though he felt rather comfortable with almost everyone in the room, showing certain feelings still made him uncomfortable.

Seeing the looks exchanged between the other four he knew that they knew what he was doing, though they didn't protest the change of topic.

"And we are, we just came to spend the day. I will be back on the 15th and Blaise said that he would return on the 25th, right?"

Blaise nodded serving himself some pancakes and orange juice.

"My grand-father's birthday is on the 23rd, so we generally stay till his birthday when we spend a longer vacation in Italy."

Harry nodded and started his breakfast, he was happier than what he thought he would be because they had come to celebrate his birthday. He was even thinking of them as friends and as strange as it seemed, it wasn't a thought that bothered him as much as he thought it would.

"So what are today's plans?" he asked looking at his friends, trying to ignore Malfoy's eyes that were observing his every move.

"Well, first we have breakfast. Then we can go flying and have some fun till lunch, we will have lunch followed by presents. Theo and Blaise will leave a bit after that, they can't stay longer unfortunately. But Marcus will stay and if you behave we could spend a relaxing afternoon in your favorite room in the manor."

Draco informed him with a mischievous smile making the others laugh, they knew all about the constant fight Draco had to wage to get Harry out of the library, Draco swore that if Harry could he would eat and sleep in there.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it. I'll see you all at lunch." Mr. Malfoy said inclining his head in his guests direction.

As soon as Malfoy left the dinning room, Harry visibly relaxed and he let his masks fall away, something that his whole court noticed but didn't comment.

"Shall we go outside?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded, following Draco through the manor. Harry didn't feel like flying so they sat on the grass and enjoyed the warm weather.

"You will be leaving after this year." Harry remarked braking the comfortable silence looking at Marcus.

"The court will be losing a member." Blaise said looking at Harry and Harry could see a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. Not that he doubted Harry, however when Marcus finished school the court in Hogwarts would be made out of four third year students and some idiot could get dangerous ideas.

"The court will not lose any members," Marcus almost snarled, "Even if I leave Hogwarts I will still be a part of the court."

"I know Marcus," Harry said in a smooth tone and with a small smile on his face, calming Marcus almost immediately. The Slytherin court wasn't a simple school group, the court represented much more. Even after graduating the court would continue to influence it's members and those in any way related to the court or the members. The members would always do everything in their power to enable their '_King_' to have the best opportunities to realize his goals. Leaving the court or betraying the court always had severe consequences and in some cases fatal ones.

"And that wasn't what Blaise meant. What he means is that when you leave Hogwarts the court at Hogwarts will be made of third year students and he fears that some idiot will have some ideas that he really shouldn't have, isn't that it Blaise?"

Blaise nodded, looking rather relieved. Though all the members got on really well and considered themselves friends, none of them could deny that Marcus was quick to anger and when that happened he got somewhat _curse-happy_ and preferred to settle matters like that and though they were the best students of their year and were somewhat advanced, Marcus was the best of his year and none of them, beside Harry, could really take him on. Though even Harry doubted that he would be able to win a real duel against Marcus, he may be more powerful, but he was still a first year, soon to be second year. So Harry could understand the relieved expression that Blaise had.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that." Theo commented, completely ignoring the explosive situation they had avoided, out of all of them Theo was by far the more easygoing one, it was rare that something affected him, however behind that calm and relaxed air was a bloodthirsty, sadistic and intelligent mind that showed itself whenever something angered him, "We are, without a doubt, the best students in our year, but that doesn't change the fact that we will only be third years after Marcus leaves us and some older student may do something stupid. Any suggestions?"

Harry had already thought about several things they could do, even so he didn't say anything, he wanted to see what solutions they would find. Besides the idea he had, was more to solve the future Dark Lord problem, at least to try to solve it, though it could be tweaked to serve both purposes.

"We could always train, duels and things like that." Draco suggested and it was possible to see a little twinkle in his eyes, showing them just how much the idea excited him.

"It isn't a bad idea and we will be doing that, but we will not be learning all that much in a year," Harry replied, in reality the idea pleased him a great deal, you never know when it could be useful to know how to duel, "Marcus, I know that it is your last year but do you think you would be able to find some time for training? The only way to learn and get better is to fight against someone stronger."

Just like every time Harry ordered something, or better yet disguised his order as a friendly request, Marcus lit up like a Christmas tree making the other members smile, things may have started out badly between Harry and Marcus, but there was no doubt in any of their minds that Marcus was Harry's man through and through.

"Of course I will!" he exclaimed smiling widely, "We just need to make some sort of schedule when we arrive at Hogwarts."

"But that doesn't help us with the problem," Theo said before Harry and Marcus got lost in their own little world making training plans.

" I suppose that the easiest way would be to expand the court." Blaise said looking at Harry and Harry smiled. Blaise was the more reserved member of the court, he mas more often than not silent. Blaise had admitted that it was a childhood habit. The men his mother choose to marry weren't always the best and many of them preferred it if he was practically invisible, in some cases it was the only way to avoid rather violent encounters with his stepfathers. However Blaise hadn't let that get him down and Harry respected him for it.

"Marcus knows the older students better," Theo added, "Any suggestion?"

"Depends. What year would you prefer?" Marcus asked Harry, it may look like a fairly democratic process but they all knew that the final decision would always be Harry's.

"Fifth year I suppose will be good. So they would still have two years when we go into third year, so it should be fourth years that will enter fifth next year. It will be enough time to convince every idiot that going against the court is suicide. We shouldn't worry too much with the younger years, we will have enough time with them to make them stand with us if something does happen."

"In that case I would consider Pucey and/or Montague. Montague has a bit higher marks though Pucey respects you a bit more. Not that Montague doesn't respect you he just has a little more difficulty in accepting your believes about blood. He doesn't go around spouting about blood-purity, he just doesn't respect muggle-borns all that much."

"And would they get on well with the rest of the group?" Draco inquired looking around him a bit worried. They had only been together for one year but they got along really well, including a new member could cause troubles.

"I believe so, yes. The both of them have a lot of potential."

"Very well, after we get back to Hogwarts we will keep an eye on them, we will decide after Yule break." Harry decided and they nodded.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Theo exclaimed suddenly, looking at Harry, "How is your plan to deal with the future Dark Lord business coming along?"

Harry smiled and his eyes shone, if the others weren't so used to seeing him like that they would have found it a bit disturbing, they were sure that smiles weren't supposed to look so feral.

"It's going great, I will just need to know when we will be going to Diagon Alley before we actually go, alright?" he said glancing at Draco, when he nodded Harry continued, "Though the plan changed a bit, tell me what do you think of not only a Slytherin court but a Hogwarts court as well?" The reactions he got were exactly what he was expecting and a few moments later his malicious smile joined theirs.

That night when Harry was preparing himself to go to bed and was pondering if he should read a bit of one of the books that he had gotten that afternoon, it really didn't surprise him that they all had offered him books, Blaise had said that it was to indulge his inner Ravenclaw, he heard someone knock on his door. Wondering who it might be Harry told them to enter.

The door opened a little bit and Draco's head pocked inside.

"Harry, can we talk?"

Seeing that Draco appeared to be a little nervous Harry nodded and pointed at his bed, indicating Draco to sit, he was curious to see what Draco wanted to talk to him about. He had noticed that Draco wanted to talk to him the last few days, but he had decided to wait till the blond came to him. It seemed that Draco had finally found the courage to breach the subject.

Draco sat on the bed and that nervous air around him decreased a little.

"You know that morning in Knockturn Alley?" Draco started, looking attentively at his hands that were on his lap, "I don't feel even a little bit of remorse, he was a person and just like that he was dead and I don't feel any remorse. I... I'm even happy that he is dead. I liked seeing him cry, beg, I thought it was fun. Does that make me evil?"

Draco finally looked up and he looked so much like the child he was that it surprised Harry for a few moments. Then Harry remembered that he was only twelve, no matter how mature he may act, just like he himself. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that they were, except for Marcus, only children. Bloodthirsty and sadistic children, but children nonetheless, and some of them were more innocent and naive than what they showed. '_Not for long though,_' thought Harry looking at Draco, they were after all a part of his court. That was also the reason why he opted to be honest instead of offering false platitudes.

"Yes," he answered, looking Draco in the eyes, "Most living beings would consider you evil. They would shun you, despise you, fear you even. However I don't see why that matters to you. You are Draco Malfoy, you are a part of _my_ court and as long as you are a part of _my_ court we will accept you just the way you are, sadistic tendencies and all."

And that was the complete truth, as long as Draco was one of them they would always accept him.

Draco must have seen the sincerity in his eyes because the nervousness he had around him vanished completely and he smiled.

"Thank you Harry, I think it's better if I let you sleep, it was a long day," Draco said getting up from the bed and walking to the door, "Good night."

"Good night Draco." Harry replied before the door closed completely.

A small chuckle was heard in the room, and if anyone had heard it they would have felt a shiver go down their spine. '_Next time maybe I should let Draco play a bit_,' Harry thought getting comfortable and turning of the lights, '_I would love to see what he is able to do_.'.

* * *

A few days after his birthday the Hogwarts letters arrived and Draco remembering what Harry had told him asked his father when they would be going to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, the date was arranged for the following week because the elder Malfoy had some business in Gringotts, so they could take care of everything the same day. As soon as Harry had a date he started his plan.

"You know what to do Draco?" Harry asked as soon as Mr. Malfoy left them in Flourish and Blotts and went to take care of his business in Gringotts, with instructions that if they finished before he came back to wait for him at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Buy both of our school books, if my father comes back before I finish and if you aren't here I tell him that you weren't feeling well and that I told you to wait in the Leaky Cauldron. If when we arrive at the Leaky Cauldron you aren't there I will tell my father that I am going to see if you are in the loo and then I will go call you in the private room at the back that you reserved. If I finish before either of you come back I'll wait for you in the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded, Draco remembered everything, the instructions weren't difficult to follow, even so they lost nothing making sure that he remembered and if he had just a little bit of luck they wouldn't even need to use any of it.

Leaving Draco he went to the Leaky Cauldron, as it was after lunch the place wasn't as full as it usually was, something that pleased Harry a great deal.

"Good afternoon Tom," greeted Harry when he approached the counter, he had a friendly smile though that innocent air that he usually had was missing, "I reserved the back room for a meeting, can you tell me if the other person has arrived?"

Tom looked at him slightly surprised, Harry didn't know if it was because of his behavior or because a child had reserved a room for a meeting, Harry suspected it was the latter, though he didn't react to it other than showing that bit of surprise and replied.

"Yes, approximately ten minutes ago."

"Very well, thank you."

When Harry turned to go to the private room at the back of the pub a little smile appeared on his lips, apparently his guest was either eager or anxious, showing up almost twenty minutes before the appointed time.

When he went into the room the person was already seated at the table and looked in the door's direction, seeing that it was a child she got up rather abruptly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she almost yelled looking at him furiously, "If I knew that it was some brat that had scheduled the meeting I wouldn't even have come. What could a little brat possible have to offer me."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and in a calm voice ordered.

"Sit down, Ms. Skeeter."

Harry was sure that the fact that he had imbued his voice with magic had contributed greatly to have his order followed. It was pathetic how weak her will was, if it had been someone with a stronger will then his magic would not have been able to make them obey that quickly or that thoroughly. Seeing her eyes go wide with shock showed that she at least knew that the action hadn't been done voluntarily, at least she had some intelligence.

Harry walked calmly to the table and sat on the available chair in front of Skeeter. They stayed silent for a few moments till he addressed her.

"Now that you had a little time to calm down, do you think we could start the meeting like two relatively mature people?"

Seeing Skeeter nod a little fearfully he continued.

"I am Harry James Potter," Skeeter's eyes almost fell out of her head so big was her shock, "And like I told you in the letter I send you, I have a proposition for you, are you interested in hearing it?"

Skeeter nodded again, she seemed to have momentarily lost her ability to speak, not that he was complaining, the woman's voice got on his nerves.

"Very well, as you can imagine I have never given an interview. What I am offering is an opportunity to interview me and every time there is a need for me to talk to the press I would talk to you exclusively," Harry saw greedy appear in her eyes behind those horrible glasses and he had to contain a sneer, "However all the interviews, all the articles about me, or stories that I send your way will be done in the light that I want it, I don't want even a dot somewhere that displeases me, do you understand?"

Harry saw Skeeter starting to get angry, he had read many of her pieces and he was certain that she likeed to embellish her stories, with supposed facts that were everything but facts and what he was suggesting would practically put a leash on her, it didn't really surprise him that she didn't like it.

"And if I don't agree? What do you think you can do, boy?" she inquired in an arrogant tone. Apparently she had recuperated her ability to talk, it was a shame really, things were going rather well before.

Harry let his magic flow, he didn't want it to do anything, he just wanted it to flow freely, going by the sharp intake of breath that Skeeter made he knew that she could feel it, feel his magic flood the room they were in, when fear appeared on her expression Harry continued.

"I don't think that you really understand the position you are in. I do not need you. There are dozens of journalists that would _kill_ to have the opportunity that I am so generously giving you. It is a unique opportunity for you and I am not asking for much in exchange, surely you can see that? Well, do we have a deal, _Rita_?" Harry asked holding his hand out waiting for her to shake it and just to make his point a bit more clear, he focused his magic around her, making it feel far more oppressive.

Slowly, as if she was afraid of moving to fast, Skeeter lifted her hand and shook his.

"We have a deal." she had lost that arrogant tone from before and though she was trying to control it Harry noticed that her voice wavered a little.

The smile that appeared on Harry's face left Skeeter with the sensation that she had just made a deal with the Devil.

Almost an hour later they had everything settled and he was ready to leave. When he reached the door he turned around.

"Do not disappoint me Rita, you will not like the consequences if you do."

He could not stop the dark chuckle that escaped him when he saw Skeeter pale. Well that had gone far better than what he was expecting.

He had no difficulty in finding Draco, the blond was sitting at a table in the back of the pub that had a clear view of the door, Harry knew that he was keeping a look on the door in the case that his father arrived before Harry.

"Everything taken care of?" he asked as soon as Harry sat down.

Harry nodded, "Have you been here long?"

Draco shook his head, "About ten minutes, now we just need to wait for my father and do the rest of the shopping. I'm sure that he send us first to the bookshop because he knew that it would take him a bit longer at Gringotts and he was sure that you would spend an eternity looking at the books." Draco teased him, they had both thought the same thing, that was why he told Draco to buy some extra books for him, there was no need for the older Malfoy to suspect anything, he would know that something happened the next day, but that was rather unavoidable, "So..." Draco started, trying to appear nonchalant, "Will you tell me who you were meeting?"

Harry laughed when Draco looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You'll find out tomorrow Draco."

The pout that followed that answer was extremely entertaining to Harry.

* * *

Ten years, ten years where he was little more than a spirit. However he had prevailed and now he had done it, he had his body back. And when he said his body, that is exactly what he meant, _his_ body, the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle and not that thing he had on the night he attacked the Potters. It was incredible that people really believed that he wanted to look like that, it was plain ridiculous. It was just as ridiculous as Dumbledore's believe that he hated his name. Sure when he was younger he had wanted nothing to do with anything related to his father so he created that anagram, but he grew out of such childish behavior. He grew older, wiser and he realized that no matter what he did he would always be Tom Riddle. Sure he still used the name Voldemort, but it wasn't some misguided attempt to distance himself from his 'muggle' name as Dumbledore thought, the simple fact was, The Dark Lord Tom didn't sound all that intimidating, the same could be said about The Dark Lord Riddle.

It was the same about that snake-like body he had. Dumbledore firmly believed that it was because of rituals to distance himself from being human that he got that look. The only true thing about that thought was that it was because of a ritual.

A ritual he was doing reacted badly to the fact that he was an animagus, it was as simple as that. When he did the ritual he didn't notice any changes, he later learned that when someone who was an animagus did the ritual, certain aspects of their animal form would start to show on his human form through the years. Unfortunately he found out that the effects were irreversible, so he was stuck looking like a human-snake hybrid. At first he tried to create a ritual or a potion that would give him his old body back, but then the war started and he simply lost the time. So he was resigned to look like that.

Now though he was himself again, he had his old body back. Well, that wasn't completely true. His eyes were still red, though he had to admit that he kind of like the eyes, they were unique.

Looking at his reflection again Tom speculated that he appeared to be around 25 years old, maybe a little more, it was hard to define the exact age. Not that it mattered much to him, what mattered was that _he had his body back_. He may be repeating himself slightly but he was rather excited and there was no one there to see him.

He was still surprised by how easy it had been to get pass the defenses that protected the stone, even a first year student would have been able to get passed it. Maybe not every first year student, but he was sure that a particular first year with '_Avada Kedavra_' green eyes would be able.

In the privacy of his mind he admitted that the last protection, Dumbledore's protection was quite ingenious and he probably would not have been able to get the stone if he was somebody else. But he was rather brilliant and when you know how to break enchantments you don't need to get passed them. He needed a little more time to break them than what he expected, but he had to do it carefully or he would risk losing the stone.

Preparing the necessary ritual didn't take all that long and mere weeks after having stolen the stone he had his body back. Unfortunately his body was rather weak and he was almost magically exhausted so he needed a little time to recover. However two weeks ago he felt that his magic was strong enough to get in contact with the Dark Marks of his followers, not to call them to him but to remind them who their Lord was, to warn them that he was back.

But he would not meet them until he had his full power back and before he meet with all his Death Eaters that were free he would contact some of his inner circle and make some plans. Plans, he had a great number of them and they all more or less revolved around the first year Slytherin that caught his interest.

While Tom pondered whom of his inner circle he should contact an owl flew into his room carrying the Daily Prophet. Paying the owl Tom put the paper aside to read while he ate his breakfast, but the headline caught his eye. Any intention he had of reading the paper later left his mind when he read the headline, because there, in the front page, in big bold letters was the headline '_**Wizarding World Fails it's Savior**_'.

He sat down on the sofa and started to read.

'_**Wizarding World Fails it's Savior**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_My dear readers, when yesterday I decided to spend some time in Diagon Alley I could not imagine that I would get the story of the year handed to me on a silver platter._

_I was having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron when I saw a boy walk in, you cannot imagine my surprise when I found out that the boy was our very own Boy-Who-Lived. That's right dear readers, the boy was no other than Harry James Potter._

_Not wanting to lose what was without a doubt a unique opportunity I approached the young Potter hoping he would allow me to interview him, seeing that it is widely known that the young hero had never addressed the public I was quite excited about the prospect. After introducing myself the Potter heir agreed to give me an interview. _

_My fellow witches and wizards, the following moments left me speechless and feeling like I had failed someone who gave everything for us. _

_Like many of you, I believed that Harry Potter lived with family someplace away from the Wizarding world so that he could have a normal childhood, with the first question I asked that believe was completely shattered. What else do you believe you know about our Savior? I can guarantee that what you believe to be true most probably isn't. _

_My fellow witches and wizards, I invite you to read the following interview and find out the truth about Harry James Potter._

_**RS:** I have to thank you for giving me this opportunity Mr. Potter._

_**HP:** There is no need to thank me, and please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm at school and got into trouble._

_**RS:** So Harry how was your life with your family? As far as I know they are muggles, correct?_

_**HP:** I don't know who told you that Ms. Skeeter but the only thing that is true is that I grew up away from the Wizarding world, however I wasn't raised by family. I grew up in an orphanage. _

_**RS:** (as you can imagine dear readers I was quite shocked) In an orphanage?_

_**HP:** Yes, a small orphanage for boys. The matron told me that I was at the orphanage since the 5th of November of 81._

_**RS:** You were never adopted? How was your life at the orphanage? Did you make many friends?_

_**HP:** A few couples did take me home with them, however before the adoption process was completed they always brought me back. I had very active accidental magic, though at the time neither the couples nor I knew what it was, so when strange things happened around me they would take me back to the orphanage, they thought I was a trouble child, because they didn't know what was happening. At the orphanage things were no better. The accidental magic, as you can imagine, didn't stop, so I was quite isolated from the other children. They didn't want to play with the freak you see. _

_That was one of the main reasons that I was so happy when I received my Hogwarts letter. It was prove that I was not a freak and I thought that I could make friends, because in the wizarding world they would be just like me. But when I started Hogwarts I realized that it was the same, they just considered me a different kind of freak. _

_**RS:** (as you can imagine I was rather surprised by those revelations, however what really broke my heart was when our young savior said that things hadn't changed in Hogwarts) What do you mean? How didn't things change?_

_**HP:** I was sorted into Slytherin and practically the whole school went into shock. They started saying that I was a Death Eater, that I was a future Dark Lord, that I was evil. They hadn't even spoken one word to me and they were already spouting things like that, at least the other children at the orphanage were afraid of the accidental magic, they had reasons to avoid me, because that is what people do when they don't understand something. But at Hogwarts? They had absolutely no reason to base of their accusations. They were just being petty and bigots. Being a bigot isn't only about pure-blood supremacy, you know? Shunning someone based on a house they are sorted into when they are eleven is just as much prejudice as is the talk about pure-blood superiority. _

_You know I still ask myself how an eleven year old could be a Dark Lord. It is completely ridiculous._

_Slytherin house isn't the house for all the evil people, it's the house for the ambitious. As far as I know, evil and ambitious are not synonyms. Do you want to know what my greatest ambition is?_

_**RS:** (I could only nod, I was far to astonished to form any words)_

_**HP:** My greatest ambition is to be the best wizard that I can to make my parents proud. They gave their lives for me, tell me Ms. Skeeter, wanting to be the best wizard that I can to honor their sacrifice, is that really so bad? Does wanting them to be proud of me make me truly such an evil person?_

_**RS:** (my fellow witches and wizards I have to admit that I needed a few moments to compose myself) No Harry, it doesn't. I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity, for talking to me. _

_**HP:** You're welcome. I want to thank you for listening to me instead of judging me immediately like everyone else seems to do._

_And so ended my interview with our Savior. And let me tell you we failed him. Instead of making sure that he had a family that loved him we let him be raised surrounded by muggles who ostracized him because he was different, that called him a freak because he was different. We let him grow up not knowing about magic, about his heritage, about his birthright. Tell me dear readers, do you think that is what a child deserves? And not just any child, a child that lost everything so that we could be free from those dark times, so that we could have peace?_

_And if that wasn't enough our children treat him the same way and why? Because he is a Slytherin._

_I have to admit, I haven't felt so ashamed in a long time. What type of people are we if we raise our children to believe that an eleven year old child is evil just because of the house they are sorted into?_

_I tell you again, we failed him, and I can only hope that I will have the chance to atone for it. _

The article ended there and Tom put the newspaper aside.

Harry was always surprising him, it hadn't ever crossed his mind that Harry would do something like that. He would have liked to know what Harry did to Skeeter for her to write the article like that.

Tom didn't believe, even for one second that she had done it because she wanted to. As soon as she knew that Harry was a Slytherin she would have joined those that called him a future Dark Lord. She would have written a story calling for his head, and telling all those who wanted to read it that the reason why he had gone to kill the Potters was because he didn't want to have competition or something just as foolish.

However that was beside the point, the article was a brilliant move. Tom didn't think that it would change the opinion of those that truly believed that Harry was the next Dark Lord, however all the others that didn't want to be shunned in their own houses would feel a lot more comfortable in approaching him and Tom was almost completely sure that was Harry's objective.

Harry really wasn't anything like he was expecting. Harry was so much like him but at the same time so different.

He was astonished when he saw that Harry had established the court, but on the other hand the fact that Harry had done it didn't really surprise him. He expected Harry to be extraordinary, so when Harry did extraordinary things it didn't surprise him however it made those things no less incredible.

Harry and he were probably the most brilliant students to have ever gone to Hogwarts and Tom was sure that in a few years Harry would be one of the most powerful and skilled wizards alive, it could be no other way.

Harry and Tom, Tom and Harry. He laughed, it was ironic that two so extraordinary wizards such as them had so ordinary names. Apparently their similarities even extended to such trivial things.

One thing was clear though, if Harry did become a Dark Lord he had to find another name, after all the Dark Lord Harry was as terrifying as the Dark Lord Tom.

* * *

**A.N.:** _Please_ don't kill me (*hides behind the couch*), I know I said that I would try to post this last week, but I was swamped with work. Two colleagues quit and another got sick, so I didn't have any day off at work because we were really short on staff. I had yesterday and today off and I managed to finish it. Hope you all like it _**:D**_

It was brought to my attention that **in chapter 2** Harry doesn't know how much a galleon is compared to pounds and he gets all excited about having that much money in his vault. That was on purpose. Let's be honest 50 thousand is a big number, no matter how you look at it and Harry is only eleven, no matter how mature he appears to be, so thinking about the exchange rate between pounds and galleons didn't even enter his mind... Just in case you were wondering.

**Thank you all for your reviews**, they make my day when I get home after dealing with really bad tempered clients _**:D**_


	9. Blood and Magic

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash. I've changed the rating to M. I may be a bit paranoid but well, better safe than sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Blood and Magic**

Albus was feeling old, he didn't remember the last time he felt like that. How had things gone so wrong? He was sure that the Stone was safe but now the Stone was gone and it was highly likely that Voldemort had it, only Merlin knew what Voldemort would be able to do with an artifact that powerful.

The past year hadn't gone as he had thought. Beginning with Harry and ending with the theft of the Stone he hadn't seen any of it coming.

He knew that Voldemort wanted the Stone, he knew that Voldemort was in the castle but throughout the year there was no attempt against the Stone, Albus even thought that Voldemort wanted to give them a false sense of security but when the Christmas break had come and gone and there was still nothing Albus started to think that maybe he was wrong.

And it wasn't only the fact that Voldemort hadn't tried anything against the Stone, it was also the fact that he hadn't tried anything against Harry that had left him astound.

Not that he wanted Harry harmed but it was something for which he had prepared, however nothing had happened. He had thought that it would have been impossible for Voldemort to resist attacking Harry but as far as he knew not even a hair on Harry's head had been touched. Of course he was happy that nothing had happened to Harry but it was still something that he wasn't expecting.

Harry, Harry was another factor that had surprised him, he was expecting Harry to be sorted into Slytherin, what he wasn't expecting was what Harry had done in Slytherin.

Considering that many of the Death Eaters' children were in Slytherin and many students there believed in pure-blood ideals he was expecting that Harry would be quite isolated there, he had thought that Harry would have kept his head down, trying not to be noticed. He had been partly right, at the beginning Harry was isolated, only talking with young Nott and hadn't that on itself been surprising? Of all the students Nott wasn't the one that Albus had thought would befriend Harry considering the loyalties of his father and grand-father. However they had become quite close and later Marcus Jugson, which Severus was certain Harry had sent to the infirmary with broken bones, joined the little group.

That was when he started to fear the paths that Harry could take.

Marcus Jugson was a declared pure-blood supremacist and Albus was certain that Harry despised muggles, who could say that he didn't feel the same for muggle-borns?

Albus' worries grew after the Christmas break. He may not have been a Slytherin but he knew what a court was when he saw one. And in the middle, clearly showing his position, was Harry.

Albus supposed that he should have expected something like it and a part of him told himself that he hadn't been the least bit surprised, that he was expecting it, but the purest truth was that Harry establishing a court hadn't even crossed his mind.

Albus' worries grew drastically, he was expecting students from other houses to be attacked, he was expecting insults, he was expecting the Slytherins, specially the members of the court to walk around Hogwarts as if they owned the place, he was expecting a lot of things. So saying that he was dumbfounded when nothing happened was an understatement.

Contrary to what he was expecting the Slytherins appeared to be calmer, they didn't start any fights, they didn't make fun or insult other students, they didn't cause any troubles. They looked like exemplary students. And it wasn't only their behavior that had changed, most of the Slytherins had higher grades, they seemed to be doing their best to have as good grades as they could.

Albus had no idea what was going on but he was sure that Harry was the one responsible, now he just needed to know what was Harry's objective. If it where another situation he would have found it ridiculous to think that a child had plans, objectives, however from what he had seen from Harry he thought that the right question to ask was what those objectives were and not if he had any.

Shaking his head slightly he looked at the windows just in time to see an owl with the Daily Prophet in its claws flying through. It was later than what he had thought if the newspaper was being delivered, he hadn't noticed that he had spent so much time pondering the happenings of the last school year. The professors that were in the castle were more than likely almost finished with their breakfast, it would be better if had his meal in his office, he could always call a house-elf to deliver it.

Any thought that he had about calling an elf disappeared from his mind when he saw the head-line of the Daily Prophet.

He read the interview in an instant and when he was done he could only look at the newspaper stunned. He guested that he should have seen it coming but just as with the court he hadn't even thought about the possibility, after everything he knew he should have but he hadn't. It was like playing chess with an opponent that followed a different set of rules, you couldn't predict his next moves because you were playing two different games, even if the name of the game was the same.

His attention was taken from the newspaper when he received a warning from the wards that he had around the entrance to his office, telling him that someone was on their way. Albus would bet all his lemon drops that it was Severus.

A few seconds later he heard a knock on the door and before he had the chance to say '_enter_' the door was opened and Severus almost stormed in, a copy of the Daily prophet in his hands.

He didn't need to be a Seer to know what Severus wanted to talk about.

"I suppose you read the Prophet?"

The only answer Albus got was a glare while Severus sat in the chair in front of him.

"I knew the brat was just like his father. He only wants fame and attention."

Albus lifted an eyebrow, of all the thing he had thought about the interview that hadn't been one of them.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked his Potion Master, paying close attention to him. Severus seemed to age in front of his eyes.

"Of course not, the brat is completely different from Potter, but believing that is better than the alternative."

"And what is the alternative?"

"That he is using the press to further his objectives. Though I have no idea what his objectives are. He lost no time in using his position as the Boy-Who-Lived." Severus stated with a sneer, just because he didn't think he was like his father didn't mean that he liked the brat.

"He never asked for that position. We were the ones that gave it to him, we were the ones that created the '_Boy-Who-Lived_', the world wanted a hero so it created one. He is a Slytherin, does it really surprise you that he took advantage of the situation?"

Severus didn't answer and Albus knew that he wouldn't. They were both aware that they should have thought of the possibility of Harry using his fame, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise.

"What are you going to do about the article?" Severus inquired.

"Do? What do you mean do?"

"Everyone in the wizarding world is going to read that the Boy-Who-Lived lives in an orphanage, I'm certain that more than one family will want to adopt him. Maybe it's best if we took him to the Dursleys."

"There is nothing I can do aside from asking a few families that are trustworthy to try and adopt him. I'm not very worried at the moment, you know that those things take time. Besides Harry is already twelve, at that age they ask the child if he wants to be adopted by the family, I don't think that Harry will let just anyone adopt him. Making Harry go to the Dursleys would be one of the biggest mistakes I could make. The objective for him to have been sent to the Dursleys in the first place was because of the protection Lily gave him, however that protection is long gone. In any case, you know as well as I that Harry despises muggles, I don't even what to think about what he would do to the Dursleys if they angered him."

"He would kill them." Severus told him with certainty, he didn't doubt even for a second of the truth of his words.

"Severus..."

"Don't you Severus me. You know as well as I do what he did in that orphanage. What guaranty do you have that he won't do the same here? How do you know that he didn't already do it? I knew we should never have brought the brat here. He should have died that Halloween, at least then we wouldn't have to deal with him!"

Severus almost shouted surprising Albus. No matter how much Severus hated James and everything with the name Potter, no matter how apprehensive he was towards Harry he never thought that he would wish Harry dead. And Severus wanted that, he hadn't said it just for venting, it was truly what he felt. He couldn't understand how someone could wish a one-year-old child had died. Disappointment filled his being, he had hoped that Severus would have been able to get over his bitterness, apparently it had been in vain.

"Is that so? Do you want to take care of it now then? Do you want me to hold him down while you fire an '_Avada Kedavra_' at him?" though his tone was light, his eyes had lost their usual twinkle and were as cold as ice.

"Don't look at me like that!" Severus snarled, "You know he tortured those children and that boy they said that killed himself? I know it was him who killed him. He should at the very least be in Azkaban!"

Albus knew that what he was going to say next was a low blow but Harry was his student and as long as he was he would do his best to protect him.

"What makes you so different from Harry?"

Severus looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You tortured and killed in the name of the Dark Lord Voldemort and for his cause. You have a second chance, why doesn't Harry, a child, deserve one?"

Albus saw Severus pale and something like betrayal flashed in his eyes. He contained a sigh, he knew it was a low blow, he knew that Severus regretted everything he had done in the service of the Dark Lord, he knew that he spent many nights awake haunted by his memories but Albus didn't regret what he had said. Harry was his student and he wouldn't allow any of his students to be threatened. Besides, Harry was their only hope against Voldemort.

"That may be true," Severus answered, badly concealing his anger, "Though _I _didn't start torturing and killing before I was even old enough to come to Hogwarts. _I_ didn't establish a court before I even finished my first year. _I_ didn't surround myself with the best students in my year and out of my year. _I_ didn't give interviews to influence the public opinion of me. _**I**_ didn't behave like a rising Dark Lord." by the time Severus reached the last sentence he was standing and had his robe's sleeve pulled up, showing the Dark Mark on his arm. It was pitch black and even Albus, who was sitting on the other side of the desk, could feel the magic of it. "Considering everything, what makes you believe that he won't have one of these, what makes you believe Potter won't join him? He is back Albus, you know he is. We can't fight two Dark Lords."

Albus sighed, he had asked himself the same question and the only consolation he had when he couldn't find an answer was that Voldemort would never share power, much less with Harry Potter, the boy who caused his downfall.

"Do you really believe that Voldemort would ever accept the Boy-Who-Lived in his ranks?" he asked, certain that he was right, "Also there is always the prophecy..."

"The prophecy?" Severus asked looking at him incredulous, "Where, in that damned prophecy, does it say that the one that has the power to take out the Dark Lord is Light? Where, in that damned prophecy, does it say that he is going to kill him to save us? As far as we know Potter could do it to take his place! And you do _nothing_ while he creates his support base, while he grows and gets more powerful, gains more knowledge. You should act! Act now that it is still possible to control him. Even if you have to break him and make him the perfect little weapon!"

By the end of it he was almost shouting. He was so beside himself that he didn't even notice that the office had gotten colder. Only when several things in the office started to shake did both men notice how much of Albus' magic was loose and Albus quickly controlled himself. Severus paled a bit, for a moment he had forgotten that Albus Dumbledore was the only one who could stand on equal ground with the Dark Lord.

"You are talking about a human being Severus," Albus ended up saying when he had his magic under control, "A child. A child that I will protect to the best of my abilities, just as I try to do with all my students!"

After a few seconds Severus shook his head.

"That... _child_, is what I consider pure evil. I only hope that when you finally see it, it won't be too late."

Severus left the office, not waiting for Albus' replay, leaving the Headmaster feeling older than he was.

Albus shook his head, Severus couldn't understand how difficult the whole situation was for him. He was neither blind nor stupid. He knew perfectly well what Harry was capable of, but that didn't change the fact that he was a child. A child like his little Ariana, a child like little Tom Riddle, he had failed them, but by Merlin he was going to do everything in his power to not fail the child that Harry was more than he already had.

* * *

The Malfoy's and Harry were having breakfast when a house-elf popped in and gave Lucius the newspaper. He didn't miss the way Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the paper nor the malicious little smile that appeared on his lips. His son noticed where Harry was looking at and his eyes filled with realization.

Curious about both boys' behavior Lucius opened the newspaper and had to control himself not to show his reaction to the front page.

He read the article in record time and when he finished he couldn't help but look at Harry and when he saw that satisfied smile he knew that it hadn't been a coincidence, he knew that Rita Skeeter didn't just bump into Harry. He had planed it and he would bet that there wasn't a single word in that article that Harry didn't want there, because he knew what type of articles Rita wrote and she would never have written that particular article in that angle. He would have liked to know what Harry had done to make her write it that way.

Lucius was sure that interview served a purpose, Harry hadn't just given an interview because he felt like it, he just didn't know what Harry wanted to achieve with it.

He had no problem in admitting that Harry fascinated him, the child behaved like a Dark Lord.

Many people would say that he behaved like a Slytherin, that it was impossible for a child to behave like a Dark Lord but Lucius couldn't agree. Yes, Harry was a perfect Slytherin but from what he had seen, specially when his friends had come over for his birthday, it was the behavior of a Dark Lord, first he had established his base, spread his believes and finally he achieved a position of power, those were the first three steps a Dark Lord has to take, it was incredible that Harry had already done it. Granted it was a rather small base, only a few students, but that didn't matter, he was sure that Harry could take it further.

People could consider it the fundamentals for a politician or for anyone who aspired to hold a position of influence and normally Lucius would have agreed but in this case he couldn't, not after seeing the expressions from what he supposed was Harry's court. Those weren't expressions of greed or temporary interest that would disappear as soon as a better opportunity appeared. No, the expressions he had seen were the same as the ones he had seen on many Death Eaters from the Inner Circle, they may not have been as intense but they were there and that fascinated him as much as it terrorized him.

It fascinated him because he truly believed that he was witnessing the rise of a Dark Lord.

And it terrorized him because he believed his son had already chosen a side and he didn't think it was the same one he was on.

It was something he had already thought about but only about two weeks ago did it start to terrorize him, because two weeks ago his Dark Mark had burned and had become as dark as the day he had received it and he knew then, his Lord was back.

For several minutes he hadn't been able to do anything, he had simply looked with incredulity at his mark. After ten years he had lost hope that his Lord would ever return, even knowing that his Lord had said that he was immortal those ten years with no news had made him believe that his Lord had truly been destroyed so he wasn't the least bit prepared when his mark started to pulse with magic.

After getting over his stupor he had become almost hysterical. His Lord was back! The Dark wasn't lost! His Lord would fight for their ideals and this time they would win.

That euphoric feeling and relieve had lasted till lunch time.

When during lunch he saw that damned scar on Harry's forehead he had frozen for several seconds.

How could he have forgotten that Harry Potter was his Lord's enemy?

Of course he hadn't forgotten who Harry Potter was, but he was so different from what he had imagined that for a few moments he had forgotten that his Lord saw Harry Potter as an enemy, for a few moments he had forgotten that they were enemies.

That was also the moment that he saw his son look at Harry and he knew, just as he knew that following his Lord was the right choice, that Draco had chosen his Lord and it wasn't the same Lord as his.

He admitted to himself that just thinking about it terrorized him, he would never force his son to follow in his footsteps, no matter what the Light said his Lord never marked anyone who didn't truly wish to follow him and Lucius loved his son too much to force him into being something that he didn't want to be.

He had just never though that a situation like the one he was in would ever occur, his son and he were on opposing sides and if a war were to break out...

Lucius didn't even want to think about it. If he was being honest he didn't even know how to imagine the situation, he just couldn't imagine Harry fighting for Dumbledore or for his ideals, he couldn't see Harry fighting for the Light.

For a fraction of a second he entertained the idea of Harry joining his Lord but it was such a ridiculous notion that he had to contain a snort, that child hadn't been born to follow.

Then what would it end up being? A battle between two Dark Lords? Dark against Dark?

Again it was something that terrorized him as much as it fascinated him, it didn't matter who won, he was sure that it would have been a confrontation that would go down in history.

The news that his Lord was back hadn't only made him realize that he had in his home a potential enemy, it had also made him change several of his plans.

At the beginning of the summer he had thought about using a certain diary that his Lord had left with him to ruin the Weasleys, however now that his Lord was back he didn't believe that it was a good idea. The best option was for him to wait for his Lord to contact him.

"May I see the paper dad?"

His son's voice brought him back to the present and he saw Harry looking innocently at him and Draco with a little sparkle in his eyes, filled with anticipation.

Apparently they were expecting the interview, he would have really liked to know how Harry had planned everything whiteout him noticing.

"Of course." he answered, paying close attention to his son. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw a malicious smile appear on his face.

"I don't know if I want to know what you did to her for her to agree in writing this."

Draco said in an impressed voice. Lucius had to admit that he wanted to know the same. Rita never wrote anything good about anyone.

"Draco if someone hears you they are likely to believe that I go around torturing people left, right and center," Harry answered with a smile that was only a little sadistic, Lucius wasn't sure if he wanted to know what went on in that mind, "I just showed her how insignificant she was and that there were dozens of journalists that would kill to have the opportunity that I was so generously giving her."

"I wonder if you showed her the same way you showed Marcus that blood doesn't matter, only magic."

Lucius started to pay much more attention to the conversation, he had never heard what Harry's believes were, maybe they were similar to his Lords, maybe they didn't need to be enemies, he didn't believe that either of them would submit to the other, but maybe they could share.

Lucius had to contain a snort. The idea seemed completely ridiculous, without his permission an imagine of his Lord and Harry sitting in an office drinking a cup of tee with a map of the world in front of them trying to decide which one of them could have what appeared in his mind. He didn't know what was more absurd the idea that his Lord would share or the idea that his Lord would treat Harry as an equal.

Shaking his head he focused on the conversation between his son and Harry.

"Marcus was different, he annoyed me, he made it so that I had to change my plans. Rita... she was insignificant, as I said there were dozens that could have taken her place, I chose her because she is one of the most known reporters, however considering the interview was with me it wouldn't really matter who wrote it, by the end the results would have been the same."

"If that was you annoyed I don't think I ever want to see you angry."

Lucius noticed his son shiver and saw Harry glance briefly in his direction before focusing on Draco again, that's when he noticed that Harry wasn't using his child-like mask in front of him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Harry's voice was mesmerizing, sweet and cold, innocent and dark, Lucius didn't know how it could be all that at the same time, but it was and his eyes shone with a fire that made them even more captivating that they usually were.

"Yes." Draco answered with no hesitation, surprising Lucius a bit, he was expecting Draco to deny it, "Only a fool wouldn't be afraid of you. But my respect for you is greater than my fear, my loyalty for you surpasses my fear."

Harry looked at Draco for several seconds, he must have been satisfied with what he saw because he nodded, went back to his breakfast and asked.

"Do you think that the others are going to like it?"

"Marcus is going to love it, it surprises me that we can't hear him cackling from here. I don't think that Theo and Blaise read it yet, they are still out of the country..." suddenly Draco turned to his father, "Dad could you duplicate the paper? Two times? I'm going to sent it to Blaise and Theo, so they know what is going on."

Lucius nodded, took out his wand and cast the charm to copy the newspaper and Draco almost ran out of the room with the copies, leaving Lucius alone with Harry for the first time.

Lucius looked at him, trying to see if he was uncomfortable being alone with him, but if he was it was impossible to tell. Harry continued eating his breakfast as if there was nothing wrong.

"Do you have something on your mind Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked in that melodic voice of his, Lucius was sure that in a few years that voice would be far more effective than Veritaserum.

"Why do you ask?"

He couldn't tell the child that he had hundreds of questions that he wanted to ask him, he couldn't tell him that he spent hours trying to understand him, knowing what he knew about Harry he didn't doubt that Harry would be able to use the information against him.

When he looked at Harry again eyes the color of death froze him in place and he was unable to look away.

"I know that you have been observing me," Harry remarked as if he were talking about the weather, "Tell me, is that something you do with all of Draco's friends or am I a special case?"

"Why do you believe I would observe you?" he asked with his usual superior tone, trying not to show how surprised he was by the direction the conversation was taking.

"I may not meet the expectations but that doesn't mean that I am not the Boy-Who-Lived and you are still a loyal Death Eater."

"I was under the '_Imperius_'."

Lucius answered almost automatically, Harry's answer had surprised him, nowadays very few people had the courage to say that to his face.

A smile appeared on Harry's face and if it weren't for those cold eyes looking at him Lucius would have considered it a warm, innocent smile.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry began and Lucius felt a shiver go down his spine, his voice was smooth, if Harry wasn't twelve he would have said that it was seductive even, and charming, he had never seen this side of Harry, "Do you really want me to believe that you are so weak, that you are so pathetic that you couldn't break the '_Imperius_'? Do you _really_ want me to see you as a man that has such a weak will that he lets himself be controlled by others? _Is that how you want me to see you_? Weak, pathetic, a puppet for those that truly have power... _nothing more than a marionette_."

Lucius was shaking his head without noticing. Harry seeing him like that was something that he wouldn't be able to stand, appearing weak in front of Harry was far worse than telling him that he was a Death Eater, that he was still loyal to his Lord. He was opening his mouth to confirm that he had always been loyal to his Lord when he remembered how stupid it would be to do that and that's when he noticed that Harry's magic was subtly touching his, it wasn't doing anything, it was just there. He shivered and his eyes focused on Harry, his magic was addictive, it was the same as his Lord's, he glared at Harry, trying to look as intimidating as he did to everyone else, he didn't really know what he was expecting but Harry laughing wasn't it.

"This was fun Mr. Malfoy, I hope we can _play_ again."

Lucius was left staring while Harry left the dinning room, when he was alone he breathed in deeply and shook his head, he was certain that the child would be the death of him.

* * *

Harry looked around himself when he went through the barrier in King's Cross, no matter how much he had liked his time with the Malfoys he was happy to be going back.

He didn't miss the fact that he was receiving much more attention than the first time that he had taken the express, now everyone knew who he was. He supposed that the only reason they weren't crowding him was because of the man at his side, no matter what they said about him Lucius Malfoy was an intimidating man.

Feeling Malfoy's eyes on him he looked at him, not even trying to hide the smirk that appeared on his face. The last few weeks had been fun, at least for him, every time he let his magic loose near the elder Malfoy he would get a glazed look, almost as if he was drugged, Harry had no idea that it was possible for his magic to have that effect on someone, specially when he didn't ask it to do anything. It was something he had to experiment with, though from what he had seen only those that were more sensitive to magic felt it when he just let his magic loose.

Mrs. Malfoy and Draco came out of the barrier next and Draco joined him immediately. Mrs. Malfoy had arrived from France two weeks ago and though she was a rather warm and caring person in the privacy of her home, in public she had a mask as perfect as the one her husband used.

Harry clearly remembered the day he met her. Narcissa Malfoy was the first person to have ever given him a maternal hug, sure it was more than likely that his mother had done it however it was something he didn't remember.

Though it was something that had left him a bit uncomfortable he truly believed that Mrs. Malfoy could be someone that he could learn to respect, considering that under that maternal air was a witch that was just as deathly as her infamous sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course he hadn't seen Mrs. Malfoy duel or anything like that but it was the impression he had of her from the little time he had spent with her, only time would tell if he was right.

Saying good-bye to the Malfoys Harry and Draco boarded the train, both ignoring the looks from the other students, however Harry noticed a new emotion on some of the students eyes, shame. He had to contain a smirk, apparently the interview had worked better than what he had expected.

Draco and he went to the last carriage, where they entered the last compartment, just as they had agreed on his birthday, and waited for the others. The first to arrive was Marcus, as soon as he saw Harry he smiled.

"Harry," he said, sitting beside him, "How are you?"

A small smile appeared on Harry's face, Marcus was always so energetic.

"I'm well and you?"

"Me too. I can hardly wait to arrive at Hogwarts."

"Oh? Why?"

"I want to see the reaction that people will have to the article," he answered with a malevolent smile, "That was a brilliant move."

Draco snorted, "I honestly found it strange that we couldn't hear you cackling in Malfoy Manor the morning the article came out."

Harry shook his head and took a book out of his pocket that changed to it's normal size automatically, when those two started bickering with each other few things were able to stop them, fortunately they were only teasing otherwise Harry was certain that there would have been curses flying.

Five minutes before the train was scheduled to leave Blaise and Theo appeared together.

"I was wondering where you were."

Harry remarked, looking up from his book and stopping Draco's and Marcus' bickering.

"We had a little setback." Theo answered, sitting in the opposite side of Harry, seeing Harry's look Blaise elaborated.

"Five older Gryffindors were messing with us."

"And you got away?" Marcus asked a bit incredulous, sure they may be the best students in their year but it was five against two, that on itself was already a disadvantage, not to mention the fact that it were older students.

"If it hadn't been for some unexpected help we wouldn't have," Theo answered, it was clear that he was still stunned about that unexpected help, "You may not believe it but the Weasley twins stunned them from behind, that distracted the other three and Blaise and I were able to stun two while one of the twins stunned the last one."

"The Weasley twins?" Harry hadn't thought that it was possible but the incredulity on Marcus' face grew, "The Demons of Gryffindor? You are talking about those Weasleys? Are you sure?"

"Yes Marcus, those Weasleys." Blaise confirmed trying not to smile, apparently he found Marcus' expression as funny as Harry.

"And they didn't prank you?"

"As far as we could see, no." Theo told him still looking a bit stunned though nothing compared to how Marcus looked.

"Apparently we will have to keep an eye not only on Pucey and Montague. We never know what we could gain from it."

The four nodded, they lost nothing if they observed them too.

"Have you decided who's going to talk with the first years?" Blaise asked looking at Harry, they had agreed that one member of the court would talk to the first years on the first night, telling them the rules of the court, it was better than to leave everything to the prefects. I was a way to see the new students and to let the new students see them, so they had no excuse, like saying that they didn't know who was part of the court.

"Theo," Harry answered looking at said boy, "You are the calmer one, more laid-back compared to all of us. I think you will be able to tell them the rules without scaring them too much. You already know what to say to them, correct?"

Theo nodded, smiling. It was clear that he was proud to have been chosen by Harry. The others didn't begrudge him, they would have been proud as well, though they admitted that for this particular job, Theo was better suited for it.

The trip went by without anything interesting happening, nobody disturbed them and Harry wasn't able to stop the smile of appearing on his face when the train stopped. He was finally home.

* * *

Harry was sitting in what had become his usual spot. It was an armchair by a fireplace in the back of the common room, there were two couches with three places and another four armchairs around it, there was also a table in the center. His court was sitting around him, and though there were many places free, nobody else was sitting there. Moreover if anyone entered the common room they would have seen a clear separation, though it wasn't a physical division all the other couches, armchairs and tables were further apart from that part of the room than normal, creating an invisible line between the court and the rest of the common room, a line that only a few Slytherins could cross.

Harry got comfortable in his seat and contained a sigh, though he knew it was something that they had to do, he was tired and wanted to go to his room. The train ride had been long and the feast loud, he was sure that if it had lasted a bit longer he would have had a horrible headache.

However that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered were the first year Slytherins that were entering the common room.

After the fifth year prefects gave them a speech similar to the one he had received instead of sending the first years of to bed, they took them to the court, they made them stand in front of them, in a single line and they could see the confusion on their faces.

They stayed silent for a few moments, till Harry looked at Theo and nodded. Knowing that Harry wanted him to start, Theo got up from his seat and went to stand in front of the first year Slytherins. The height difference between Theo and the first years students wasn't that much, however the aura around Theo made him look much more intimidating.

"Good evening, welcome to Slytherin," Theo started and he had a little smile on his lips, "I am Theodore Nott and I am part of Slytherin's court. Considering your expressions I can see that you have no idea what that is, in that case listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself.

The court is created by a student that is able to control the house, by a student that makes it impossible for anyone in Slytherin to go against him, it doesn't really matter how he achieves it, only that he was able to do it. That student becomes the Slytherin King and the people he deems worthy become his court. Our court was established last year.

The King rules Slytherin and the members of the court make sure that all of the King's rules are followed. The rules must be followed no matter what, if they aren't the people who didn't follow them will have to suffer the consequences of going against the court. Believe me, that isn't something that you want to experience.

We only have three rules that have to be followed:

The first one: Do not spread around your believes of pure-blood supremacy. If you want to defend that stupidity make it in the safety of the common room, however if any of us hear it do not doubt that you will suffer the consequences. If I were you I wouldn't even think the word mud-blood outside of the common room.

The second one: If you are going to bully other students at least be smart enough not to get caught, use glamors or something like that. We are trying to make people stop thinking that every Slytherin is pure evil, we have planes and we don't need a few brats that believe they are strong and powerful just because they bullied some helpless Hufflepuff, to mess them up.

The third one: You are going to choose a person from your year to talk with us in case there is a need for whichever motive. That person, and _only_ that person, will be able to come and talk with us, unless we initiate the conversation ourselves.

Those are the rules, as you can see they are all really easy to follow.

Any questions?" Theo asked looking at the students.

All the members of the court had noticed the brat that had looked at them, mostly at Harry, with contempt and disgust, so when the brat opened his mouth, Harry wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Why in the name of Morgana should we follow your rules? You are only second year students," the boy answered with contempt, not noticing that everyone in the common room was looking at him horrified, "Besides, I don't see why I should follow a half-blood. I don't even know how..."

The kid stopped talking abruptly when he felt the tip of a wand on his neck.

Harry smiled, the brat wasn't the only one surprised by Blaise's sudden appearance behind him, nobody had noticed Blaise leave his seat, only the court.

That was what Blaise was good at, he could go unnoticed until he wanted to be noticed. Harry was sure that Blaise's magic helped him, just like his own magic had helped him in countless situations.

"How dare you talk about him in that tone of voice?" Blaise snarled, showing a side that very few knew, "_Adolebit_." Blaise almost whispered the word, but the room was so quiet that everyone heard him.

A sadistic smirk appeared on the face of every court member but most of the students in the common room where looking confused, as far as they could see nothing had happened.

However Harry was paying close attention to the brat, they all knew what the curse did and Harry was looking for signs that showed that the curse was active.

To his immense joy he saw the kid loosen his tie, his face started turning red and you could see sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

"Merlin, how can you stand this heat!" the boy exclaimed looking at the rest of the students.

Marcus started to laugh his eyes filled with malevolence, the other students looked at him and the fear in their eyes made Harry chuckle, really the night was turning out to be far more interesting that what he had thought.

The first year that had dared to go against them fell on his knees and started to moan in pain.

Draco's cruel laugh joined Marcus' and the boy started screaming.

The curse was starting to reach the more interesting stages. It wasn't a well know curse, Harry had found it in the Malfoy's library and had shared it with his court. The longer the curse was cast on a person the more painful it became, it would raise the body's temperature every ten seconds, it continued till the person the curse was cast upon would feel like they were being burned alive.

The boy was now on the floor, rolling back and forth, no doubt trying to ease the pain or trying to extinguish a fire that wasn't there, agonizing screams leaving his throat, while most of the Slytherins looked on, horrified by what they were witnessing.

"Stop!" yelled a sixth year student, that Harry only knew because Marcus said that he was one of the best runes' student in Hogwarts, though he didn't even remember his name, if he wasn't mistaken it was Jason something or other, or maybe James, not that it really mattered at the moment, "Please stop!"

The older student wasn't begging Blaise though, he was in front of Harry, he had gone down on his knees and was looking at Harry with tears in his eyes.

Harry only lifted an eyebrow.

"Please!" begged the Slytherin again, "He's my younger brother. I'll talk to him, it won't happen again! Please!"

Harry looked at the older boy for a few moments, the screams of the boy's brother in the background grew louder and rough, Harry was sure that he had damaged his vocal cords, he came to a decision and looked at Blaise, the next second the curse was lifted, the screams stopped and the only sound in the room was the brat's sobbing.

"He is your responsibility," Harry told the older student, who was still on his knees in front of Harry, "Every time he crosses the line, you will be the one to suffer the consequences."

The boy bowed his head and nodded and only when Harry told him that he could go, did he get up and went to his brother, lifted him of the floor and carried him to the sixth years dorms.

"You are dismissed." Theo told the first years in front of him, they seemed petrified, however when they heard the order that Theo gave them, they left the common room so fast that it almost seemed that they apparated, Harry's dark, sinister chuckle following them to their rooms.

Looking around and seeing the terrified looks of the other students Harry smiled, it had been a far more interesting first night than what he had thought.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed looking around his room, it didn't look much like the rather spartan room he had first seen that first night he spent in Hogwarts.

The furniture was still dark, however the walls were a light grey and the floor instead of the previous stone was wood.

On the wall to his right were two windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. He had tried to make it so that they showed a specific part of Hogwarts' grounds but he hadn't been able to, it was a rather complicated enchantment, so he had to make do with windows that showed if it was day or night, it was better than nothing.

Aside from that the room continued the same. Harry had looked up spells to change his room more, but most were far to advanced for him, though that didn't mean that he had given up, now that he knew which spells were needed it was a matter of practicing them until he could cast them successfully.

Sighing Harry got up, it was the last day of winter break, the students would be coming back, of all the Slytherins he was the only one that had stayed in the castle. He had received invitations from all the members of his court to spent the holidays with them but he had preferred to stay at Hogwarts, it was the only time that he could be alone. He may have gotten used to be with his friends, but he still enjoyed every opportunity to be by himself.

The last few months had gone by relatively quickly and they had been far less irritating then the first months of the previous year.

The interview had the effect he had intended, the students weren't whispering about him every time they saw him, they weren't gossiping about him being the next Dark Lord. Most treated him the same way that they treated the other Slytherins, with indifference and mistrust, however a few students, Ravenclaws specially, greeted him in the corridors. Considering the previous year, Harry thought that it was an enormous improvement.

The professors weren't indifferent to the interview either. Most of them became even more enchanted with him. They marveled that he was still such a kind and innocent soul even after everything. They were delighted with his manners, awed by his talent, bewitched by his charms. To almost all the professors he was an example that all students should follow.

Unfortunately not all of the professors shared the same opinion.

Snape seemed to hate him more than ever and Harry was starting to think that it did him no good to maintain that child-like air around him. Harry was certain that the professor didn't believe in the mask. However he couldn't just stop, he would start to be less child-like over time, so the other professors would believe that the reason he was behaving differently was because he was becoming more mature.

Though Snape wasn't the only professor that gave him homicidal tendencies.

Gilderoy Lockhart, the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry truly believed that every day that went by and Harry didn't murder him was a miracle. He thought that he should have received some sort of prize for his impeccable self control, because if he didn't have such a self control that thing that called itself a wizard would have been dead the first day that Harry meet him. He was the most unbearable person Harry had ever meet and made him remember why he generally didn't like people.

His Defense classes were spent imagining ways of torturing the man, who knew maybe he could make them come true one day.

At least he had stopped calling Harry to play out bits from his books. Harry didn't remember ever being so grateful to be able to control his magic the way he did. Though he suspected that the fact that Lockhart had even less of a backbone than Skeeter had greatly contributed to the fact that he hadn't had to do much for the man to stop calling on him.

Harry sighed again and started to get ready to go to the Great Hall, it was almost time for the feast to start and he was sure that it was going to be a long night.

Just like they had agreed, they would be talking to Pucey and Montague after the feast.

They had observed both of them and Harry found both rather interesting, they were quite good students and though Montague didn't appear to be open to the idea of muggle-borns, they had never heard him speaking about them in a negative light, or even look at them with disgust. He didn't let his opinions know and if he had to interact with a muggle-born he was polite though rather cold.

So they had agreed to talk with Montague, if they knew the reason why he didn't tolerate muggle-borns maybe they could find a solution and the court could gain more than one member.

Harry sat in his usual place and waited for the students to arrive, doing his best to ignore the looks that Snape gave him. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, it was difficult to believe that the man was a Slytherin, he could at least pretend that he wasn't watching Harry, at least like that Harry wouldn't have a reason to be prudent.

Voices coming from the entrance hall brought Harry back from his thoughts, he looked to his right and saw several students starting to enter, amongst the small crowd he could see Marcus and guest that the other three were somewhere around him, it was rare that they weren't together, it didn't matter if they were studying, or training or just hanging out. Harry was quite happy with that, they weren't only loyal to him but to each other as well which could stop many internal conflicts in the future.

"Harry" Marcus greeted sitting on his left side with a big smile on his face, the other three not far behind.

"Good evening, how was your break?" asked Harry looking at his court.

"It was good," Marcus answered still smiling, " I talked with my father about the decision we took, considering what I will be doing when I finish this year. He was really surprised with my choice but on the other hand I don't think I ever saw him that happy. If I'm not mistaken it will be really easy to get the position we talked about."

"I wasn't expecting you to obtain results that quickly." Harry remarked but the small smile he had showed just how please he was with the news.

"He's a Jugson," Draco said, "Jugsons are only a bit less influential than the Malfoys."

Theo and Blaise nodded, according to rumors Jugsons were involved in almost every area of the Ministry and several commercial empires as well, it was one of the main reasons why Marcus had been able to stay at the top of the hierarchy for two years before Harry arrived.

"Are we still gonna talk with them after the feast?" Blaise asked changing the subject, the Great Hall wasn't the best place to have the sort of conversation they were having.

"After the feast Marcus will call them, we can talk in the common room, even if others listen in there is no problem. A few of them may even change their minds."

The rest of the evening went by quickly and before he knew it he was sitting in his armchair in the common room.

As the following day was a Saturday there were still many students in the common room, a few talking with their friends about the winter break, others doing the last bit of homework they had pushed to the last minutes of the holiday. When he saw the two that they wanted to talk with he nodded to Marcus.

The moment that Marcus got up from his seat and started to go in the direction of the other Slytherins the mood changed drastically. Before the students were relaxed, enjoying the last moments of holidays that they had, now they were tense, some of them showing a bit of fear in their eyes, Harry was sure that some of them were asking themselves if anyone had done anything to displease the court.

When Marcus approached Pucey and Montague and told them to follow him, Harry saw Montague pale, without a doubt he thought that he would be punished for his believe in pure-blood supremacy.

Pucey and Montague appeared a bit fearful in crossing that invisible line that separated the court from the rest of the common room, but they took a deep breath and followed Marcus, sitting on the sofa that Marcus showed them, placing them right in front of Harry.

"I'm sure you are asking yourselves why you are here," Harry started as soon as Marcus was sitting on the armchair at his side, seeing Pucey nod a small smile appeared on his lips, "You don't need to be that tense, you're not in trouble, it's quite the contrary in fact."

Harry tried to reassure them, for what he had planned they needed to be a lot more comfortable, seeing them relax he continued.

"We were watching you and came to the conclusion that both of you would be good additions to the court," as soon as Harry stopped speaking the expressions on both Slytherin's faces changed, they weren't able to hide the shock and excitement they felt. Harry gave them a few moments and started again, "As I said, we were watching you, so we have a few questions that we would like to ask you, specially you Montague."

Montague paled a little again and sat straighter in his seat, Harry pretended he didn't see.

"I want you to be completely honest in your answers. I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear, I want your honest opinion, understand?"

Seeing both nod Harry got more comfortable in his armchair. He had thought about all the ways he could ask what he wanted, but he discarded all of them.

Pucey as well as Montague were possible future members of his court so he would treat them as such, there was no need for word games, what he wanted was true loyalty and for them to really believe in his ideals and to obtain that the best way to go about it would be to be direct.

"I would like to know what you really think about muggle-borns and pure-blood supremacy. Don't tell me what you think will make me happy. I guaranty that there won't be any consequences, you may say whatever you want. I just want to know what you think."

There were several seconds of complete silence until Pucey took a deep breath and answered.

"My family always considered muggle-borns inferior. I was raised with that believe but when I started Hogwarts the way I saw things changed. The muggle-borns weren't weaker, some were quite good actually, better than many pure-bloods. I am still proud of my family, my blood, but the disdain that I had for muggle-borns is gone. There are some attitudes that some muggle-borns have that I don't like but aside from that... They are as magical as I am."

When it appeared that Pucey had said everything that was on his mind Harry looked at Montague to see if he had anything to add. Harry could imagine what it was that Pucey didn't like, Draco and Blaise complained about the same thing, though after Harry talked to them and explained a few things they become much more tolerant about the whole situation, he was hopping that it would be the same with Pucey.

Seeing that the whole court was looking at him Montague tried to relax, though it didn't appear to work.

"They're different," he blurted out, seeing how he paled Harry guessed that wasn't what he had intended to say. Montague took a deep breath and started again, "My line has existed for generations, we are so old that our line developed it's own magics, family magic. That magic isn't always active but it passes down to the line's descendents. Muggle-borns don't have that, that makes pure-bloods superior, it's impossible for muggle-borns to have family magic."

Harry was aware that the entire common room was listening to the conversation, he didn't mind. It was an important discussion and maybe it would make some of the students think for themselves instead of blindly following what their parents believed.

Montague continued to be a bit pale and he was shaking a bit but he still maintained his conviction in his believes and for that Harry had to respect him a bit.

"I see," and he really was but Montague was forgetting something really important, "and I agree that family magics are important but you are forgetting something rather important. I am not a pure-blood and I am the most powerful student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, you may not like him, but even those that can't stand the man say that he is one of the most powerful wizards since the founders and he is a half-blood." Harry almost laughed when he saw the shocked expressions of most of the students faces, many people thought that Dumbledore was a pure-blood, he himself only knew that he wasn't because he had found a book in the Malfoy's library that had famous wizards' family trees in it and Dumbledore happened to be one of them.

"There are always exceptions." Montague argued and that was what Harry wanted. He wanted them to argue, wanted them to defend their point of view, because that way when he disproved everything they said it would have a different impact.

"Yes, that is true. However if you exclude all of them right away how will you know who the exceptions are?"

Montague opened his mouth to answer but closed it abruptly, not able to give an answer that would defend what he believed in.

"We don't." Pucey answered after several seconds.

"No, you don't." Harry agreed, "But that isn't all. Take the Black line for example, everyone knows them, which is the most well know talent that the line posses? Aside from their talent for the Dark Arts."

"Metamorphmagus." Montague replied almost automatically making Harry nod.

"And when has the talent manifested itself for the last time?"

"Four or five generations ago." said Pucey after some time.

"Wrong," answered Harry surprising everyone but his court, "Nymphandora Tonks, she was a seventh year student last year, from Hufflepuff, daughter of Ted Tonks a muggle-born wizard and Andromeda Tonks nee Black a pure-blood witch, making her a half-blood. The most recent metamorphmagus of the Black line."

"But that... that is..." Montague didn't seem to know how to finish his reasoning.

The reaction pleased Harry, as long as he didn't deny it from the beginning showed that he was at least willing to listen which was more than what Harry was expecting and a very good sign.

"The family magics existed in Andromeda but they weren't strong enough to manifest itself, it needed the new magic from Ted Tonks so that it could manifest in their daughter," seeing that he had the complete attention of not only the two possible future members of the court but from every Slytherin in the room he continued, "I believe that muggle-born wizards and witches are needed. Look at Crabbe and Goyle, the obsession in maintaining the line pure produced two beings that can hardly string two sentences together and they are just a little better than that when it comes to magical talent. Now imagine that Parkinson marries one of them, just to keep the line pure, the magic that any of their future children would inherit would be, in the best case scenario, extremely weak. If you don't infuse new magic in the old lines, the magic will start wearing off until it dies out. Now imagine that Parkinson marries Wayne Hopkins, a muggle-born that is a prodigy with Charms and is quite strong magical wise, their children would gain their mother's family magics and the father's new magic, giving new live to the magic from the old line."

Discretely Harry looked at the other Slytherins in the common room, some of them appeared to be skeptical but most seemed to be thinking about it and Harry was rather pleased with the outcome.

"While everyone was obsessing with keeping their lines pure they forgot a fundamental truth; every line that exists originated from a muggle-born or at least a half-blood."

Seeing the incredulous looks on almost all the students present Harry shook his head. He didn't know if they were stubborn or if it was stupidity that made it impossible for them to think logically when it pertained to blood-purity. However, considering that he had a similar conversation with his court and they were all much more logical about it he was more inclined to stupidity.

"Think about it logically. The first wizard to have been born had to have muggle parents, it's simple logic."

When he saw Pucey nod Harry almost sighed in relief, at least there was some progress.

"So you believe that muggle-borns are born to strengthen the old lines?" Pucey inquired and Harry knew that he was trying to understand and analyze what Harry's believes were.

"Yes, but that isn't everything. Think of muggle-borns as first generation witches and wizards. Wizards that can lead to new lines, that can develop new talents, new family magics."

Montague appeared to be absorbed in his own thoughts and Harry was happy to see that he hadn't reacted in a negative light to what he had said. Pucey was nodding though he was frowning showing that something was still on his mind.

"I think that is rather logical, that would be a good explanation as to why first generation witches and wizards never seem to be magically weak," Harry was rather pleased with Pucey's use of the term 'first generation wizard', he hated the word muggle-born, "But that doesn't change the fact that there are several that have attitudes that I don't like."

"And what are those attitudes?" Harry asked, wanting to know if it was the same thing that Draco and Blaise had complained about.

"They don't know our traditions, they come here they don't respect our culture and they cling to the muggle traditions. Halloween for example, it isn't one of our traditions but for the first generation witches and wizards to feel more comfortable we celebrate Halloween instead of Samhain."

Several students were nodding and Harry sighed, it was exactly the same that Draco and Blaise had said.

"Did you ever think that the reason that they cling to the muggle traditions is because they are suddenly sent into a world that they know nothing about? Where they are away from their friends and family? Imagine that it was the other way around, wouldn't you cling to what was familiar to you? Did it never cross your mind that they don't celebrate our traditions because they don't know them?"

"Then why don't they learn them?" muttered Montague with several other nodding, it was quite easily solved in their opinion, if they didn't know they could learn. Usually Harry would agree but not in this case.

"Because they can't."

That simple statement caught the attention of both boys sitting in front of Harry.

"What do you mean, they can't?" Pucey asked looking at Harry confused.

"Things aren't as simple as they appear. The truth is that most books about traditions belong to pure-blood families and are in their private libraries. There are few for sale, those that are for sale the Ministry controls to whom they can be sold to because some traditions were forbidden by the Ministry. Generally they only allow people to buy them if they are taking their Masters in History or something like it. And those that aren't controlled by the Ministry are very hard to find, not even Hogwarts has them. Taking all that in to consideration how do you expect a first generation wizard, an eleven year old, to get the information?"

Seeing that both Slytherins were immersed in their thoughts Harry got up followed by Theo, Draco and Blaise and left for his room, it had been a long night and the best he could do now was to leave both boys so that they could think everything over.

Marcus stayed and while Pucey and Montague were thinking about everything they had heard he observed the rest of the common room.

Many appeared to be absorbed in their own thought while others were talking in low voices with their friends, he had no doubt that they were discussing everything Harry had said.

"Is it really true? About the traditions?" Montague asked almost in a whisper.

"It is." Marcus assured him, looking in his eyes.

"I always thought that they didn't learn about our traditions because they thought that they were above it."

"How come we never noticed that there were no books?" Pucey asked incredulous.

"Adrian we grew up in this world, we never needed to look for that information and if we didn't know something we would ask our parents. To us it is common knowledge."

Both boys nodded and Marcus got up gaining their attention.

"Adrian, Graham, think about what Harry said. If you accept the invitation you have to be sure that you believe what he said. You have till Monday to make your choice, if you don't think that you can follow his believes, or you don't want to follow his believes than things will stay as they are, no hard feelings. Harry thinks that everyone is free to believe in whatever they want so he won't force you. Have a good night."

Marcus hoped that both Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague would join the court. After all he had been far more extreme about the pure-blood believes and Harry had managed to convince him with far less.

* * *

A month had passed since Harry had talked with Adrian and Graham and both of them had joined the court. Harry was happy to see that they got along well with the other members.

During the first week they appeared a bit apprehensive every time they talked with him but seeing that Harry never did anything to any of them they quickly relaxed and started treating him like the others treated Harry.

Having two older students also helped with the training sessions that they had every night with Marcus, specially because their best subjects were different and so they could help each other in the fields they knew best.

A scream followed by laughter caught his attention and Harry looked to the middle of the room where Theo, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, Adrian and Graham were dueling. Theo against Marcus, Blaise against Adrian, and Draco against Graham, the pairings were chosen randomly and because they weren't in even number one was always left out. However just because the one that was left out wasn't dueling didn't mean that he had nothing to do, while the others dueled the one that was out would read, study or train several different spells. Which was what Harry was supposed to be doing but when he saw Draco he couldn't contain his laugh, now he knew where the scream had come from.

They trained every day, approximately three to four hours after dinner. Though when they stayed a little longer for one reason or the other there was always someone who suffered some kind of prank. Harry didn't mind, they were still young and they needed to relax and have a bit of harmless fun. This time the poor victim had been Draco. His hair was Gryffindor red and gold and he had a sign around his neck proclaiming his undying love for everything Gryffindor. Though Draco had overcome much of his childish grudges he still couldn't stand Gryffindors in general, something that his friends couldn't help but tease him about.

Harry shook his head and was going to go back to reading his book when the door to the room they were in opened.

They were immediately on alert, they were using an abandoned classroom in the dungeons, it was quite a bit away from the usual corridors that the students used, so it was improbable that whoever it was had found the classroom by mistake, meaning that they were probably looking for them.

Harry was prepared for many things, but he had no problem in admitting that seeing the Weasley twins enter and close the door behind them wasn't one of them, and considering the reactions of his friends he guessed that it wasn't what they were expecting either.

A few moments went by where they were all silent, just looking at each other, when it became apparent that they weren't going to say anything Harry lowered his wand, put it away and approached the twins. He knew that his court would protect him if he needed.

"Good evening, to what do we owe the honor of receiving a visit from the Demons of Gryffindor?"

The twins smirked and bowed, when they looked at Harry again their eyes were shinning and filled with mischievousness.

"It is an honor," one of them started.

"to know that," the other continued.

"the Slytherin King," they changed again.

"has us," and again.

"in so high esteem." they finished together and Harry started to have the beginning of a headache.

"Slytherin King?" Harry asked. He wasn't going to pretend to be an innocent child but he wasn't going to tell them that they were basically right.

The twins shared a look, it was like they had an entire conversation in a fraction of a second, and one of them nodded and looked at Harry again.

"Contrary to what most of Hogwarts thinks, we aren't dumb." the twin that had nodded said.

"Exactly, just because we aren't interested in exams or grades doesn't mean that we aren't intelligent or observant." the other one added.

Apparently they had opted to not talk the way they usually did, something for which Harry was thankful he didn't know if he would be able to follow a conversation with them if they hadn't.

"Since last year, since you started to sit in the middle of the table that the Slytherins have been behaving differently. We don't see them bullying anyone, we don't hear them speaking bad about muggle-borns and many of them look at you with awe and fear"

Harry was rather impressed with what he had heard, most ignored Slytherin so much that they didn't even notice the changing in the seats arrangement. Well that wasn't really true, they had noticed, they just didn't analyze it the way the twins had done. For them it was just people changing where they were sitting, nothing more. And if they noticed that the Slytherins were behaving differently they sure hadn't done anything about it. Besides Harry was sure that the students that were more prejudiced against Slytherin would say that it was all some evil plot and that was the reason why they were being _nice_... Well, alright, Harry admitted that it was an evil plot, but still, there was no way for others to know that, so it was only their prejudice against Slytherins that made them think that.

"So?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, "I hope you don't think I'm trying to lead the poor, misunderstood Slytherins to the light." he added sarcastically.

"You rule Slytherin, we aren't naive enough to believe that you would be able to do it if you were the innocent, little orphan that many think you are, specially after that interview."

Harry nodded, at least that showed that he wasn't dealing with two fanatic light followers that only saw what they wanted to see about the Boy-Who-Lived. But that didn't answer the question that he was asking himself since he had seen who had stepped into their room.

"What do you want?"

The twins shared another look, both nodded and took a small step forward.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley." the twin on the right said, it was the one that had talked more.

"And I'm George Weasley." added the twin on the left.

Harry shook their hands.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleasure," this made things a lot easier for him, they had observed the twins and Harry had been rather intrigued with the Demons of Gryffindor, but as the two had approached them he didn't have to come up with something to invite them to join the court, "let me introduce you to my friends."

* * *

The months till the beginning of summer holidays went by in an instant.

Fred and George started to go to all the practices they had. Harry was surprised by the ease which the others accepted them. In little less than one month the Twins were completely part of the court, however it was something that the rest of the school wasn't aware of.

Fred and George proclaimed that they were the court's spies and they had fun researching spells and enchantments that would help them accomplish their spying duties.

Harry usually left them be because they could give him information that the other members would have difficulty in obtaining.

The exams went by and to no one's surprise the first places were occupied by Harry and his group. Marcus also felt that he had done well in his N.E.W.T.'s and was preparing himself to start working in a few weeks after he graduated.

All in all, when Harry was taking a Taxi to go to the orphanage, he was rather satisfied with what he had achieved in his time at Hogwarts and he could hardly wait for the holidays to be over.

* * *

**A.N.:** Sorry it took so long to update. This last month was hell. Though now we aren't understaffed anymore so I hope that I won't so long to update again. So to make up for it it's a bit longer than usual, hope you like it.

Ah, I almost forgot, I had a reviewer that said that Blaise not being sadistic didn't really fit, I never said that Blaise wasn't sadistic, he is. He just prefers to stay in the shadows. He is got a being 'invisible' and uses that to his advantage.


	10. The Lion and the little Raven

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash. There is a situation in which a child is raped mentioned, however it's only a few sentences, and there is nothing explicit.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Lion and the little Raven**

Harry woke up rather suddenly and it took him several seconds to realize what had woken him up. When he heard the noise again he was slightly more awake and he was able to identify it as several owls hooting outside his window, he could hear several knocks as well, the fact that it was more than one owl surprised him a bit. He received letters from his friends, but they usually arrived at different times, so he normally only had one owl coming and going from his room.

When he heard the noise that the owls were making again he sighed and got out of bed, though it was really useful to hear what was going on outside of his trunk, in certain occasions he would prefer if it weren't possible.

As soon as he left his trunk and looked at the window he saw seven owls sitting on the window-still. He recognized them immediately, they belonged to the members of his court. However knowing to whom they belonged didn't help him in knowing why they were there, he had sent a letter to Marcus the previous day and it usually took him a day or two to answer. For all of the owls to be there, something must have happened.

Opening the letter that was closest, he became even more confused. It was from his demons and said;

'_Harry,_

_Please be careful. Never go anywhere without your wand and don't go anywhere alone. _

_We will see you soon. _

_Fred and George_'

Not even taking into account that it was a very short letter it wasn't written in their usual style, besides, why were they so worried about his safety?

Putting the twins letter aside he picked up the next one.

'_Harry, _

_Don't make any hasty decisions._

_Don't go out at night._

_And please be careful._

_Adrian_'

'_Harry, _

_I've spoken to my mother, we will go back to England as soon as possible._

_Don't go anywhere alone._

_Blaise_'

'_Harry,_

_Be careful._

_No matter what stay at the orphanage, don't go wandering around._

_Keep your wand with you._

_Graham_'

'_Harry,_

_We are coming back to England._

_Theo_'

Harry was officially confused, what the hell was going on with his court? It was obvious that they were all worried about him but he had no idea why, his summer vacation were being extremely boring. The most exciting thing that had happened was that he had set his couch on fire when he was trying a spell in his trunk, aside from that, everything was rather quiet.

'_Harry,_

_As far as I know you don't get the Daily Prophet, so I don't know if you know. There has been a breakout from Azkaban. _

_According to several people, Sirius Black, the fugitive, was the Dark Lord's right hand, and according to some rumors he escaped so that he could get revenge for what happened to his Lord, so it is believed that he will be after you. _

_So, I beg of you, please be careful. Don't go anywhere alone. _

_As soon as I have more news I will tell you._

_Marcus_'

Well, at least Marcus' letter explained why all of his friends were almost having a panic attack. They assumed that he already knew about Sirius Black so they hadn't giving him a reason for their anxiety.

He supposed that he should subscribe to the Daily Prophet, but, to be completely honest, it hadn't occurred to him. At Hogwarts there was always a newspaper available if he wanted it and the previous summer he had spent most of it at Malfoy Manor so he had always a newspaper there as well. There really hadn't been any need for him to subscribe to it.

Picking up the last letter he felt a little shock race up his arm the moment he opened it, he frowned, having no idea what had happened.

'_Harry, _

_We will be there in ten minutes._

_Draco_'

_'Hmm, Draco must be really worried,_' he thought, at least now he knew what that little shock was, it must have been a tracking spell being activated. That only showed just how worried Draco truly was, to risk angering him like that.

Well, seeing as the Malfoys were, apparently, on their way, he should probably get dressed and pack his things, he doubted that he would be staying at the orphanage for much longer.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"Harry," Mrs. Brown said, looking through the half-opened door, "You have guests in the common room."

Considering her tone, Harry suspected that it was the Malfoys, they had that effect on people when they saw them for the first time, they were after all a rather stunning family.

"Just let me finish getting ready, I'll be down as soon as I'm done."

Mrs. Brown just nodded and left, still looking a little dazed.

Harry hurried a little more than usual, he didn't care that the Malfoys were waiting for him, but if the Malfoys were there for the reason he thought than the sooner he was done the sooner he would be able to leave.

When he went to the common room, he was able to identify the Malfoys immediately, he didn't even have to search, they stood out quite a bit. He had to admire the fact that even in the small run down living-room, that served as a common room for all the boys, they looked every inch the aristocratic family they were.

Unfortunately they weren't alone in the room, almost every boy in the orphanage was present, considering that it was rather early and that breakfast would be served soon, it didn't really surprise him, they were all waiting to be called for breakfast, the only ones not there were the ones that had to almost be dragged out of bed by Mrs. Brown.

"Harry!"

That was his only warning, and the next moment he had the blond in his arms, hugging him as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"You're alright, you're alright, you're alright." Draco was muttering far to low for anyone but him to hear and he let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Draco, I'm fine."

Draco let him go and Harry was able to see a small blush on his cheeks.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Malfoy greeted him, giving him a hug, "And didn't I tell you to call me Cissa?" she continued after letting him go.

Harry smiled, it had been one of the first things that Mrs. Malfoy had asked of him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Harry asked, after indicating the vacant chairs for them to sit.

"We came to get you, so that you could spend the summer break with us." Draco answered looking at him with his big silver eyes, silently begging for him to accept.

"Hmm, and has this sudden invitation anything to do with Sirius Black?"

Draco blushed a little but didn't say anything, he only looked at him with determined eyes and Harry knew that the blond wouldn't leave if he couldn't drag Harry with him back to Malfoy Manor.

"I see," whispered Harry and looked at Draco's parents, who had been quiet, "Considering the life experience that you have Mr. Malfoy, do you think that Black is a threat? Did, you and he, deal with the same crowd?"

Harry knew that Malfoy would understand what he was asking. He had no intentions of refusing the invitation, but maybe he would be able to gather some more information.

"I can not say that Black and I dealt with the same crowd, we were usually in separate groups, though you have to consider that I do not claim to know everyone," Malfoy had understood what he meant, it was interesting to know that not only did Malfoy not know the supposed right hand of Voldemort, when he himself was rumored to be an inner circle member, but that they were also in separate groups, knowing what he knew about the war, which wasn't as much as he wanted, he knew that there were two '_groups_', the Dark and the Light, if Malfoy was so clearly Dark, then to be in a different group Black had to be Light, it was truly fascinating but it didn't answer any questions, it just added new ones to the ones he already had. Of course there was also the possibility that Malfoy was lying, but Harry had the feeling that he wasn't, "However, you must take into account that Black did something that many considered impossible, he must have had a reason to do it."

Harry had also thought about that, he was really curious about how Black had managed to escape Azkaban, maybe it would be something that Black would be willing to share, but he wasn't counting on it, considering that Black, apparently, wanted to kill him, he probably wouldn't agree to have a cup of tea and have a conversation about the finer points of jail-breaking, no matter how much fun Harry believed it would have been.

"All right, I'll just go pack my things, just give me a minute."

When he got up he saw Mrs. Brown sitting on a couch a little bit away from them, just like the boys in the room she was trying not to look at them, or more like stare at them, but she wasn't having that much success. Harry didn't truly blame them, the Malfoys were beautiful, and they had never see people like them at the orphanage, aside from himself, of course, and they were already used to him, so they didn't stare as much.

"Mrs. Brown," he said, making the matron focus on him, "I'll be leaving today, I'll be back next summer."

"But..."

Seeing Harry's look she didn't say anything else, she just nodded. They both knew that she wasn't able to stop him, and even if she was, those eyes promised consequences that she was sure she didn't want to deal with.

Seeing that he was not going to have any troubles Harry nodded and went to his room, to pack the things that he hadn't had the time previously, he did it far faster than the minutes before, he could hardly wait to go back to the Wizarding world.

* * *

He was tired, unfortunately the years hadn't been easy for him and every year that went by it became more difficult to deal with his condition.

He still didn't know if he had made the right decision, but the temptation was far to strong for him to resist. Every opportunity he had to see the last member of his pack was a godsend, even if his cub didn't know who he was, it was better than nothing.

Trying to find a more comfortable position, he tried his best to ignore the noise that the students were making outside on the platform, no matter how tired he was, all that noise was making it quite difficult for him to sleep. In some situations having such acute hearing was really more of a curse than anything else.

However, other times it was a blessing, he had no doubt that if it weren't for his hearing he wouldn't have heard the footsteps coming his way. Before he had the time to even think about it he had cast a spell that projected to everyone that looked at him the illusion that he was sleeping, he used the spell so much that it became almost an instinct, every time he used muggle transportation, or even when he was at Hogwarts and wanted to have a bit of a quiet time, or listen to some conversations without giving himself away, so it was such an ingrained habit that he only noticed that he had cast the spell when he had felt the magic around him. He thought about canceling the spell, but it was to late, the people he had heard coming in his direction were already opening the door.

He stayed in the same position but looked at the door, and he was suddenly glad he had cast the spell, because at least it made it impossible for other people to know that he was staring. He may never have met the boy in front of him, but he knew immediately who he was, because in front of him was a miniature Lucius Malfoy, the boy could only be his son.

"There is already someone in the compartment." the boy said, looking to his right, he supposed he was talking to his friends.

"Then make him get out, it is _my_ compartment." answered a voice, and he knew, instinctively, that whoever had spoken was the leader, which surprised him, considering that from what he remembered the Malfoys ruled Slytherin.

"It isn't a student, besides, he's sleeping, and he doesn't look like he's going to wake up anytime soon."

He heard a sigh.

"Nevertheless the compartment is mine and it's in it that we are going to stay."

Malfoy nodded and went inside, followed by a boy that he also recognized, the boy looked a lot like Tadeus Nott, so he supposed that the boy was his son.

He contained his sighed with some effort, it was just his luck to end up in a compartment where the children of the Death Eaters usually sat. He didn't even want to imagine who their leader was, but he was sure that he had to resign himself to a ride filled with talks about pure-blood supremacy.

Another two boys came in, though he didn't know those two, and then another one came that he only recognized because of his scent. He felt his heart stop when the boy entered the compartment, he may not recognize him by his looks, but his scent was unforgettable, it may not be identical to what it used to be but it was the same scent, it was the scent of his cub, in front of him was Harry James Potter, the last of his pack.

He could hardly believe it, he was finally near his cub, though he didn't know why Harry was in a compartment filled with Death Eater children, only then did he notice the uniform the boy had on, instead of the red and gold it was green and silver, instead of a lion it had a serpent. Harry, James' son was a Slytherin. How had that happened?

"Who do you think it is?" asked the dark skinned boy that followed Harry and closed the door behind him, before sitting down beside Harry, only then did he notice that they were all, aside from Harry, looking at him.

"Considering that Lockhart isn't at Hogwarts anymore, I believe he is the new DADA professor." answered Harry and he was surprised to notice that the voice that he thought belonged to the leader of the little group was Harry's.

Harry was the leader of Slytherin? How had the Boy-Who-Lived ended up ruling a group of Death Eaters' children.

Nott's cruel laugh made Harry look at him rising an eyebrow.

"After what you did to him, it really doesn't surprise me that he didn't stay."

"I don't see where you got the idea that I did anything to him." answered Harry with one of the most innocent expressions that he had ever seen, and if he hadn't see James use that same expression then he had no doubt that he would have believed it to be true. The other five boys started to laugh showing that they believed it as much as he did.

"Of course you did nothing," Malfoy agreed, "Lockhart starting to see his biggest fears every time you were even in the same corridor as him was pure coincidence."

Harry nodded and with a completely serious expression said, "We must have had a boggart infestation."

The boys continued to laugh till they felt the train starting to move.

"It's strange being here without Marcus." one of the boys he didn't know remarked.

"He spent so much time with us over the summer that for a few moments I forgot that he finished Hogwarts last year." Malfoy added with a small smile.

Harry laughed.

"You all practically moved to Malfoy Manor over the summer."

"What were you expecting?" Nott asked with a serious tone, he was surprised to see that the other four were looking at Harry with the same serious expressions.

"I don't need to be protected." Harry stated in a voice so cold that his eyes opened wide, even his wolf became more alert, he also noticed the fear that appeared on their faces for less than a second, however the determination didn't lessen.

"Just because you don't need to, doesn't mean we won't do it." Nott replied, and it was possible to see he meant every word, "We are your court, we will always do everything we can for you, we will swear it on our lives and our magic, if that is what you require of us."

When he finished the other four nodded and he was surprised to see the loyalty and reverence in their expressions, he remembered seeing such expressions when he went to Hogwarts and also after he left Hogwarts. It was the look the Death Eaters had when they talked about their Master. What the hell had Harry done to receive such looks?

"That won't be necessary." Harry answered and his voice had lost that coldness, making the others smile.

"Who is going to talk to the first year students?" asked the boy that was seated right beside him, he looked to be the oldest there.

"Theo," answered Harry looking at Nott, "You did a good job last year. And there is nothing new to add."

"I hope none of them is as stupid as the one from last year." added the same boy and Harry laughed, it was cold and cruel and it gave him goosebumps.

"Oh, I don't know. It was rather fun watching Blaise take care of it." Harry commented looking at the dark skinned boy.

"It was my pleasure." answered the boy, Blaise, with a sadistic smile.

It was becoming hard for him to process everything he was hearing and seeing. His cub was nothing like he thought he would be, from what he was seeing and hearing, his cub was cruel, sadistic, manipulative. He couldn't associate the boy in front of him with the innocent baby he had loved as if he were his own.

However as the time passed e saw all the boys behaving like children, they played chess, they read and told jokes, in a way they reminded him of his own train ride, in a compartment full of his friends.

And now he could see Harry's parents in him. He could see James with his charisma and leadership skills, captivating all those around him. He also saw Lily in him, with her intelligence and thirst for knowledge.

And while he remembered both of his friends, he also remembered the fierceness they had when they fought and no matter how much he considered James his brother he knew how vindictive he could be, but James was a Gryffindor and a Potter, so no one would ever say that James was dark or evil, no matter that the Death Eaters that faced James in battle never came out of it alive, nobody commented on the curses that they knew were dark, because it was war. But he knew how much James loved to fight, how excited James became when there were raids. James loved Lily to death, and Harry was his entire world, but James had a mean streak several miles long and a malicious streak that wasn't far behind.

A small smile appeared on his face, maybe Harry was more like his parents than what he had originally thought.

The compartment door opened, taking him out of his thoughts, and two boys came in, he recognized them immediately, that hair was unmistakable, both boys, identical twins by the look of it, could only be Weasleys. The moment he saw the Gryffindor emblem on their robes he prepared himself to intervene in case there was trouble, and considering that it was Gryffindors and Slytherins the outcome could only be trouble.

However the twins smiled as soon as they saw who was inside.

"Harry!" both exclaimed in unison.

"We are" started the twin on the left.

"So happy" continued the twin on the right.

"To see" the twin on the left again.

"That you are alright." the right twin finished.

"Demons, I wasn't expecting to see you so early on the ride." Harry said looking at them and completely ignoring what both had said.

"We didn't see you the entire summer." answered the twin on the right as if that explained everything, sitting on the floor and leaning against the door, his brother following his example. Considering the looks traded between the other boys he supposed that it did explain everything.

"And being a whole summer without seeing me is unbearable for you?" inquired Harry, just a little touch of sarcasm in his voice.

The twins didn't answer, they just smiled and their eyes had a twinkle in them that he had seen hundreds of times in the eyes of his best friends.

Harry shook his head and laughed, the fond smile that Harry gave them lit up his face and made every boy smile.

"I was thinking," Harry said looking at the twins, "Tonight, when we go back to our common room, and introduce the court to the new Slytherins, I want both of you there."

The surprise was visible on all of their faces, clearly it wasn't something they were expecting.

"Harry no one knows we are a part of the court, that is the reason we are such good spies." answered the twin on the right.

"Than and the fact that no one would believe that two Gryffindors would ever join Slytherins." add the other one.

"Fred," Harry said looking at the twin on the right, "George," he continued looking at the twin on the left, "You are a part of my court and it is time that the Slytherins know that. I have no intention of letting everyone know, only the Slytherins."

"And how do you know that the Slytherins won't say anything?" asked Fred.

The smile that appeared on Harry's face was so sadistic that he couldn't help but shudder.

"I am the King of Slytherin." his tone had an arrogant quality to it that he had heard hundreds of times before, it was pure James.

The others laughed and Fred shook his head.

"Very well, oh powerful King of the Serpents. When the feast is over we will go with you, we will make it so that nobody sees us."

"I trust in our infiltration capabilities." replied Harry, voice tick with amusement.

"You do know that if anyone finds out that the Demons are a part of the court, they will accuse us of corrupting the poor, innocent Gryffindors." the boy sitting beside him said.

"Well, considering that they are the Demons, maybe we will be able to convince the people that they were the ones that corrupted us." remarked the other boy that he didn't know.

The boys laughed, completely ignoring the indignant expressions on the twins' faces.

"You are completely right Adrian," exclaimed Nott when he was able to stop laughing, "The twins are the professors' terror, besides we could always use our secret weapon!"

"What secret weapon?" asked the boy at his side.

"Graham, Graham, Graham... How don't you know our secret weapon?" Malfoy asked dramatically.

"Yes, Graham, how don't you know?" inquired a voice that was so innocent that it took him a second to identify it. Harry looked so innocent that it was hard to associate what he was seeing with the Harry he had seen before.

"That isn't fair!" exclaimed George indignantly, though the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings.

"Yes! With those looks, who will believe us?" added Fred.

"Exactly!" agreed Blaise, "It's our secret weapon." he looked so incredibly smug that the others could contain their laughter.

He shook his head, in some ways the group reminded him of his own school days and his friends.

They had been arrogant, they had had no doubt about their superiority, specially James and Sirius. They had been the unofficial Kings of Gryffindor, apparently James' son had followed his footsteps.

Feeling the train slow down took him out of his thoughts. He looked around confused, it hadn't passed enough time for them to have arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Malfoy, though he wasn't looking at anyone in particular.

Harry was sitting near the window and looked outside, he frowned.

"I can't see all that well, but it looks like something's moving outside." he told them, still trying to get a better look.

As soon as he said that the posture of the other boys changed. They all took out their wands and positioned themselves in front of Harry, blocking him from the door.

He was a little surprised to see their determined expressions, and the protectiveness in their eyes. However he didn't have the time to think about it because the temperature dropped rather suddenly and he knew what was going on. Though knowing didn't help him understanding it, Dumbledore had said that they wouldn't be allowed on the train.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Nott and only then did he notice that Harry was extremely pale, his eyes were glazed and he was shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Blaise, looking at Harry worried, though never lowering his wand from the door.

The boy named Graham cursed and looked at Adrian.

"Dementors." was everything he said and a look of understanding appeared on their faces.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," cursed Adrian, "How the fuck are we going to protect him from dementors?! None of us know how to cast a Patronus."

"Fire." the twins answered in unison and Nott nodded, "It's better than nothing." he added.

The were all paler now, and Blaise was shaking slightly. He prayed to Merlin for the train to start up again so that they could leave the creatures behind but when it became even more cold and the sensation of despair grew he knew that his prayers hadn't been answered.

It was with a feeling of dread that he saw a rotten hand open the door to their compartment.

The boys lost all the blood they had on their faces but he was rather impressed when he saw that they were still in front of Harry. He was expecting for the dementor to go away, but the creature entered the compartment and turned towards the boys, only when he heard a moan coming from Harry did he act.

"Expecto Patronum." he chanted, getting up from his place, breaking the illusion, and standing in front of the boys.

The creature left the compartment immediately, and some moments later the light came back and the temperature went back to normal.

He looked back and saw that the boys had gained a little color back. Nott was beside Harry, who looked to still be in the same state.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Does he look alright?" Nott snarled, glaring at him for a few seconds before focusing on Harry again.

Malfoy looked at Harry briefly and then at him.

"I apologize for Theo. He is far more polite usually. He is just worried."

"It's completely understandable," and it was, it was clear as day that they were all worried about Harry, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to the driver and send a message to Hogwarts and explain what's going on with your friend."

Before he could even move he had the twins blocking his way.

"You can't do that." Malfoy told him calmly.

"May I ask why I can't inform the school about what happened?"

"Do you not know who he is?" asked the boy named Adrian looking a bit incredulous.

He just looked at the boy, of course he knew, but he was interested in knowing why they didn't want him to warn the school.

"He is Harry Potter." answered Adrian, assuming that his silence indicated that he didn't know.

"The Boy-Who-Lived." added Blaise, "If anyone that wants to harm him knows about what happened, he will be in an enormous disadvantage. And if you inform Hogwarts everyone will know, and even if it's only hearsay, it is something that can be a big disadvantage."

He had the felling that there was more to it than what they were saying, and he suddenly remembered what Harry had said, maybe the title 'King of Slytherin' wasn't only metaphoric, and in that case showing any kind of weakness could be fatal.

Containing a sigh, he looked at the boys again.

"Very well," from his pocket he took out three chocolate bars and gave them to the boys, "Share it between yourselves, chocolate helps to fight of the effects the dementors have," when none of the boys showed they were going to eat, he sighed, of course they were suspicious, "You can eat it, I guaranty it isn't poisoned." to prove the fact he broke a piece from Malfoy's bar and ate it.

Following his example the boys ate the chocolate, however he didn't miss the fact that Nott only gave Harry the chocolate after he had tasted it.

For a few moments no one spoke, though a soft voice ended up breaking the silence.

"Thank you."

Looking in it's direction, he saw that it was Harry and he seemed to be better. The relieve was palpable in the compartment.

"You are welcome." he answered, "I'm Remus Lupin, you're new DADA professor."

Harry nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"I am Harry Potter, beside me is Theodore Nott, then we have Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, the two closest to you are Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague, and the two red-heads are Fred and George Weasley." Harry introduced them, pointing to each of them respectively.

He supposed he shouldn't have been astonished when he recognized all the family names from the Slytherins, they were after all, one way or another, associated with Death Eaters.

Again he couldn't help but ask himself, how Harry had ended up the leader of that little group.

"At least we know that he is more competent that the previous professor." remarked Blaise, son of the Black Widow, suspected of more than twenty assassinations ordered by the Dark Lord. Now that he knew whom the boy was a son of, it was easy to spot the similarities.

Malfoy laughed, "Can you imagine Lockhart facing a dementor?"

Several of them laughed, but Harry and Nott exchanged a look.

"Speaking of dementors," said Nott, making the laughter stop abruptly, "What were they doing on the train?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him, but it were the eyes the color of death that captivated him and made him talk.

"They were looking for Sirius Black, they will be at the school too."

"They are putting dementors at school?" asked Graham Montague, son of Gregory Montague, suspected of having been one of the Dark Lords most sadistic torturers, at least that had been the information the Order had, "Who would be stupid enough to put dementors in a school?"

"The order came from the Minister," he answered, not taking his eyes of Harry, "They were put there for the students protection."

"I believe we need a new Minister." commented Adrian Pucey with disdain, son of the Dark Lord's top interrogator, according to the information that the Order had, Julius Pucey was able to make anyone talk and never used truth serums to do it.

Again the question of how those particular Slytherins ended up so close to Harry came to mind.

"Are you going to teach the Patronus to students?" Harry asked, ignoring the previous comment.

"To the seventh years, it is part of the curriculum, though, usually, less than half are able to do it."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to comment, but one look from Harry made him shut his mouth, it was rather astonishing how they obeyed Harry without a second thought.

"Fred and I better go," George said looking at Harry, "We must be almost at Hogwarts and Lee must be wondering where we are."

"We'll see you later." Fred said, also looking at Harry, receiving a small nod they smiled and left the compartment.

The following half an hour went by without any more incidents, but he did notice something different, they all behaved a little different, they seemed somewhat younger. Though he believed that he was only able to see the difference because he had seen them interact when they believed he was sleeping, when they felt they were '_alone_' they acted more free with each other.

He didn't quite know what to make of it, so he did his best to put the boys' behavior out of his mind, at the very least it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Harry and his court were the firsts to arrive at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He wanted to see the reaction the students would have when they saw the two Gryffindors. Speaking of Gryffindors...

"Demons?"

A small chuckle came from the shadows and the twins started to appear, he was happy to see that they were taking their infiltration and spying work seriously, they had found dozens of spells that could be useful for it. Not even he knew what the spell they had used was, but it made it look like the shadows were literally dripping of the twins. He had to ask them where they had found it, it had a rather wicked effect.

"Memorize this place, and every month on the first ask one of us to give you the password" Harry instructed, seeing them nod, he turned back to the wall. "Wolfsbane."

The first password of the year was always defined by Snape and it was always related to potions. Fortunately during the year it was the perfects that selected them.

After entering he let the twins have a look around, and showed them where the court always sat.

A few moments after they were comfortable in their seats the other Slytherins started to appear. At first none of them seemed to notice the twins, but someone must have noticed them because suddenly they started pointing and whispering and Harry had to contain his laugh when he saw how horrified some of them looked.

However before anyone was able to make any comment the first years entered the common room, following the new fifth year prefects. It still miffed him that neither Adrian nor Graham had been chosen, though he knew that it was not their fault. The prefects were chosen by their Head of House and he was sure that Snape would never, even under torture, do something that would give him more power, so naturally he would never chose someone on his court for prefect. Even if they would have been the best choice, the man was just that stupid. Besides, the prefects obeyed him anyway, so he had no idea what the man was trying to accomplish. Maybe he was trying to make it easier for him to think up ways to finally kill him, or maybe he was trying to inspire him to think of more creative ways to torture him, there were, after all, all kinds of people out there, who knew what rocked the _esteemed_ professor's boat.

The prefects gave the first years a similar speech as the ones from the year before and then they ushered the first years in front of his court.

Considering the slight fear that appeared on their faces, Harry guessed that these students already knew what they were, he supposed that some older students must have told them during the feast, maybe the second years, they must have asked why the seating arrangement was the way it was.

However Theo was able to calm them and still inform them about the gravity of breaking the rules defined by the court. By the end of it, when Theo asked if there were any questions, one of the students was even brave enough to raise his hand.

"Yes?" Theo asked, looking at the little boy, he was the smallest first year there, and his blond curls, baby blue eyes and fair skin made him look like a porcelain doll.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, pointing at the twins, "I thought that Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors." the child look honestly curious and that was the only reason why Harry even thought about answering.

He looked at the twins, who were lounging on the sofa on either side of him, and laughed, gaining the attention of all the students.

"They... they are my demons." Harry answered, and the smiles that appeared on the twins' faces lived up to the name that Harry gave them.

Seeing the terror on some of the students faces made Harry laugh again, this promised to be an interesting year.

* * *

The first week was almost over and Harry was already bored to death in his usual classes, sure they had started new subjects, and he had three new ones, having chosen Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, but he had been studying independently for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy since first year, so he was a _little _above what they were doing. Though he had to admit that COMC was rather interesting, even if the professor was a bit bias towards Slytherins. He was however proud of his snakes, even Draco behaved well in class, listening to Hagrid, even though he couldn't stand the man, naturally the other Slytherins followed their lead so the classes went by without much trouble. And Harry had to admit that the man knew a lot about the creatures, even if he had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with dangerous beasts. Fortunately he still had his training with his friends, otherwise he would have gone crazy from boredom, he didn't know if it was possible, but he truly thought that if it continued like it has been then he would find out.

However he was rather hopeful that this day would be different. They would have their first DADA class and he was curious to see how Remus Lupin would do. The twins, Graham and Adrian had already had his class and they said he was good. Harry knew how much it took to please Graham so that sparked his curiosity.

After lunch he went to the Defense class, Draco, Blaise and Theo following and they were quite excited, though no one would have been able to know with just looking at them, they had perfect masks.

The were the firsts to arrive and sat in the front row seats. Lupin hadn't arrived yet, but a little over two minutes later he entered the room, a big, old looking chest floating in behind him. When he saw them sitting there he smiled and Harry smiled back, making his friends look at him slightly surprised, it was the first time they saw him smile like that to anyone that wasn't part of their circle. Harry didn't know how to explain it, but he felt somewhat connected to professor Lupin, something about the man was familiar.

A little over five minutes later all the students were present and the professor began his lecture.

"Good afternoon. As all of you must already know I'm professor Lupin. My classes will mostly be practical, most of the theory part of the subject will be your homework. We will have about half an hour in every class to clear any doubts that you may have and then we will have practical, unless for whichever reason we need to spend more time with theory. Do you have any question?" he asked looking at the students, not seeing anyone with their hand up he continued, "Very well, let's start than. Put your books away, wands out, get up from your seats and stand near the back wall, please."

The students quickly did what the professor told them to, and were standing in a more or less organized manner by the back wall.

"Very well," Lupin said, leaning against his desk, "Who can tell me what a boggart is?"

It didn't surprise Harry the least bit that Granger was the only Gryffindor with her hand up, while glaring at his group. Apparently she was still angry that they bested her in all the exams, not that Harry cared one bit about how she felt.

His friends had their hand up as well but Harry didn't bother, he was busy thinking about what the professor had said. Lupin had said that classes would be practical, and considering the chest he had brought with him, it wasn't all that difficult to guess what the class would be.

Honestly, he didn't know if he was happy about it or not. Seeing the other students worse fears was something that he really wanted, it was a unique opportunity and he could think of hundreds of situations where the information could be quite useful, but on the other hand the other students would see what his biggest fear was and that didn't please him one bit.

And speaking about biggest fear... what was his?

For a fraction of a second he thought about dementors, he hated feeling weak and the dementor sure made him feel that way. However that idea was quickly put aside, there were ways to defend yourself against dementors, it was only a question of learning them, so he really had no reason to fear them.

"Exactly, five points to Slytherin."

Lupin's voice brought him out of his thoughts, apparently Draco had answered the question correctly.

"Inside this chest is a boggart, the spell to fight the boggarts is '_Riddiculus_', repeat after me, '_Riddiculus_'," the class chanted in unison, "Again, '_Riddiculus_'." he told them, making the students repeat it again, "Good. I want you to form a line. You will face the boggart one at a time. As Draco said you have to think of something funny, laughter is the greatest weapon against a boggart. Are you ready?" he asked looking at them.

Several students nodded and Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Gryffindors were the first in line, eager to show that they weren't afraid of facing their fears.

He was the last in line, though he was curious to see what his biggest fear was, he wouldn't lose any sleep over not knowing. Though he had to admit that he was rather curious to see what his friends biggest fears were. From what he had seen they didn't appear to fear much.

A scream brought him out of his thoughts and he saw a giant spider in front of Weasley, who was shaking quite badly and seemed to have lost all his color, it was interesting knowing his fear, specially if the red-head continued to get on his nerves as he had the last two years.

The students went by, and there were fears as simple as Weasley's spider and as complex as Longbottom's Snape, he didn't believe that Longbottom was scared of Snape, sure he might be afraid of him, but Harry doubted that it was his biggest fear, there must be something more complex to it, maybe he was afraid of what Snape represented?

The students passed quickly and the only one that Harry found interesting as well as quite entertaining was Granger's. Her boggart transformed into professor McGonagall and told her she would never be as good as Harry. He had to restrain himself from laughing, specially when Granger ran out of the room crying, not even trying to face the boggart. Harry shook his head, it was truly pathetic.

However when it was his group's turn he paid much more attention.

Theo was the first that went against the boggart and Harry knew that every student was paying close attention, they were all curious to know what his group feared. They were after all as much revered as they were hated, and for one reason or the other people were curious about them.

Theo took a deep breath and stepped forward, it was the sign that Lupin needed to open the chest again and freeing the boggart.

Harry had prepared for many things, but nothing like what appeared even crossed his mind.

Theo's boggart looked like Harry. However he was lying on the floor, covered in blood and wounds, his eyes were glazed over and a pale lifeless green, they looked nothing like his vibrant green eyes, full of life and magic. And though the boggart Harry was still alive, his breathing was shallow and weak, and it looked like every breath he took pained him.

"Theo..." the boggart Harry's voice was as weak as he looked, it was little more than a whisper and Harry looked at the boggart Harry with disdain, he would _never_ be that weak, "I trusted you... you failed me."

Now Theo started to shake.

Harry didn't know what to think about what he was seeing but he knew what he had to do.

"Theo," he called, moving a bit to the side and behind Theo, Theo looked at him and Harry could hardly believe when he saw the despair in those eyes, Theo should never have that look in his eyes, he smiled and in a calm and warm voice he said, "I trust you." and he was completely honest, he did trust Theo.

For a fraction of a second Theo looked shocked, however the next moment and huge smile appeared on his lips and he stopped shacking.

"_Riddiculus_." he said confidently, focusing on the boggart again.

In the dying boggart Harry's place appeared a Harry with a Gryffindor uniform, holding a big sign that said '_I love Weasley_!'.

His group wasn't able to control their laughter, completely ignoring Harry's glare. But Harry didn't say anything, he could detect the slight hysteric edge to Theo's laughter, far to subtle for those that didn't know him to notice, and he could also see the relief in Draco and Blaise, they may not have shown it but they had been affected by Theo's boggart, so he let them be, knowing they needed it.

While his friends tried to bring their laughter under control Lupin managed to put the boggart back in the chest, though Harry did notice that he to appeared to be a bit more pale, it looked like seeing a student on death's door had affected the professor.

When the laughter stopped and his friends looked like they were back to normal Lupin opened the chest again.

This time it was Draco that went against it.

Draco's boggart appeared confused, for a second it looked like it would transform into Lucius, but then it shrunk and the hair color became darker, but instead of taking a defined form, it grew again and gained a certain similarity to Lucius. It did the same thing for two or three more times, till it decided on a form.

And again Harry saw a copy of himself in the room.

Though this time he wasn't hurt, this time it was truly himself they were seeing, without any masks, his eyes glowed like the '_Avada Kedavra_', and the light from the windows made his hair shine blood red in certain parts. The smile that the boggart Harry had was so sadistic that Harry saw several students take a step back, wanting to put as much distance between them and the boggart. Lupin however was looking at the boggart like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

The boggart Harry's cruel laugh was heard and he saw more than one student shiver.

"I knew that you weren't worth anything," said the boggart Harry, in a cold, detached voice, looking at Draco with eyes filled with malice, "You are nothing more than a spoiled brat. You have no use to me," the boggart continued viciously, his smile growing and his eyes filled with cruel amusement, loving every second of pain that he was causing Draco, "Hmm, maybe you do have some use," said the boggart Harry looking thoughtful, Draco looked at boggart Harry with so much hope that it was painful to see, "Yes... you can always scream for me." boggart Harry finished malevolently, pointing his wand at Draco.

Just like Theo, Draco started to tremble and was extremely pale and Harry acted without even thinking about it.

"Draco," Draco looked at him, he seemed lost, "I am proud of you."

Draco's eyes opened wide, and Harry knew that he was searching for any sign that Harry was lying, not finding any he smiled.

"_Riddiculus_." he chanted and the boggart Harry gained bright pink hair with blue strips.

It was nothing all that funny, but it was rather difficult to maintain that demonic air with bright pink hair.

Several students laughed and Lupin put the boggart in the chest again.

This time it took less time for the students to calm down and less than thirty seconds later Blaise was facing the boggart.

Harry didn't know if he should be surprised or not when he saw that Blaise's boggart also turned into him.

But again it was a different boggart Harry, this one seemed more innocent and had a warm and heartfelt smile on his face, only when you looked in his eyes was it possible to see the malevolence in them.

"Oh Blaise," boggart Harry whispered, "You didn't really think you belonged, did you?" boggart Harry asked in a sweet and understanding voice, "Oh Blaise. I'm so sorry." and if it weren't for those eyes shining with malicious glee everyone would have believed those words, "You should have realized Blaise, that someone like you, would never be worthy of belonging, of being near me. You know that, don't you? You simply aren't worthy."

That said in that sweet and caring voice, and looking like an innocent angel, coupled with the perverse amusement that was in boggart Harry's eyes, was far worse than if the boggart Harry looked like Draco's.

"Blaise," Harry said almost whispering, putting his hand on Blaise's shoulder, "You are one of us." though his voice was far colder than boggart Harry's, his eyes showed Blaise that he meant it, and that was more than enough.

"_Riddiculus_." Blaise said, focusing on the boggart again.

The boggart Harry's clothes changed to something more childish, and he had a white teddy bear in his right hand and a pacifier in his mouth, he didn't look older than two or three years old. The boggart Harry started to have tears in his big green eyes, and he had the world famous puppy dog look, he looked like a cherub. Harry heard more than one person go '_awwwww_', and Blaise started laughing, followed closely by Draco and Theo.

Harry shook his head, he would find a way to get revenge.

Harry was preparing to face his boggart when Lupin ended the lesson.

When everyone was packing he told his friends to wait, the other students were so engrossed talking about the lesson that they didn't even notice that the four Slytherins stayed behind.

When Harry saw that they were alone, he walked to Lupin's desk, where the professor was sitting looking at some notes he had taken during class.

"Professor, I have a question."

Lupin looked at them, his eyes landing on every one of them, filled with curiosity.

"What's the question?"

"Why didn't you let me face the boggart?"

Lupin looked surprised for a little bit before he answered.

"I think it's obvious," he said, not denying that he hadn't let Harry face the boggart, "I believed that Voldemort appearing in the middle of the room wasn't that good of an idea."

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"Voldemort?"

"I assumed that he was your biggest fear, though considering your reaction it appears I was wrong." explained Lupin looking at Harry curiously.

Theo nodded.

"It is rather logical that people assume that your biggest fear would be the Dark Lord."

"Yes," agreed Harry, "But he didn't even cross my mind." admitted Harry, not surprising his friends.

They had all heard him talking about the Dark Lord, and the only emotion he showed when talking about him was admiration and fascination, something that had surprised them a lot the first time. Considering everything they were expecting him to at least hate the Dark Lord, but Harry never spoke badly about him, and more than once said that he would have enjoyed talking to him. The first few times they believed Harry to be crazy, people usually don't want to talk to Dark Lords, they want to run as far away from them as they can, even the his followers feared him and the only ones that even dared to talk to him a little more freely were the very first Inner Circle members, and very few of those were still alive, most having died in the first war, Theo's grandfather being one of the few still alive, but even those were extremely respectful of him and far to afraid to have a conversation like Harry wanted to have.

Lupin looked even more surprised than they had but didn't press the matter.

"For a fraction of a second I thought about dementors," Harry continued, completely ignoring Lupin's look, "Though I discarded that quickly, I may not like how they make me feel, but there are defenses against them, I find no reason to fear them. Honestly I have no idea what my biggest fear is, I was quite curious in seeing what was going to appear."

Lupin had that curious look again, Harry was starting to wonder what the man's fascination with him and his friends was.

"You don't know your biggest fear?" he asked, his tone conveying his incredulity.

"No, I can't really think of anything."

Remus shook his head, he didn't know if it was arrogance or something else but Harry's answer left him perplex. Harry was thirteen years old, it was natural for children his age to have fears. It was one of the main reasons they taught boggarts to third years, they usually already had defined fears but they usually weren't to complex, normally it were simple things, like Weasley's spider, or Patil's snake.

'_Though there are always exceptions_,' he thought, looking at the three students standing around Harry. He hadn't expected the see what their boggart became, he could hardly believe how loyal they were to Harry. Honestly he didn't even know if the relationship they had with Harry was healthy, it appeared to be almost obsessive. That level of dedication and loyalty couldn't be normal for thirteen year old students.

But on the other hand it was impossible to deny that the dedication and loyalty was real, the friendships were real, and that couldn't be bad, right?

Though getting back to the original reason they were there, considering that his friends were exceptions, he shouldn't be surprised in Harry being one as well.

"Why do you want to know?"

"If I don't know what my biggest fear is, how con I overcome it?"

For some reason Harry's answer didn't surprise him. Looking at his watch he saw that there were still twenty minutes till the next class, it was more than enough time for Harry to face his boggart.

"Do you want to face it now?" he asked, studying Harry's reaction.

"Why not? It's more than enough time." he answered with a small chuckle.

Remus nodded and got up, telling the boys to follow him.

Harry stopped in front of the chest and the other boys leaned against the wall on the right, if he hadn't seen their boggarts he would have believed that they weren't the least bit worried.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Harry.

Getting a nod in return he opened the chest.

He didn't really know what to expect, a small part of him was still expecting to see Voldemort pop out of the chest, because even if Harry didn't recognize it as his biggest fear, his subconscious might have, but after he saw Harry's boggart he had no idea what to make of it, what it meant.

Harry's boggart was Harry but he was a bit different. His hair was shorter, grew all over the place and it had lost that blood red shine it sometimes had. He didn't have that regal gait and natural grace that Harry had. And though he was still handsome he didn't have Harry's angelic beauty. Though in his opinion the biggest difference were the eyes, instead of the vivid '_Avada Kedavra_' green that almost glowed with magic, they were emerald green, rather pretty, like Lily's, but they were nothing compared to Harry's own.

Remus had no idea what the boggart meant, considering that he looked like a perfectly normal boy.

A laugh caught his attention.

Harry had no idea what to expect from his boggart, so he wasn't surprised when he saw what it turned into.

He studied the boggart for a few seconds, but when he understood what the boggart represented he couldn't help but laugh.

His biggest fear was being normal, ordinary, a boy like any other. His laughter only grew when he realized how ridiculous that fear was.

'_I am, after all, Harry Potter,_' he thought with all the arrogance and superiority only a teenager can have, '_I was born to be extraordinary._'.

"Really? That's my biggest fear?" he asked, looking at the boggart with disdain, "You will have to do better than that, I will _never_ be ordinary," he concluded, turning his back on the boggart and looking at Lupin, "I suppose you can lock it back in the chest, I have no use for it anymore. It was a rather interesting class professor, I hope the rest will be the same."

Not saying anything else Harry walked out the door, his friends following him and leaving a shocked professor behind.

* * *

He wasn't the least bit surprised with the visit he received after dinner, considering the rumors that spread throughout the castle that afternoon he was rather surprised that he had managed to wait that long to bring up the subject.

"Good evening Severus." he said as soon as the spy sat down.

"Albus."

They sat for several seconds in silence, Albus didn't want to start the conversation that he was sure Severus wanted to have. If he was honest he didn't even know if he wanted to have that conversation at all, because no matter how hard he tried he could help but feel worried.

"Is it true?" Severus ended up asking.

"I fear you will have to be more specific, my boy."

"Is it true what they have been saying about the Defense class for third year Slytherins and Gryffindors?"

"If you are referring to the form that the boggart of several Slytherins took, then yes, it is true." Albus answered with a heavy heart.

How he wished it were a lie, or to at least be able to see it with different eyes, like most of the other professors. More than one of the professors had become even more enchanted with Harry and his friends, but especially with Harry. They didn't spare compliments and were all so impressed with the strong friendship between the boys and they were so proud of the influence Harry had on his friends. Naturally they also noticed that the Slytherins were different, and were causing less fights, and somehow they were sure that it was Harry's doing, that of course just proved to them just how special Harry was.

Albus on the other hand wasn't able to see the situation in the same light. Even before that afternoon's Defense class, he had been seeing a boy creating his power base, an intelligence network, he had seen a child capable of controlling a whole school, but even not seeing it like the other professors, until that afternoon he hadn't known what Harry was truly capable of doing.

It was difficult to believe that a thirteen year old child had such a profound control over those boys. They were so afraid of disappointing him, of not being useful to him, of not being able to continue to be at his side, it wasn't normal, and he felt a shiver go down his spine when he thought about what those boys would be like in a few years, or what Harry would be able to do in a few years.

For the first time, in a long time, he felt afraid and he could only hope that Merlin had mercy on their souls, because he was starting to believe that Harry wouldn't have.

Severus didn't want to believe the rumors, and even now that Albus had confirmed it to be true, he still didn't want to believe them. But even not wanting to believe them, he knew that it was the pure truth and he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

Again he had to sit by and watch as a Potter took what was most precious in his life. First Lily, the only women he had ever loved, and now Draco, his godson, a boy he loved as if he were his own son.

In moments like these he couldn't help but wonder if the Potters had been put on Earth to cause him pain, to make him suffer.

Why? Why had Harry James Potter been born? He wasn't a particularly religious man, but he was certain that they must have angered the gods, for the gods to subject them to a being like Harry Potter. He was certain that it could only be a punishment form the gods, otherwise how could they explain that a thirteen year old child was able to control people that easily, how could they explain the obsessive loyalty and dedication of the three Slytherins, especially his godson, how could they explain his power, how could they explain anything about him really, if they didn't think about it as a punishment from the gods?

He wondered if Lucius knew that he had already lost his son. In any other situation the thought that he was exaggerating may have crossed his mind, but he knew what having a boggart like that meant.

Draco's biggest fear was disappointing Potter, not being useful to Potter, so it would be only natural to do everything he possibly could for that not to happen, even if it meant going against his father.

So, no, Severus didn't think he was exaggerating.

"Albus..." for the first time since he could remember he didn't know what to say.

"I know." answered Albus, looking far older and more tired than he had moments before, "However, I fear there is nothing we can do. There are no potions involved, no spells. They... they follow him of their own free will."

And both knew that was true, loyalty and dedication like that could only be freely given.

"They are thirteen," exclaimed Severus exasperated, "How can it be possible?"

A small chuckle captured their attention.

"I don't see what's funny." Severus almost snarled.

"I am sorry Severus, but I did warn you," answered Alistair, the sorting hat, "I told you he was a perfect Slytherin."

"Wasn't it the Hufflepuffs that were supposed to be fanatically loyal?" he asked just to be petty, he knew it was childish, but right at that moment he couldn't stop himself.

"Just because it was a definition of Hufflepuff doesn't mean that he isn't able to use it on others," replied Alistair, ignoring Severus' tone, "I told you that if he was able to succeed in Slytherin then there wouldn't be anything stopping him from being great, he always had that potential. Though I have to admit that I wasn't expecting for him to be able to succeed so quickly."

Severus never though he would hear the Sorting Hat sounding so surprised. He looked back at Albus, he didn't want to think about Alistair's words, he didn't want to think about what Potter was capable of doing if he had surpassed even the Sorting Hat's expectations.

"Have you talked to Draco?"

Considering Albus' look he didn't think he had been able to hide the pain that the question caused as well as he had thought.

"The last time I spoke to Draco, outside of a class room, about anything related to other matters aside from school, was on the Christmas break in their first year," seeing Albus' surprised expression he added, "Apparently he noticed that I can't stand Potter, and evidently, between me, a person that he considered a second father, and Potter, his Lord, his Master, he chose his Master."

"Severus!"

"It doesn't matter how much you try to deny it Albus," said Severus, he almost sounded defeated, he contained a sneer, in his opinion it was perfectly natural for him to sound defeated, after years of thinking and working on ways to keep Draco from being marked by the Dark Lord when he came back, to keep him safe and he ends up losing him to a completely different Dark Lord, before he even knew what was happening, so yes, he was allowed to sound defeated, "He is their Lord, their Master, they don't need to be marked to belong to him."

Not wanting to hear false platitudes, he got up and left Albus' office, he had a bottle of Firewhiskey with his name on it. Who knew, maybe if he was drunk enough he wouldn't dream about eyes the color of death.

* * *

Harry was quite excited, it was the end of October and they were having their first Hogsmead visit. Considering that the only magical place he had visited was Diagon Alley, he was quite curious in seeing how a completely magical town looked like.

Theo, Draco and Blase, though they had grown in the magical world, were excited too. However no matter how excited they were, they tried thousands of things to make him change his mind about going, and of course, if he didn't go, they wouldn't either. He had to admit that he didn't understand why they were worrying, and he knew that they truly did worry. A while back he may not have believed that they truly worried, but after seeing those boggarts...

They didn't talk about it but since that day they had become closer and the way they treated him had also changed, it wasn't something obvious, none of the other students would notice, however every one in the court noticed. They were more... affectionate was maybe the most appropriate word.

Harry didn't say anything, if it were anyone else he would never tolerate it, but his court was different, the court belonged to him, _they_ belonged to him, so they had freedoms that others never would.

Graham and Adrian, who had planned to stay at the castle, decided to go with them as soon as Blaise informed them that they hadn't been able to convince Harry to stay at the castle.

He wanted to be angry with them, but he wasn't able to, he knew that they were extremely worried about him, especially since an article in the Daily Prophet said that Black had been seen near a village that was only a few miles away from Hogsmead.

Though he couldn't understand how they were more worried about the whole Sirius Black thing than he was, however he didn't say anything. He had tried over the summer to talk them out of their irrational worry, but it had lead to nothing, so he thought that he would spare himself several hours of futile arguing. Besides, he had to see the positive of the whole Sirius Black deal, the court was applying itself far more in it's training, even the twins.

Harry was rather proud of the twins, he knew they were intelligent, but they didn't worry about their grades, however the moment Harry introduced them as a part of the court they started to apply themselves. When Harry asked them why, they replied that they didn't want to let him down. When Harry told them that it wasn't necessary to do it, they laughed and said that they weren't doing it because it was necessary, but because they wanted to.

He chuckled, and left his room, meeting the rest of the court in the common room, it was time to visit Hogsmead.

* * *

Harry was reading a book near the fireplace with all the members of his court, not counting the twins, lounging around him, entertaining themselves with various things.

The Hallowe'en feast, or Samhain, like most of the Slytherins preferred to call it, had ended a little over thirty minutes ago and after having spent the day in Hogsmead they were all a little lethargic and were more than happy to indulge in a quiet night with no training.

Unfortunately his quiet night was about to be interrupted.

Harry looked up when he heard the entrance to the common room open and was rather surprised when he saw Snape enter.

Curious he observed the man. His eyes looked around the room, staying a bit longer on their corner of the room, till they landed on Malcolm Linndon and Alexis Rosier, the seventh year prefects, and walked towards them.

Snape had his back turned to them so he wasn't able to see his expressions, but Rosier paled a little and Linndon looked far more serious than usual.

Curious about what was going on, he got up and walked towards the trio, knowing that the others would follow him.

'_Black had __managed to get inside__ the castle,_' Severus thought, and no one was able to enter the castle, they had made sure of that. And no matter how much he wanted to blame the wolf of having helped his old friend, he knew that the wolf wouldn't be able to break the enchantments that Albus had cast.

He focused on his prefects again when he saw Rosier pale even more and Linndon's eyes open wide. Noticing that they were looking somewhere behind him, he gave in to temptation and looked back.

He did everything he could not to show any reaction, but it was hard. Potter and his court were walking towards them. Now that he saw them in the common room the effect was different, they may be only six, but it was clear why only six students were able to control the House, even if they were so young.

They had a regal air about them, though they also looked cold and aloof, the students followed them with their eyes, the emotions in them far to complex to identify. However the reaction they had towards Potter was the most relevant. They moved out of his way and the younger ones looked as much terrorized as awed, leaving them not knowing what to do, or how to act.

Again he couldn't help but ask himself what Potter had done to get those reactions, however when he saw the look of one of the second year students when he saw Zabini he almost wasn't able to stop his eyes from widening. The boy was looking at Zabini with unadulterated fear, and the smiles that appeared on the court members' faces could only be called sadistic, he had no idea that Draco was able to have that kind of expression.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the court was capable of, but in that moment he agreed with the other professors, Potter had influenced the Slytherins, but he, unlike the other professors, couldn't see anything good about it.

"Good evening," Potter's warm and smooth voice caught his attention, apparently Potter had no intention of appearing child-like, "Is there a problem Linndon?"

Severus wanted to growl and send the brat away, but he was a Slytherin and he knew that if he did anything against the Slytherin King, outside of the classroom, and in front of so many Slytherins, it would be suicide.

They may do nothing against him directly, but any respect, trust and control that he had over them would be lost, and then the House would be completely in Potter's hands, something that he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Sirius Black was seen in the castle," Linndon answered before Severus could make a decision about what to do and he almost wasn't able to stop cringing, he knew that tone and he could hear the '_my Lord_' at the end of the sentence, "Professor Snape just informed us that we will be sleeping in the great Hall."

"Very well. Rosier, Linndon, make sure that all the years stay together and that a prefect is sleeping near each year. Tell the younger ones that if they have a problem that they should speak to the prefect sleeping near them. You don't have to worry about the court."

Potter instructed, it was obvious that he expected to be obeyed without a second thought, and considering the instant and in unison response of "Yes.", he didn't think that the prefects had even thought about not obeying.

Apparently satisfied, Potter turned his back to them and went away.

He didn't know how, but in that moment he hated Potter even more, and now it had nothing to do with who his father was.

* * *

More than a week had gone by since Black had been seen in the castle, apparently he had tried, and almost succeeded, to enter the Gryffindor common room. According to the twins Black had the password but the painting that protected the entrance refused to move, because he wasn't a student or a professor, after that Black tried to enter by force and that was what alerted the rest of the tower that something was going on. Though the situation had been relatively interesting Harry was rather annoyed. Since it happened his court wouldn't leave him alone for a second, he knew that they had even pondered the possibility of one of them always sleeping in his room, he was quite happy that they had given up on that idea, otherwise he would have had to interfere.

It was the first night he had been able to get some alone time and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

He was thinking about spending a bit of time in the library when he heard a noise that made him stop. It appeared to come from the classroom on his left, which was rather odd, considering that the classroom wasn't used.

Not being able to contain his curiosity he opened the door and went inside, trying not to make much noise and was quite surprised by what he saw.

A boy, who looked to be around his age, was sitting in a corner of the room, his clothes were torn and Harry could see more than one bruise and a few cuts.

Harry stood still for a few seconds, analyzing the situation, on one hand the boy hadn't heard him coming into the classroom, so he could leave without getting involved, but on the other had, if he did get involved, he could take advantage of the situation and even if the boy turned out to be useless Harry could always make him useful, it may be a bit more work but it was better than have no use at all for the boy.

"Hey," Harry said making a decision, "Are you alright?"

Even though his voice was low, calm and soft the boy almost jumped out of his skin and Harry saw tears running down his cheeks when the boy lifted his head and looked at him. Though what surprised him more was seeing who it was, Longbottom lost all color when he saw him.

When several seconds went by and Longbottom still hadn't said anything Harry walked a few steps in his direction, trying to keep a calm and serene air around himself. When he saw Longbottom starting to shack he stopped, it would do no good to scare the Gryffindor even more.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Harry assured him, keeping his voice calm, "But to be able to help you, you will have to tell me what's wrong."

For several moments Longbottom didn't say anything, and Harry was pondering several other tactics he could use when the Gryffindor spoke.

"Why do you care?" it was little more than a whisper, but even then it was possible to hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Does it matter why?" Harry asked, he didn't want to lie to Longbottom, he generally didn't lie, it complicated things, in his opinion most people weren't worth the effort it took to lie, "You don't look so good, tell me what's wrong so that I can help you."

Again several minutes went by before Longbottom spoke.

"It's only some bruises and small cuts."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Harry knew it wasn't likely that he would, but it was worth a shot.

"I hate them," Longbottom almost snarled, surprising Harry, "They are always saying that Slytherins are evil, that they aren't trustworthy, and look at what they have done. If that is being good, I don't know if I want to know what being evil is."

Well, it didn't answer is question directly but it was better than nothing, and he could guess who had attacked him and who the '_them_' was, but it was almost curfew and the classroom they were in wasn't the best place to have the conversation he knew they would have.

"Can you stand?" he asked, making Longbottom focus on him again.

It took a while but Longbottom nodded, though when he got up he lost his balance and almost fell, only Harry's fast reflexes managed to stop it.

"Lean on me." Harry told him, he didn't particularly like serving as a crutch to the boy but if he didn't help him, they would take years to reach the common room.

"Where are we going?" Longbottom asked after they had left the room.

"Slytherins' common room." Harry answered casually.

"What?" squeaked Longbottom, trying to get as far away from Harry as possible, though it was slightly difficult considering he wasn't letting go.

"Don't worry, you are with me, nothing will happen to you." Harry assured him, if he played this right he would have a new member in his court.

Longbottom looked at him incredulously but didn't try to pull away, he considered that a good sign.

When Harry said the password and went inside with Longbottom, he couldn't say who looked more stunned, the Slytherins or Longbottom.

Harry almost dragged Longbottom to where his court was lounging. When Longbottom saw who was there he almost went into shock.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing at the twins, who were sprawled on a couch reading a book.

Hearing Longbottom's exclamation all the members of the court looked at them, making Longbottom pale a bit and start to stutter. Containing a sigh he pushed Longbottom to the nearest couch.

"Adrian, take care of him." Harry instructed, going to sit in his armchair, he picked up a book that was on the table and got comfortable, he knew that his court would take care of everything.

Adrian didn't even think about asking Harry why he had brought the Gryffindor, other people may have found it odd that he, or rather they, because the other members did the same, followed Harry with such ease, with so much dedication, but to them it was as natural as breathing. If anyone asked him why he wouldn't be able to answer, or at least give the person who asked an answer that would satisfy them, after all he doubted that they would accept or understand the answer '_because he's Harry_'.

"Hey little lion," he said softly, he didn't want to stress him more than he was, "Can you tell me what your wounds are?"

When he didn't say anything, he contained a sigh and looked at the twins.

"Neville," Fred said, kneeling in front of the couch Neville was sitting on, "You can trust Adrian."

"What are you doing here?" asked Neville looking at Fred shocked.

"We'll talk after Adrian has looked you over, ok?" George tried to persuade him.

Seeing Neville nod Adrian started to work. He was no specialist, but he knew some diagnostic spells and a few healing ones. Harry had suggested that it might be useful to know, especially when they trained.

"It's only some bruises and a few cuts, the deepest one is on your chest, but when it's healed it won't even scar," Adrian informed them, looking at Graham he continued, "Can you go to my room and get the bruise balm that is in a blue container on the second shelve in the stand near the couch?" seeing Graham nod he looked at Neville again, "I'm going to heal your cuts and fix your clothing, the balm is for you to put on before you go to sleep, tomorrow you will be as good as new."

"Thanks." Neville whispered.

Adrian laughed, "There is nothing to thank me for, you're one of us now."

"What?" Neville exclaimed perplexed.

"Well, Harry brought you," explained Theo with a small chuckle, "That makes you one of us."

"B-b-but.. but...b-b-b-but..."

"Don't worry," added Draco, having stopped reading for a moment, "We take care of our own."

Neville appeared to be in shock, not knowing what to do he looked at Harry. Almost as if he felt the eyes on him, Harry lowered his book and caught Neville's eyes. Harry just nodded, but for Neville, a boy that had always been alone, that never had anyone who truly looked like they cared about him, that nod was more important than he could ever explain. With that simple gesture the court had gained a member that would be fanatically loyal.

Seeing Neville calm down a bit and a small smile appearing on his face, Fred decided to ask again.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"How about this, Fred and I will tell you why we are here and you tell us what happened." George suggested when he saw that Neville was a bit uncomfortable.

Neville nodded and the twins sat on the couch in front of him.

"As you know, Fred and I came from a big family. And for everyone who sees it from an outside point of view, our parents are perfect. But the truth is... well it's difficult to explain. But it's like Fred and I don't fit the mold that they thought all their children would have."

"Our father isn't present that much, he is always working and when he isn't working he is in his shed, playing with muggle things, that leaves a clear path for our mother. I can not remember a day that George and I weren't compared to our brothers, specially Percy."

"We don't blame Bill or Charlie, they left as soon as they finished Hogwarts, and they never liked what our mother said, but Percy..."

"Percy used every opportunity he had to tell George and I that we were a disappointment, that our mother would prefer that we were like him."

"And our mother, well, she never denied it."

"Then we have Ron and Ginny. Ginny is the baby, the only girl, she could kill someone in front of our mother and she would say that it wasn't Ginny's fault. And Ron... Ron believes that he has so much to prove that he became an ignorant, self-delusional bigot that believes that he has the right to anything just because he wants it."

"Fred and I, we don't feel like we are a part of the family, just like Bill and Charlie, we heard them talking once, but we were far to young to understand what they meant."

"And last year we found Harry. We found a place where we belong. They don't care if George and I don't fit the mold. As long as we are one of them, they accept us just the way we are."

They stayed silent for a few moments, Graham had come back in the middle of the conversation and had put the container with the balm near Neville, before he sat beside him, it showed how much Neville was focusing on the Twins' story that he hadn't even noticed.

"I lost the parchment with the password to enter the Gryffindor common room, that's how Black knew the password," Neville looked ashamed to admit it and he didn't look like he wanted to say anything more, but after taking a deep breath and gathering his Gryffindor courage he continued, "The Gryffindors were instructed not to give me the password..."

"We heard nothing about that." the twins interrupted in unison.

"You weren't in the common room. Percy gave the order as Head-boy, he said I was a disgrace to Gryffindor and that the other Gryffindors couldn't allow me to further disgrace our House. Some students, specially the ones from my dorm decided to show me what would happen if I didn't behave like a Gryffindor and stopped embarrassing them. Percy saw what they did and he said: '_Make sure that you look presentable, don't you think you have shamed Gryffindor enough?_'. And he left me in the classroom Harry found me in."

"I'm sorry, but your brother is a bastard." Blaise remarked when Neville didn't say anything else for a few moments.

"We know." the both of them replied looking uncommonly serious.

"Hey Neville," he said when he noticed that Neville looked a little fearful, "You don't have to be afraid. You are one of us now. You are part of Harry's court."

Lifting his head Neville looked around and saw that they were all smiling at him. He smiled back, he may not know what the court was, but he was part of it and he would do anything he could to be worthy of what Harry had given him.

* * *

It was almost the end of November and Harry was in the training room with his friends, only the twins were missing.

In the last two weeks the twins had been rather distracted, but they had never failed to show up to training. If they didn't show up till the end of it Harry would have to talk to them. It wasn't even because they didn't show up for training, but they were behaving weirdly and he was starting to worry, not that he would ever admit it.

"That's it Neville!"

Theo's shout caught his attention and he looked to where they were all standing. The court members were all surrounding Neville, teaching him a new spell.

They had spent the last weeks training Neville, so that he could be at their level. During the first few days Harry couldn't understand why Neville never seemed to be able to cast the most basics of spells, specially because Harry was able to feel his magic and knew that it was a fair bit above average.

Only after Neville confessed that his grandmother forced him to use his father's wand did they realize the problem. As they couldn't do anything about it at the moment, they decided to help him as much as they could and at least make sure that he had the theory down.

They agreed to meet up at Diagon Alley during the Yule break, where they would be buying him a wand, and there would be no need to tell his grandmother. At the beginning Neville was a bit against it, he was afraid of what his grandmother would do, but Harry was able to persuade him.

Neville fit in well with the group, it was astonishing the changes he was going through. He was still a little shy but they were taking care of it and Harry was sure that by the end of the school year Neville would be a completely different person.

Hearing the door opening Harry looked back and as soon as he saw his two demons he knew that something wasn't right.

"Fred? George?" he asked, looking at both, making the others look in their direction.

The twins sat on the chairs available in front of him, and the others joined them when they saw their expressions.

The twins put an old, worn out parchment on the table and Harry raised a brow.

"George and I found this parchment in our first year. How we found it isn't important, if you want to know we can always tell you later."

It was extremely rare to see Fred and George with such serious expressions so they listen closely, though Harry had a bad feeling about it, because the fury in the twins' eyes was visible for all of them to see, and to leave the twins in that state, well, it couldn't be anything good.

"The important thing is to know what this parchment does," George continued when Fred stopped, "The parchment is a map."

"A map of Hogwarts." added Fred.

"That shows were everyone is in the castle, and on it's grounds."

Harry was certain that he had the same expression as his friends. His demons had a gold mine in their possession. And that certainly explained how they had been able to find them the previous year and how they could walk around the castle without being caught.

"Since we heard that Black managed to get inside the castle that we are always looking at the map. We take turns, even at night, first one of us sleeps then he other. A couple of weeks ago Fred saw something, someone, that shouldn't be on the map."

"He shouldn't be alive much less on the map."

"And you have to take into account that the map is never wrong."

"Who appeared on the map?" Harry asked, keeping his voice calm and controlled.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"The wizard Black killed?" Graham asked incredulously.

"That same wizard." confirmed George.

"As you can imagine we found that rather odd, so we send a letter to Marcus, to see if he could get us the files on the Black trial, just so we could confirm the name, who knows, we might have heard or read it wrong, it wouldn't hurt to make sure we were right," Fred explained, "Marcus answered back last week, he said there were no files whatsoever about Black's trial, there wasn't even a record of there ever having been a trial for Black."

"They put Black in Azkaban without a trial." Draco whispered.

"That's what we thought too." agreed George.

"George and I started to keep a closer eye on the dot that said Peter Pettigrew."

"You can't imagine how shocked we were when we saw the dot was almost always in the Gryffindor common room, or in the boys' third year dorms. And there was always someone close by, usually our brother Ron."

"But we managed to get him alone two days ago and followed it."

"It was trying to leave the castle, it was a rat," George told them, "But it wasn't just any rat, it was Scabbers, our brother's pet."

"For just a few moments we thought that the map was wrong. We stunned it anyway, better safe than sorry, you know? We were thinking about what we should do, when we remembered certain coincidences."

"Yes, for example, the rat appeared in our backyard, the day after Pettigrew's death. It was missing a finger, and the only thing they found of Pettigrew was his finger. Besides, rats don't live for over a decade."

"Animagus. That was the first thing that came to our minds." Fred ended their explanation gravely and Harry understood why.

Only a person who was guilty of something would spend over a decade alone, hiding as a rat.

"Where is the rat?" asked Harry, his thoughts on overdrive.

Fred and George shared a look and took out of the backpack they had with them a glass container, and inside of it was an ordinary, fat, gray rat.

"We have been keeping it stunned, or immobilized, and we charmed the box unbreakable. We have been learning a spell that can be cast on animals to show if they are animagus or not, if it glows green it's an animal, if it glows red it's an animagus. That's why we didn't say anything before, we wanted to have the means to prove it, one way or another." Fred informed him.

"Wake it up and cast the spell." Harry ordered, his voice colder than usual.

Fred nodded and pointed his wand at the rat, Harry wanted to see how the thing behaved when it was awake. As soon as it woke it looked around, and when it saw them looking at it, it started to run around the glass box, trying to get away, though Fred's aim didn't fail and he hit the rat with the spell. They were all holding their breath, and after what felt like an eternity, but was no longer than a few seconds, the rat glowed red.

Harry knelt on the floor, so that he was at the same height as the rat, who had stilled completely in it's cage, and was looking at Harry with what appeared to be panic, though he wasn't sure, it was quite difficult to tell, with it being a rat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry asked voice filled with malicious glee, "Hello Peter."

* * *

"What did you do with the rat?" Blaise asked the following morning.

"It's in a safe place," answered Harry with a wicked smile, "I'm still deciding the best use for it."

None of his friends could help the chuckle that escaped them, they knew perfectly well what use Harry was going to give the rat. They had heard often enough how he didn't have anyone to test some curses, that he found interesting, on.

They shook their heads and left the common room, it was the week-end and most students were still sleeping, the only reason they were up was because they wanted to have a little morning training.

So it was pure coincidence that they happened to pick a different way to their training room, and that they were up that early, it was pure coincidence that made them go past that particular broom cupboard.

"Shut up." ordered Harry, trying to better hear the sound that he knew he had previously heard.

The other five went immediately quiet, looking at Harry curiously. Draco was about to ask what the matter was when they all heard the noise.

It was coming from behind the door on Harry's right, and he had heard enough to identify it as someone crying.

He thought about ignoring it, it was, after all, not likely that it had anything to do with him, but he remembered Neville and changed his mind, maybe he could get something out of it.

Signaling his friends to stop he walked towards the door and opened it. It was a broom cupboard, it was full of junk and what he assumed where cleaning supplies, and sitting on the floor was a girl. A naked girl.

Harry's brain needed a few seconds to process what he was seeing, but as soon as he did he started to analyze it.

The girl had a few scratches throughout her body, but aside from that she looked fine and Harry thanked Merlin that the girl hadn't been more hurt, or worse, raped. No matter how sadistic he was, there were several things he didn't tolerate, rape was one of them, specially because the girl didn't look older than eleven, twelve at most.

"Hey," he said in a soft and warm voice, not wanting to scare the girl.

A silvery blond head, with long hair framing a doll-like face with big blue eyes filled with tears looked at him. The girl didn't try to cover herself, nor did she speak.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Luna." the girl answered after several long seconds, in a sweet and dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna. Aren't you cold?"

Luna nodded, it was a very small movement, almost non-existent, but it was enough for Harry to smile, at least the girl was reacting. Not even thinking about it he took off his coat and wrapped it around Luna.

"Luna, I would like for you to come with us, so we can heal those scratches and give you something to wear. Alright?"

Luna's eyes found his and Harry had the impression that she was looking at his soul, but even so he didn't break eye contact. What seemed like an eternity later, Luna seemed satisfied with what ever it was she had seen because she nodded and got up, holding the coat close to her body.

"Draco, go get the other three, as soon as they arrive take them to my room." Harry instructed, wrapping his arm around Luna's waist and pulling her close, he didn't know if they would run into someone but in case they did he would prefer to have Luna close to him, and started walking back to the Slytherin common room. The others seeing Harry's intention walked around them, forming a barrier that hid Luna from view.

Fortunately they didn't meet anyone and the common room was also empty, which wasn't really that surprising, it was a little after half past six in the morning, and it was a Saturday, so it was no wonder that the students were still sleeping, or at least in their rooms.

After Harry gave Luna permission to enter his room, he sat her on his bed, while the others sat on the couches that were near the windows, where Harry had created a small sitting room.

"Luna, Adrian is going to heal all these scratches, ok? You can trust him."

Again it felt like Luna was looking in to his soul.

"I trust you Harry Potter." she ended up answering in that same dreamy tone.

Harry smiled and called Adrian over, after seeing that Luna had no trouble with Adrian he stepped a bit away.

"Dobby." he called, not raising his voice above more than a whisper.

Almost instantaneously a house-elf appeared. Though he belonged to the Malfoys, he was fanatically loyal to Harry. Lucius had even said that he had pondered about giving him to Harry as a birthday gift, since the elf was so loyal to Harry, but Harry refused, saying that he had no house for the elf to work, but that as soon as he got a place, and if the offer still stood, then he would accept. But that didn't stop Dobby from doing everything that Harry asked of him, even if Harry wasn't his Master.

"Young Master Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doing for the young Master?" and it also didn't stop him from calling Harry Master.

"Dobby I need you to buy some clothes for Luna, you have my permission to take the money from my vault. Buy whatever you think is necessary and bring it to Luna."

"Yes Master." and with a soft pop he was gone.

"You didn't have to do that. My clothes would have ended up appearing somewhere."

Harry turned around and saw Luna looking at him, with her big blue eyes a bit glazed over, as if she wasn't really there.

"I know that I didn't have to. I did it because I wanted to. Why don't you go take a warm bath, so that you can warm up a bit?"

"Alright Harry Potter, I'll go. You can talk to your court."

Trying not to show how much what she said had shocked him, Harry showed her were the bathroom was and where she could find towels and such and when he was done he went to sit with his friends. A little more than a minute later Draco appeared, followed by Fred, George and Neville.

"Hey, what's going on? Draco didn't say." asked Fred sitting in an empty spot.

Harry told them what had happened and Fred and George traded a look.

"Is she blond, small, with big blue eyes and looks a bit dreamy and not all there?" asked Fred, when Harry nodded George continued.

"She's Luna Lovegood. She lives near us, her father owns the Quibbler. Most people call her Loony because she's a bit odd."

"She was always ridiculed by the students, I guess the bullying escalated." added Fred.

"I'm relieved that she wasn't raped." confessed Graham, his eyes were haunted and they all looked at him with sympathy. Few people knew, but Graham had a younger sister, during Graham's second year, his parents had gone to muggle London on business and had taken the little girl with them. They ended up separating and his parents lost track of her in the crowd. She was found a few hours later, murdered and brutally raped, she had been only nine. They never found who did it, they don't even know if it was a muggle or a wizard, though the aurors believed it to be a wizard, because there were traces of accidental magic, so they believed it was a wizard because they don't think that a muggle would have been able to do what had been done considering the way the little girl's magic reacted, it had blasted a hole in the brick wall, and there were several burn marks, showing signs of something burning, they were certain that a muggle wouldn't have been able to deal with it. The best theory that they had is that someone snatched her in the crowed, either someone who had a grudge against the family or simply someone who saw her as easy prey. Harry was sure that the situation had brought back all those memories.

"If that had happened there would have been one less person alive in the castle by the end of the day." Harry said, making more than one of them shiver, those eyes promised a long and agonizing death.

Neville was the only one who had never see that side of Harry, he knew that it existed since the other members had told him about several situations that had happened before he joined the court.

At first he hadn't known how he would react if, no, not _if_, _when_ he saw that darker side of Harry, but at least now he knew why the others had that awed tone when they spoke about several situations. Harry's magic was addictive, and every time he let down his mask, every time he showed that darker side of his, his magic almost poured out of his body, letting them bask in the feel of it surrounding them.

Dark. Never in his life had it occurred to him that he would associate with someone like Harry, but here he was, being a part of a group in which most members were somehow connected to the people that tortured his parents to insanity, Draco was even their nephew. Not for the first time he asked himself what his parents would have said about the situation. He asked himself what the future would bring since he was surrounded by people that were so obviously dark, and he knew that he was being influenced by them. Only last month he would have freaked out if he had heard anyone talk about killing someone with such ease, in such a matter of fact tone, now though, the only thing that had crossed his mind was that he hoped that Harry would prolong the death for as long as possible and make it as painful as possible. Did that make him a Dark wizard? Did it make him evil? He honestly didn't know and a part of him told him that he should be more worried about it than he was, but another part of him, a bigger part of him, remembered how the Light had treated him and if he had to chose between one or the other, well, let's just say that it wasn't a choice at all, he would pick the court any day. They accepted him just the way he was and if he told them that if Luna had been raped that he wanted the one responsible to suffer, he was sure that they wouldn't judge him. He knew that they would continue to treat him as they always had, by Morgana, he was certain that they would even teach him a few curses to cause the suffering.

It was funny how that thought was strangely comforting. Being accepted unconditionally was strange, something he had never felt before, but it was what Harry was offering, the least he could do was return the favor, accept them just like they were, unconditionally, sadistic tendencies and all. And knowing that they trusted him enough to share that side of themselves with him was, as he had said, comforting.

The door to the bathroom opened and took him out of his thoughts, it caught the others' attention as well.

"Luna, I hope that you like the clothes." Harry said, pointing at an armchair for Luna to sit.

"Oh, yes," Luna answered, giving s little twirl, making the bottom half of the dress spin a little, "It's really pretty." and Luna was right, the dress was rather nice, it was a silver color, and the material it was made of, made it look almost liquid, and the blue belt complemented the dress rather well. Harry would never admit it, but the dress made her look even more like a doll.

After Luna sat down, Harry asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Who did that to you?"

"They think I'm strange. Sometimes girls can be far more cruel than boys." she answered, though it wasn't an answered that satisfied him, it was better than nothing. At least they knew that it had been girls from Ravenclaw, at least he hoped it were only the Ravenclaws.

"You will be having breakfast with us, at the Slytherin table." Harry informed her.

"I know," Luna answered serenely, "Are you going to hurt them?" she asked in that dreamy voice of hers.

"I don't know yet. It depends on the reaction that they will have after today."

"Hmm, alright." she replied smiling dreamily.

"I want you to tell me if they do anything, no matter what it is."

"Of course I will," Luna answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I wouldn't be a very good minion if I didn't do what you ordered." she added before she started humming a tune.

Harry traded a look with the others, they seemed just as lost as he was. Well, she really was quite odd, but who was he to judge? From what he had seen they were all far from normal, besides, who the hell would want to be normal. She would fit right in.

Laughing Harry got up, followed closely by the others, and gave Luna his hand to help her up.

"Well, little Raven, welcome to the court," said Harry with a smile.

* * *

**A.N.:** Well, long time no see... Please don't kill me, *using cute little kitty as shield*, I have brought you a peace offering in the form of an extra long chapter _**:D**_

I truly believe that for everyone involved, especially me, that you should not kill the author. Think about it, if you do kill me there will be no chapters, ever. So, really, me staying alive is truly the best solution. _**:D**_ Glad that we all agree on that **_:D_**

Hope you all like this chapter, and I am truly sorry it took so long, but I think that this chapter was cursed, I lost the fu*** chapter 3 times, 3! The third time I was ready to pull my hair out. Anyway, as I said I hope you like it, and for all those wanting to know when our favorite Dark Lord would make an appearance, it will be next chapter. And from then on he will appear almost on every one.

**And let me just say:** Thank you all for reading and adding to your favorites and following my story. And to all those that reviewed, you are all awesome_** :D**_


	11. Damned if you do, Damned if you don't

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Damned if you do, Damned if you don't**

It was the last Saturday before the students went home and it was the last visit to Hogsmead for that term, and Harry was walking towards the gates with his friends when he was run over by a little blond missile.

"Luna." he murmured with a small smile.

Two weeks had gone by since that morning that they had found Luna, and they could already see the differences in her. She was still a bit dreamy, but she looked much happier.

Harry remembered perfectly well the reaction several girls in Ravenclaw had when Luna sat with them. Everyone in the Great Hall was surprised, well, shell shocked may better describe how they had looked, but only those girls in particular looked that enraged. It was also that same day that those girls proved that just because you were in Ravenclaw didn't mean you were smart.

As soon as Luna left the Great Hall and their presence, the girls followed her, something that didn't go unnoticed by any of them. Naturally they followed, and they arrived just in time to see one of the girls shove Luna against a wall.

The girls stopped as soon as they saw them, they tried to convince them that they had only been playing around, that they had been worried about Luna, of course Harry hadn't believed them, however he didn't let it show, and thanked the girls for having been looking after Luna. Convinced that they had gotten their way, the girls left, and as soon as their backs were turned, Harry cursed them.

It was an undetectable curse, and it was practically invisible while being cast, something for which he was grateful, it made cursing them without attracting their attention much easier. The curse would start working when they thought or talked bad about Luna, or when they thought or talked about hurting Luna, and it only started working three hours after being cast, and considering that he had no intentions of being anywhere near them when that occurred, it would be almost impossible to blame him.

The curse itself wasn't one of the worst that he knew but it was one of the safest that he could cast at school. Any time that they talked or thought negatively about Luna they would start to feel pain. At first it would be nothing bad, it would be as if they had been pricked with a needle, however the more they thought or talked about Luna the worse the pain got. First the amount of needles would grow, till they felt that they were being pricked all over their bodies, and then the intensity of the pain would grow, till it felt like they were being pocked with hot needles all over their bodies. According to the book there was the possibility of the person subjected to the curse to go insane or even die because of the pain but Harry wasn't holding his breath, they were Ravenclaws, he guessed that they would eventually discover what was causing it and stop.

However the girls in question didn't appear to be the most intelligent ones, considering that the night before at dinner, two of the five girls he had cursed started screaming in pain and had to be taken to the infirmary.

He was hopping that nobody would find the curse for a little while longer, it would be rather entertaining to see how long it would take the girls to find out what was going on.

"You should look out for the Grim." Luna's voice brought him back to the present and he looked at her curiously.

"The Grim?"

She nodded, for a moment looking quite serious, though she quickly went back to her dreamy look, letting him go and continuing her path towards where ever it was that she was going, as if nothing had happened.

Luna sometimes said things that made absolutely no sense, though one way or another it ended up being something important. For a few days he thought that she was a Seer, though after his curiosity got the better of him and he asked her, she denied it.

She said that she wasn't a Seer, at least not in the more known interpretation of one, she didn't say prophecies, she didn't have prophetic dreams or visions, she couldn't even predict the future. However, sometimes, she just _knew_ things. She didn't know how, nor did she know the importance that something had or didn't have, and most times, what she knew made no sense at all but she had gotten used to knowing things. And sometimes, very rarely, she knew that what she _knew_ was more important than it seemed, and that was when she tried to tell other people about it, as was the actual case.

'_Look out for the Grim_' didn't make much sense, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be doing what Luna had said.

They left Hogwarts and walked through Hogsmead, most of the students from third year and up where there, buying last minute gifts. Not wanting to be in such a crowd they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks, hoping that the crowd would have lessened a bit by the time that they left.

Harry was about to go inside when Adrian stopped him.

Looking at him Harry lifted a brow.

"I may be wrong," Adrian started, looking a bit startled, "But doesn't that look like a Grim?" he was pointing at a dog, half hidden by some bushes beside the pub. The only reason why they had no difficulty in seeing the animal was because it's black fur made a rather big contrast with the snow around it.

"Hmm, it does look like one." Harry answered, while he started to go in it's direction.

"What are you doing?" asked Graham, looking at him incredulously.

"What does it look like?" he answered, continuing to walk towards the dog.

A second later he heard several of them curse, followed by footsteps following him. He smirked, sometimes his court was extremely predictable.

* * *

It was so cold, though, unfortunately it was something that he had gotten used to. Besides it was always better to be out and searching for food when it wasn't snowing. What he wasn't expecting was to see so many people out in Hogsmead and it took him a second or two to remember that it must be a week-end visit to Hogsmead for the Hogwarts' students. Not that it was strange that he had lost track of time, after all there was no need to know the days of the week when the only company he had were dementors.

Hearing footsteps coming in his direction he prepared to run, but before he could follow his instincts, a scent that was engraved in his memory invaded his senses. His whole mind was filled with only one thought: '_Harry_'. Completely ignoring his instincts he turned in the footsteps' direction and he knew that if he were human he would be gawking.

Harry, his pup, was so big, so beautiful.

"Hey boy."

While he was lost in his thoughts Harry had approached him and was crouching in front of him, his hand in front of him, so that he could smell it.

Not able to resist the temptation to be near his pup, he got closer and lick his hand.

"Good boy. Aren't you cold?" Harry asked him in a sweet, warm voice. The sound far more beautiful than anything he had ever heard, though he admitted that his opinion may be biased.

He barked and wagged his tail, of course he was cold, but if he could stay near Harry then he would stand in a snow storm.

"Harry, I don't think this was one of your better ideas." a boy behind Harry said, making him jump out of his pelt.

He had been so focused on Harry that he hadn't even noticed the other boys, five of them. Though when he looked at the boy who had spoken he almost felt his heart stop, he could have sworn that it was Nott. If he didn't know for a fact that Nott was still in the cell in front of his old one he would have been sure that the boy behind Harry was Nott, logically he knew that it must be his son, though sometimes his logic took a few minutes to make itself known.

"Don't pay him any mind," Harry said, petting his head, "Do you want to come with me? You will have food and it will be far warmer."

He barked again, and wagged his tail. He knew that it wasn't a brilliant idea, but he could always leave after he had eaten something and at least he would be someplace warm for a few hours.

"Harry, you can't have dogs in the castle." Nott's son remarked, he sounded slightly exasperated, it was the same tone Moony had when he and James were doing something stupid.

"And who's going to stop me?" Harry asked, laughing. When no one answered he smiled, "Exactly. Let's go boy."

Wagging his tail and completely ignoring the voice in his head that was telling him that it was a terrible idea, he followed Harry and his friends to the castle.

During the entire walk none of the boys said a word and they looking unnaturally alert, it took him a while to remember that there was a supposed mass-murderer on the loose. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that they were already in the castle, he only noticed when they started going to the dungeons. What the hell were they doing going to the dungeons? When they stopped in front of a wall he was starting to believe that they were even crazier than he, but then Harry said with a smile, "First Generation." and the wall moved and he knew where they were.

What was his pup doing in the Slytherin common room?

Only when he saw the door that said 'Harry Potter' did his mind process what he already knew. Harry, his pup, was a Slytherin.

He was rather surprised, though he was really shocked to notice that he was only surprised, there were no other negative emotions that usually were associated with Slytherin, '_Well, look at how being a Gryffindor turned out..._' a little voice in his mind remarked bitterly and he had to stop himself from snarling. Maybe it wasn't so strange that he didn't have his usual feelings, he hoped that Slytherin would do for Harry what Gryffindor hadn't done for James, Lily and himself. At least in Slytherin he was far away from the rat and that was something that relieved him a lot.

"Come here boy," Harry called him, and he looked towards where Harry was sitting, by huge windows with the five boys around him, only now was he seeing his Harry's room, and he was sure that if he were human he would be gaping, they didn't have rooms like this one in Gryffindor. The walls were bright green, that made the room look brighter, there were also some patterns in gray, made in thin lines. The floor was black stone, though there were several plush carpets, in several shades of green spread out on the floor, that looked rather comfortable. By the wall with the windows was what looked like a small living room, with soft gray couches and armchairs. There was also what appeared to be a study area and the wall that was facing his bed and where the door was, was filled with shelves, that had more books in it than what he had possessed all his life, and there where also a multitude of other things, like quills, ink bottles, potion vials, among other things. And in front of that was a big desk, with several pieces of parchment on it, he would guess that it was Harry's homework. Seeing a door that lead to a private bathroom he shook his head, it looked rather funny in his animagus form, if he had know that Slytherin had rooms like this one he wouldn't have tried so hard to convince the Sorting Hat to not put him in Slytherin, "Sit." Harry told him after he was standing in front of him.

Harry petted him some more when he sat down, it was something that he could get used to.

"Graham, you have a dog, don't you?" asked Harry, looking at one of the older boys who was slouching on a couch, he looked almost asleep.

"Yes, he was my sister's. My parents didn't really like dogs, but after what happened they weren't able to give him away. She loved the big ball of fur."

Harry nodded, his eyes a bit warmer.

"Do you know any spells to take care of dogs?"

"I know the basic ones, but if you want something specific I would have to look it up."

"Take care of our friend than."

Before he was able to react he was frozen in place and he couldn't do anything when he saw the spells coming.

As he was on the verge of a panic attack it took him a minute to understand that the spells hadn't caused him any harm, quite the contrary actually, his fur was shinny and clean, and the flees that made his life hell were gone. A few moments later he felt that he could move again and he shook himself, it had been years since he felt his fur so free.

"That's much better. Now we just have to name you," Harry remarked absently, "What do you think of..."

They never found out what Harry was going to say because in that moment the door to his room was rather violently opened, making most of them look at the door startled, himself included.

For a few seconds he thought that he was seeing double, however his mind quickly processed the fact that it were twins. The twins entered the room, closely followed by another boy and a girl.

The twins ignored everyone in the room and went immediately to Harry and gave him something.

He didn't know what to do, but considering that none of the others appeared worried about the new arrivals, just curious, he opted to just wait and see what would happen.

That was when he heard a chuckle that made a shiver go down his spine and looking to where it came from he saw that the twins were behind Harry, one on his left side, the other on his right side, their eyes cold and locked on him.

"Well, well, well," Harry said, looking at him, "Welcome Mr. Black."

As soon as Harry said his name he knew that he was fucked, the eight wands pointing at him almost immediately were also a dead give away.

The only ones not pointing their wands at him were Harry and the girl, the girl was looking at the wall behind Harry's bed, with her head tilted to the side, and she was humming, she didn't appear to be all there, and Harry seemed to be enjoying himself.

He supposed there was no need to continue in his animagus form. A little over a second later in the place of the dog was a tall, thin man, with black hair and gray-blue eyes.

"Hello Harry." he said, with a hoarse voice, due to disuse.

The man in front of him looked much cleaner than what he had expected, he supposed that it was mainly due to the spells that Graham had cast, but even so the man looked far better than the picture of himself in the Daily Prophet.

"You seem rather calm for someone who, supposedly, escaped from Azkaban to kill me." Harry remarked.

"It wasn't you that I want to kill." Black growled, sounding more like a dog than a man.

"Oh?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Black seemed reluctant to continue and Harry laughed, it promised to be an interesting afternoon.

"Look around you Mr. Black, they won't let you leave with your life if they think that you are a threat to me. Honestly, the only reason you are still breathing is because I want it. So, the longer you entertain me, the longer you'll live."

Sirius wanted to think that Harry was lying, but looking at those eyes it was difficult to believe that Harry wasn't telling the truth. He didn't know what surprised him more, if the fact that Harry apparently didn't care about taking a life, or the fact that his friends were ready to kill for him. He didn't really know what to feel about either situation, but he was certain about one thing, he couldn't die with the rat so close to his pup.

"Alright." he said, trying not to show how defeated he felt, it wasn't that he didn't want to tell his pup the truth, it was more that he was afraid of how Harry would react when he told them what he had done, when he told them that it was his fault that Harry's parents were dead.

"Very well," Harry said with a smile, "Feel free to sit, have a cup of tea. Boys."

With a last glare in his direction the other boys lowered their wands, though he noticed that they didn't put them away, and they continued alert and surrounding Harry. Now that he had the opportunity to really look at them, it became clear the image that Harry presented. He looked like a Lord, beautiful but deadly, a being that couldn't be a simple mortal and that in exchange for the honor of them being in his presence he demanded loyalty and obedience, and they, mere mortals that they were, were more than happy to give him that and so much more. Well, at least that was what his mother had told him about Voldemort, and he preferred not to think about why he thought about that description when he saw Harry.

Slowly he sat on the chair that was facing Harry, trying to ignore the hostility that were in the others eyes.

"I guess it all started when I came to Hogwarts for my first year. My family and I didn't get along, and I was glad to leave that part of my life behind.

That's when I made three friends that meant everything to me, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter," Sirius saw Harry's eyes narrow and become colder, "A year or so later we found out that Remus was a werewolf," he saw several of the boys nod and he wasn't able to contain his curiosity, "What is it?"

"We suspected, no, we were certain that professor Lupin was a werewolf, though it's good to have a confirmation." Harry answered, and it lacked the usual disdain that accompanied the word werewolf.

"How did you know?"

"Snape wasn't particularly subtle," Harry remarked, contempt dripping from every word, "He may have not been allowed to tell us directly, but that didn't stop him from pointing in the right direction, all the students in Slytherin know."

"How does he still teach here?" Sirius wasn't quite able to hide the astonishment he felt, as far as he knew Slytherins in general weren't the tolerant kind.

One of the older boys laughed, the one that had that cast the spells at him, if he wasn't mistaken.

"The court likes him." he said, as if that explained everything, and considering the others' expressions maybe it did, though he had no idea what the court was. Though looking at Harry, he thought it would be best not to ask and to continue his story, Harry's words still rang in his mind, and he didn't intend to die, at least not at that moment.

"Alright... Well, James, Peter and I decided to became animagi, so that we could be with him on the full moons. It took a while but we made it, Peter was a rat, James a stag and I a dog. After that we became even more close, even after we left Hogwarts, we were as close as brothers, closer even. James even picked me to be your godfather." he wasn't able to stop the smile when he remembered the first time he held his pup, "I accepted immediately, and the following day I went to Gringotts and had you appointed as my heir.

As you know, we were at war at the time, your parents, Remus, Peter and I fought for the Light, by the time you were born your parents had become targets of Voldemort and they decided that it would be best to hide, they were more worried about you than about the outcome of the war. They decided to use the Fidelius, do you know what it is?" seeing all of them nod he continued, "James asked me to be the Secret Keeper, however I had a brilliant idea," no matter how much he tried he wasn't able to stop the bitterness from showing, "I was his best friend, his brother, everyone would think that they would have picked me, but if we changed and didn't tell anyone about it, I would be the bait and no one would suspect that someone else was the Secret Keeper.

James agreed and we switched, Peter became the Secret Keeper.

On the 31st of October I went to Peter's house, we had agreed that I would go check on him every few days, just to make sure that he was alright. He wasn't home and he was supposed to be there, he had told us he would be staying home for Samhain. I was afraid that something had happened to him so I went to Godric's Hallow. When I got there the house was destroyed. I... I found James first. When I saw him, it... it felt like a part of me had died. But I heard you cry and that was the only reason why I didn't break down completely. I searched for you, I found you in your crib in the nursery and Lily was on the floor, in front of you, it was as if even in death she wanted to protect you. They both loved you more than anything on this earth, you know? Even their own lives, they would consider it a rather cheap price to pay if it meant you were safe and alive." he had to stop for a moment, he couldn't talk about that day, the memories always crushed him, left him a broken man that cursed and hated himself more than anything, more than Peter, more than Voldemort. It wasn't even because he felt guilty about their deaths, it was because of the choices he had made afterward, he could only hope that James and Lily could forgive him, because he was sure that he would never be able to forgive himself. He had failed to do the one thing that James and Lily had entrusted to him, he had failed their son.

"I held you," he continued after taking a deep breath, he was thankful that none of them had said anything while he was trying not to break apart, "You stopped crying when I held you, you recognized me. I didn't know what to do, I could smell the burned wood, feel the magic that saturated every inch of the room, and I knew what I had to do, but I was in shock. I don't know how long I was there, with you in my arms and just looking at the destruction around me. I don't know how long it took me to realize what had happened, but when I did, when my mind understood what had happened, my blood boiled, the only thing I could think about was to kill him, to make him suffer." he didn't really know what he was expecting when he confessed one of his darkest secrets, it wasn't even the fact that he wanted to kill, it was that he wanted to torture. He was sure that he would have enjoyed it greatly, the rat's screams would have been music to his ears and he didn't regret one moment having that desire, that bloodthirstiness. However when he saw understanding in most of their expressions he almost couldn't believe his eyes, it took a moment or two to remember that it were the same teenagers that had threatened to kill him, so maybe their reactions weren't so surprising.

"That's when Hagrid showed up," he decided it was best not to linger on his thoughts about the boys in front of him, he didn't think he would find anything out, and besides it was best to get all this over with, he didn't even know if by the end of it they would believe him, he could only hope, "He told me to give Harry to him, that Dumbledore was going to take Harry to his family. I didn't want to, but Hagrid insisted and I was thirsty for vengeance, so I gave Harry to him and went after the rat. I told myself that as soon as I had hunted down the rat, that I would go back to get Harry, and raise him just like James and Lily had asked of me.

But nothing went as I had thought.

When I caught the rat he started shouting that I had betrayed Lily and James and then he blew up the street, killing several muggles in the process. In the midst of the confusion he cut of his finger, changed in to a rat and disappeared amongst the other rats in the sewers.

I think I went into shock. I started laughing and I think only a few moments later the aurors started to arrive, they took one look at me and at the destruction and sent me to Azkaban. At first I still had hope that someone would come to free me, or at least to give me a trial, but as time passed it became quite obvious that it wasn't going to happen."

"You didn't betray them?" Harry asked after it looked like Black wasn't going to say anything else. The story was quite unbelievable, and if he didn't have a certain rodent in his possession he didn't think he would have believed him, but he had the rat, and they had already suspected that something with the whole Sirius Black story wasn't quite right, so he just needed the confirmation, just needed to see his reaction.

"Never." Black answered, and there was so much desperation, so much rage, so much hate and also so much hope in that single word that Harry nodded. Emotions like that, reactions like that couldn't be faked, no matter how good an actor you were, and Black didn't seem like the actor type.

As soon as Harry nodded the tension in the room lessened, apparently as long as Harry believed him was good enough for the others, not that they trusted him, far from it, but they weren't ready to kill him at a moment's notice, and that was an improvement.

"How did you stay sane? And why did you only escape now?" Nott's son asked curiously.

"I'm an animagus, dementors can't feel animal emotions, so I was in my animagus form most of the time. And when I was human, what was constantly one my mind was that I was innocent, that isn't a happy thought, so the dementors can't feed from it. And I escaped now because I discovered that the rat was at Hogwarts, near Harry, in a perfection position to harm him, I couldn't allow that."

Aside from Harry all the others nodded, and Sirius even saw a bit of respect in some of their eyes, apparently wanting to protect Harry was something they all had in common.

"Well Mr. Black..."

"Call me Sirius."

"Alright, Sirius, as you already know I'm Harry Potter, the twins behind me are Fred and George Weasley, fifth year Gryffindors. On my right are Theodore Nott, third year Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, third year Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, third year Slytherin and Luna Lovegood, second year Ravenclaw. On my left we have Neville Longbottom, third year Gryffindor, Adrian Pucey, fifth year Slytherin, and Graham Montague, also a fifth year Slytherin."

Sirius didn't know if he should be surprised that he recognized most names because they were associated with Death Eaters, he really had no idea how he should feel about it. Harry was nothing like he had expected, much less were the people he befriended.

"Now we just have to decide what to do." Harry remarked, gaining his attention.

'_Do? What does he mean..._' Sirius thought, a little apprehensive.

"We will go home tomorrow," Malfoy told him, "Do you need anything from outside of Hogwarts?"

"Talk to Marcus, tell him what happened, and then tell him that I want him to _persuade_ the right people to come to Hogwarts. Tell him to warn me as soon as they come." Harry ordered, and he was rather curious to know who Marcus was and what people where supposed to come to Hogwarts.

"I need several witnesses to see Sirius Black away from Hogwarts," Harry continued to instruct looking at the twins, "Be careful."

Both nodded and Sirius was impressed with the ease they followed Harry's orders, because it were orders, no matter how he looked at it.

"Luna, we need the Quibbler."

"Maybe another publication would be better," Luna suggested, "Not many people believe in what daddy says." she continued with a serene smile, not for the first time Sirius wondered if the girl was all there.

"We don't have another one." Harry told the girl, looking at her curiously.

"When my mother asked for a license to open her own business, she _Knew_ that she should ask for two, so she did. One in hers and daddy's name, the other in my name and another person of my choice. It's a lifetime license, and can be used when we want and in the type of business we want. My mother said she _Knew_ it would be useful. And my daddy said that I could use his printing equipment whenever I wanted."

For several seconds no one said anything, then Harry started laughing, it wasn't a laugh that Sirius had expected to come from a child, it was full of joy, true, but it was impossible not to hear the maliciousness behind it. And the others, though they still looked a little stunned, where gaining that little spark that he remembered seeing in his own eyes when they were about to pull a particularly malicious prank.

"We have our own publication." Harry almost whispered, and the smiles on their faces grew.

Sirius didn't blame them, they were Hogwarts students, the oldest among them hadn't even finished their fifth year and they had at their disposal the means to influence the magical population of Britain, and Sirius had no doubt that it was exactly what they intended to do. Many had tried it, but it wasn't easy. It was the reason that so many people tried to buy their way in to the Daily Prophet. Not everyone can buy a license to have their own business, much less one that has no expiration date, and that has no limitation on what business they can open. As far as he knew those licenses were banned a few years before the war with Voldemort escalated and they never reinstated them again, otherwise he was sure that people like Lucius Malfoy would have had his own newspaper by now. However, because Luna's mother had it made at the same time as the one for the Quibbler there is no way that it can be revoked, it is a binding magical contract so to speak, even if the Ministry doesn't like what they are printing, there is nothing that they can do about it. So, really, they had a very good reason to be excited about it, they had managed to do what even Voldemort and Dumbledore had failed to achieve, because the Daily Prophet didn't belong to either of them, and it's news would depend on what would sell the most, or on the political climate, but they were never able to control what was printed or how it was printed, these students though, they had that now, and there wasn't anyone who could stop them. When he didn't look at them as children what he saw was a Lord and his followers that were making plans to control Wizarding Britain, and that made him shiver, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"Graham, Adrian, I need you to deliver a letter to my favorite journalist and I want you to help Luna, I want everything ready for the first week after the holidays. Neville, Blaise and Theo, the three of you will define the sections of the newspaper, how big it's going to be, and everything else you can think of. You can talk to the others about it of course, ask them whatever you want. After you get back to Hogwarts I will look it over, if I find nothing wrong with it, we will start any articles that we want in it and publish the first print on the first Sunday after you're back. Luna, can you talk with your father? Also we won't be able to take care of the printing while we are at school. Though I can always tell Marcus to look after it, when he is done at work."

Luna nodded, a serene smile on her face, humming and looking around, as if following something invisible around her. Harry smiled, he didn't think that he would ever understand the girl.

Sirius almost held his breath when Harry looked at him.

"Sirius, from today on, till you get a trial, you'll be my dog."

"What?" he didn't think he had heard him right.

"I'm doing everything I can to make it so that you get a trial to prove your innocence. It would be a wast of time if, after all this work, you would get a Kiss because you were wandering around. So you will stay here."

Sirius knew that he was the adult, and that Harry had no authority over him, he also knew that Harry was only a child, however, even knowing all that, when he looked into those eyes he could do nothing but nod.

"Great, your name, while you're here, will be Shadow. You can not leave the common room, in my room you don't have to be in your animagus form but outside of it, you have to. In my room you can do whatever you want, as long as you don't destroy anything, I have a lot of books, feel free to read as much as you want. If you want anything specific ask me and I will try to get it. Understood?"

Sirius, again, could do nothing but nod, and just like that his immediate future was decided, and for the first time in more than a decade he felt hope. He didn't know why, but he really believed that Harry would be able to get him free, however long it may take. He had the feeling that Harry wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted, and for whatever reason what he wanted was Sirius' freedom.

Clearing his throat he looked at Harry, he was sure that Harry wouldn't accept what he was about to offer, but even so he had to ask.

"Harry," he almost stopped talking when they all looked at him, "As you know I'm your godfather and your parents wanted me to raise you. I will understand if you don't want to, of course, you must be happy with your family, but, if you want, you are always welcome in my home." Sirius couldn't remember having ever been that nervous.

"I don't have a family. I live in an orphanage." Harry told him, not betraying any emotions, and it took him a few seconds to understand what Harry had said.

"What? Since when?" he growled, sounding much more like his animagus form than a human.

"The matron told me that I've been there since November, of 81." again Harry spoke in that emotionless voice, making him shiver.

"As soon as I'm free I'm going to take care of the papers to adopt you. _MY_ godson should never have gone to an orphanage. There must have been dozens of wizarding families that wanted to adopted you, how did you end up in an orphanage?" the question was muttered under his breath, he wasn't really expecting an answer. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention, but if he had been, he would have seen Harry's predatory smirk, as well as the brief triumph that flashed across Harry's face, before he was back to his emotionless mask. He didn't know it but he had reacted exactly like Harry had wanted and now it was only a matter of time till all his other plans fell into place.

* * *

The next morning the students went home, and Harry was left alone in Slytherin, compared to the previous years the castle was almost deserted. The parents wanted their children home, the fear of Sirius Black was still present, and they wanted their children with them, especially because of the reported Black sightings near Hogsmead and the fact that Black had supposedly entered the castle. Even the Malfoys were a bit afraid, they had almost begged Harry to go home with Draco, well at least they begged as much as a Malfoy can beg. He did receive several letters from Narcissa, asking, well it was more on the line of trying to persuade him, to go home with them.

Speaking about Sirius Black, it promised to be an interesting holiday, maybe he would be able to have that talk about prison breakouts. He had to admit, even if only to himself, that he was a little disappointed that Black wasn't Voldemort's right hand, but even so he was satisfied with the way things turned out. If everything went the way he wanted, not only would he be out of that orphanage but he would also gain access to the Black resources, especially the libraries, the Black's collections were practically legendary.

Black had also been a pleasant surprise. After hearing several talks between Lucius and Narcissa he had expected Black to be a slightly more refined version of Ronald Weasley, but he had been wrong. Though Black seemed a bit impulsive, from what he had seen, in the little time they had spent together, he was intelligent and far darker than what he had expected, though, he supposed, a decade in Azkaban would be enough to change anyone.

Speaking of Azkaban... That damned rat had a lot to answer for, he may not have known his parents, but they were still his parents, and the thought that it was that worthless wizard who had betrayed them made his blood boil. People may think it irrational for him to blame Pettigrew and not Voldemort, but in his mind it wasn't. Voldemort was their enemy, they were in different sides in the war, they never pretended to be anything else but enemies. But Pettigrew... Pettigrew was their friend. Pettigrew was someone they trusted, someone they thought they could depend on and that made all the difference in Harry's mind. Hell, he was sure that he could have understood it if Pettigrew had been a spy from the beginning, he may not have liked it, but he would have understood, war was an ugly business and sometimes certain things had to be done, he understood that. But that wasn't the case. Pettigrew had truly been their friend and he betrayed them. If he had to take a guess he would say that it had been out of cowardice, which, in his opinion, was even worse. If Pettigrew had been fighting for something he believed in, well, that he could understand as well, not that he would have forgiven the betrayal, but still, he would have understood. But this... This he couldn't forgive, much less forget.

He knew that the quickest way to deal with the Black situation would be to give Pettigrew to the DMLE, but he didn't want to do that. Now that he knew what had happened he had plans for Pettigrew, he had no intention of giving up the traitor.

Containing a sigh he continued towards the library, it did him no good to think about what he wanted to do to Pettigrew. He didn't think that he would have that many opportunities to have fun, at least not while Black was around.

"Harry."

A voice that he recognized rather well made him stop and look around. Lupin was a few steps behind him, with several books in his arms and a few more levitating behind him.

"Do you need help?" he asked almost automatically. Being polite was a reflex, he didn't really want to help, but it was polite to offer and being polite was a part of almost every mask he had ever created.

"Hmm?" Lupin appeared more distracted than usual and Harry looked at him more closely, "Oh, no. That's alright. Are you going to the library?"

Harry nodded, continuing his way when Lupin was beside him.

"Holidays just began, wouldn't you prefer to have a little fun? Away from the library."

"All my friends went home. Besides the castle is almost empty."

"What are you going to do in the library?"

"I'm just going to see if I can find some books for Defense. It's one of my favorite subjects and I like to learn new things."

They were silent for a bit, with Lupin looking at him several times. He seemed to have something on his mind, though he looked a bit fearful to say what he wanted.

"If you want to, I can give you some extra lessons during the holidays." Lupin ended up offering, though he seemed a little unsure. Harry didn't know why, but he could make a pretty good guess. There weren't that many possibilities, and he was inclined to think that it had more to do with who his parents were than with the possibility of looking like he was favoring the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I would love it professor." Harry answered with a smile, and he didn't even have to fake the excitement.

Seeing Harry's easy acceptance Lupin smiled and they continued on their way in a comfortable silence.

Harry was in a far better mood than minutes before, it appeared he had been right, maybe the holidays wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

* * *

"Hey."

It was with great effort that Harry stopped himself from cursing Black, for a fraction of a second he had forgotten that Black was in his room.

"Hi. Did you have lunch yet?" Harry asked, sitting in his usual armchair.

"Oh, yes. That elf brought everything I asked for and even more."

Harry nodded and picked a book from the table, considering that Black couldn't leave the common room Harry took a while to find the perfect solution on how to get him food and other things he may want, though he had found a brilliant solution once he had a moment to think about it. Dobby. The little elf was more than happy to take care of everything, the only thing Black had to do was call him and ask for what he wanted.

"You took longer than what you said." Black remarked, looking through a book, Harry recognized it as one of the books he had taken from the Malfoy library. Not really light, but not one of the darkest he had in his possession.

"Hmm, I meet Lupin on the way. We talked a bit and he ended up offering me extra lessons. I took a bit longer because we were agreeing on a schedule." he answered, never looking up from his book, so he didn't see Sirius' eyes go wide open.

"Are you having so much trouble that you need extra lessons?"

Only then did Harry look up from his book, and he would deny it till he died that he was gaping at Black. He stayed that way for several seconds then he started laughing. He had been called many things, but dumb had never been one of them, no matter how indirect it may have been. The simple notion of him having trouble was so ridiculous that he couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said, through his chuckles, when he saw that Black was looking at him as if he had lost a few marbles, "But the notion that I would have trouble with DADA is so ridiculous that I couldn't control myself. I guess that it's such common knowledge about me that I got used to people knowing certain things."

"So... You're not having trouble?"

"No," he answered with a small smile, "I'm not having any trouble."

And that was when, just for a moment, he saw the emotions in Black's eyes, he had never seen so much sadness, so much bitterness, and he thought that he knew why. The man was his godfather, the person who should have raised him and he knew nothing about him.

"If you have any questions that you want to ask, you are free to do so." Harry told him, not taking his eyes from Black's. Truthfully the idea didn't please him one bit, but if his plan worked he would spent much more time with Black, so maybe it would be better if the two of them had a closer relationship. True, he was already counting on the gratitude that Black would feel for getting him cleared, but it was a good idea to make sure that he had Black's support, and what better way to do that than to develop the relationship that Black wanted?

Black, well maybe it was better to start thinking of him as Sirius considering that he was trying to form some kind of relationship with him, looked at him for several seconds and then Harry saw hope appear in his eyes, there was such an overwhelming look of pure hope on his face that for a few moments Harry felt something like pity, and an even smaller part of him regretted using Black like that. But it was a fleeting moment, besides he wasn't doing anything wrong. It was an excellent deal where both parties gained what they wanted, he would obtain the Black resources and Black, no, Sirius would gain a relationship with his godson, everybody wined.

"I don't think you will ever understand how much it means to me that you believe in me and that you are giving me this chance." Sirius said, his voice catching a bit, "I want to know everything about you, everything I missed."

"There's not much to say," he had no intention whatsoever to have a deep and meaningful conversation, but he had to share something, or it would get him nowhere, "Aside of that little thing with Voldemort, I'm just a boy. I have a group of friends, subjects that I love, others that I hate. Professors that I can't stand. All in all I think I have a fairly normal life."

Sirius looked at Harry for a few moments and nodded. Sirius didn't mention the fact that most teens didn't have plans to manipulate the population of Britain. Besides, Harry was doing it to help him, what kind of thank you would it be if he accused him of anything.

"Tell me about your friends?" he guessed that friends was a fairly safe topic.

"Well, Theo was the first friend that I made at Hogwarts," there was no need to mention that Theo had been his first friend ever, "He worries so much about me, it's as if he's my mom, but he's a really good friend. The twins are terrible, they are always up to no good. Blaise is the quiet one, he prefers to read a good book and have a quiet night instead of getting into trouble. Marcus loves Quidditch, and if he could he would spent his time playing, though he isn't that good on a broom. Adrian gets on well with everyone and is always in a good mood. Graham is a good guy, he always tries to help his friends, even if he sometimes comes across as a snob, but he is from an old family, it's the way he was raised. Draco is a diva, but he is a Malfoy so what can we expect? Neville is a little shy, but after he knows the people he becomes much more relaxed. And Luna... I think it's impossible to describe Luna. We may seem like a mismatched group, but we are all really good friends."

"I can see." Sirius smiled, remembering the group he had meet the previous night.

Then there was silence, heavy, uncomfortable silence and Harry sighed.

"Look, I'm not expecting that we become something to one another overnight. We don't know each other, it's perfectly normal for there to be some awkwardness. But we don't have to define our relationship this evening. Now that you are out of Azkaban we have all the time we want."

"Time..." whispered Sirius, "Yes, we have time." he agreed with a smile, he sat back on the couch and started reading the book he had been looking through.

Harry also went back to his book, he could only hope that this situation with Sirius would work, at least he hoped that the conversations between the two of them stopped being so stilted and awkward.

* * *

"Very good Harry!" Lupin exclaimed with a smile, looking at the Slytherin leaning on the wall, sweating and breathing heavily.

"I couldn't even hold the shield for a minute! And this was without anyone shooting curses at it." Harry answered, looking quite frustrate, it was the fifth time that he was trying the charm and he was never able to maintain it stable for over a minute.

Lupin shook his head and a small smile appeared on his lips and Harry glared at him venomously, he knew that the wolf was finding the situation funny.

"Come, have a sit," Lupin said, offering him a butterbeer, Harry did as he was told, trying not to show how relieved he was to be able to sit down for a bit, he didn't know for how long his legs would be able to hold him up, "You really did good," Lupin assured him, after Harry had sat down on a chair in front of him, "That shield is taught to seventh year students and only towards the end of the year. And out of all the students, only about a quarter of them are able to do the charm, much less maintain it stable enough for more than a minute. Usually those that can are the ones that want to become aurors and have extra training. Trust me, you are progressing just fine, if you continue like this I'm sure you'll be able to hold the shield in the next lesson." Harry contained a snort, next lesson? He had no intention to go to bed before he manged the shield.

"After you have the shield I thought about teaching you the Patronus charm. What do you think?"

The Patronus? The idea pleased him a great deal, he had already discussed it with his court, they had decided that they would try it after the break, however having Lupin teach him the charm before hand wouldn't hurt. At least he would be able to help the others if they had problems.

"I think it's great. That just makes me want to do that damned shield right. I swear the charm is making me have homicidal tendencies." Harry almost snarled, which didn't help Lupin in controlling the laughter that he was trying to hide.

Harry glared at him again, though there was not even a hint of malice in his eyes, he liked Lupin and he knew that Lupin wasn't doing it out of malice.

They were silent for a few minutes, Harry felt comfortable with the professor but there was something that was leaving him quite curious and every second he was with Lupin his curiosity only grew.

"How's it like?" he asked, looking at Lupin curiously. It may not have been a brilliant idea to breach the subject but he was curious, and he never was good at controlling his curiosity. Seeing Lupin's confusion he elaborated, "Being a werewolf."

In any other situation Lupin's expression would have entertained Harry immensely.

"You know?" his voice was no more than a whisper, but the despair was almost palpable. Harry just nodded, not taking his eyes of Lupin's, his expression didn't betray anything, "Since when?"

"September. Snape wasn't particularly subtle with his hints. Every Slytherin knows."

"How wasn't the school swarmed with Howlers from parents complaining that their children are being taught by a monster?"

Harry almost laughed, Lupin was as much a monster as he was, well, truthfully, it was much more likely that he was more of a monster than Lupin could ever be.

"You are not a monster." Harry told him with absolute certainty, "You are a competent professor there is no reason for there to be any complains."

"I'm sorry, but from what I remember Slytherins weren't exactly tolerant." Lupin was still pale but he seemed to be coming out of the state he had been before.

"Hmm, that's true," Harry remarked, surprising Lupin, he guessed that Lupin was expecting him to deny the accusation, "And it is rather hard to change a person's opinion overnight. But they are Slytherins so they follow the court's orders. Besides, from what I've see the majority of the younger students really like you and don't care that you are a werewolf, and the older ones are so grateful to finally have a competent teacher that they are willing to ignore the fact that you are a werewolf."

Lupin looked at him, incredulity written all over his face, then he started laughing, Harry ignored the fact that there was a slightly hysterical edge to the laughter and let Lupin get it out of his system. It wasn't difficult to see that being a werewolf was something that tormented him, talking about it didn't appear to be something that he did much.

"And what is your opinion?" Lupin asked as soon as he had controlled himself and Harry was quite surprised to see the amount of emotion in his eyes, though, maybe he shouldn't be. According to Sirius, Lupin had always seen him as his cub, and that was a connection that didn't disappear, it didn't matter how much time went by. So, Harry supposed, that it was only natural for Lupin to be so emotional about it.

"I don't care," he answered, "The only thing that matters to me is how useful someone is or can be. If you were incompetent, I wouldn't stand you, but it would be because of your incompetence, not because of you being a werewolf." and it was the complete truth, even the muggles that he so despised could be useful and those that were useful, had to be tolerated, not that he like it, or that he wanted to do it, but still, sometimes it had to be done.

"That's a really Slytherin mentality."

"Well... I am a Slytherin."

"Yes," Lupin remarked, and there was a small smile on his lips, "I suppose you are. The court... Do I want to know what it is?"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, "The court... Well, the court rules Slytherin."

"And how is that court defined?" Lupin appeared truly curious and that was the only reason why Harry answered.

"There are three objectives that must be fulfilled. If a student is able to do it, he can create a court. But the Slytherins own nature makes it an almost impossible thing to accomplish. As far as I know that last court was fifty years ago, and the one before that was about 180 years before."

"And what is your relation with the court?"

Harry just smiled, Lupin wasn't a fool, considering everything he had heard and seen Harry had no doubt that he knew, or at least suspected, what his role in the court was, but that didn't mean that he was going to outright tell him. Besides he didn't think that Lupin truly thought that Harry would answer.

"Going back to your question," Harry looked at Lupin, he had half expected for the man to ignore the question, "I suppose that your question was about the transformation and not my daily life, correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered, nodding his head, "I know that most people are prejudiced about anything not light and good and wizard, so I took what was in the books with a grain of salt."

"I see. Well, to be honest, it depends on the books. There are a few that are relatively right, considering that the people who wrote them never went through the transformation. It's... Well, it's horrible, feeling our bodies change like that, it's incredible painful. Our bones weren't meant to be like that, our whole anatomy is changed and if it weren't for our magic we would be dead. That's the reason that most squibs die after the first few transformations, they just don't have enough magic for their bodies to handle the strain. That's also the reason the muggles never make it past the first transformation. Aside from that you have the emotional shock of the first times that you change. Though, for me, the worst wasn't even the pain, the worst was having no control whatsoever, there is nothing we can do but let it run it's course. That's why I take the Wolfsbane potion, it doesn't stop the transformation, but at least I have some control, at least I'm able to decide what to do."

That was something that Harry could understand. He couldn't imagine what he would have felt if he weren't able to make his own choices, if he had no control about what to do, he was sure that the feeling of impotence would drive him to insanity, well, more than he already was that is.

"I understand."

Lupin looked at him for several moments and nodded, apparently satisfied with what ever he had seen.

Harry said nothing else, just sat back on his armchair and continued to drink his butterbeer, feeling strangely comfortable in Lupin's company.

* * *

"Oomph... Get of me you mutt." Harry was sure that it would have been much more intimidating if he hadn't been in his pajamas, hair sticking every which way and sleepy eyes, but even so he glared venomously at the man that had moments before jumped on him in his dog form. The deadliness of his glare went up when he saw that Sirius didn't look the least bit repented for waking him at the ungodly hour.

"What?" he snarled, wanting to go back to his interrupted sleep.

"It's Christmas!" exclaimed Sirius with a huge smile and Harry groaned, falling back on his bed.

"And it will still be Christmas in a few hours." he grumbled, doing his best to ignore the man and go back to sleep.

"Come on Harry, it's the first Christmas we spent together, well, not the first, but you know what I mean."

Harry contained a sigh and started to get up, well, on the bright side the time he was alone with Sirius wasn't as awkward anymore.

"I'm up. Happy?" he wasn't grumpy, he _wasn't_, no matter how much Sirius' eyes told him otherwise.

"Presents!" Sirius started to drag him towards the pile of presents, not even letting him change in to something other than his pajamas.

Harry had to admit that he had fun opening his presents, though it had nothing to do, _absolutely nothing_, with the gifts that the twins send for Shadow. And he didn't snicker every time he saw the dog collar, leash and chew toy.

He got the usual books from his court, though this year there was a small pile of presents from the other Slytherins, especially the younger ones. It were simple things, chocolates, scarfs, gloves, things like that, but it was a good sign. Just as Marcus had said, they were starting to worship the court, starting to feel like they should please him, and as the years went by they would start to feel it was only natural to follow him and do what he wanted, even after they left Hogwarts.

"It's still early to go to the Great Hall, do you want to go to the common room?" Harry asked, picking up the book that Adrian had given him, about ancient magic, seeing that it would be impossible to go back to sleep, at least he would be doing something interesting.

"Oh, yes. I can lie down in front of the fireplace." Sirius replied enthusiastically, making Harry shake his head, every time he was in the common room Sirius would lie down in front of the fireplace, only leaving when he was hungry.

Harry had asked him why he was so obsessed with the fireplace, Sirius answer showed him, more than anything else, how much Azkaban had broken his mind.

"It helps me remember." Sirius had told him, "That this is real, that I'm not in my cell. When I was in Azkaban sometimes... Sometimes my mind played tricks on me, you know? It created things that didn't exist, I only remembered that they weren't real because of the cold. The cold, it felt like it could freeze my bones. It didn't matter what time of the year it was, it was always so cold. But the fireplace helps, the heat is something that proves that it's real, that my mind isn't playing tricks."

After that Harry just nodded and let Sirius spend as much time as he wanted in front of the fireplace, that he started to look for enchantments to put a fireplace in his room after that was only a coincidence.

He sat on the couch near the fireplace and got lost in his book, the only noise in the room was the crack of the wood in the fireplace and Shadow's breathing, Harry took a deep breath and completely relaxed, moments like these were by far some of his favorites.

Harry had no idea for how long he was there, so when the door to the common room opened it took him completely by surprise, especially when he saw who it was that was entering the common room, and it took all of his skill not to show his confusion and surprise.

"Potter!" snarled Snape, every letter of his name dripping contempt.

"Professor." Harry replied respectfully, he may not stand him but he couldn't afford to lose his cool, at least not yet.

"Potter, you must think you are so special! Just as arrogant as your father!" Snape growled and Harry looked at the man incredulously, either the man had lost it completely, or something had happened that Harry wasn't aware of, "You must think yourself far to important to go to the Christmas feast. Everyone must go, but why should Harry James Potter have lunch with mere mortals."

Each word was saturated with hate and Harry could do nothing more than look at the man. All of this because he hadn't showed up for lunch? He had been right, Snape had lost it.

"If you had asked professor you would know that I just lost track of time, it's as simple as that." Harry answered, still calm and collect, though his eyes betrayed him. They promised painful consequences if Snape continued.

Either Snape didn't see it, or completely ignored the warning, which served only to add another nail to his coffin.

"Listen here brat," he snarled, his wand appearing in his hand, though pointing at the floor, while he walked closer to Harry, "I don't care who you think you are, but you will respect me!"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he knew that he was about to do something stupid when a low threatening growl was heard.

Harry looked to his left and saw Shadow coming out behind the couch, his fur melded with the shadows around him, making him look like a grim more than ever. For a few moments he had forgotten that Sirius was there, and he had to admit that Snape's reaction was quite entertaining. He paled even more, and stumbled backwards a few steps, unfortunately he didn't fall, but you can't have everything.

"Shadow." Harry called and the growling stopped immediately and Shadow sat down beside Harry's legs, his eyes never leaving Snape.

"I'm going to make sure that you are expelled after this!" Snape exclaimed, he looked strangely triumphant, considering that Harry hadn't done anything worth expelling, well, at least not at that moment, "Threatening a teacher, not even the Boy-Who-Lived can get away with that."

Harry had no idea if the man truly believed what came out of his mouth, or if he simple wanted to take advantage of the situation to get him in trouble, either way Harry had more than enough and was rather annoyed.

"Threaten?" Harry asked with a small chuckle, breaking Snape's triumphant delirium, "My dear Professor, that wasn't me threatening you. Believe me, if I did threaten you, you would know the difference. There is no chance of you ever winning against me Professor, surely you must realize that." Harry had a little smile on his lips and he had dropped all his masks, it may not be a brilliant idea, but Harry was getting angry and nobody could fault him for losing his cool.

"How arrogant of you to think you can best me in a duel." Snape's sneer was back and apparently so was his confidence, but Harry laughed.

"A duel?" he said, "Dear Professor who was talking about duels? I'm talking about power." Harry told him, letting his magic, that was always tightly under control, loose. In less than a second Snape was assaulted by all of Harry's magic, it was saturated malicious intent and sadistic glee, the same emotions that were visible in Harry's eyes.

Severus felt his knees go weak from the sudden pressure. This was Potter's power? This was what they had to fight against if, no, _when_ Potter turned on them? And it wasn't only the quantity of magical power he had, it was the sensation that came with it. It was cold, terrifying, it was... it was evil, there was no other word that could describe it. He had felt dark magic before, and this, this was different. The only other time he had felt something similar was in the presence of the Dark Lord, and thinking that there was another person, _a child_, with similar magic was terrifying. He couldn't help but think about the damned prophecy, '_… the Dark Lord's equal..._' it had said, he wasn't able to repress a shudder and the oppressive magic danced across his skin. The message was quite clear, he was alive because Potter wanted to play with him.

"Naturally I'm not only talking about raw magical power," Potter said, his smile making him shiver, "Just as you pointed out, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, and you... well, you are nothing more than a Death Eater that was lucky enough to escape Azkaban. In a political battle between us, who do you think will win? The child that saved them or the Death Eater? Even if Dumbledore saved you in the last war, who do you think he will side with? Me or _you_?" Severus didn't answer, Potter's magic was still dancing around him, filling every inch of the room, making it difficult to breath. He knew, just as he knew that the sun would rise in the morning, that if he took one step in the wrong direction he would die and the last thing he would see would be that cruel, mocking smile on the child's lips. In any other situation he would have fought, he would have collected his own raw magic and tried to, at the very least, shield himself from the foreign magic, but he was intelligent and coherent enough to know that in this case it would be futile, it would be like facing a dragon armed only with a simple sword. He may have more experience, more knowledge but it wasn't worth anything in this situation. Just like Potter had said, it wasn't a duel, it was a battle of power, of pure raw magic, and that was something that Potter had in spades. And there was nothing he could do about it. They were born with the amount of magic that they would wield all their life, that's why some wizards were as weak as squibs, or as powerful as the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, with all manners of different levels in between. But even if they were born with all the power they would have through their lives, it was blocked, it was a natural block, that started to dissolve when they reached eleven, that was the reason why they started school at eleven. And when they reached seventeen was when the last of the natural block dissolved and they had access to all of their magic. However they were magical by nature, so even when they were children and their core was almost completely blocked, strands of magic still leaked out and that was where accidental magic came from. Supposedly every one was the same, but once in a blue moon, there were children that had no block, children that had access to all of their magic from a young age, and those were able to do indescribable things if they set their minds to it. Dumbledore had been one of those children, as had the Dark Lord and, apparently, so was Potter.

And just as Potter had reminded him, it wasn't only magical power that he had, politically few had as much power as Potter and Severus was sure that Potter knew just how to use it. But even knowing all that, he wasn't able to stop the sneer nor the look of contempt that he threw at the boy.

Potter chuckled, and Severus was certain that he wouldn't like what was about to come out of the boy's mouth, "Imagine the people's reaction when they learn that a Death Eater is going around harassing the Boy-Who-Lived, and it would be even worse if the man's own godson would testify against his godfather," and there was what Harry wanted to see; pain. A pain so deep, so sharp that it left it's mark on a person's soul, and that was what Harry wanted, Snape's suffering. It provided far more entertainment than just killing him, "Yes, it's painful, isn't it?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his angelic face and Severus knew that he was having fun, "How does it feel to know that a person that you love like a son would chose me instead of you? Even knowing that, that choice would lead to you being send to Azkaban. How does it feel to know that he wouldn't lift a finger to help you if I decided to kill you? How does it feel to know that he is _mine_?"

Every sentence was like a knife to the heart and Severus was certain that Potter was able to see it because Potter laugh, a cruel, malevolent laugh and said, "And the best about it, my dear Professor, is that you know that I am telling the truth, after all, why lie when the truth is so much more entertaining."

And the magic around him was vibrating with dark amusement, reflecting Potter's feelings and in a small part of his mind, a part disconnected from everything that was happening, Severus couldn't help but ask himself how a child could be so cruel, so evil. Then he remembered something his mother used to tell him, when he came home after being bullied by other children, when he raved and cried at the cruelty shown to him just because he was different, '_Children when they are born are a blank slate, they aren't good, or evil, or guilty or even innocent, they just are. That's why children are some of the most cruel being__s__ on __E__arth, they don't know any better. It is their parents that have to show them what's right and wrong, it is their parents that have to teach them love, kindness and even mercy. However they are children, so it takes time for them to learn, and some never learn it, some have no one to teach them. Some children, my son, are taught hate, cruelty and to be unmerciful. You should never blame them, my son, they weren't taught any different. They don't know any better, we can only ask Merlin that when they grow they learn the difference, or that someone teaches it to them. You should pity them, my son, those children never knew love._' Looking into those mocking, cruel eyes Severus couldn't believe what his mother had told him, at least not about the boy siting in front of him. He was certain that Potter knew exactly what he was doing, and he was enjoying himself and he couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine when he thought about what Potter could do when he grew older, he didn't think the Wizarding World would survive.

Suddenly the magic saturating the common room and making it difficult to breath disappeared and he almost fell to his knees because of the sudden loss of pressure, pressure that he was coming to realize had been the only thing that had made it possible for him to stand. However he was able to recover quickly and only stumbled a bit. Though before he was able to say anything the door to the common room opened and Albus and Minerva came through.

He looked at Potter and had to contain a snarl, the Demon that had been talking to him was gone, and in his place was the Potter they saw everyday, the prodigy, respectful and polite, so charismatic that he captivated anyone.

"Is everything alright? You were taking a long time Severus." Albus asked and Severus was able to see worry in his eyes, though he had to ask himself, for whom that worry was. Severus would like to believe that it was for him, but Potter's voice was in his head, mocking him, telling him that Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he... he was nothing more than a Death Eater.

"It's my fault professor," Potter replied, his voice innocent and looking a bit sheepish, and Severus hated him more than ever, "It was because of Shadow, Professor Snape was telling me I had to get rid of him, and I was trying to make him listen to me, but he didn't care."

Severus had completely forgotten about the mutt and he was tempted to say that Potter was lying, he wanted to tell them what the brat had said and done but he didn't say anything. He just glared at Potter with all his might, showing him just how much he hated him. At that moment there was nothing he could do, Potter's threat was still in the forefront of his mind, and the cold, malicious feeling of his magic still present.

"Shadow?" Minerva asked, looking curiously at Potter, till her eyes landed on the gigantic dog at his feet.

"My friends and I found him yesterday, he was half frozen to death and starved, we couldn't leave him," Potter told him, all the necessary emotions present to look like the innocent and compassionate teen that he wanted to portray, Severus could see that Albus and Minerva believed every word that came out of that mouth, "I know that we shouldn't have animals that aren't on the list, and I have already asked my friends to see if they can find someone to take him. But I couldn't leave him to death.

When Albus and Minerva's eyes warmed he knew that the brat had won.

"Alright Harry," Albus replied with his baby blue eyes twinkling, and Potter's smile lit up his face, only he knew what that fake smile hid, "But he can't leave the common room, and he can only stay till you find someone to take him in. You can't bring him back next year."

"Oh, thank you Professor. I promise that the rest of the school won't even notice that he is here. I'll take care of him."

"I know, my boy. Now, we should be heading back to lunch, yes?"

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"It's alright my boy. Pack up your things and meet us there. Minerva, Severus, let's go."

Severus could do nothing but follow, though he did look back one last time, and saw Potter's smug smirk, and more than ever he wanted to curse that smirk of his face.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile when he looked around and saw all his court. They had come back from the holidays and without even telling them to, they had gone to the Slytherin common room. However, no matter how much he liked to see them all so relaxed, they had work to do.

"Adrian." he said, and that was all he needed to say for the boy in question to raise a silencing charm and for him to have everyone's attention.

"I hope your break was a good one, and though I know that you would rather relax these last few hours before school starts again, we have many things to do." they all sat a bit straighter, even Luna looked more focused, "Fred, George, I don't know how you did it, but good job on the Sirius Black sightings."

A few days after the break started there were several witnesses that saw Black, all of them in London, quite far from Hogwarts. For days the Daily Prophet published speculations why Black was in London and warning the Wizarding population to be careful.

"Ah, you know, for geniuses like us, it was as simple as breathing." Fred answered looking a little smug.

"A charm here and there and voilá, one Sirius Black ready to be seen far away from Hogwarts." George added.

"What about the restriction for underage magic?" Neville asked curiously.

"As long as you cast the spells in a place like Diagon Alley the Ministry has no way of detecting it." George replied.

"That's why we took almost a week to arrange the first sighting," Fred explained, "We had to ask our father how it worked, but we couldn't outright ask, or else he might suspect something. This way it's probable that he won't even remember talking to us." no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to hide the bitterness in his voice when he said that last sentence.

"Any wizard would have noticed that it were glamors, at least if they had seen us up close, but the muggles had no idea, we just had to make sure that several muggles saw us approximately at the same place." George took over from Fred, sending his brother a sympathetic look.

"You did very well," Harry complemented them, "What about everything else?"

"Marcus started to whisper in the right person's ears, though he thinks that it will be much more effective when the paper is out." Draco replied.

"She agreed," Graham informed them, "Not that she had any other choice," Adrian interrupted, "Her contracted ended and she didn't renew it, she's waiting for you to contact her." Graham continued as if Adrian hadn't said a thing.

"Very well. Luna, did you bring everything we need?"

Luna nodded and pulled a parchment out of her bag, "It just needs a name and for you to sign it, I already did."

Harry took the parchment and signed, then, after thinking it over for a few moments, he put the name down. For a while nothing happened, then the parchment started glowing and captured the attention of the whole common room. It folded itself, then tripled itself and then one of the copies disappeared. Harry gave Luna one of the parchments left and laugh.

"Well, it looks like we have a newspaper."

The others laughed too, it was an exhilarating feeling being able to accomplish what they had set out to do. And this was only the beginning. They could feel it in their bones, they knew things were going to change, and they would be involved in it, one way or another.

"We have a lot of work to do, I want everything ready for tomorrow. I want to send everything to Marcus tomorrow, so that he has time to contact Skeeter and so that he can send it back to me so that I can see how it is. Then we need to change everything that needs changing, though I don't think there will be much, and then we have to send it back to Marcus, so that he can take care of everything with Mr. Lovegood."

They took out quills and parchment, Neville, Blaise and Theo started to describe the layout of the newspaper, and not losing any time they started working. It was going to be an incredible long night, but it was worth it, losing a night's sleep was nothing compared to reaching their goals.

* * *

No matter how hard they tried, no member of the court was able to hide their excitement. It wasn't something all that noticeable, however it was noticeable enough for more than one person to look their way.

Any other day Harry would have been annoyed with them for being so obvious, but that day Harry didn't blame them, considering that even he was struggling to act normal.

And then he heard the sound he had been waiting for, hundreds of owls entered the Great Hall, all of them with the same thing in their claws and every professor and student from third year and up got the same thing. Harry almost couldn't stop his cackling, because there, in his hands, was the first edition of **Magic Today**, _his_ newspaper.

_**'Magic Today'**_

_'Dear readers, we present to you the new newspaper of the British Magical Community. We are a newspaper for the everyday witch and wizard, a newspaper that tells you how things are and not how people want you to believe things to be._

_As stated before we are a newspaper for the everyday witch and wizard, what you think, what you have to say matters. Taking that into account we have a section in our newspaper dedicated to all of you, it's called "The people's voice". We want you to send us what you think, it doesn't matter if you are a Hogwarts student or a Ministry employee, we will treat all of your letters with the respect and attention they deserve. _

_We hope that you have a good reading._

_May Magic bless you and yours.'_

Then several articles followed the brief introduction, it started with Sirius Black's escape of course and the Ministries' reaction to it. After that came several articles about public safety and another one that discussed the possibility of future escapes from Azkaban. Another article questioned the Minister's choice of putting dementors at Hogwarts, going into incredible detail how a dementor made someone feel, and asking if it was wise to have them so near children. Then there was another article that debated how ethical it was to even use dementors, and that even if the inmates of Azkaban had committed terrible deeds they were still human beings and deserved to be treated as such. Harry didn't care either way, but it would be something that would gain the main public's attention.

Of course there was also a section for sports and business and another part dedicated to learning, where they had simple potions recipes for everyday live as well as an assortment of spells.

And even though Harry was quite satisfied with how everything had turned out, none of it was the most important part of the newspaper. The most important thing in all of the newspaper was the small sentence at the end of the introduction. The sentence served two proposes.

It was a blessing that all the old families should know and Harry hoped that it would contribute to them subscribing to the newspaper. On the other hand, because it was such a simple blessing, it wasn't likely that some light family would recognize it, at least not the ones that didn't follow traditions because they believed them to be dark.

The second propose was to teach the first generation witches and wizards. Harry thought that if they started with small things the first generation witches and wizards would start to assimilate it to their daily live, just like they changed the '_Oh God_' to '_Oh Merlin_'.

Later he planed on introducing more obscure traditions, maybe to the learning section, or maybe he could add a new section of Wizarding History and teach the traditions from a historic point of view. However, at the moment, it couldn't be more than something small here or there, they needed to gather a following first, then, well, time would tell.

Surreptitiously he looked around the Great Hall, the Slytherins were all with their noses in the newspaper and a few were talking with their neighbors, commenting one thing or another.

Harry wasn't surprised when he saw that the Ravenclaws were looking at the educational section. The spells that they had chosen were nothing special, though because they were so old they looked impressive. In reality it was a simple shield that protected against mild curses and hexes, like _diffindo_ and _stupefy_ and a spell that helped grow the plants in greenhouses or gardens. Both spells hadn't been used in around 250 years and were fairly unknown.

Out of the two of them, though it didn't look like it, it was the second spell that was riskier to publish. It may look like a charm, which had been what they had been going for, but in reality it was elemental magic, and all elemental magic had been classified as dark magic by the Ministry. Harry thought it was stupid but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it, at least not yet, but if he introduced some simple spells to the population, maybe he could start changing how they saw magic that is considered dark. But even so they had taken all the precautions they could, that specific spell wasn't in any of the Ministry's outlawed list and with the similarity it had to a charm Harry was sure that he would be able to pretended that he didn't know, if someone called them on it.

However he wasn't really worried about it, he doubted that anyone would notice, and those that did notice would be the ones that practiced the darker arts so there would be no need for them to divulge the information.

The Hufflepuffs were reading the newspaper but they didn't seem to be focusing on anything specific and the same applied to the Gryffindors.

The professors were also discussing the newspaper, some the articles, others the educational section. All but one, Snape had his eyes fixed on Harry and the accusation in them was impossible to miss. Really Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that Snape thought that Harry was somehow responsible for the new newspaper, Harry had no doubt that if there was an earthquake in France, Snape would believe that Harry was the one behind it.

Movement at the end of the table made him look around again and when he saw the majority of the students filling the subscription at the end of the paper he wasn't able to contain his smirk.

Now he just had to talk with Marcus and see if the reaction at the Ministry had been the same.

* * *

Summer break would begin in a bit over a month and even though it was a perfect weather to be outside most students were in their common rooms, or in the library trying to memorize as much information as they could for the upcoming exams, especially the students that would be taking their OWL's and NEWT's.

Harry was one of the few that was completely relaxed. Even his court had succumbed to the madness that was pre-exams study time, which amused Harry greatly.

Harry didn't understand why they were so nervous, they were the best students at Hogwarts, even Neville, now that he had a proper wand and the right motivation. However he didn't say anything about it, if his court wanted to join the pre-exams insanity, who was he to stop them?

Fortunately they weren't as obsessed as the others and they could occasionally enjoy a relaxing afternoon near the lake. Even if only his Slytherin court members and Luna could join, Neville and the twins were still not known members to most of Hogwarts, it was better that way. Though they couldn't be together every time they wanted, it was far to big of an advantage to waste. Besides, from what he had seen, Neville and the demons enjoyed being the _secret_ members.

An owl landing in front of him brought him out of his thoughts, also gaining the others attention.

Curious he took the parchment that was clutched in it's talons.

'_Now._

_Marcus_'

Without a word he gave Theo the parchment, got up and started walking towards the castle. Finally the time he had been waiting for had arrived. There were so many things that depended on how the following moments would run that he was hardly able to control his nervousness. But even so, his mind was analyzing the dozens of ways that things could turn out and the way he should react to them. However there was always the possibility of something going wrong. He could do nothing but hope that the information that Marcus had given him was correct.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he almost missed the fact that he had arrived. He took a deep breath and his mask slid into place, his emotions completely controlled.

"I wish to see the Headmaster." he said formally and just like it said in '_Hogwarts: A History_' the stone gargoyle moved and revealed the stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office. Harry smiled, only those that read between the lines would be able to know this little detail. The book said, that as long as the Headmaster was in his or her office students could go talk to him as long as they wished it. The password that every Headmaster had and changed whenever they wanted was only for when the Headmaster wasn't in his office.

As he got up the stairs he started to hear voices coming from the office and his anticipation grew, it was almost time.

He took another step and knocked.

The voices stopped abruptly and a moment later the door opened.

Harry stayed were he was, not looking at anyone in the office, he looked a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's no problem Harry, my boy."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" a second voice interrupted whatever Dumbledore was about to say and someone, who Harry supposed was the person who had talked, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the office, closing the door behind them.

Harry had to control himself so that he wouldn't rip the man's hand of, he hated when people touched him, well, at least he hated it when he didn't know the person. Ignoring his desires, he looked at the man quizzically, hiding all the disdain that he felt. One look was enough to know who the man was, Fudge was just like Marcus had described him.

"I'm sorry sir..." Harry started, feigning confusion.

"Oh, of course, of course. I didn't even introduce myself, I'm the Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge," Fudge informed him, looking far more pompous than Harry thought possible. He looked at Fudge with all the nervousness and awe that were appropriate for a situation such as the one he was in, apparently the reaction pleased him, because he continued to introduce the other people in the office, "This is Lucius Malfoy, a good friend of mine," he couldn't be that good of a friend, otherwise he would have know that Harry already knew the man, thought Harry smiling shyly at Lucius, "You may know the young man at his side, Marcus Jugson, Junior Undersecretary."

Harry nodded and smiled timidly.

"Ah, that's good, good. You know, Harry my boy, we were talking about you just now."

"You were?" Harry asked innocently, just a bit more and he would have Fudge just were he wanted.

"Of course, of course. We worry very much about your safety, you know?" Fudge was doing everything he could to look like a concerned uncle, looking after his favorite nephew, but Harry was a master at the game they were playing and Fudge... well, Fudge didn't even reach amateur level, "But you don't have to worry, my boy, I gave the order for Black to be given the Dementor's Kiss on sight." Fudge told him pompously, sure that he had gained the favor of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was so absorbed in his own self-importance that he didn't even notice the changes in Harry, though it was something that didn't go unnoticed in the other three and Harry was almost able to feel their emotions. A shark like grin appeared on Marcus' lips for a second, long enough for Lucius and Dumbledore to notice, but Harry wasn't that worried about it, he was certain that both knew that Marcus was his.

"Are you sure you want to do that Minister?" his voice was soft, silky, any trace of shyness or embarrassment was gone from his posture and Harry could feel Dumbledore's and Lucius' eyes on him.

"My boy, you're still young and you don't quite understand these things, when you're older you'll see, you'll understand." Fudge replied and Harry didn't think it possible for the man to sound more condescending even if he tried.

"Hmm. Yes, I'm already seeing the headlines," Harry remarked, his smile was far to innocent, "_'Minister gives Dementor's Kiss to a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House'_."

"Why would the Prophet publish something like that?" Fudge asked incredulously, "And Black is a convicted murderer!"

"Are you sure about that Minister? Besides, I wasn't talking about the Prophet." it was rather gratifying to see Fudge pale.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he stuttered, and Harry's smile became predatory, oh how he loved to play with his preys.

"I mean that I looked for the records of that particular trial and there were none." Fudge's eyes opened wide, at least he was intelligent enough to understand what that meant.

"But everyone knows he was the one who did it!" Fudge looked to be on the verge of a panic attack and he started to sweat, his eyes jumping from Lucius to Dumbledore, "Everyone knows that he's guilty!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Minister," Harry said, gaining Fudge's attention again. He had no idea how the man didn't hear the mocking every time he used his title, "But '_everyone knows_' isn't a good argument. If I'm not mistaken, fourteen years ago everyone knew that it was impossible to survive the Killing Curse and yet, here I am."

"What does that have to do with anything?" apparently Fudge couldn't process more than one emotion at a time, since the panic in his eyes disappeared to give place to perplexity. Well, Harry couldn't allow that to happen.

"It has everything to do with it Minister, it proves that what _everyone knows_ isn't always right."

Fudge look at Lucius again, his eyes pleading him to do something but Harry continued before Lucius could interfere, no matter how much he wanted to play with Lucius, now wasn't the right time.

"Tell me Minister, what will you do when the public accuses you of murder?" Fudge gawked at him, the fear that was in his eyes made Harry want to laugh, "Tell me Minister, what will you do when the public starts to doubt their own safety, considering that a Lord from an Ancient and Noble House doesn't even get a trial before he is condemned to something worse than death. What rights do the everyday witch and wizard have if the Minister kills a Lord just like that? And I'm not even thinking about the other Lords' reactions, how do they know that they won't be next?"

Harry's eyes shone with unholy glee. Fudge had lost all of his color. It seemed that he wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out, not that Harry had any intention of letting him gain back any semblance of coherent thought.

"And if you do nothing they will accuse you of being weak and of not being worried about their safety, isn't that right Minister?"

Fudge looked like he wanted to cry and Harry wanted to laugh, he had never meet anyone as pathetic as Fudge.

"Hmm, poor Minister," while his voice was soft, sweet and understanding, his eyes were cold, shining with amusement and pleasure, and were looking at Fudge with disgust so well hidden that Fudge wasn't able to identify it, "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

The panic was back and Lucius held back a sneer when the man looked at him again. When he had agreed to come to Hogwarts he hadn't expected to see something like this, and no matter how much he wanted to believe that it was a coincidence that Harry was there he couldn't, not with Marcus there. Not that he was complaining, it was fascinating seeing Harry like this, though he admitted, if only to himself, that Harry's mind was as terrifying as his magic. If Lucius had to describe him at the moment he would say that Harry looked like a predator playing with it's prey.

"You know what to do, don't you Minister?" his tone was as condescending as Cornelius' had been, though there was a mocking quality to it.

"Do? There is nothing I can do! It has no solution!" Cornelius lamented, and a triumphant shine appeared in Harry's eyes. Lucius still didn't know what Harry intended, at first he thought that Harry had been doing it to have fun, that he was destroying a man because he could and wanted to do it. Now however, it was obvious, that even though he was having fun, all of this had an objective and Lucius asked himself how long Harry had been waiting for this moment, how long he had schemed and plotted and laid in wait for the right moment, like a snake.

"Of course it has a solution," the hope on Cornelius' face was ridiculously pathetic, "You just have to prove to the public that they are wrong."

"How?" Cornelius asked desperately, Lucius looked at him with contempt for a fraction of a second. What a sorry excuse for a wizard, asking for political advice from a child, even if it wasn't a normal child, Cornelius had no way of knowing that.

"How? Ah... Well, that's rather simple Minister. You know Rita, don't you?" Cornelius nodded frantically, "You just need to talk with her, tell her that you were searching for the records of Black's trial, that you needed to verify some information. Naturally you were beyond shocked when you saw that there were no records. Which could just mean one thing, Sirius Black didn't have a trial."

"That's going to ruin me." Cornelius complained, he was still pale. Shaking and sweating, but he looked a bit calmer, apparently the possibility of saving his political career had broken the panicked state he had been in.

"Of course it won't ruin you, after all you are only a man looking for justice. Correcting the mistakes of his predecessors," Lucius saw Cornelius' mind starting to work, if there was something Cornelius was good at it was blaming others, "Naturally you don't blame them," that simple sentence made Cornelius look as if he had been told that Yule was every day but he wouldn't get to have any presents, "It were difficult times, and to err is human and what are we if not human."

It wouldn't surprise Lucius if that sentence appeared in the interview that Cornelius would be having with Skeeter. Harry was practically informing him that he would have an interview with Skeeter and was giving him the answers to questions that he had obviously already defined.

"Then you just have to make sure that Black gets a trial. Preferably before school lets out, since I will go to the trial. Just to make sure that everything works out alright, you understand don't you Minister?"

Lucius almost laughed, it was an order and a threat so well disguised that he was sure that it went completely over Cornelius' head.

"And be he guilty or innocent, you Minister, have only something to gain from it, one way or another."

Lucius had never see the Minister so excited, he was looking at Harry as if he was the answer to all his prayers, and Lucius admitted that it looked like it, but he was sure that the Devil looked like it too, until he came to collect his due.

"Ah, my boy, this will surely help me a great deal, I mean, it will help the government with the Black issue." Cornelius shock his hand and pulled him a little closer, only Lucius and Marcus saw Harry's smirk.

"Don't forget Minister," Harry whispered and Lucius almost wasn't able to hear it, "I could destroy you just as easily. The only reason I don't do it is because you have your uses at the moment, you understand, don't you Minister?"

Cornelius paled again, but Lucius saw his eyes narrow and knew that Cornelius was thinking about something and that whatever it was would hurt Harry. Apparently Harry saw the same, because he chuckled, the same chuckled Lucius had heard that fateful morning in Knockturn Alley.

"Don't even think about turning against me," braver men than Cornelius would have been paralyzed with fear hearing that voice, so it came as no surprise to Lucius that Cornelius lost all the color on his face and started shaking, "If such a thing even crosses your mind I will destroy you completely. Starting with what you value most, like your political career. Think about what people would say if they knew that their very own Minister was tormenting, antagonizing a thirteen year old boy, an orphan, one who lost his parents so that the Wizarding World could be safe from Voldemort."

Harry stepped away and Lucius knew that he had won this round and he didn't know if he should be impressed or terrified. Maybe a bit of both would be appropriate, he was after all a thirteen year old boy who had followers, well it was only one follower but still, in the Ministry, in a position of power, aside from that he had put a leach on the Minister, it was impressive. On the other hand, he was a thirteen year old boy who had followers, follower, in the Ministry, in a position of power, and he had put a leach on the Minister, it was terrifying.

"Marcus will make sure that you meet Rita as soon as possible, don't worry about it, you just have to be ready for when Marcus tells you. He will take care of everything, correct?" Harry asked looking at Marcus.

"Yes." Lucius was certain that he wasn't the only one who heard the unspoken '_my Lord_'.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Minister."

Cornelius nodded, said something that could pass as "Likewise." and disappeared through the Floo. Marcus stayed long enough to give a small bow and followed him out.

"This was fun." Harry whisper with a small chuckle.

"So, you decided to stop using masks?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes on Harry and Lucius was quite curious to see what Harry came up with to get out of it.

"Masks Headmaster?" Lucius lifted an eyebrow, he couldn't possibly believe that Dumbledore would buy that act.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"No, I really don't. If you are referring to my behavior I guaranty that it is no mask. As far as I know people aren't one-dimensional, they have more than one facet, several people see different sides of the same person, but that doesn't mean they are masks. They simply behave according to the situation or the people they are with. Take me for example, I love to learn new things and to have a quiet moment with a book, however I also enjoy to have fun with my friends, go flying or to play Quidditch with them. Those are two completely different sides of me, but they are still _me_."

If Lucius didn't remember the first time he had seen Harry he would have believed him, but he knew that this Harry, this polite, charismatic, prodigal Harry, was as much a mask as the child-like Harry he had meet, no matter how genuine it was. The best lie was always based on truth, just like the best mask was the one that had some truth to it.

"I see. I'm sorry, my boy, it was not my intention to offend you," Dumbledore replied, and Lucius didn't remember ever seeing the old man so defeated, "Tell me, my boy, why did you come to my office."

Harry blushed and Lucius couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"It was because of Shadow. We found him a home," his smile was huge and his eyes shone with joy, "I just wanted to tell you that he will be gone the next Hogsmead week-end."

"I'm happy to hear that he found a home. I will tell Professor McGonagall and Snape."

"Thank you Headmaster. Good-afternoon Professor, Mr. Malfoy."

And Harry left without a care in the world, as if he hadn't threatened the Minister of Magic, leaving Lucius and Dumbledore with more to think about and even more questions about Harry Potter, their savior.

* * *

The following morning all the students that received '_Magic Today_' were outraged, Harry had to admit that Rita knew how to play the public.

'**Innocents in Azkaban**' read the headline and Harry thought that it had come out better than what he had expected.

'_**Innocents in Azkaban**_'

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

'_My dear readers, you have no idea how much I want to tell you that the headline is a lie. We all know how horrible the creatures know as dementors are, thinking that an innocent may have been subjected to such beings is unimaginable. However, unfortunately, I can not tell you with absolute certainty that it isn't true._

_You must be wondering how I came to such a conclusion, if I were in your place I would too, so let me tell you what happened the previous afternoon. _

_I was in my office, going over an article for the following edition when my Floo connection opened and Cornelius Fudge, our Minister of Magic came through. _

_As you can imagine, I was rather amazed, it isn't everyday that we receive a visit from the Minister himself, but even in my state of shock it was impossible to miss that our Minister was pale and shaking._

_Naturally I asked the Minister if everything was alright, if he needed help. The Minister just shook his head and sat down. He was silent for several moments, until he looked at me determinately. "Rita," he said, "It's time that we correct a mistake made more than a decade ago. It's time that justice is made."_

_I'm sure that you can imagine my reaction, but our Minister didn't give me time to think about it, and even before I could ask him what he meant he started telling me the reason he was there. _

"_I never thought that I would be in such a situation," confessed the Minister, "Yesterday I needed to verify some information pertaining the trial of Sirius Black. No one likes to think about those times, about the crimes that were committed, but sometimes it's necessary to go over some of those cases, for several reasons, in this case it was because I was thinking about giving Black the Dementor's Kiss. Though the information had to be verified before the order could be given, it's a safety precaution, as you can imagine," I was rather relieved that our Minister was so worried about us, even about citizens that were nothing more than monsters in the eyes of the rest of the population, "You can't imagine my shock when I saw that the records of the trial didn't exist. At first I thought they were simply misplaced, which is why I did everything I could to find them. However I found out that the records never existed and that could only mean one thing."_

_For those who don't know, every time there is a trial the magic that is invoked at the time that the panel of judges is formed, creates a record of the trial. Those records can not be falsified, nor destroyed, as such if there are no records, then there was no trial._

_Yes my dear readers, Sirius Black spent more than a decade in Azkaban without ever having been given a trial. How could something like that have happened? How can a man be thrown into Azkaban without ever having a trial? Who condemned someone, who could be innocent of the crimes he is accused of, to something worse than death?_

"_Who did it doesn't matter." answered our Minister, "It were difficult times, and I am certain that they didn't do it with malicious intent. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. To err is human Rita, and what are we if not human?" our Minister showed that he was a compassionate man, knowing that someone like him is responsible for our world leaves me feeling thankful, it is good to know that there are politicians who value the people more than their political careers._

"_What's important now is to do what is right," Fudge continued, gaining even more my respect, "All orders in regard to Sirius Black were suspended. And I ask Sirius Black to present himself at the Ministry as soon as he can, so that he can have the trial that he never had, if he is innocent, he has nothing to fear."_

_And here it is, my dear readers, the horrible truth, did an innocent man spend more than a decade in Azkaban?_

_We here at 'Magic Today' hope that Sirius Black presents himself at the Ministry so that justice can finally be made._'

Harry had to congratulate Marcus, he couldn't have done a better job. And the article praised the Minister enough, so that would make him happy as well. He had to use a bit of force so that Fudge knew how things were, however the article served to show him how useful it could be for him if he stayed in Harry's good graces. If Fudge behaved they would all get something out of it.

Harry looked the newspaper over again, skimming the other articles, one about Sirius Black before he had gone to Azkaban, with a little help from Sirius of course, another about Fudge's career, portrayed in a very good light and, naturally, one about the person responsible for sending Sirius to Azkaban.

It wasn't in the front page, it didn't even have that big of a headline, but it was enough to damage the people involved, specially Crouch.

Harry had nothing against the man, but his politics were so anti-dark arts that having him in a position that was the least bit influential was dangerous. Not that Harry intended to play with the Ministry as of yet, but it didn't hurt to neutralize possible complications before they appeared.

At least everything was on track, now he could do nothing more but wait.

* * *

Harry had to wait far less time than what he had expected, a week after the article came out he received a letter from Marcus telling him that Sirius had shown up at the Ministry, which surprised Harry, he had thought that Sirius would take longer to make it to London, thought he supposed that Sirius was anxious to be finally free.

And three days after that he got a letter from the Minister, informing him of the date and time of the trial, and that was why he was in Dumbledore's office at the moment. Since Dumbledore was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he would take part in the trial and would be taking Harry with him to the Ministry. Fortunately Dumbledore wasn't inclined to have any type of conversation, aside from the usual pleasantries, so they got to the Ministry rather quickly and a bit earlier because Dumbledore had some things to take care of before, at least that had been what he had said, not that Harry was complaining. He was glad that they arrived earlier than expected, he had no wish to face the masses, at the moment not many people knew how he looked, he had managed to avoid having his picture in the papers, he wanted to enjoy the anonymity for as long as he could, since he had a feeling that after the trial, anonymity would be a thing of the past.

Considering that the trial was considered the event of the century, courtroom ten was quite full. All the Wizengamot was present and on a dais in the center of the rows of seats of the members of the Wizengamot were the four people that would preside the trial.

Harry knew the Headmaster and Fudge, and though he had never seen the other two, he would bet that they were Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour. He didn't know much about them, only that Amelia Bones was fair and strict and one of the few that was impossible to bribe. She came from an old family and even though she and her family were light, they didn't consider all of the traditions dark. They still practiced some of them, though not many and were firmly on the side of the Ministry, usually not associating with either Dark or Light Lords. And as far as Marcus knew Bones was quite content with her place in the Ministry, and had no aspirations to be anything aside from what she was. Rufus Scrimgeour on the other hand was an ambitious little bugger, he couldn't wait to get his claws on the Minister's position. However he wasn't the type to be bribed either and he was quite biased to anything dark, which was rather strange, as far as Harry knew the Scrimgeour family had always followed the belief that magic should be free, not restricted according to some wizards beliefs. Harry wasn't sure if he really believed it or if he just followed whatever was the most popular belief, considering how ambitious he was it could very well be that he just spouted what people wanted to hear. If that was the case, well, any and all respect that Harry could have for the man went out the window.

Harry looked around and saw Rita with the other journalists, Marcus was a little behind her, no doubt whispering instructions in her ear. His eyes caught Harry's briefly and he inclined his head, telling him that everything was going according to plan and Harry smiled, it was just a minuscule upturn of his lips but still, a smile is a smile. When he looked again Marcus was gone and he saw him reappear behind the Minister without anyone noticing.

"Order. Order in the room." Dumbledore exclaimed, beginning the procedure, and gaining everyone's attention.

"I hereby declare the beginning of the trial of Sirius Orion Black, accused of having murdered fourteen people, thirteen muggles and one wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is also accused of having betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord Voldemort and of being the Dark Lord Voldemort's right hand. Aurors bring the accused."

Harry saw Sirius entering the room with his head held high and sat in the chair with the chains that was in front of the four judges as if it were a throne and he had to contain a smile. Well, no matter what they said about the man, there was no doubt that he was a Black.

"Sirius Black, the Wizengamot was informed that you refused legal aid and that you agreed to testify under Veritaserum, as long as the court only asked questions pertaining to the crimes you are accused of, is that correct?"

"Yes, the faster we get this over with the better."

"Were you informed that you have the right to refuse the use of Veritaserum?"

"Yes, Dumbledore. Now get this over with, I have a godson that I want to meet."

Harry snorted, sometimes he asked himself what he had done to have a godfather like Sirius, a godfather that clearly had no filter between his brain and his mouth.

"Very well. Administer the Veritaserum." Dumbledore instructed and the auror closest to Sirius dropped three drops on Sirius' tongue.

"State your name." Dumbledore instructed.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered monotonously, with his eyes unfocused and slightly glazed over.

"The Veritaserum is working. You may start the questioning Madam Bones."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Did you kill fourteen people on the first of November of 81?"

"No."

That small, simple word caused total chaos and Harry didn't even try to hide his smile.

"Order! Order!" exclaimed Dumbledore, trying to gain back control, however only after several more tries, and some loud noise coming from the wands of the aurors did the crowd settle down.

"Do you know who killed those people?"

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew? How?"

"Yes. He blew up the street, cut of his own finger and disappeared down the sewers with the other rats."

"Why would he do that? And what do you mean by '_the other rats_'?" Bones looked incredulous, but it was impossible to deny that it was the true, no matter how far-fetched it sounded.

"Because he knew that I was going to kill him. Peter is a rat animagus." again there was an explosion of sound, some were screaming about Sirius being a killer, while others looked shocked about the revelation that Pettigrew was an animagus. It didn't really surprise Harry, as far as most people knew there weren't that many animagi around, what people failed to realize was that just because they weren't registered didn't mean that there were no others.

"Why would you kill him?" this time it had been Scrimgeour that asked the question, the buzzing from before had disappeared completely, everyone present was completely focused on Sirius, anxious to hear what he was about to say.

However Harry noticed understanding appear on several faces, and others were pale, they were starting to realize that they had send an innocent man to Azkaban.

"Peter was the Secret Keeper, he gave them to Voldemort. He killed them."

Five seconds.

That was how long it took for the crowd to process what Sirius had said, after that there was pandemonium.

Most were outraged, it didn't matter if they were Light or Dark, betrayal like that was considered the worst thing that a person could do. Being considered a Secret Keeper was an honor, it was old magic, something that no one truly understood, because the secret wasn't in the Keeper's mind, it was in their soul, and soul magic, no mater which form, was something that no one truly knew how it worked. Being a Secret Keeper required complete trust in the Keeper otherwise the charm wouldn't be able to hold, the Secret would be told to the Keeper, but it wasn't really spoken, it was from one soul to the other, and something like that didn't work without complete trust. The Keeper could share the Secret however he wished afterwords, but before the charm is completed, the one telling the Secret to the Keeper must truly trust them. In the eyes of all those present, for Peter to betray something like that, was worse than anything they could think of, and the scorn they felt for Peter was visible for all to see. It was rather obvious that more than one of them wished that Sirius had been able to kill the little traitor.

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?" Bones asked, after several minutes. Even she looked disgusted and had to have a few moments to control herself.

"No."

"Administer the antidote." Dumbledore almost whispered, however the room was so quiet that everyone heard it and the aurors quickly obeyed. It was clear that Bones and Scrimgeour wanted to ask more questions, but they already knew everything related to the crimes he was accused of, and those were the only questions that they could ask under Veritaserum. Technically they could pose several other questions and make them relate to the crimes, but Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock and they couldn't go against him. Dumbledore himself looked defeated, old, as if he had no fight left in him. Harry could understand that, he may not like the man all that much, but he knew that the man did care about the people in general, and he supposed with Sirius being in his Order and a former student that Dumbledore felt responsible for him. Knowing that he, the Chief Warlock had let an innocent man, not only an innocent man, but one of his own, suffer in Azkaban, must be killing him.

"I think we heard enough," declared Fudge, standing up, "I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, declare Sirius Orion Black free of all charges. For every year that you spent unjustly imprisoned in Azkaban the Ministry will give you one million galleons. I know that no gold in the world will make up for what you went through, however I hope that it can help in some way, no matter how small. Session adjourned."

Harry wasn't the only one surprised by what the Minister had done. Usually the verdict would be voted by all the members of the Wizengamot, but what Fudge did was to completely clean Sirius' records. Not even Lucius had managed to get that, Lucius had gotten off without as much as a slap on the wrist, but there were records of him, of the crimes he was accused of, not only on the records of the trial that he had but a criminal file that was in the DMLE. In this case, there would be a record of the trial, but there would be no criminal file against Sirius. Fudge was turning out to be far more useful than what he had thought.

However the shock passed quickly and suddenly Sirius was surrounded by people. Harry almost didn't see him in the midst of the crowd.

Containing a sigh, he let his magic loose, not all of it, only enough so that the people near him, or those sensitive to magic, could feel it. Just like he had expected people started to move away from him, and he was able to make his way to Sirius.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at the crowd that was again trying to surround them, "But I must ask you that you let me talk with my godfather in private. As you can imagine we have a lot to talk about, you understand, don't you?" Harry had to hold back a sneer when he saw most of them nod. They were all nothing more than sheep.

"Of course Harry," Fudge answered, appearing at his side with Marcus and a toad a bit behind him, "Marcus and Dolores will show you a private room."

Apparently the toad had a name, well, maybe it wasn't so strange, people did tend to name their pets.

"Thank you Minister." he replied, ignoring the toad and looking at Marcus. He understood immediately what Harry wanted and took them to a hidden door behind the Wizengamot seats.

"Mister Potter, I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge." the toad informed him.

"Harry Potter."

"Yes, everyone knows who you are. You know Mr. Potter, I heard the ridiculous rumor that you had _convinced_ the Minister to arrange this trial, a trial that could have ruined his career. Naturally, it's absolutely ridiculous, isn't it Mr. Potter? I am sure that you know your place and you know that it certainly isn't in the Ministry, you are after all nothing but a silly, I mean, small child."

If the amphibian didn't have to use all of it's brain cells to talk it would have noticed the difference immediately, it would have seen the change in Harry's posture and it would also have noticed the wand in Marcus' hand.

"Miss Umbridge, was it? Senior Undersecretary, did you say? Tell me, if something happened to you, who would take your place?"

"Are you threatening me brat?" she screeched, her eyes wide open and Harry sighed.

"Marcus, did you hear me threaten anyone?"

"No. And answering your question, as we don't have an Undersecretary, I would replace her. Though it would be only temporary because of my age. I would have to be at least twenty-one to keep the post."

"Remind me, when is your birthday?"

"August 10th."

"And you are eighteen now, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, it seems that I know what I'll give you for your twenty-first birthday." Harry remarked nonchalant, entering the room that Marcus was showing him, ignoring the toad that was gawking at him.

As soon as Marcus and Sirius were inside he closed the door, leaving the amphibian in the corridor, and looked at his two companions.

"This went rather well." he concluded making Sirius and Marcus shake their heads and laugh.

* * *

Lucius hadn't see him, but he knew he was there as soon as he felt his magic. He didn't have to wait long, the crowd parted to let him pass, as if subconsciously they knew that he was their superior. And there he was, in a room full of important people he was still the center of attention, even if they had no idea who he was, well, at least they had no idea till he referred to Black as his godfather.

"I didn't think it was possible." remarked a voice behind him and he tensed.

"What do you mean?" he had to make a conscious effort to not add the _my Lord_ that was on the tip of his tongue.

He could clearly remember the shock he felt when his Dark Mark had burned, telling him his Lord was calling. And just like hundreds of times before that he had conjured his mask and his robes and focused on his Dark Mark, letting it lead him to his Lord.

He had appeared in a large room, it's floor had been in black marble and the walls a deep emerald green. By the far wall had been a dais, with a throne made of silver, beautiful serpents craved in the metal and emeralds making the serpents eyes. Sitting on the throne had been a man. Without thinking about it he had gone down on his knees and bowed his head. Mere moments later he had felt a second presence beside him but he hadn't dared move to see which of his fellow Death Eaters it was.

"Lucius," a voice that he knew so well, that had tormented his dreams and had haunted his nightmares, after all these years, it still made a shiver go down his spine, "Teodred, welcome."

"My Lord." both replied, Lucius had clearly heard the relief and joy in Teodred's voice, and he had known that he sounded quite similar.

"Stand, my friends."

Lucius had done as he was told, looking at his lord for the first time in over a ten years. Only the years of training had stopped him from showing his shock. The half-human, half-snake being was gone. In his place was a twenty something man. An elegant, handsome man, with demonic eyes, and Lucius had been sure that he was looking at sin personified, there was no one that could ever compare. Then he had remembered Killing Curse green eyes and he had to correct his statement, maybe there was one who could.

"I'm back my friends. And we have a lot of work to do."

Lucius hadn't been able to mask his excitement any more than Teodred had been.

"Harry," his Lord's voice brought him back to the present, "He's beautiful, always was, I didn't believe it was possible for him to become even more so."

"He's the new King?" Teodred asked looking curiously at Harry, "Young Jugson already belongs to him. He's working faster than you even, not even you had followers in the Ministry at his age."

A small chuckle passed his Lord's lips and Lucius had to control his expression. It was fascinating to see the familiarity with which Teodred talked with their Lord, he was one of the few who did. Teodred Nott, just like his father, Abraxas Malfoy, had been some of the first Death Eaters, the firsts in the Inner Circle, they had been with the Dark Lord since the beginning, and all of those Death Eaters had a different relationship with their Lord. They still respected him, worshiped him even, but they were far closer to him than any others. And Teodred was on of the few that was still alive or out of Azkaban.

"You're right." replied his Lord, "I'm quite curious to know what else my little King has managed to do these last few years." and his eyes shone blood red for a moment and Lucius couldn't help but ask himself what the future would bring, because in those eyes he had seen more interest and possessiveness than he had ever seen his Lord show.

* * *

**A.N.**: Well, hello. It's been a long time... I'm really, really sorry about that. It's been a complicated couple of months and I haven't had as much time to write as I would like, and then, when I was almost done with the chapter, almost two weeks ago, I got really sick. I was bedridden for almost a whole weak, and after that, even though I was better, I had absolutely no energy to do much of anything. However I do bring you all an extra long chapter as a peace offering _**:D**_

As promised Tom is back, I know it wasn't for much, but he will be back next chapter for longer, and the chapter after that he will talk with Harry again.

Hope you all like this one. I had far to much fun writing the part with Severus and Fudge, hope you all enjoy it. _**:)**_

Ah, I almost forgot, there were **several people that didn't like the fact that Luna and Neville were in the court**, they said that it made no sense, that they hadn't proven their worth so Harry shouldn't have accepted them. Well, I don't agree, you may not remember but Draco and Blaise hadn't done anything to prove their worth either, before they joined the court. Harry didn't even like Draco all that much. And the others accepted them so easily because Harry brought them, it's as simple as that. Harry made them re-evaluate their beliefs in blood purity, making them accept Neville and Luna would be a walk in the park for him, aside from that, they worship Harry, Harry could tell them that the sky is green and the grass is blue and they would believe him. Well, probably not, but you understand what I mean.

Well, that's it _**:D**_

**_Thank you all for reading and sticking with this :D_**


	12. Playtime

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash. There will be torture, though not much gore.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Playtime **

Sirius could hardly believe it, he was a free man. All because of Harry. Not that he thought that Harry didn't have any ulterior motives, because after spending so many months with the boy he didn't think that Harry ever did anything without ulterior motives. But it was still thanks to Harry that he was a free man and he was, if nothing else, extremely grateful. Still he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to his godson.

Harry, his Harry, was so different from what he had expected. His name may be Potter, but he had so much of the Blacks in him that he would pass as his son. Not that James didn't have several characteristics of the Blacks, with Dorea being his mother it was only natural. However Charlus' characteristics were much more pronounced. He wasn't only talking about how they look either.

Harry was the kind of boy that Walburga, his mother, would have liked to have as an heir. Harry was the kind of boy that his mother wished he had been.

At first he hadn't know how to react to that. Harry was everything he never wanted to be. Yes, he knew that Harry would be any parent's pride and joy, being as intelligent and charismatic as he was but underneath all of that he was so overwhelmingly dark.

Occasionally he behaved like any other teenager and Sirius knew that Harry wasn't acting those times, since he only did it when he was with his trusted circle of friends. Most of the time though Harry showed a side of himself that left Sirius speechless, he was cruel, sadistic, merciless, conniving, intelligent, powerful. The perfect dark pure-blood heir. He knew that most dark pure-bloods would have given anything to have an heir like Harry, his mother certainly would have, she would be all to eager to be rid of him and have Harry as an heir to the Black name. Well it was kind of ironic that her desires to have the perfect pureblood heir ended up being fulfilled, Harry was the Black heir after all. Containing a laugh Sirius went back to his original thoughts. No matter how Harry acted the reason Sirius was sure that Harry was so overwhelmingly dark was his magic.

That day that Snape had confronted Harry, Sirius hadn't been able to do anything. He had been frozen in place. He knew how dark magic felt. Neither James nor Remus, not even Lily had been completely Light. James because the Potters had always been as much Light as Dark, and usually were always in the shades of gray. Though the general population always saw them as everything a Light wizard should be. Then when you added the Black blood from Dorea, who had always been dark, it was no wonder that James was a darker shade of gray. Remus as a werwolf was naturally inclined to the dark. Lily was fascinated with Magic, every Magic. She didn't care if it was Light, Dark, Gray, all that mattered to her was that it was magic. And he, he was a Black, it didn't matter in what House he was sorted, it didn't change his nature, it didn't change the fact that he was a Black.

He couldn't believe how he hadn't seen it when he was younger. They had been so blind. They had done everything they could to be the perfect little light wizards and witch. They had done everything to prove they were light.

James worshiped his father, his biggest wish was to be just like him. And Charlus had been a Light wizard through and through, though he hadn't been as prejudiced against the Dark as light wizards tend to be. So James had done everything to make his father proud, to be a good little light wizard just like him.

Remus wanted to forget the fact that he was a werwolf. Wanted to be associated with werewolves as little as possible. What better way to do that than to be a light wizard? What better way to prove that he wasn't a mindless monster than to be completely dedicated to the light.

Lily was a muggle-born as such it was unthinkable for her to be anything than a light witch. Of course she would side with the people that were fighting for people like her, of course she would be light.

And he, well he wanted to be everything his family wasn't and if there was one thing that his family wasn't than that was Light. It was the perfect solution really.

They had fooled themselves and everyone else too.

Only during the war did they give in to their desires. Only when they confronted the Death Eaters did the rest of the world see their true colors. It was only during those times that they felt their magics, they felt the truth that their own magics was telling. Only than did they see the truth that everyone aside from them refused to believe.

It didn't matter how violent the curses were, that it was forbidden magic. It didn't even matter how many they killed. The rest of the world only saw what they wanted to see and the world wanted to see them as the definition of Light that they had portrayed themselves to be.

During those times it was easier to feel the magic around him, so he knew perfectly well how dark magic felt. Not that all dark magic felt the same, but it had that same base. No matter who was casting it, the root was the same. Harry's magic however, though it had a touch of darkness in it, was different. His magic was frighting, and he wasn't referring to the quantity of it, though that in on itself was rather impressive. He was talking about the feel of it.

Magic responded to their emotions and when a wizard or witch was more powerful than the everyday witch and wizard, their magic often adapted something of their personality. Something that made that person who they were. That was why Remus' magic had a wild touch to it. James' was protective and possessive. Lily's was warm and inquisitive. His was a bit cold and vindictive. However it wasn't overwhelming and not everyone developed those characteristics, he only knew how theirs felt because he spent so much time with them. Otherwise he wouldn't know the difference, just as he didn't know how other people's magic felt. Harry's though, it was impossible not to feel the maliciousness his magic had projected. And if that wasn't enough the feeling of his magic changed according to his emotions.

Ordinary wizards weren't able to control their magic like that and Sirius preferred not to think about those that could.

He preferred not to think about the stories his grand-father told about Grindelwald. That he was able to terrify a crowd of hundreds of wizards with just the feel of his magic.

He preferred not to think about how his father would whisper about how Voldemort was able to make them tremble in fear with just projecting his intentions with his magic.

He preferred not to remember how Voldemort had made them weak in their knees and close to begging while he only stood there with his magic saturating everything around him.

And even though he preferred not to think about it, he just couldn't get it out of his head.

'…_ The Dark Lord will mark him as his Equal_...' How could they have been so stupid.

They had completely ignored the most important part of the whole prophecy. They had been so focused on the part that said that he had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord that they hadn't seen what was right in front of them. Who could be a Dark Lord's equal if not another Dark Lord.

Another Dark Lord. He never thought that he would live long enough to see the rise of another Dark Lord. Not only see the rise of him, but to actual see his birth, see him grow.

Was that what the prophecy meant? Not to the fall of a Dark Lord but the birth of another? Had Dumbledore, no, had the Wizarding World deposited all their hoped on a Dark Lord?

Sirius didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He had no doubt that was what Harry was, or at least what he was becoming.

The confrontation with Snape was what gave Sirius the certainty of what path Harry was taking. The question now was, what would he do about it?

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to do anything about it. He knew that a few years back he would have been completely opposed to the idea, he would have fought against Harry just like he had fought against his family. He would have gone straight to Dumbledore and would have warned him about Harry, about the court, but now? Now he didn't care, Harry could burn the world to the ground for all he cared.

They had given everything to the Light. Sirius wouldn't allow the Light to take anything more from him.

He would rather see Harry strong, powerful and dark, than broken and light.

And since he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he could hardly wait to see what Harry would do to the wizarding world.

"Sirius?"

Remus' voice brought him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile.

Remus. It was good to have his friend back.

As soon as he left the Ministry he went home and not a second later Remus was knocking on his door. It was a rather emotional reunion, with heart-felt apologies from both of them, they had after all thought that the other was the spy. The situation was a bit uncomfortable at first, but they were brothers, more than brothers, they were pack and things were slowly going back to normal. Not how it used to be. None of them were the same person they had been all those years ago, both of them were far to broken, far darker than they used to be. But at least things were going back to normal, or as normal as things always had been between them.

"Ready to go get Harry?" Remus asked and he smiled again.

"Yes, let's go get our pup."

* * *

Harry would never admit it out loud but he was nervous. On one hand, his plan had worked out perfectly, he was leaving the orphanage for good. On the other hand he was going to live with Sirius. Not that he wasn't fond of Sirius, but he had gotten used to a certain freedom and he knew he would have to be more careful with Sirius. Fortunately Sirius knew that he wasn't the Golden Boy that everyone expected, otherwise he would have gone insane. At least he didn't have to hide as much as he did at Hogwarts.

He looked at the clock again and contained a sigh, in a little over twenty minutes Sirius would be there to pick him up. A small smile appeared on his lips, he was rather curious to see Mrs. Brown's reaction when she saw with whom he would be living. Sirius was as infamous in the muggle world as in the wizarding world. The news were still going on about how Sirius was cleared of all charges, but as they couldn't tell the muggles that the one responsible had evaded capture because he was a rat, they told them that Sirius' attorney had managed to get him out on a technicality. So most still believed that Sirius was a mass murderer, Mrs. Brown was one of those. It promised to be entertaining.

A little after three there was a knock on his door and he opened. On the other side where three people.

"Professor Lupin," he greeted, slightly surprised, he hadn't been expecting anyone aside from Sirius, "Sirius, you came a bit earlier than what I expected."

Harry completely ignored Mrs. Brown, but he had been right, her expression was hilarious. The only other time he had seen her that frightened was when she was dealing with him.

"Hello Harry." Lupin greeted back, "You may call me Remus, I'm not your professor anymore."

Harry had to contain a growl. Snape had gotten Remus sacked at the end of the year. Dumbledore had forbidden him from telling the students, but he hadn't forbidden him from telling the parents. Snape went through the trouble of sending a letter to all the parents of the Slytherins, expressing his concern because the students were neglecting their grades because they were afraid of their professor, who was a dark creature. Naturally the parents reacted just like Snape wanted and by the end of the year Remus was fired. The only reason that Harry even knew about it was because Theo's grand-father forwarded the letter to Theo. That day he had been consumed with the overwhelming urge to kill something, preferably Snape. Fortunately he had the rat to let go of some of his frustration, though Snape's life expectancy was dwindling by the day.

"And we already have all the paperwork taken care of, so there was no need to wait any longer to take you home." Sirius said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So we can go?" Harry asked enthusiastically. He didn't even have to fake it, he was really happy with finally being able to leave.

"Yes, I already signed the necessary paperwork. We just need to get your things."

Picking up the trunk that was beside the open door Harry smiled.

"There, all done. We can go."

Sirius laughed and took the trunk from Harry, starting going down the hallway. Remus inclined his head to the matron and followed him. Harry let them go for a bit then turned to the matron.

"Good-bye Mrs. Brown." Harry said without any emotion, "I hope, for your own good, that we never meet again." with a low malicious chuckle he followed the two men, leaving the pale and shaking matron behind. He was finally free of the damned orphanage.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked when they were out of the orphanage.

"We are going to the Ancestral Black home, Grimmauld Place," Sirius replied with a small grimace, "Not my favorite place in the world to be honest, and the house is in need of a good cleaning. It's a dump really but it has the best wards in the world and your safety is one of the most important things to me. Aside from that I know you like reading and Grimmauld Place has a library as good, if not better, than the Malfoys. It will just take a while till it's completely clean, though our bedrooms and library and the kitchen are already in working order."

Harry wasn't really paying attention anymore, his mind had shut down when he heard that he now had access to a library that was even better than the one the Malfoys had. He could hardly wait to see what treasures he would find.

"Ready Harry?" Sirius asked, handing him a piece of rope, that could only be a portkey and he nodded. He was more than ready.

Making sure that all three of them were holding it Sirius activated the portkey and Harry felt the peculiar sensation he always felt when he traveled with portkeys. The next moment he felt his feet hit the ground and had to balance himself so that he wouldn't fall.

When he was sure that he wouldn't fall flat on his face he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that the place was rather dark and even though it had the potential to be majestic it needed to be cleaned and restored.

However before he could comment on it, the painting of a women on the wall started to shout. Sirius swore and he and Remus quickly tried to close the curtains in front of the painting.

Harry followed them and looked at the painting curiously, he had to admit that she had quite the pair of lungs, if paintings had lungs that is. When she saw him she stopped her screaming.

"Who are you boy?" she asked, and both Sirius and Remus stopped struggling with the curtains in their surprise at the almost polite question.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, it had been a while since he was treated with such disrespect. He didn't like it at all.

"Harry Potter." he replied nonetheless, no emotions showing in his face or eyes.

"You're a Potter? The half-blood who defeated the Dark Lord? You look nothing like what I thought the Light's pet would look like. Even so, you are nothing more than a worthless half-blood." the women sneered and Harry narrowed his eyes at the painting.

"I am aware that it must be difficult for you," Harry told her in a cold emotionless voice, making the women gap, "But you will watch what you say. I have no problem in destroying you completely."

"As if a little brat like you would be able to." she scorned.

"Sirius will the Ministry be able to tell if I use magic here?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head, "The wards are far to strong, they don't let anything go through."

"Hmm. _Fiendfyre_." whispered Harry and a serpent made of fire came out of his wand.

Both Remus and Sirius took several steps back but there was no need for it. Harry had the fire completely under his control, and the serpent was just there at his side, as if it were a faithful pet, it's fiery eyes fixed on the painting. Remus and Sirius knew that Harry was a magical prodigy, but even so they were awed by the ease with which Harry had cast the curse. A curse that many believed was uncontrollable. They knew that it wasn't true, but the only time they had seen it done was in an attack during the last war, by Voldemort himself. He too had a snake. Though it had been far bigger. Over fifty feet. They never thought that they would see Harry doing the same thing, even if it was on a much smaller scale. But still, it didn't change the fact that he could control Fiendfyre.

Though Harry was acting as if it was nothing, he was focusing on the curse. He had learned about the curse a few years back and found it ridiculous that people truly believed that it was uncontrollable. He just didn't understand how people could believe that. The same way he couldn't understand how wizards limited their magic. How they constricted it with rules and regulation. Magic was free and the only limits it should have was a person's own limitations. They shouldn't impose those limitations on others. The Fiendfyre wasn't an easy curse, it was one of the most difficult curses he had found, but it certainly wasn't uncontrollable. It was a matter o strength of will. Nothing more nothing less. Fortunately his friends were starting to see things like he did, they were starting to lose the limitations that they had grown up with. They were starting to see that magic truly had no limits, the only limits there were was their own capabilities.

"You know," Harry said conversationally, "I always wondered how sentient a painting was. Do they feel pain? If they do how strong is that pain?" he looked at the painting curiously, his eyes shining maliciously, "What do you think about conducting a little experiment? If they do feel pain can you imagine the possibilities? I can bring you to the brink of destruction only yo repair you and start all over again. I could do it for years and years on end. And you would never feel the sweet freedom of death."

The serpent started to move towards the painting, it's tongue flicking out to lick the edge of the painting. The fire spread, still under Harry's control. When it burned through the frame and touched the canvas the women started screaming. Screams filled with terror. Agonizing screams. Harry chuckled darkly, ignoring the eyes of Sirius and Remus on him. He called the fire back to his side, leaving behind burned wood and canvas.

"Apparently you do feel pain." he remarked with a sadistic smile, "I believe we reached an accord?"

When the women nodded frantically Harry's smile brightened.

"Perfect. Sirius, I'm going to look for the library." Almost as an afterthought he canceled the curse and started going up the stairs.

Only after Harry had disappeared from view was the silence broken.

"Who his he Sirius?" Walburga asked and there were traces of fear in her eyes.

"He is Harry Potter, just as he said. He is also the Black heir, my heir. I thought it would please you. You finally have the heir you always wished for." he couldn't help but sound bitter.

"He's the Light's pet. How can he be o dark?" Walburga whispered.

"Harry is nothing like the wizarding world thought he was." Remus informed her and Walburga didn't even sneer at him.

"He's the Slytherin King," added Sirius, "He rules that house with an iron fist. If I were you mother, I would do as he says. Those that dared to go against him didn't end up well."

"He's a Slytherin?"

Both men just nodded.

"How long has he been King? Who's his court?"

"From what I understood since the second term of his first year. His court members are: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, Slytherins that are starting their fourth year. Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague, Slytherins that are starting their sixth year. Marcus Jugson, Slytherin, already left Hogwarts and is now Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw will start her third year. Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, he will start his fourth year. And George and Fred Weasley, Gryffindors and they will start sixth year."

"He already has someone in the Ministry..." she whispered, "I see. And they follow him?"

"They worship him." Sirius almost whispered and Walburga's eyes opened wide.

She knew what Sirius meant. How could she not coming from the family that she came.

"I hope you know what you are doing Sirius," Walburga murmured, surprising him, "I used to know a boy just like him. He only brought death to this family."

"I thought he was the kind of heir you wanted. I thought he was the kind of person you wanted me to be, intelligent, powerful, dark. I thought our family always followed Dark Lords." remarked Sirius, looking at his mother in surprise.

"We did and look what good that did. We used to be one of the biggest families around and now look at us. You are the only true Black left. Our name will die with you if you have no children. We fought, we bleed, we died and for what? Everything is the same if not worse for the Dark. Nothing changed for us. Our name is thought about with disgust and contempt." Sirius had never seen his mother look so defeated, "They brought our family only death." she repeated.

"He's my godson. My Heir."

Walburga closed her eyes and sighed.

"I hope that will be enough to protect you." she murmured so low that Sirius almost didn't hear her.

Shaking his head he followed Harry up the stairs, Remus close behind him.

"It's the first time that I've seen your mother truly worried." Remus remarked casually. He had wanted to talk about Harry with Sirius, he just didn't know how to breach the subject. He knew how dark Harry was, he could feel it, his wolf could feel it. He had come to terms with it but he wouldn't mind talking about it. Specially with someone who didn't see the Harry Potter that the rest of the world saw. Besides he was rather curious to know how Sirius was dealing with it, he had always been the most outspoken about the Dark.

"First time for me as well." replied Sirius.

"Do you agree?"

"Harry helped me when he had no reason to do it. I know he's dark, I know he's cruel, merciless, deadly. I _know_ that. But I don't think he is like that if you don't give him a reason to be. I have no intention of doing it."

"Are you afraid of him?" Remus asked, looking curiously at Sirius. Sirius had never shown any kind of self-preservation. He had openly mocked Death Eaters, he was reckless. The more dangerous it was the more he liked it.

Sirius snorted. Afraid? Of course he was. Harry was terrifying. However he truly believed that Harry wouldn't harm him, at least not without cause. He had seen Harry harm the students, hell some people would even say torture the students, but he had never harmed his court. And he knew that it was because they had never given him a reason to not because he wouldn't do it.

"Yeah, I am." he ended up replying, "I suppose that I am as afraid of him as the Death Eaters were of Voldemort. Though that didn't stop them from following him."

Remus nodded. That answered his question about how Sirius thought about Harry being dark, though he wasn't expecting the comparison to Voldemort. He had to admit that Sirius knew Harry a bit better than he did. They had interacted more as teacher and student, while Sirius had been with Harry while he wasn't wearing a mask. Still, he wondered if the comparison was exaggerated or if Sirius truly believed that Harry could become a Dark Lord. How did one even know if a person was becoming a Dark Lord? How does it even start? Grindelwald, Voldemort, they had to have come from somewhere. Did they start out like Harry, magical prodigies that just snapped or didn't they snap at all, had they been planing it from the beginning, waiting for the right moment. Were they born like that or was it the way they were brought up. Were they witnessing the rise of a Dark Lord? If they were should they interfere or let things be, hoping for the best. He had no idea. But Sirius didn't seem worried and from what he had seen of Harry he couldn't say that he was biased. Sure he didn't like the muggles, but aside from that he seemed like he didn't really care about what blood you had or if you were a creature. As far as he was concerned that was much better than some light wizards who _loved_ muggles but treated him like filth because he was a werewolf. He may be biased about it because, well, werewolf and all, but still. No, as far as he had seen Harry had a good head on his shoulders. And really if that head thought that being a Dark Lord was the right way to go than maybe it was. Who knows maybe things would finally change for beings like him.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that they had reached the library. They found Harry sitting in an armchair with a huge book on his lap, looking thoroughly absorbed in what he was reading.

"I guess I should congratulate you." commented Sirius, "I have never seen anyone frighten my mother like that."

"That was your mother?" Harry asked, lowering his book.

"Yes. Walburga Black."

"Hmm. Absolutely charming."

Sirius wasn't able to hide his sneer.

"You have no idea. Though I doubt she will bother you again." he pulled out his wand and conjured an armchair similar to Harry's and sat in front of him, Remus taking the vacant on at his side. "I received a letter from Gringotts about you." remembering the owl that had come that morning.

Harry put the book down completely and looked at Sirius curiously, he had never gotten any correspondence from Gringotts.

"I'm your guardian now, some information will go through me. It is also my duty to answer any questions you have, be they concerning your inheritance or the Potter bloodline. You father told me all about the Potter bloodline, though only after I was sworn to secrecy, because I'm your godfather. All godparents go through the same thing. It's in case of the child being the last of the line, as is your case, so that the history of the bloodline and any gifts that the bloodline has don't get lost."

"I see," muttered Harry. It made sense. The pure-bloods always valued their bloodlines and the Potters were pure, no matter how little prejudice they had towards muggles and first generation witches and wizards. "What was the letter about?"

"It was a reminder that after your fourteenth birthday you will be able to take books and other things from the family vault. On your birthday you will get a specific list of the things you can't remove before your seventeenth birthday. Any questions?"

"Yes, it's more curiosity than anything else, but what's the exchange rate between galleons and pounds?"

"It depends," Remus answered, "The rate can be between 4.5 and 5.5 pounds per galleon. However the goblin normally keep the rate at 5 pounds a galleon. If I'm not mistaken the only times it did change was in times of war and only when it affected the gold supply of the goblins. Though I know that when your mother married your father and she exchanged all the muggle money she had into galleons they lowered the rate to 4.7 but it was only because she was exchanging everything she had, she was leaving the muggle world for good and had no need for pounds. In situations like those the goblins usually lower the rate a bit. No matter what people say about goblins they are magical creatures and they don't like to interact with beings that aren't magical. I think it's seen as some form of reward for those muggle-borns that completely embrace the magical world."

"First generation witches." Harry automatically corrected, he really didn't like the word muggle-born. It made sense, though he didn't know the creatures well enough to know if it could actually be true. However he trusted Remus' insight, he knew a lot more about creatures than the average witch and wizard and if he thought that it was probably the case than he knew what he was talking about.

"What?" Remus asked a bit confused.

"Don't say muggle-born. They are first generations witches and wizards. There is no need to always associate them with _muggles_."

Remus nodded. It surprised him, he didn't know that Harry's disdain for muggles went that deep. Even if he didn't hide his dislike for them. Sirius already knowing of his dislike for the word brought the conversation back on track.

"You don't really have to worry about the rate. It isn't something that really matters to us. Generally only first-generations need to know it. I didn't know what it was, never knew, never needed to know, never bothered to know."

Harry nodded, really he couldn't imagine the pure-bloods bothering to know something like that, unless they had business in the muggle world, but most hadn't. If they could get anything they wanted from the wizarding world why would they go to the muggle one.

"Why did I have so much money in my personal vault?"

"It's a Potter tradition." explained Sirius, leaning back on his armchair, "When a Potter is born they open a new vault for them and deposit fifty thousand galleons. Then on their birthday they deposit another fifth thousand every year. On the child's eight birthday they are allowed to take money out of the vault, no more than a few galleons a month, it depends on how much the parents allowed. Your father couldn't take more than 5. Then when they go to Hogwarts they can take out as much as they want. On their seventeenth birthday the last deposit is made and it's expected for them to make do with what they have in the account. Some of them were able to invest what they had and make new fortunes, others had no nose for business and went broke, while others just spend everything they had in other ways. And a few lived comfortable lives never making any investments and having a job they liked, or not working at all. It varied from Potter to Potter. It was a good way to make sure that the family fortune wouldn't diminish, the children couldn't waste the family fortune. With you it's a bit different. You are the last Potter, so all of it is yours anyway. However it's a tradition that you can continue when you have children."

He liked that, the success of each one depended on themselves. They gave their children a good foundation and then expected them to work for what they wanted. If they wasted it when they were young then they only had themselves to blame.

"Your father never took more than 20 galleons a month when he was at school, not counting Yule, when he would spend a little more. So he didn't make much of a dent in his personal vault before he turned seventeen. So do you have any more questions?"

"Can't think of anything at the moment. Though I want to see if there are any books about the Potters in the vault, like the Malfoys have. I would like to know where we come from."

"There are, all the old families have them. After you read it, if you have any questions about any of it, feel free to ask. Now, do you want to see where you are going to sleep?"

Harry nodded. He was quite curious to see his new room. It couldn't possibly be worse than the one at the orphanage, even if the house needed a bit of repairs.

"Great! Let's go." Sirius exclaimed, already half way out of the library.

"Aren't you forgetting something Sirius?" Remus asked looking slightly exasperated.

"Ah, yeah, kinda forgot about that. As you can see the house needs a bit of repairs. Remus and I are taking care of it, but the house is rather big, so it may take a bit for everything to be ready. So till we have everything taken care of you might run into a bogart or something if you go exploring. So I would prefer if you stayed in the rooms that we already cleaned and repaired. However, if you want to explore and run into something that you can't deal with call the house-elf. His name's Kreacher and is completely senile, but he can't refuse a direct order from you, since I ordered him to obey you. I think that's everything. It's everything, isn't it Remus?"

"Yes Sirius, it's everything." replied Remus shaking his head and Harry had to stifle a smile, they made him think of Graham and Adrian.

"Well, let's go than." exclaimed Sirius, continuing his way out of the library with a smile on his face, Remus not far behind him.

Harry shook his head again, he had a feeling that his holidays would be far more exciting, for lack of a better word, than what he was used to.

* * *

"You called dad?"

"Yes. Come, sit."

Draco went inside and sat on the chair in front of his father's desk, looking curiously at his dad.

"We haven't talked in a while son. You are always with your friends. You are changing Dragon, I feel like I don't know you anymore."

Draco contained a sigh, it was true. He couldn't remember the last time he truly talked with his father.

"I'm still the same Draco I always was." he replied, knowing it was a lie. He wasn't the same. How could he be? Being part of the court had changed him in ways that he hadn't thought possible.

"Is that so?" Lucius asked, lifting his eyebrow, "Then why don't you ever speak with Severus now, when you could barely go a day without talking with your god-father."

Draco couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his face.

"He should be thankful to still be breathing," Draco snarled, surprising Lucius, "How dare he treat Harry the way he does? He's lucky that we have orders not to do anything at the moment but that won't keep him safe forever. And when Harry lifts his order, then Snape will learn to respect his betters."

Lucius didn't show his surprise. From all the reactions, this wasn't one he had been expecting. The word '_orders_' didn't go unnoticed. What kind of control did Harry have over the members of his court?

"Since when are you ready to kill for Harry?"

"I don't know," replied Draco after a few moments of silence, and Lucius didn't know what to think about it. He had half expected for Draco to deny that he would do anything like that, "When did you realize you were ready to kill for your Lord?"

"Lord? You consider him your _Lord_?" he shouldn't be surprised, he really shouldn't, but he was. He needed to hear it from his son's mouth. One thing was to see how they behaved, another thing was to actually hear his own son saying it.

"What else could he be dad?" Draco asked with a small laugh, his eyes shining with his enthusiasm, "You never saw him without his masks. You never felt his magic free, free to do as he wants. Magic to him comes as easily as breathing. What he is able to do with and without a wand is incredible! And his mind! What I wouldn't give to be able to know how his mind works. We haven't even seen the problem and he already has found five or six solutions.

Harry... Harry is going to rule this world. And I pity the poor souls that think that they can stop him."

Lucius wasn't expecting the conviction behind the words, he wasn't expecting to hear the absolute certainty in Draco's voice. He was as certain of that as he was that the sun would rise the following morning. It was easy to see that the simple notion of Harry failing was inconceivable, he knew that Draco was not even thinking of that possibility.

"And you are ready to follow him? Ready to kneel in front of him and call him Master? Being his follower and being his friend are two very different things. Do you think you will feel the same dedication when he is torturing you, for one reason or the other?"

Lucius expected to see apprehension and some uncertainty in his eyes, but Draco only laughed.

"Let me tell you what happened this last year," Draco told him, containing a shiver, no matter how much he respected and loved Harry, he was terrifying, "Harry is Slytherin's King, a merciless King, but even so the Slytherins have a lot of freedom. There are only three rules that they must follow. One of those rules is to never utter the word mudblood outside of the common room. He doesn't care what they think or believe in. However certain behaviors were only making things harder for the Slytherins and Harry had several plans that could be compromised if people only associated Slytherin with pure-blood supremacists. Besides, he doesn't believe in all of that talk about blood. He is a half-blood, he would never believe or support something that would consider him inferior to someone else.

Anyway, the rule was simple.

I don't know if it was always followed but we never caught anyone breaking it. That changed last year.

We were in the library, in a somewhat hidden corner that Harry likes, when two boys sat in a table near ours, not paying attention to what was around them. It was a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. Both seventh years. The Yaxley cousins. I don't know what they were talking about, but Garrick Yaxley, the Slytherin, turned towards his cousin and said: '_Fucking mudblood. I'll show him what happens when you mess with a pure-blood._'

Before he could say anything else Harry snapped his book shut. The noise caught their attention. When Garrick saw Harry he paled. I don't think I have ever see anyone that pale.

But Harry didn't do anything. He just picked up his things, his book and left the library. That same day, after dinner, the seventh year Slytherins were sure that Harry was just talk. They thought that he shouldn't be King. Yaxley was sure that Harry was afraid of him," Draco couldn't quite hide how funny he found that, "Harry laughed so much when he heard that one. That night the seventh year students didn't do anything, but they were planing to confront Harry the next day.

The following morning Garrick Yaxley didn't wake up."

Lucius had to control himself so that he wouldn't react. Harry had killed a student? But that was impossible. He was on the Board of Governors and they hadn't received any information about any of it.

"He didn't die," Draco said, seeing his father's expression, "Though maybe it would have been more merciful if he had," the second part was no more than a whisper and Lucius barely heard it, "Garrick just wouldn't wake up. He wasn't in a coma, he was just sleeping and nothing that the professors did would wake him up. He was three days in the infirmary sleeping.

All the Slytherins knew that Harry had done something, but no one, not even us, his court, knew what it was.

When Garrick woke up, we knew right away that he was different. Outside of the common room it wasn't so visible, but in the common room it was easy to see. His left hand didn't stop trembling. When someone touched him or just brushed against him he would flinch violently. He would sit as far away from the fireplaces as he could and every time he saw Harry he would go deadly pale, and would start shaking and stuttering. His room mates were heard whispering that he had horrible nightmares, that he would wake up screaming, terrified beyond believe. They even said that in more than one occasion that he had wet his bed, that was how frightened he was. They tried talking to him, but he would never tell them anything. We tried to get Harry to tell us a few times, but he would just laugh. So we were certain that we would never know.

However, almost a month after the incident, we found out. It was mere chance that we did too.

We were in the library again, waiting for Harry who was with Lupin talking about something, when the Yaxley cousins sat at the same table near ours.

Garrick's cousin was ranting about something, it was about another Ravenclaw that always bested him in exams or something like that. Garrick didn't seem to be paying him much attention at all, till he said: '_Those filthy mudbloods should know their place._'

Garrick paled and almost shouted at his cousin to not say that word. They argued a bit, Garrick not wanting to explain his reaction and Cygnus insisting that he was different since the incident. Cygnus wanted to know what had happened, after a bit Garrick gave in."

Draco clearly remembered Garrick's expression. He had never seen eyes that were so filled with terror. It was fascinating. Knowing that Harry had caused it made him feel strangely proud and smug. It just proved that Harry was no ordinary wizard, it proved that Harry was so much more.

He could feel his father's eyes on him so he continued.

"Garrick's voice shook," Draco closed his eyes so that he could better remember, "Cygnus already knew about the Slytherin Court, so Garrick went straight to what had happened to him, '_It weren't three days for me,_' he whispered, we were barely able to hear him, '_It were three years._'. Cygnus looked confused, I must confess that we didn't understand either. But Garrick continued talking, '_My mind was completely awake. I didn't even know I was inside my mind, I just learned it the last day I was there. Till that last day I was certain that I was in a dungeon being tortured by Harry. And I believed that for three years. __The first day of my torture started with me chained up to a wall in the dungeons and Potter standing in front of me. He told me I had to learn. He told me I should be grateful for being taught what he was going to teach me because it would help me avoid my death. Then he smiled and started throwing curses at me. I don't know for how long we were there but then he stopped and just left, saying that he would come back the next day. The moment he left the dungeons my wounds started to heal. __A__ few minutes after I was completely healed he appeared again. __'_Good morning Garrick'_ he said with a warm, tender smile, __'_Today we are going to play with knifes._'__. __It went like that every day. For three years. It never was the same torture either. I was drowned. Electrocuted. Skinned alive. Burned at the stake. Eaten alive by rats. And __I __never, never, had the sweet freedom that is Death._'

Cygnus wasn't the only one that was looking at Garrick with wide eyes and fortunately he asked the question that we were all asking ourselves, '_How do you know that it wasn't only a nightmare?_'

Garrick let lose a slightly hysterical laugh before he answered, it was rather creepy. He unbuttoned his shirt. On his chest, right above his heart, was a huge scar in the form of an **H**.

'_This was his good-bye gift. I was chained to a stone table of some sort, Potter was beside me with a small smile. He never stopped smiling you know? But the most terrifying were his sweet, warm smiles. I was sure that I was looking at the Devil every time he tortured me with those smiles on his lips... He said that he knew that it wasn't really __done__ like he was going to do it, but considering the situation he said he found it befitting. He carved an __**H**__ on my chest and then he started to pull the skin and muscles back till the bone showed. He broke the bones and ripped my heart out of my chest. Even with my heart in his hands I didn't die. He told me not to forget that he could keep me there for far longer than three years. He told me to remember that the next time I even th__ought__ about going against him. And at the end he whispered: '_Wake up._'. _

_I woke up in the infirmary._'

Do you understand father?" Draco asked, opening his eyes and looking at his father, "I know perfectly well what Harry is capable of doing. I know what he could do to me if I displease him. It's a price I am willing to pay."

Lucius didn't really know how to react to the information his son had given him. He was no stranger to torture but even he felt a shiver run down his spine. However he could understand where his son was coming from. Some people were just born to be followed.

"I see." he whispered and Draco smiled, he wondered if his son would be able to smile so freely if he continued on the path he was on. Many of his fellow Death Eaters didn't even remember what a smile was.

"I'll see you later dad. I was in the middle of my homework." Draco said, getting up from his chair.

"Draco," Lucius called, when he was already by the door, "How do you know that Harry won't get angry with you because of what you told me?"

Draco laughed.

"You were there when Harry dealt with Fudge. He knew that you would try to gain information about him and told me I could tell you anything that I wanted about him."

"If you could tell me more, why didn't you?"

"He is my Lord, my King," Draco replied, a small content smile on his lips, "I have no wish to reveal his secrets, not even to you father." with one last smile Draco left the office, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed a ward went up ensuring privacy and a spell that had been concealing the other occupants of the room dropped, revealing Teodred Nott, Theodore Nott's grand-father, sitting on the sofa and the Dark Lord sitting on an armchair.

"Well... That was interesting." remarked Teodred.

"Yes it was," Tom agreed, "My little King is always surprising me. Torturing someone for three years, well, he certainly doesn't lack creativity." he added with a sadistic smile making the other two shiver. Their Lord, even looking so human, was terrifying.

"He is nothing like I thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be. Will you try to recruit him my Lord?" Teodred asked curiously.

"Do you think that he would follow? That he would bow?" Tom inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Lucius answered immediately, "He wasn't born to follow."

"No, no he wasn't." whispered Tom, "We will continue with the plan. One way or another the matter will be dealt with in the end."

"Yes my Lord." both replied in unison.

"Any news about Magic Today?" Tom asked, looking at the newspapers spread across the cafe table.

"No my Lord," Lucius seemed rather frustrated, "I can't get access to the licenses and according to the information I obtained even if I had access it would do me no good because the license is in the confidential section and only certain people are able to actual see it."

"What does that mean though? Aside from the obvious of course." Teodred asked. He had never been much of a business man or politician for that matter. He was more of a scholar. He enjoyed learning magic, all kinds of magic really which made him neglect a bit other types of knowledge, such as business and politics. So he wasn't all that knowledgeable about the more in deep ministry procedures.

"There are three ways in which the licenses can be considered confidential. The first one is the most used, it's when whatever the license is used for is for charity and the founder wishes to be anonymous. The second one is when the person who has the license has a criminal record. In those cases it's more to avoid retaliation by a third party. The third case is when the owner of the license is a minor."

Minor. That was the only word that Tom needed to hear for everything to become clear in his mind. How he hadn't seen it before he would never know. Now that the thought entered his mind it became rather obvious. He couldn't help the dark chuckle that left his lips. Both of his followers looked at him curiously.

"My little serpent, you are really full of surprises." he murmured, more to himself than the other two in the room.

"My Lord?"

"Tell me Lucius, do you not find it strange that my little King was so sure about what would be published in the newspaper? Whether Fudge agreed or not with the Black situation. Or that all the names of the journalists writing for the paper, aside from Skeeter, are aliases?"

It took Lucius a while to process what his Lord was implying. Not because he was slow on the uptake but because the possibility was simple impossible.

"But... But it's impossible," he voiced his thoughts, "He's only thirteen. I know that he is a magical prodigy and extremely intelligent. But this?" Lucius said picking up a newspaper and looking at his Lord incredulously, "This is a completely different situation. Whoever is the owner of this newspaper isn't simply reporting the latest news. They are influencing the public, they are making them think. They are making them use and teaching them ancient traditions and dark magic. They are reeducating the population without them even noticing. It's someone that is preparing the people for something, setting his base so that everything is ready for something bigger. Whatever that may be. He couldn't... He wouldn't be able to..."

"You are right Lucius, it is all that, for those that can read between the lines." Tom said, interrupting Lucius' rambling. When he looked at Lucius his eyes were shining with enthusiasm and in an almost reverent tone he continued, "But what if it is him?"

It had been a long time since Teodred had seen is Lord that excited. It was difficult to maintain Tom Riddle's attention. No one could match him and he lost interest in the people around him rather quickly. As the years passed and he saw his Lord drift further and further away from human company he was sure that the solitude, the loneliness, would end up being his Lord's downfall, one way or the other.

But when his Lord came back he was more like the Lord he had know at the beginning and he wasn't thinking about his physical change. His Lord seemed to have gained back some of his passion for life.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Harry Potter. Was the boy that had destroyed him the reason that his Lord was back to actually living? Everything pointed to it being the case.

Seeing the enthusiasm in those blood red eyes Teodred couldn't help but hope that it was the case. It was about time that his Lord found his match.

"Well," he said smiling, "If it is him then the future is certainly going to be interesting."

Those red eyes shone with life and anticipation and he couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was about time.  


* * *

Harry was exploring his new home. His home. He never thought that he would be able to think about a house as his home. He may have stopped praying and hopping for someone to adopt him, for someone to want him, but a small part of him, the child that they had killed with their neglect and abuse, was happy.

He wasn't a freak, people wanted him.

Shaking his head he continued exploring. He was far to old for such sentimentalism. All this situation with Sirius was just because it provided him with useful assets, the fact that he and Sirius got along well was only a bonus.

Distractedly he looked around. The room he was in, like all the others in the house, had a regal air about it, even if it was filthy. He guessed that all the Ancestral Homes had that air of nobility about them, it was just another way to show others how superior pure-bloods were. He understood the objective of it, of course, but he didn't particularly like it. He never had anything growing up and just look at him, he was better than any of those pompous fools. Still, just because he didn't like it didn't mean he couldn't use it if need be.

Something golden in one of the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece caught his attention. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Harry could not understand and an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Harry was quite sure was blood. However no matter how interesting Harry may find those, what caught his attention was the golden locket with an S covered in emeralds on it.

Almost without knowing what he was doing he opened the cabinet and took out the locket.

As soon as he picked it up he almost dropped it. A feeling like a small shock had raced up his arm.

The metal was strangely warm to the touch and his magic was happy, it was the only word that he could apply, it practically sang in his body. However the strangest thing was the feeling he had from the locket. It was as if it was happy to be in his possession.

Harry felt the strange need to keep the locket safe.

Harry was many things, but dumb wasn't one of them. He may not know all there was to the Wizarding World but he knew that the reactions he was having to the locket weren't normal.

So he did what any curious teenager would do, he put the locket in his pocked and went to his room.

He didn't even think about hiding the locket in his room. No matter how much he may like Sirius, he didn't trust him to that point.

No, the locket needed to be kept safe in the only place that only he could access. The place that he hid everything that he wished to keep secret. His trunk.

Opening his trunk he went down the stairs, directly to his room. He took it out of his pocket and put it in the drawer in his nightstand. Now anytime he wanted he could study the locket. He wanted to see if he could find out why he reacted to it the way he did.

Satisfied he started leaving when his eyes caught a small cage on the kitchen island.

A huge smile appeared on his lips. Sirius and Remus weren't home. Sirius had weekly meetings with a mind healer in St. Mungos and Remus always went with him, emotional support and all that. Which gave him about three hours where he was home alone. Three hours with nothing to do and it had been such a long time since he had some fun.

A sinister laugh passed his lips and he stopped in front of the cage.

"Well, hello Peter." his smile did nothing to hide his sadism.

He had cursed the rat already, several times in fact, but it had always been in his rat form. But now he had time to be creative. However he didn't want to play with the rat, he wanted the human. He wanted to see his eyes fill with fear, hear his agonizing screams and his supplications. Another laugh passed his lips. He would have so much fun.

"I have been a horrible host. It's been rather rude of me to ignore you so. But don't worry Peter, this afternoon is all about you."

Harry didn't know that it was possible to show so much terror when you were an animal, apparently you learned new things every day.

He picked up the cage and took it to the bathroom, no matter how much he wanted to play he had no wish to dirty his living room or kitchen with blood. The tiles in the bathroom would be much easier to clean. Even so, maybe it would be better to transfigure the bathroom for a bit. Make the room right for Peter, he didn't want his guest to feel uncomfortable after all and it was rather rude to play with him in a bathroom.

Nodding he put the cage on the floor in front of the door.

"Wait here Peter. I want to make sure that the room is just right for our afternoon fun."

After a few minutes Harry came back out.

"Well, everything's ready for you. I hope you like it as much as I."

Harry picked up the cage and went inside. If Peter had been in his human form he would have fainted, but even in his rat form it was possible to see the terror in it's eyes.

In Harry's modest opinion he had done a rather good job with the new decoration.

The walls, floor and ceiling were crudely cut dark stone, though the floor was a bit more smooth. On the fall directly in front of the door was as shelf, that went from on end of the wall to the other filled with every manner of objects, from knives, daggers, hammers and nails to whips. On the other wall were chains for Peter's hands and feet. A few torches gave the room a bit of light. Aside from that the room had nothing else. Not that it needed anything else, for what Harry intended it was perfect.

Putting the cage on the floor Harry took out his wand and stunned the rat. There was no need for him to take unnecessary risks. He took Peter out of the cage and put him near the chains. He doubted that he would have been able to drag Peter in his human form. He wasn't particularly small, but he wasn't the tallest of the boys around. Not that he cared, he liked being a bit smaller than average, it made his life easier when people underestimated him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to drag a grown man. He pointed his wand at the rat again and cast the spell that forced an animagus back to his human form. Then he chained his arms and legs, the chains weren't to tight, if he got up he could walk a little in every direction. No more than a few steps, but it at least allowed him movement. Besides if the chains were to tight then it was more likely that he would brake a bone or two if he twisted and turned while Harry was playing with him. As a precaution he summoned everything in his possession, it just wouldn't do if Peter had any weapon on him or a means of escape. Fortunately the only thing in his possession was a wand, it was a dark color and was smaller than his, maybe around ten inches. Satisfied he put the wand away and woke Peter.

Peter seemed a bit disoriented and took a few seconds to understand what was going on.

As soon as he understood he tried to go back to his animal form. The following moment a scream broke the silence and Harry laughed, gaining Peter's attention.

"Hello Peter. I'm Harry Potter. I do hope you enjoy the time sent under my care."

Peter tried to change again and a new scream was heard.

"Come on Peter. Do you really think I would allow you to escape that easily? Those chains stop the change, just like your little cage. Now Peter I want to have a little chat, alright?"

Peter whimpered, his wide opened eyes fixed on Harry.

"Why did you join Voldemort?" Harry had a few ideas about it, but one thing was to think he knew and the other was to know he knew.

The rat didn't answer, he continued his whimpering. Harry sighed and looked at Peter disappointed.

"You know Peter I didn't want to do this but you are giving me no other choice," Harry said, as if he was talking to a small child that had misbehaved, "_Crucio_." Harry almost whispered, his tone one of reverence. He had only used the curse twice, both times on spiders, both using it on a human was completely different.

As soon as Peter's screams filled the room he couldn't contain his laugh. The euphoria that raged through his body was incredible and he had to use all of his self-control to stop the curse.

"Peter it would be best if you answered. It will make your life so much easier."

Peter had curled in to a ball and was moaning in pain.

"Peter!" Harry snapped, making the rat look at him with terrified eyes, "Answer."

"Y-you don't k-k-know how things were. He was winning! What could I do? He would have killed me." Peter was begging with his eyes for Harry to understand. And Harry did understand. Peter was a cowered, just like he had suspected.

"I see," muttered Harry, "You were just afraid to die."

Peter nodded frantically and Harry contained a sneer. What a sorry excuse for a wizard.

"Well Peter you will be happy to know that I have no intention of killing you."

The hope that appeared in those eyes entertained him immensely. He would destroy that hope. He would make the rat wish for death. He would make him despair when he finally realized that there wouldn't be the sweet freedom of death. Yes, he would break the rat completely.

"You know Peter I have a huge list of curses that I want to try out. But as this is our the first time together, I think I would prefer a more hands on approach, you know?"

Peter looked at him curiously and Harry smiled, soon the rat would understand. Pointing his wand at the chains he shortened them, if he was going to stand closer to the rat he needed to make sure that he couldn't attack. Seeing that Peter couldn't move either is arms or legs he turned his back to him and moved towards the shelf.

"Hmm, I don't even know where to start. So many options."

The rat began whimpering again, apparently he had finally realized what Harry intended to do.

Harry picked up several things that were on the shelf, examining them carefully and putting them back. Finally he ended up picking a dagger that he had seen at the beginning and went to Peter's side.

"We are going to have so much fun." Harry commented, taking out his wand and making Peter's shirt disappear. With a small chuckle he went towards Peter and started to carve into his chest.

As soon as the tip of the dagger breached his skin Peter started screaming. Harry was sure that there were also several prayers amidst the screaming but Harry ignored them. He had just started, he was sure that the begging would become much more interesting in a bit.

The blood ran down Peter's front, it was starting to drip on the floor and Harry was sure that when he was done Peter would be kneeling on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Done. Now everyone will know what you are." remarked Harry, stepping back slightly to appreciate his work. Carved in the rat's chest was the word **Traitor**.

"Harry... Harry please. Your father would never have done this. He would never have approved. He would understand why I did it. He would have shown me mercy. Please."

Tears were running down Peter's face, for a second he made Harry think of a baby. A horribly ugly baby, considering that Peter appeared to have absorbed several characteristics from his rat form, but a baby nonetheless.

"Mercy?" Harry asked and Peter nodded frantically, "I do not know what that is Peter. I know the definition of the word, naturally, but it isn't something that I have ever felt. I don't see why I should feel it with you."

"Your father..." Peter tried to argue but Harry interrupted him.

"Thanks to you I never knew him. Truthfully I don't feel much about them. However they gave their lives for me, if they loved me that much I doubt they would stop loving me just because I was having fun with the person who killed them."

"It was the Dark Lord that killed them! It wasn't me!" Peter protested, gaining a bit of fire in his eyes.

"No. Voldemort was leading a war. They were enemies. You were the one who killed people that were your friends and I doubt that my parents were the only ones. How many died because you betrayed them? No Peter, the only person I blame for their deaths is you." It may not make much sense for other people but Harry would never blame Voldemort for the death of his parents. Logically he knew that Voldemort had been the one to shot the killing curse but he didn't blame him in the slightest. He didn't know what had lead to the happenings of that night, but he was sure that if he had been the one leading a war he would have done the same. From what he had heard his parents had been a thorn in Voldemort's side. More powerful than the rest of the opposition, they had supposedly faced Voldemort himself and lived, so yes, even not knowing what happened that night he knew that he would have dealt with it too.

"What should I do with you now..." muttered Harry, "Ah, I know. What about a cut for every year that I was in that Hell?"

Peter started begging again but Harry ignored him and focused on what he was doing. He had to be careful, he didn't want to accidentally kill the rat. Humming under his breath he choose the first place, he started in the middle of his forehead and dragged the dagger down slowly till the left corner of Peter's lips.

"Now you'll have a lightning bolt scar as well." Harry whispered, continuing the torture.

He started making cuts on Peter's chest. Not too deep, only enough to cause pain. When he was done there was no part of Peter's torso that wasn't covered in blood.

"Didn't you say you didn't want to kill me?" sobbed Peter between moans of pain.

"And I don't Peter. Do not worry Peter you are going to live for a very long time."

The look of realization that appeared on Peter's face pleased him greatly.

"You know Peter, I despise muggles," said Harry nonchalantly, ignoring Peter's moans, "But I have to admit that they are rather creative when it comes to torture. Not that we wizards aren't, quite the contrary actually, but it's all done with a simple flick of the wand, you know?" Harry continued, as if he was discussing the weather over afternoon tea, "But the muggles, they have to get their hands dirty. They have to feel the blood on their hands. It makes it more personal, don't you think?" he asked, looking at the rat curiously, "They truly are creative, specially when it comes to using everyday things. Dobby." Harry called.

Moments later the little elf appeared, he looked briefly at the rat, then ignored it completely.

"Master Harry."

"Dobby I want you to bring me salt. Lots and lots of salt."

"Yes Master."

Not knowing how long Dobby would take Harry started to transfigure a gift for Peter, just because he wouldn't be able to stay much longer didn't mean that Peter couldn't enjoy his hospitality.

"Master Harry, I brought salt." Dobby announced about a minute later.

"Thank you Dobby. Keep this between us, alright?"

"Of course Master Harry." his eyes full of adoration and with a deep bow he disappeared.

"Well, we will soon see how effective those muggle techniques are."

Taking a handful of salt and with his free hand opening one of the cuts up a bit he poured the salt into the wound, rubbing it in. Peter's high pitch scream was just as wonderful as when he was under the Cruciatus.

"It seems to be rather effective." he commented casually. His eyes however showed his sadistic glee.

Harry waited a bit till he started on the next cut. He wanted to prolong his fun for as long as he could. Aside from that he wanted Peter to get used to the level of pain he was in before he upped it. If he did it all at the same time it wouldn't gradually get worse.

Harry lost count of the time he was there pouring salt into Peter's wounds, but when he was done Peter was little more than a whimpering lump of bloodied flesh. His supplications had grown, just has he had suspected. Promises of information and loyalty and when none of it worked he would cry for mercy, for death. Harry couldn't help but laugh every time he did it. By the end of it Peter did nothing more than cry, he didn't seem to have the strength to do much more and Harry was starting to get bored. It lost it's fun if his toy broke so soon.

He waited several minutes till Peter had gained back some coherency and when Peter looked at him he smiled warmly.

"I must be going Peter," Harry informed him, the hope in his eyes pleased Harry, "But don't think that I will leave you here all alone with nothing to do. I have something that I prepared just for you."

Harry levitated what he had been doing to stand in front of Peter. It was a wooden chair but on the seat were nails. They weren't all that big or long, he didn't want for Peter to bleed to death. But it would hurt a lot and what he wanted was Peter's suffering.

"Please," Peter begged, voice rough from screaming, "Please don't make me..."

"Oh. No, no, no. Don't worry Peter, I'm not going to force you to sit on the chair. What kind of person would I be if I did that?" Harry asked, looking half offended and half incredulously at Peter, "No Peter, sitting or not in that chair will be completely up to you. No one will force you to do anything."

Harry took his wand out again and petrified Peter, then he levitated him towards the chair, where chains held his legs to the chair's legs and his arms to the chair's arms. After positioning the body so that he was half way sitting on the chair he nodded to himself and stood in front of Peter.

"Before I go I will cancel the charm that has you petrified. You won't be able to move your arms or legs, and the chair can't be moved from where it is. As you can see you are not seated on the chair. So as I told you the choice is yours. You can't stand, so you either stay in the position you are in, or you sit. See? Your choice. Do you understand?"

Peter's panicked eyes clearly showed that he did understand

"Very well. Get ready, I'm going to cancel the petrification."

As soon as he canceled the spell Peter's body sagged and he almost lost all of his strength. However he held on and he stayed in the position Harry had put him.

"I will be coming by later to play some more with you." Harry told him, vanishing all the weapons in the room, "Have fun." he said, leaving the temporary torture chamber.

As a precaution he cast all the spells that he knew of for locked doors, he doubted that Peter would be able to do anything, specially because he had no wand, but there was no need to take chances.

Looking at himself when he was done he contained a sigh. Maybe he should have used magic on Peter, his clothes were drenched in blood. Looking at he clock that he had in the living room he cursed, he had little over half an hour till Sirius and Remus returned. Not as much time as he had wanted to have a shower and take care of everything that there was to take care of, but it would have to do.

Almost half an hour later he had taken his shower and dealt with his bloodied clothing. He just had a couple of things to take care of now, with a bit of luck he would be able to be done with it before they came back.

"Dobby."

"Master Harry." the elf appeared almost instantaneously.

"Dobby, I have a job for you."

"Anything you want Master Harry."

"The man with whom you saw me earlier. I want you to give him food and water. It doesn't have to be anything special, it can be our scraps or the Malfoy's. Maybe every two or three days. Just enough so that he doesn't starve to death. Alright?"

"Of course Master Harry. Dobby make sure that rat-man doesn't starve."

"Thank you Dobby, that's all."

Dobby gave him another bow and left.

Harry sighed in relief that was taken care of and he still had time to go to the library and search for books on healing. It just wouldn't do for his new toy to die unexpectedly.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hello all. Sorry it took so long to post. My grandma passed away and I wasn't really up for updating. However **I will never abandon the story**, even if I take a bit longer to update I will update.

So, I hope you like the chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous one but I had fun with it. I so like Harry's new toy. And Tom is back again _**:D**_ And he will meet Harry officially next chapter _**:D**_ I have that part already written down and I enjoy their meeting immensely, specially since Tom is a possessive bastard but can't really do much at the moment but grumbled about his Harry being**_ HIS_** and the others having no business in being that comfortable with his Harry. Well, it was really fun writing it.

**Another thing**, there was a reviewer that said that I only write what I like and that it was too much and that if I liked pink, then all my characters would like pink or something like that. Aside from the fact that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, such as the reviewer, I thought that fan-fiction was about precisely writing what we, the authors, like. Isn't it the whole point of fan-fiction? If I wanted canon I would read the books, I don't want my characters to be 100% canon. I want them to have my own twist. However I don't think that I impose my own likes and dislikes on the characters. I assure you no matter how much my Harry may like torture I don't think I would ever be able torture anyone. Well, sorry for the rant.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you all so much for sticking with the story and reviewing, following and adding to your favorites. **You are all awesome** _:D_


	13. Quidditch World Cup

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story will be Slash. There will be torture and death.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Quidditch World Cup**

Remus was trying not to laugh, he really was, but it was impossible. He did not feel an ounce of pity for Sirius, it was his own fault. Harry had warned him. He had told him not to wake him up at some ungodly hour of the morning, even if it was his birthday. But did Sirius listen? Of course he didn't and now he had to suffer the consequences.

"It isn't funny." grumbled Sirius, making Remus laugh even harder.

He looked at Sirius again and started to find it difficult to breath. But he challenged anyone to look at Sirius and not laugh.

It was pink.

It was frilly.

It was a dress.

And Sirius was wearing it.

And no matter what he did he couldn't change to any other clothing.

"He warned you." Remus told him, when he had his laughing under control.

"But this... This is far to cruel!" whined Sirius, looking at his friend, begging with his eyes to help him, to find some way to get him out of the pink monstrosity.

Before Remus could say anything the door to the kitchen opened and Harry walked in.

"Remus." he greeted with a small smile, "Mutt." he greeted Sirius, glancing at him with a blank expression.

"Haarryyy..." said mutt whined, "Don't you think you are being far too cruel? What did I, your innocent godfather, ever do to you to deserve this?" he asked, pointing at the pink, florescent pink no less, thing he was wearing.

Harry gave him a deadpan look, picked up his morning coffee and left the kitchen. It was far to early to deal with the insanity that was Sirius.

"You really shouldn't have woken him at six in the morning." Remus told him trying, and failing, to keep a straight face. He followed Harry out of the kitchen, leaving a grumbling Sirius behind. Really Sirius had only himself to blame. They knew how much Harry liked to sleep in, aside from that a Harry without his morning coffee was a scary thing. Sirius really should have known better.

The rest of the day went by relatively normal. Even though it was his birthday Harry hadn't wanted a party. He liked to have a bit of time for himself and he would have enough excitement when he went to the Quidditch World Cup. At Draco's request they would be going a few days before the match. Draco and the rest of the court would all be there, even the twins, Neville and Luna. They were used to being together for the holidays and the Slytherins had wanted to include the rest of the court in their little tradition, it was only right, they were a part of the court. The World Cup would be the perfect time to do so. The Weasleys would never allow the twins to go to Malfoy Manor, or anywhere else that was even a bit related to Death Eaters. The same could be said for Neville's grand-mother. The World Cup gave them the perfect excuse. Neville told his grand-mother that he would be with Luna, Luna told her father that she would be with friends and the twins told their parents they would be with their friend Lee, who also happened to be at the camping site earlier. Usually a plan like that would fail spectacularly, because it would only take one of the parents to talk to the other and the entire thing would come crumbling down like a house of cards. However Luna's father was so out of it most of the time that he had no idea what Luna was up to most days. The elder Weasleys didn't really pay that much attention to the twins, if they talked to Lee and Lee told them that the twins weren't there they would think that they had confused the name of the friend and would probably forget about it soon after because they would be dealing with something one of their other children had done. Neville's grandmother on the other hand couldn't care less what her grandson did, as long as he didn't '_disgrace_' the family name. Hanging out with Death Eater's spawn, disgraced the family name, hanging out with a girl who came from a light family such as the Lovegoods and working on her gardens didn't.

According to Draco they would be practically alone in their tent. Draco's mother was in France and would only come for the game, and Lucius would be at their Manor most of the day, taking care of business meetings and other things related to the Malfoy estate.

Harry had accepted the invitation immediately, he could hardly wait to have a few days of true freedom. No matter how comfortable he felt with Sirius and Remus he still wore masks with them. With his court he would be able to be himself, without worrying about what to say or do.

Sirius agreed easily enough, he knew how close Harry was to his court, and promised to meet him there on the day of the game. Both Remus and Sirius had tickets, they would be in the top box with the rest of them. They tried to tone it down but Harry could see that both men were excited about the game. It would be the first time in a long time that they would be doing something fun, something that they enjoyed, something they would be doing together.

The morning that he was supposed to go to the camping site he flooed to Malfoy Manor, where they would take a portkey directly to their tent.

Draco and the other Slytherins, aside from Marcus were waiting for him.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll meet us there. I sent them a portkey. Marcus will come after lunch, he has to work in the morning."

"And your father?"

"He's in a meeting with a business partner. He said he would only come after dinner. He told me that if we need him to call an elf and let him know but that we are old enough to not need constant supervision."

"Are we ready to go than?"

They all nodded and Draco held out the portkey for them. Moments later they were in what looked like a smaller but identical entry hall. The tent was a smaller, much smaller, version of Malfoy Manor. Harry shook his head. Magic was truly a wonderful thing.

* * *

Usually Lucius was the perfect aristocrat. Very few had a better mask than he. However he was having difficulty maintaining said mask at the moment.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but could you repeat that?"

"I am going to be staying in your tent for the duration of the World Cup. We will be going today, since it's the first day that they are there. You have already seen him interact with his court. I confess that I am curious."

"When will we be going my Lord?" Lucius asked, not able to say anything else.

His son would spend about a week in the same place as the Dark Lord. Lucius had to admit that a part of him was panicking. Logically he knew that his Lord wouldn't do anything, he would be introduced as a business partner, but, honestly, it didn't serve as much consolation. He hoped that his Lord would be so focused on Harry that he mostly ignored his son.

"When are they expecting you?"

"After dinner my Lord, in about four or five hours."

"Then we will go now." Tom decided. The best way to see a person acting like themselves was when they weren't expecting you.

He waited impatiently for Lucius to get the portkey ready. He couldn't recall ever feeling so impatient to speak to someone. But Harry wasn't just anyone was he? Harry had so much potential. He wasn't his equal, but he had the potential to be and that made all the difference. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't making a mistake in allowing this... this fascination with the boy to evolve. However he had always been a greedy and selfish man, everything he wanted he got. And now he wanted his little King. He wanted to talk with him. He wanted to see if Harry Potter was everything he appeared to be. Who knew, maybe after talking to him this fascination he had would fade. Maybe he would find out that Harry was like every other wizard out there. Though he doubted that would be the case. If Harry had been able to captivate him when he was only eleven years old, he knew that a fourteen year old Harry would do it too.

"My Lord?" Lucius voice brought him out of his thoughts, "The portkey is ready."

Nodding Tom held the quill that Lucius had in his hand and the next moment he felt the uncomfortable pull of the portkey. They landed in a hall just like the one in Malfoy Manor. Tom liked his comfort, but even he thought that the Malfoy family exaggerated when it came to luxuries.

"Cloaking spells. I would like to observe them together for a minute or two," Tom instructed, "Where are they?"

"In Draco's sitting room my Lord." Lucius informed him, showing him the way. Fortunately they hadn't cast the spells yet, otherwise he had the feeling he would have gotten lost. It would be humiliating if anyone ever found out. He could already see the headlines in Magic Today, '_Dark Lord lost inside a tent!_'. He suppressed a shudder, he would rather not think about it.

Lucius pointed to a hallway to his right, from where he could hear voices coming and Tom cast the spells immediately, feeling Lucius doing the same. As a precaution he cast a spell that allowed him to talk with Lucius without anyone else hearing, since it was anchored to the Dark Mark.

They followed the voices and ended up at Draco's sitting room, which had more people than they had been expecting.

"Weren't there only six court members?" Tom asked, looking to where he could feel Lucius, even though he couldn't see him.

"I was only aware of Marcus Jugson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey and my son."

"Do you know who the others are?"

"Neville Longbottom, Weasleys and I think that the girl is Lovegood's daughter my Lord."

"Slytherins?"

"As far as I know, no my Lord."

"Hmm, I see." Tom murmured, paying close attention to what he was seeing.

Nott and Zabini where sitting in armchairs reading, occasionally looking at Harry with fond smiles. Montague and Pucey were playing chess, talking animatedly with one another. Longbottom and Lucius' son were sprawled on a couch, reading a news paper and talking about something in low voices. The girl was sitting on the floor, tarot cards around her. Jugson was sitting at the table writing something. The twins, that he vaguely recalled being named Fred and George were sitting on a couch, both reading a book and lying between them, with his head on one of the twins' lap and his feet on the other twins' lap was his little King.

Now the more pressing matter was, _why_ was _his_ little King practically on their laps? That hand should be nowhere near those black silky locks. Nobody's hands should be on _his_ Harry, it was as simple as that. Why were they touching something that was so obviously his? Harry was far to good for them. Harry deserved better, Harry deserved the best and the best was obviously him. So the red-heads should take their hands of Harry, otherwise they would lose said hands. Simple and effective in his humble opinion. Anonymity? Who cared about that when those hands were still on _his_ Harry! The best would be dealing right away with the situation. Yes, it would be best if there were no doubts that there would be consequences for those who dared to touch the perfection that was his little King.

"I'm bored." Harry said, bringing him out of his slightly homicidal thoughts. Taking a deep breath he focused on what was happening.

As if they were one, all eyes focused on Harry, who was sitting himself upright on the couch. Nott and Zabini shared a look and got up from their seats, Lucius' son followed them a moment later and the three left the sitting room.

Tom and Lucius got out of their way, curious about where they were going.

"Where are they going?" Pucey asked, looking at Harry curiously.

Harry just looked at the girl, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmm, they are getting entertainment for our King," she replied sounding a bit dreamy, "I _know_ that we will have fun. Things are going to change."

"How will they change?" Jugson asked, getting up from his seat and standing behind Harry.

"We will find out how far we are willing to go. We will see how far we have fallen. After today our path will be unchangeable."

"And what is your path?" Harry asked curiously.

"Wherever you lead us."

"Then there is no problem," Longbottom remarked, "Following him was always our intention."

The others nodded, going back to what they were doing, waiting for the three Slytherins to return.

"The girl's a Seer?" no matter how he tried to stop it, the incredulity slipped into is tone, "Harry has the loyalty of a Seer?"

"That appears to be the case my Lord." Lucius replied, not able to hide his shock any better than his Lord.

Tom was starting to think that Harry had been born just so he could surprise him, really there could be no other explanation for it.

A few more minutes went by till they heard steps coming their way, indicating that the three Slytherins were back. Tom and Lucius were eternally grateful that no one could see their slack jawed expressions.

The three Slytherins went inside the sitting room, depositing what was floating behind them in the middle of the room. For a few seconds no one said anything, then Harry started laughing.

"Very well," he said, his eyes shinning with sadistic glee, "Entertain me."

One by one the court members got up from their seats and formed a semi-circle around the two unconscious bodies on the floor. Their King wanted entertainment and they would provide.

Pucey and Montague pulled out their wands and woke the two people up, keeping them bound. They seemed to be disoriented but were getting over it rather quickly. However before they could say anything a sinister chuckle was heard.

"My demons," Harry almost whispered and the twins' eyes locked on him, "Don't you want to welcome your brother? I have to admit that I am curious to see if you are as creative as I always thought you would be."

Their reaction was instantaneous. Identical sadistic smiles appeared on the twins' faces.

"As you wish." they replied in unison.

"What do you think you are doing?" the pompous voice of Percy Weasley filled the room, "Potter! I knew you were no good. You are a disgrace to the name Potter! Let me go this instant! Don't you know who I am? I am a Ministry employee!"

"I know who you are," Harry replied calmly, "Marcus has been complaining about you since you started working there. He says that you have an ego bigger than the Minister's and that you did even less to deserve it."

Weasley's face became as red as his hair.

"Shut up! At least I don't spread my legs for everyone like you must do. It must be the only reason they follow you around like dogs. Do you like being their little whore? At least you are kinda pretty, you must be a good fuck."

The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity, though in reality only two seconds had passed. Moving faster than they thought possible Longbottom grabbed Weasley's hair and smashed his face against the floor. They heard Weasley's nose break, followed by a muffled scream. Longbottom pulled Weasley's head back up.

"Watch your tongue, or you'll lose it!" he snarled, looking far more vicious than Tom thought possible for someone who appeared to be rather harmless.

Seeing the expressions on everyone's faces Tom thought that they would gladly rip said tongue out even if Weasley did shut up. Truthfully Tom wasn't averse to the idea either.

"Demons, Neville wants to play too. You don't mind sharing, do you?" Harry asked looking at them.

Both twins nodded and Neville smiled. The smile was so bloodthirsty that Tom was slightly taken aback. He never thought that he would see such an expression on a Longbottom's face. The Longbottoms had always been light and were one of the most pacifistic families out there. Even during war times. Frank Longbottom had been the first Longbottom in centuries to join an organization like the Order of the Phoenix, that actively fought against their opponents. But even so, as far as he knew, Frank Longbottom had never killed a Death Eater.

A small whimper caught his attention and he looked at the girl that was trying, and failing, to go unnoticed.

The Seer laughed and practically skipped to stand in front of the girl.

"Hello Cho." she greeted the girl jovially, "We will have so much fun." then in a voice so low that Tom almost didn't hear she continued, "I _know_ your biggest fear."

Not waiting any longer the Seer transfigured a table, he was surprised. Transfiguration like that was fifth year material. Though he guessed he shouldn't be. The girl was a part of Harry's court, he doubted that Harry would allow anyone into his court if they were incompetent.

The Seer levitated the girl on to the table and made sure she couldn't move with a few spells.

"What are you doing?" the girl screamed, panic and fear lacing her voice, "Let me go! Please let me go! I promise not to say anything. Please!"

Nott chuckled darkly. He looked amused at seeing her struggle.

"Do you really think begging will work?" Nott asked maliciously, "Our King wants to be entertained, and it is our pleasure to provide."

"Luna is going to play with you. But I'm sure she won't mind sharing. Sharing is caring, isn't that what they say?" Zabini added mockingly.

The Seer, Luna, transfigured one of the pillows into a small towel. She folded it in half and put it over the bound girl's face, making it hold in place with a spell.

They were all looking at her curiously, with the exception of Harry. He was lounging on the couch, his eyes full of malice and a small smirk on his lips. Tom knew that Harry was excited, he could see it in those eyes. He enjoyed seeing his court torturing someone for him. Tom could understand that feeling. The rush he felt every time his Death Eaters tortured, killed for him was still as potent as it had been the first time they had done it.

"_Aguamenti_." a jet of water came out of the wand. The water fell on the towel covering the girl's face and she started to struggle harder to get free. She tried screaming, but every time she did the scream would be drowned by the constant jet of water hitting the towel, worsening her torture.

"Stop it!" yelled Weasley, "What are you doing? What do you think you are doing?"

The twins apparently grew tired of their brother's yelling because the next moment Weasley screamed. One of the twins had broken his leg. The other transfigured a chair and sat him down.

"Don't worry dear brother." one of them said.

"We haven't forgotten about you." concluded the other.

In that moment the name that Harry gave them seemed to fit them quit a bit.

"_Accio_." both twins chanted and a new scream filled the room. Both twins had summoned a nail, one from both of his hands.

In the meanwhile Luna had stopped and was talking to the girl.

"I know how much the simple idea of drowning terrifies you. Tell me, is it as bad as you thought?" her voice still had that dreamy tone, it was as if she hadn't been torturing the girl only moments before.

"Please please please please." the girl didn't seem to be able to say anything more and even that was more of a whimper.

"Hmm, alright. Apparently you need a bit more time to be able to answer." that said Luna put the towel back on her face and continued.

Weasley on the other hand was talking more than ever.

"When I get out of here you will all be sent to Azkaban! Mother never should have had you! You're a disgrace! I always knew that you weren't worth anything!"

"_Accio_!" the twins drawled lazily, this time summoning all his nails.

Longbottom joined them and pointed his wand at Weasley's right hand.

"_Senfeligi_." he whispered and an agonizing scream filled the room.

"Oh Merlin," Tom heard Lucius whisper and couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. Weasley's hand was being flayed. Unfortunately for Weasley it hadn't been something quickly done. The spell was still working, it was as if Weasley's skin was a glove and it was being pulled of extremely slowly.

"How does drowning feel like?" Luna asked again.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything. Anything!" the girl sobbed.

"Anything?" Pucey asked.

"Yes yes yes. Please!" the hope in her voice was rather amusing. Tom was certain that nothing she did would stop them. He knew people like them. He _was_ like them. They didn't stop. They enjoyed her begging. They would destroy her, even if they didn't kill her.

Pucey looked at Luna and she moved away a bit, letting him stand in front of the girl.

"Alright," Pucey said with a charming smile and the girl looked at him with eyes full of wonder and hope, "I want you to scream for my King." her eyes widened with fear and still smiling he pointed his wand at her, "_Crucio_." and she screamed.

Her screams joined Weasley's, creating a macabre symphony.

"This is what the Seer meant," murmured Lucius, "How far they've fallen..."

"Maybe. But from what I understand they were already set on this path, far before these events happened. They are set on following Harry."

"They are so young."

"Yes, they are. Imagine them in a few years." he was hardly able to contain his excitement. If he wasn't wrong, and he didn't think he was, than this was Harry's Inner Circle. A part of him would love to see his Inner Circle go against Harry's. At the moment they may not be at the same level, but in a few years...

The screams stopped, leaving both of their victims whimpering and sobbing.

The towel went back to the girl's face.

"_Aguamenti._"

"Monsters." Weasley whispered, in a rough voice, "You are monsters."

"Are we?" Montague wondered, "Maybe we are," he said looking at those around him, a small smile on his lips, "But in the end it doesn't matter. What matters is that we are members of the court and our King accepts us just as we are. Even if we are monsters." the conviction in his voice was astonishing, just like Lucius' son had been all those days ago when he was talking about Harry. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry was able to get their loyalty to such a point. He was sure that if Harry told them, they would gladly die, just because it was something that Harry wanted. That kind of loyalty was something he hadn't seen since the first members of his own Inner Circle. Sure the newer generations were loyal as well, but it was different. Their loyalty was more out of fear than anything. The true devotion to him that the first members of his Inner Circle had was something that he rarely saw in the newer generations but even those were different.

"Than he's the biggest monster of all."

That declaration ended with renewed screams.

Zabini, Nott and Lucius's son had broken his other leg, his left arm and a few ribs from the looks of it.

"I don't think you understand," Jugson told him, walking into his line of sight and stopping right in front of Weasley, "We are all loyal to Harry, our King. We are all more than willing to do everything for him. Talking badly about him will only anger us and cause you more pain."

"You work for the Ministry." Weasley whispered incredulously.

"No," Jugson corrected him, "I work at the Ministry for Harry. I work at the Ministry because it's useful to Harry."

"Why?" Weasley's voice was much weaker. The loss of blood was affecting him, though Tom was sure that his injuries weren't helping either.

"All Dark Lords have a beginning. We are his."

Weasley's eyes filled with realization, followed by horror. Tom saw the precise moment that Weasley realized the situation he was in, the precise moment he lost all hope.

"I'm your brother." he almost pleaded, "You are going to choose that freak instead of your own brother?"

"Neville told you to watch your tongue." one twin said.

"I hope this will answer your question." the other added.

"_Accio_." they said in unison.

Weasley's tongue was ripped out of his mouth. The strength of the spell was such that Weasley fell backwards of the chair. His mouth filled with blood in a matter of seconds and breathing became impossible. In a matter of minutes Weasley had drowned in his own blood.

Any of them could have stopped it, any of them could have saved him. But none of them did. They stood there, watching with curious eyes as Weasley struggled to breath. And Harry sprawled on the couch as if it were a throne had a satisfied smile on his face. If Tom were anyone else he would say that he was looking at the face of pure evil.

"He's dead. You killed him." whispered the girl, "Dead." she seemed to be far to shocked to say anything else.

Harry got up from his seat and stood in front of the girl.

"Do you want to die?" he asked the girl curiously.

"No no no no no. Please." she begged, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry," Harry told her, caressing her face tenderly, "I don't want you to die," he said with a warm, tender smile, "But after what happened we can't let you leave. You might tell someone. We can't take that risk."

He sounded so honest that for a fraction of a second Tom forgot just who Harry was, what he was. No matter how honest he sounded Tom knew it was fake. However he didn't see what Harry intended to do, it was obvious that Harry had no problem with killing and he didn't think that Harry had some special _feelings_ for the girl. So he couldn't figure out what he was after.

"No! Please! I'll do anything! Please!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Would you _swear_ it?"

"Yes!"

A sinister smile appeared on his lips and Jugson approached both, taking his wand out.

Harry held out his hand, waiting for the girl to take it. She looked at it as if it were a poisonous snake, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Harry lifted a brow and she took his hand cautiously.

"Will you, Cho Chang, vow never to reveal anything that happened from the moment that you were brought to this tent, till the moment you leave, no matter by which means?"

"I will."

"Will you do anything to help and never do anything to harm my court and I, and those I consider my allies?"

"I w-will."

"Will you obey me unconditionally?"

"I... I wi-will." her voice was no more than a whisper, but it was enough for the magic to bind it.

"Good girl." Harry whispered, patting her on the head as if she were no more than a pet.

Harry sat back down and looked at Jugson.

"Take care of this."

Jugson nodded and started cleaning the blood and water that was all over the place, the others helping where they could.

Tom was still processing what he had seen. Not that he was slow on the uptake, but still, he was quite surprised. Harry had a slave. An actual slave. Either the girl obeyed him or she would die. It was as simple as that. Not even his Death Eaters had a leash that short. True if they betrayed him and he found out he would hunt them down and kill them. But the girl, she didn't even have that option. Even thinking about going against Harry would cause her pain, actually going through with it would kill her. The Unbreakable Vow didn't give her any other option but to obey. There were ways around Unbreakable Vows of course, but he doubted the girl had the mental will to, or even knew how to, work around it. He wondered how long she would last.

He looked back at the court and was surprised to see that the girl was dry, clean and didn't look as if she had been tortured.

"You are free to go Miss Chang." Harry informed her.

Chang practically ran out of the room, though she had stumbled a few times, she was still shaking a bit due to the crucio, making several of them laugh.

"Weasley?" Pucey asked, looking at the body at his feet.

"Do you have the letters and the blood?" Jugson asked looking at the twins.

"Two letters ready to send. One for the Ministry another for the family. Apparently our dear brother couldn't handle the stress. So to try and see if this is really the career that he wants to follow he decided to travel for a while. He asked for them not to contact him because he really needs a bit of time for himself." one of the twins replied.

Jugson shook his head and let one drop of blood fall on both letters. A spell later and both letters looked as if they had been written by Weasley.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the Post Office in Diagon Alley, I'll use two owls from there and I'll send the letters from different parts of the country." Jugson informed Harry.

Pointing his wand at the body he transfigured it into a matchstick, he set it on fire then vanished the ashes.

The court members looked at each other, even Tom could tell that something had changed. Not for the worse either. They seemed closer somehow. Theoretically they all knew what they could do, they all knew that they were sadistic. Monsters as Weasley had said. But somehow having it out in the open like that made a difference. For a moment they looked at each other and there was this connection between them that hadn't been there before. Even though they had been incredibly close, now there was more to it. Then Montague chuckled and the intensity was broken.

"Well, it really was an interesting afternoon." he remarked, the others shared a look and laughed. Shacking their heads they went back to what they were doing. Talking and reading and enjoying themselves, looking like normal teenagers.

Whoever saw them would never suspect that only moments before they had tortured two innocent people and killed one of them, while robbing the other of their free will.

"Let's go Lucius." Tom said, he had seen more than enough. Now he wanted to talk with him.

Knowing that Lucius would follow him he went back to the entry hall, taking the charms off as soon as he was far enough away that he knew they wouldn't be able so hear or feel them. He felt Lucius doing the same a few seconds later.

"What do you intend to do now my Lord?"

"What I had previously planned of course. You saw the same as I did Lucius, are you going to tell me that you aren't curious?" Tom asked, he looked at Lucius shrewdly when he saw that familiar glow in the blond's eyes, "Tell me Lucius, would you have followed him if I had truly died? Would you bow and call him your Lord?"

"I... I don't know my Lord," Lucius replied and Tom could see the truth in his eyes, "He has so much potential." Lucius continued and Tom knew that Lucius had wanted to talk about it, Lucius knew a lot about Harry, had lived in the same house as Harry for a while even, his curiosity and fascination was only natural, "And it isn't only the potential, many people have potential. It's what he has already done. Sometimes he just makes me want to bow, to submit, to give in. It's almost like a natural instinct. I do not blame Draco for having sided with Harry, even if that would mean standing against me. I felt his magic, my Lord, it's..." Lucius didn't really know how to describe it, the closest he could come with a suitable description would be, '_it's like yours_', but he didn't know how his Lord would react to that. Recalling the few times he had felt Harry's magic he suppressed a shudder and he saw his Lords' eyes shine with interest, "It's addictive." he said instead, he wasn't lying. It was addictive, however it wasn't only that, it was so much more. "But I know nothing about his beliefs. I do not know what he fights for, what he wants to achieve. What is he planning for our world? Without knowing those answers, it would be impossible for me to know if I would have followed him."

That was it. Harry's beliefs. It was another reason for him to talk with Harry. He needed to know what his beliefs were. It would make all the difference. It was the difference between an ally or an enemy.

"It is another reason for me to talk with him. Let's go, I've waited long enough."

"Yes my Lord."

They went back to Draco's sitting room, this time not hiding their presence.

This time when they neared the sitting room Harry had his eyes on the door, showing that he had either heard them or sensed them before he saw them.

"Father," Lucius' son said, getting up from the couch, "You are here earlier than what you told me. Is something wrong?"

Tom felt eyes on him and looked at Harry. His eyes locked with Avada Kedavra green and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. It was the first time that he felt frustrated for being in his current disguise. Harry was looking at him, dissecting every bit of him and he wanted to impress him, he wanted Harry to look at him and find him just as fascinating as he found Harry. He knew he was good looking in this disguise. He was vain and wouldn't use just any disguise, but he wanted for those eyes to look at _him_ and find that same interest in them. Harry wasn't eleven anymore and now was the first time that he truly realized it.

"There is nothing wrong. The meeting ended earlier than anticipated and I had nothing more to do for the day. This is Tomas Nacht. He is a business partner of mine and he will be staying here to watch the game with us."

Harry smiled, Tom knew that a smile like that couldn't mean anything good, well at least nothing good for his continued sanity. He hadn't much left of it, he couldn't afford to lose the little bit he had. Though he was sure that Harry would make it a far harder job than he had anticipated to keep said bit of sanity. Well, at the very least it promised to be an interesting few days.

"Welcome Mr. Nacht." Harry said, clearly showing that even though he was a guest, in this particular setting he was the one in charge, "These are my friends, Marcus Jugson, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and of course, Draco Malfoy." he introduced them, pointing at each one respectively.

"Charmed," replied Tom, not taking his eyes of Harry, "And I am having the pleasure of speaking with?" he asked, taking a few steps in Harry's direction. It didn't escape his notice that all court members tensed and a few even inched their hands closer to their wands. They were rather protective, not that it would stop him. He would kill every one of them if they tried to stop him from reaching his goal, and his goal at the moment was Harry.

"Harry Potter, at your service. However you knew that already, didn't you Mr. Nacht?" Harry's smile was mischievous and his eyes shone with amusement.

"Of course," Tom replied, wishing that Harry truly was at his service, even if he knew that Harry was something that was completely out of his control. It excited him knowing that someone like Harry wasn't his to command. The chase to get him would be thrilling, "However it's considered good manners to let a person introduce themselves and I wouldn't want to be rude to royalty, now would I?"

Harry laughed and Tom knew that the following days would be far more interesting than he had thought.

* * *

Tom was frustrated. Two days, he had been there for two days already and he still hadn't talked with Harry. They had traded the usual good mornings and good nights but aside from that, nothing.

He just wanted to be alone with Harry for a while, but it was proving to be more difficult than to the get Philosopher's Stone. Those damn court members were always there. Every time he was in the same room as Harry he could feel their eyes on him. Apparently they didn't trust him.

Tom snorted, if they didn't trust him know he could only imagine how they would react if they knew who he really was. Maybe he should tell them. Who knew, they may die of shock and he would finally be able to talk with Harry.

Speaking about Harry, he was the most frustrating out of all of them. It was obvious that Harry knew what was going on and would be able to stop it with just a word to his court, but he did nothing. Every time their eyes locked he would see amusement in them. On occasion Harry would even lift his eyebrow, as if he was saying: _'So? Are you going to give up?'_. It was infuriating.

Harry was challenging him. He was making him chase him, and having fun every second of it.

Containing a sigh Tom went towards the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea or maybe some Firewhiskey. Talking with someone, or in this case _not_ talking with someone, was far more tiring than he remembered it being. Though it could be the fact that he was used to people chasing him around, wanting his company even when he clearly had no desire to be near them, even when he was deliberately cruel towards them. That just proved to him that Harry was different and he knew that Harry was worth it. No matter how much he had to resist the urge to _Crucio_ Harry's court.

Seeing light coming from the doorway that led to the kitchen he frowned. Who would be up at this ungodly hour? For a second he almost felt like turning around and going back to his room. He really didn't feel like having company. Shaking his head he continued towards the kitchen, maybe if he talked with someone from Harry's court they would back of a bit. Besides he didn't have to stay for all that long and he really wanted that cup of tea.

However luck seemed to finally be on his side. Instead of a court member, Harry was sitting at the table a hot cup of tea in front of him.

As soon as he was at the door Harry looked up.

"Mr. Nacht," Harry greeted him, inclining his head slightly.

"Harry," he replied, "I already told you to call me Tom. What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, sitting in front of Harry.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same. Not that I am complaining, if it weren't for that I wouldn't have been able to catch you here. It is extremely difficult to catch you alone."

Harry lifted his eyebrow and looked at him with innocent curiosity. He had never been able to pull of that look.

"Why would you want to catch me alone?"

"So we could talk, naturally. I am rather curious, you know, how did the Boy-Who-Lived end up as the Slytherin King."

"Hmm, I had wondered how you knew about the court."

"I was a Slytherin in my school days," Tom told him, with a faint smile. No matter how many years passed Hogwarts would always be special to him, it would always be home. "Any true Slytherin would recognize a court when he sees one."

"I suppose you're right. Is that the only reason why you wanted to talk with me?"

"No, though it is one of them," he confessed, slipping in that familiar feeling he had that first time he had spoken with Harry. Even now, knowing that Harry could pose a threat to him he still felt incredibly comfortable. He didn't understand it and he had looked it up. Though he didn't really know where to look for it or what exactly to look for. He needed more information, about Harry, about his magic, about his strangely familiar wand, about everything really, "You must know that most people are curious about you, for one reason or another."

"Yes, I know. To be honest it is rather tiresome." Harry replied sighing, his masks falling away. There was something about Tomas Nacht that reminded him of Quirrell, though far more intense. "I grew up in the muggle world, not knowing anything about my heritage. I do not know how they want me to live up to their expectations. The Boy-Who-Lived," he sneered, "Is nothing more than a fairytale. If it is he who you wish to talk with, I'm sorry but you came to the wrong place."

"No, it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived that interests me." Tom answered. He hadn't expected the bitterness that slipped through the nonchalant tone but he guessed he should have expected it. Harry was a fascinating person but what most wanted wasn't Harry, they wanted the Boy-Who-Lived, their version of who Harry Potter was. He could understand, he could relate. They hadn't wanted Tom Riddle either, they had wanted Slytherin's Heir. He used to wonder how much of that led to the path he had ended up choosing. Not that he regretted the choices he had made, he was a true Dark Lord, he enjoyed the suffering he caused, he was not a good person and the simple thought about battle and bloodshed made his magic sing and awoke his blood-lust, it was who he was and he had no intention of changing it. But he did wonder if his life had been different if maybe he would have gone about things a different way. Not that it mattered anymore, he was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, future Ruler of the Magical World. "I admit that what awoke my curiosity was the Boy-Who-Lived but what kept my interest was you."

"And what about me interests you?"

Everything. Everything about you. That was what Tom wanted to say. It was the purest truth. But he couldn't say it. It would give Harry far to much power, power that he would know how to use.

"The usual," he ended up saying, "Do you have the same beliefs as your parents? Don't you mind being friends with suspected Death Eater children? Are you a Dark Wizard? The usual questions."

Harry laughed and his eyes were shinning.

"I see. The usual..." he shook his head and smiled, "I think you will find the answers to those questions quite disappointing."

"There is only one way to know for sure." Tom insisted, though he doubted that he would find anything Harry said disappointing, unless he declared his undying loyalty to Dumbledore of course.

"Alright, let's start with my parents' beliefs. I have no idea what their beliefs were. I know what people say but how can I be sure they are telling the truth? As far as I know they could be lying or my parents could have lied to them."

"Well, what do you believe than?" it was one of the things that he needed to know. No matter how much he wanted Harry he wouldn't change his every belief just to have him. They didn't have to agree with everything but if they at least had some things in common they could work the rest out. And he wasn't talking about their obvious sadistic and homicidal tendencies. Though it did please him a great deal knowing how bloodthirsty his little King was, he could hardly wait to see him in battle, hopefully beside him and against Dumbledore's flaming chickens.

"I don't believe in the Light propaganda," Harry admitted and Tom felt his heart beat faster. True he hadn't expected for him to actually believe in the Light's agenda but hearing Harry saying it made all the difference. "But I don't believe in the pure-blood propaganda either. I am a half-blood, I would never support something that would make me a second class citizen"

That didn't please him one bit. But he wasn't really expecting a different answer. If he wanted Harry to ever join him there would have to be some changes. Not that he blamed Harry. He understood were Harry was coming from but when he was starting he needed numbers and he did what he had to. Besides he did really believe that muggle-borns had no place in the wizarding world. It had nothing to do with their blood though, it was because of the danger their represented. However he never had anything against half-bloods, it would have been slightly hypocritical of him if he had. As long as they choose their wizarding origins he had nothing against them.

"So, if you don't believe one or the other what do you believe in?" he asked again.

"Power. Magic. I don't care where it comes from. Magic is Magic. No magical being should be subjected to live amongst muggles. First generation witches and wizards should be respected for the new magic that they bring to the Wizarding World, for the new lines they are starting. The old lines are dying. All this talk about maintaining the lines pure is killing of the magic. Sure, they shouldn't procreate with muggles, that has a greater possibility of creating weak wizards and witches, if the child even ends up magical, but they should bring new blood, new magic into their lines. It is a shame that they are far to stubborn to see it. Their notion that half-bloods are inferior to them is ridiculous."

"And you think that the solution to that is muggle-borns?" Tom asked lifting an eyebrow. Theoretically he could be right, but at the moment it wasn't something that could be proven. Even if it was possible to prove it he doubted that the pure-bloods, at least the supremacists, would accept it.

"I'm a half-blood. Pure-blood father, muggle-born mother." Harry replied, as if that answered the question.

"Yes, I know. What does that have to do wi..."

The question died in his throat.

Harry's magic had filled the room. He could feel the magic caressing his skin. His own magic was itching to break free of the tight control he always had on it. It was intoxicating, exquisite, addicting. Now he knew what Lucius meant, he had to applaud the man for being able to resist it as well as he did. Now he knew how Harry had captivated his court so thoroughly. He had never felt anything like it, aside from his own magic. He didn't care what he had to do, Harry and his magic would be his. No one else on Earth was worthy to even be in their presence.

He opened his eyes when he felt a delicate and soft hand touch his cheek, when had he closed his eyes? Harry was standing in front of him. His brilliant green eyes shining with power, a warm smile on his lips and his hand caressing his cheek the same way his magic was.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me I am inferior to a pure-blood?"

He didn't answer, he didn't need to. Both knew the answer.

"Good-night Mr. Nacht." Harry murmured turning around and leaving the kitchen, taking with him all that tantalizing magic.

Tom took a deep breath. Damn, his little King was a tease. There was nothing on Earth that would stop him from possessing him completely. No matter the cost. _**Nothing**_.

* * *

The next morning Tom noticed immediately that something was different. The court members weren't watching his every move and they were sitting far enough away from Harry to give the illusion of privacy. He didn't believe, not even for a second, that they trusted him but at least now he would be able to talk to Harry. After feeling that magic Harry must have known that it would have been impossible for him to stay away.

"Good morning." he greeted those present, taking a seat beside Harry at the breakfast table.

"Good morning." replied Harry, the others only bowing their heads a little in reply.

"Where are the others?" Tom asked, when he noticed that most of the usual crowd was missing.

"Lucius had a meeting. Marcus went to work. The twins are still sleeping. Luna and Neville went exploring, something about certain types of plants that grow around here. And Adrian went to see some cousins of his that arrived a little while ago to see the game tomorrow."

Tom nodded and continued his breakfast. Depending on the duration of the game he only had one more day to really talk with Harry. It wasn't as long as he liked but it was better than nothing. He had to be realistic, Harry didn't know him, he had no reason to want to spend more time with him. So all in all he had a little over a day to make sure that Harry would be interested in talking with him again. Usually it would be rather easy, he was used to charming people. But Harry wasn't the usual sycophants that would be charmed with a few pretty words. Harry wouldn't be impressed with meaningless words and charming smiles. Well, he never said that he didn't like challenges.

"Yesterday you didn't answer the rest of my questions." he commented nonchalantly, breaking the comfortable silence. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini and Montague looked at him curiously but didn't comment. He wondered if Harry had told them what had happened in the kitchen.

"Hmm, what were the questions again?" Harry asked distractedly, as if the conversation the previous night hadn't been all that important. As if he wasn't that important. It truly was infuriating.

"Oh, nothing all that important." he replied casually, seeing the amusement in Harry's eyes increasing. Apparently Harry knew what he was doing, "The usual questions, you know. I suppose the one that is asked the most would be: are you a dark wizard?"

He didn't even need to look at Harry's court to know that they were glaring at him. It was one of those situations where one should be glad that looks can't kill.

"No." Harry replied calmly, "At least I don't think I am. But the definition of Dark Wizard varies from person to person. Taking that in to consideration then I suppose that I could fit someone's definition of a dark wizard, who knows?"

"In that case, the correct question would be: what do you consider a dark wizard?"

"I don't really know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"How do you not know?" Tom asked slightly exasperated. Sometimes he wondered if his life would have been easier if Harry was what everyone had expected the Boy-Who-Lived to be, if he was the typical Gryffindor.

"What is a dark wizard?" Harry asked looking at him expectantly. He felt the other boys sitting closer to them. However before he could answer Harry continued, "To most people dark wizards are Death Eaters or those loyal to Dark Lords. Others think that dark wizards are those that hurt others. And many think that all Slytherins are dark wizards. So, what is a dark wizard?"

"None of those." replied Tom, understanding what Harry meant, "The first and one of the more correct definitions of a dark wizard is a wizard that has a predisposition for dark magic. Nothing stops those wizards from using other kinds of magics of course, but dark magic comes more easily."

Harry looked pleased by the answer, making him think that it was something that Harry already knew. Suddenly he remembered having a similar conversation with Harry the first time they had talked and he felt kinda proud that Harry remembered and had taken to heart what he had said.

"Technically, according to that definition, you would be considered a dark wizard Harry." remarked Montague.

"I don't know," Nott argued, "He is a magical prodigy. If we base the definition on what comes naturally to a wizard then I don't think it applies to Harry. Every magic comes naturally to him."

"It isn't only the predisposition and talent that counts," Tom interfered, he couldn't believe it, but he was actually enjoying the conversation. They weren't as knowledgeable as him, but they had intelligent arguments and they didn't take everything at face value. "The way that the magic influences the wizard is also important. A dark wizard will always feel more comfortable with dark magic, even if he is just as talented with other magics. Look at it this way; there are two spells, they do the same thing. One is dark magic, the other isn't. A dark wizard will subconsciously cast the one that is dark. Even if it is something as simple as a drying charm. The dark magic would call to them."

"It makes sense," muttered Malfoy, "But in that case I don't understand why the Ministry made using dark magic illegal and sends those who do to Azkaban."

"Dark magic is wilder," Tom explained, "If the wizard doesn't have control over himself he can lose himself to the magic. As you know every magic depends on the emotions and will of the wizard but dark magic is more primitive, almost feral, it reacts to our baser emotions. If a wizard loses himself to those feelings he can become addicted and most aren't strong enough to fight it."

Tom saw Harry's eyes fill with interest and felt rather smug. He couldn't really help it, he was a vain man, he liked having Harry's attention on him and knowing that Harry was interested in him made him quite smug. Besides he like the fact that he would be able to hold intelligent conversations with Harry when they weren't busy with other things.

"Besides the Ministry doesn't want to lose the control that it has." Harry added, "Dark magic was only really outlawed after the Middle ages. Before that only things like the Avada Kedavra were regulated. After that time the Ministry started to truly gain power, they were needed to help keep the wizarding world hidden from the muggles. Everything they didn't like was outlawed, even family magics. The Longbottoms for example were always elemental mages, but the Ministry labeled elemental magics as Dark Arts in 1791 because the Minister at the time had a feud against the Longbottoms and wanted to weaken them. Nowadays most Longbottoms don't even remember that elemental magics were part of their line's gifts. It's the reason why Neville is such a gifted herbologist, he is using elemental magics, even if it is subconsciously."

"How do you know that?" Tom asked impressed.

"I have access to the Black libraries." answered Harry with a smile and the court members laughed.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do I would accuse you of being a Ravenclaw." Zabini remarked shaking his head.

"Knowledge is Power." Harry replied casually.

"And you love power." commented Nott with a small smile.

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Getting back to the previous subject," Malfoy interrupted when he saw Nott opening his mouth to continue their banter, "So, not everything the Ministry classifies as dark magic is dark magic?"

"Technically everything they classify as dark magic is Dark Arts." Tom clarified, "There used to be a distinction, but it was lost in their zeal to outlaw everything they didn't approve of. The Dark Arts have several subcategories, such as Necromancy, Blood Magic, Rituals, Elemental Magic and several others. Nowadays they mashed everything together and consider it dark magic and outlawed everything to do with it. It wasn't like that before. Take Necromancy for instance, you can do a number of things with that branch of magic, though the most known would be the creation of Inferi. Nowadays raising even one Inferius is enough to get you fifty years in Azkaban. Before, raising Inferi was permitted as protections for tombs and other such things. It was highly regulated of course, and if you did raise Inferi for other purposes then you would be subjected to the laws of that time but the legality of raising Inferi depended on the use that you were going to give it and not on the magic itself. Do you understand?"

"They used to judge the acts, now they judge the magic." Harry almost whispered, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes." murmured Tom.

It was something that he hated, something that he wanted to change above everything else. Magic wasn't supposed to be restricted. Magic was supposed to be free, free of human restrictions. Magic wasn't supposed to have rules, limits.

"It isn't right." Harry said viciously, "Magic... Magic is supposed to be free. It shouldn't be restricted by human fears and limitations."

Tom contained a smile. Harry was one of the few that saw magic the same way that he did. He couldn't help but wonder if they would think the same thing if they had grown up in a magical household. Spending all their childhoods hearing about the limits that magic supposedly has would be enough to make them believe it. But he couldn't really believe that it would have changed that about them. They were magical prodigies he didn't think that they would have been satisfied with the same knowledge that the others had. He was sure that they would have experimented with the known limits to magic and he was sure that they would have been able to break them. He had done it after all, he didn't see why Harry wouldn't be able to. The fascination they had with magic was the same, he didn't think that it would disappear or change even if they had been brought up by wizards. It wasn't something that they got because they were raised by muggles. It was just how they were. Magic fascinated them, every branch of it, and he didn't think that was likely to change.

His eyes locked with Harry's and he knew that they were thinking the same thing. He could see the fire in Harry's eyes, the same one that had been in his own eyes when he had learned what the Ministry was doing. But he had hope that things would change. Harry was changing the way his court saw magic, just as he had done with his own. And when he finally ruled the Wizarding World Magic would be free once again, as it always should have been.

* * *

"Harry!"

That was the only warning he got before he was crushed in a hug.

"Sirius, I know you missed him, however if you don't let go you will suffocate him." Remus remarked calmly a few feet away from them.

Sirius let him go, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Hello Harry." Remus gave him a warm hug. He had become quite used to being hugged. His court was rather affectionate and used every opportunity they had to hug him. He found it rather strange that they were so sadistic and violent but had such tender sides to them. Though he hadn't see them doing it to anyone besides those in the court so he supposed that it was something that they displayed only to those they were quite close to. Both Sirius and Remus were rather tactile people too, something they said came from their canine sides, adding the fact that they considered him their pup or cub and it only added to their need to touch him. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be hugged practically every day he would have cursed them and then asked Madam Pomphrey to check for mental damage. Now however he had gotten used to it. Besides he rather liked it, even if he would never admit to such a thing.

"Hello Remus, Sirius. You already know my friends." he said, indicating the court members sitting in the various chairs in the Top Box, "And this is Tomas Nacht, a business partner of Lucius'." he introduced, signaling the man standing a little behind him. "Lucius is waiting at the Manor for Narcissa. Aside from us there will be a few Ministry officials here, so do try to behave Sirius."

Sirius threw him a mock indignant look and the court members laughed. They had spend enough time with Sirius to know how he was. Harry was hoping that the game would entertain him enough that he didn't try to do anything. The last thing he needed was the headache he knew he would have if his godfather tried to pull some prank on a foreign Ministry official.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll keep an eye one him." Remus assured him, pulling Sirius towards their seats and muttering under his breath about Sirius sleeping in the dog house if he didn't behave. Harry thought it was best if he didn't know what that was about, there were some things better left unknown.

Shaking his head he found a rather secluded seat in the back and went to sit down. He knew that Fudge would be there any moment now and he had no wish to play with the man. Looking around and seeing that they were still alone in the Top Box he pulled his wand out and cast a few spells around his little corner. Hopefully it would be enough to keep people away and the noise out. Only someone really determined to speak with him would be able to pass the charms and he was hopping that they would all be focused on the game.

Pulling a book from his pocket he settled in to read. He had two more books in his pockets, just in case the game would go on for longer than an hour. Sighing he leaned a back on his comfortable chair, a little bit of peace and quite was just what he needed.

"Are you sure you are not a Ravenclaw?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

Tomas Nacht was sitting beside him, looking at him with curious eyes. Looking around he noticed that the game had already started. He had been so distracted by the book that he hadn't even noticed Nacht pass through the charms.

"I like reading. In any case I never really liked Quidditch. Shouldn't you be watching the game? From their reactions it seems to be quite exciting."

"I guess I should, though I found something more interesting to do."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Talking to you."

"You flatter me." Harry replied, just a small touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"I am being honest. It is rare to find someone to have an intelligent conversation with, aside from that it seems like we have a lot in common."

That was true. Harry had to admit that he rather liked to talk with him. Nacht was extremely intelligent and he didn't treat him like a child. He heard what he had to say and contributed with his own thoughts and ideas. He didn't outright dismiss any new theory Harry may come up with and discussed them with him. Nacht was interesting and he doubted that he would tire of his company.

"Hmm. I was wondering, considering that I already answered your questions, will you answer mine?"

Tom chuckled, "If that is your wish."

"You are one of Lucius' business partner's, I wonder if that business involves white masks, black robes and a pretty little mark on your left forearm."

Tom actually laughed. He looked at Harry with amusement shinning in his eyes, seeing a small smile on Harry's lips. He had to admit that he hadn't been expecting that question. Technically Harry was right, that was the kind of business he had with Lucius, just not the way that Harry was thinking about.

"And if it was?" a challenging spark in his eyes.

"Honestly I couldn't care less. I was only curious. As long as you don't plan on killing me I have no problem with it." Harry replied, leaning back on his chair and going back to his book.

Tom studied his expression and could detect nothing but truth there. Harry really didn't care.

"And if I was?" he asked, wanting to know what Harry would do. Seeing Harry looking at him curiously he elaborated, "Planing to kill you."

Harry closed his book and put it back in his pocket. He looked at him for a few moments, then a smile appeared on his lips.

He stood up and took a few steps to stand in front of Tom. Then, before Tom could react, Harry straddled his lap. Tom froze. His eyes opened a little wider and he momentarily lost the ability to think. Harry shifted a bit closer to him and Tom's hands automatically went to his hips. Harry leaned in closer and Tom felt his breath on his hear, only his ironclad control stopped him from shuddering but even so he could prevent the tightening of his hand on Harry's hips.

"Do you plan on seducing me to stop me from killing you if I were planning it?" Tom asked, quite proud of himself for being able to talk without sounding as excited as he was, "You are exceedingly beautiful, if a little young..." he added. Honestly he didn't care how fucking young Harry was, Harry was on his lap. His beautiful little King was on his lap. Really it was quite clear to him that Harry's place was right where he was, now he just needed to convince Harry to stay there.

Harry chuckled darkly, making it rather difficult for him to concentrate. Then he felt something cold and sharp against his throat. Where had that come from?

"Tell me, Tom," Harry whispered against his ear and this time Tom wasn't able to stop the shudder that went down his spine. The way his name sounded on those lips was quite sinful, "Would you be able to pull out your wand before I slit your throat?"

Tom couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He laughed. Harry was looking at him with a smile on his lips, his eyes shinning and he knew. He knew with absolute certainty that Harry was perfect for him.

Harry left his lap and he saw a small dagger in his right hand. It vanished as if it were no more than smoke but Tom recognized the Black crest engraved on the blade. Harry sat back beside him and pulled his book out, before he went back to reading he threw him a devilish smirk and Tom chuckled again.

He hadn't laugh so much in years. He hadn't felt this excited in decades. Harry was making him feel alive. He didn't understand how the boy did. He didn't know what all of it meant. The only thing he knew was that it didn't matter. Harry made him feel like himself. And he would do everything in his power to have Harry at his side.

Really, nobody would blame him for wanting it. First he had gotten a glimpse of his brilliant mind, then of his tantalizing magic and now of that voice saying his name like it was a sin and that body practically glued to his. How could anyone expect him to resist it? To fight against having that?

He glanced at Harry and a dark chuckled left his lips, his eyes burning with promises when Harry looked at him. Harry had no idea just what kind of monster he had awaken.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hello all. I'm sorry it took so long to post. But I didn't have Internet for a few weeks and only got it back today.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as promised there is lots of Tom in this one :P

**Soooo..**. there was _someone_ who threatened me with a giant fish... I just wanna let you know that I am ready for you. My three cats, Teddy, Blacky and Luffy, have been training non-stop for the giant fish attack and they are ready for whatever may come. :P

On a different note, thank you for your support. It meant a lot to me. It was difficult for me losing my grandma, she practically raised me. We were expecting it but it is never easy. So, again thank you for understanding and for your support. Sometimes people here on FFN, don't really seem to understand that we do this as a hobby and to have fun and that sometimes our lives just don't let us have the time and the heart to write. It's wonderful that you understand that. Really couldn't ask for better readers. Hugs and kisses for all of you.


End file.
